El precio de la sangre
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: ES UNA NOVELA DE TANYA HUFF, la he adaptado a Dramione, pero NO tengo ningún MERITO por ella, simplemente es maravillosa. Hermione dejo el departamento de misterios magicos por un problema fisico, ahora se ve envuelta en un extraño asesinato y se encuentra con su antiguo compañero y pareja Draco Malfoy las cosas se ponen peor debido a la curiosidad incontrolable de Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!. **

**Lo lei hace un tiempo [voy en el 3º] y todo el tiempo me lo imagine como Draco y hermione porque los personajes son idénticos, asi que pensé compartirlo para el resto de las fans pero no tengo NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)

**_ 1 _**

Jack introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y recorrió con mirada ceñuda el vacío andén del metro. Tenía las manos heladas, se encontraba de un humor de perros y no sabía por qué había accedido a encontrarse con Coreen en su apartamento. Considerándolo todo, hubiera sido mejor idea elegir un lugar neutral. Su mirada se fue a posar sobre el reloj luminoso que pendía del techo. Las 12:17. Trece minutos para ir desde Englinton Oeste hasta la estación Wilson, seis manzanas en autobús y luego una caminata de tres manzanas hasta casa de Coreen. Imposible.

_Voy a llegar tarde. Va a estar mosqueada. Adiós a la posibilidad de reconciliación. _Suspiró. Le había costado dos horas de súplicas y argumentaciones telefónicas conseguir que ella accediera a encontrarse con él. Mantener una relación con Coreen podía requerir mucho tiempo, pero ciertamente no era nada aburrido. Dios, tenía un temperamento... Casi sin desearlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; la parte mala de aquel temperamento podía hacer que uno desease encontrarse en la montaña rusa en vez de en su compañía. Para ser una mujer de apenas metro sesenta de estatura tenía una buena pegada.

Volvió a consultar el reloj.

_¿Dónde narices estaba el tren?_

12:20.

_Estate aquí a las 12:30 u olvídalo, _había dicho, ignorando por completo el hecho de que en domingo, la Comisión de Tránsito de Merton, Londres, reducía drásticamente el número de metros en circulación y de que a esas horas tendría suerte si podía coger el último que pasaba.

La parte buena era que, cuando finalmente llegase, dada la hora que sería y dado que ambos tenían una clase a las ocho de la mañana, tendría que quedarse. Suspiró. _Si me dejase pasar la noche en su apartamento..._

Deambuló por el andén hasta llegar al extremo sur y se asomó al túnel. No se veía luz alguna, pero podía sentir en el rostro el viento que significaba normalmente que el tren no estaba lejos. Tosió con disgusto y apartó la cara. Olía como si algo hubiese muerto en el interior de aquel túnel; como cuando en la casa de campo se quedó un ratón atrapado entre las paredes y acabó por pudrirse.

_-_-Menudo ratón... _-_-musitó, frotándose la nariz con el puño. El hedor parecía haberse adherido a sus fosas nasales. Volvió a toser. Eran graciosas las malas pasadas que te jugaba la mente. Ahora que se había apercibido de él, el olor parecía estar haciéndose más intenso.

Y entonces escuchó lo que parecían ser pasos, acercándose desde la oscuridad del interior del túnel. Pesadas zancadas, no como las de un trabajador que se apresurase para coger el tren después de un largo día de trabajo ni las de un vagabundo tambaleante que buscase la seguridad del andén. Pesadas zancadas, avanzando directamente hacia su espalda.

Deleitado ante la inesperada punzada de terror que se había apoderado de él, haciendo retumbar su corazón en el pecho y robándole el aliento de la garganta, y consciente de que cuando se volviera la explicación de todo ello resultaría prosaica, Jack se mantuvo inmóvil. Mientras lo desconocido siguiera siéndolo, la furiosa descarga de adrenalina seguiría haciendo que cada sentido pareciera estar más vivo y que los segundos se prolongasen como si fuesen horas.

No se volvió hasta que las pisadas comenzaron a ascender la media docena de escalones de cemento que conducían al andén.

Y ya era demasiado tarde. Casi no tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Embozada en su abrigo hasta la barbilla _-_-puede que ya fuera abril, pero en todo caso era un abril húmedo y helado y la primavera no daba todavía señales de vida_-_-,Hermione bajó del autobús de Eglinton y se encaminó a la entrada del metro.

_-_-Menudo desastre _-_-murmuró. El anciano que había bajado del autobús detrás de ella la miró, interrogante. Ella le devolvió la mirada durante un instante y luego siguió su camino. _Así que no sólo soy "una compañía horrible capaz de crisparle los nervios a cualquiera" sino que también hablo sola. _Lawrence era guapo, pero no era su tipo. De hecho no había encontrado a nadie que fuera su tipo desde que se cambiara de ministerio, ocho meses atrás. _Debía haber sabido que esto iba a ocurrir desde que accedí a salir con un hombre mucho más guapo que yo. No sé por qué acepté la invitación._

Esto último no era del todo cierto; había aceptado porque se encontraba sola. Lo sabía, sólo que no tenía la menor intención de admitirlo.

Se encontraba a mitad del primer tramo de las escaleras que conducían al andén sur cuando escuchó el grito. O, para ser más exactos, aquel grito a medias. Se extinguió, sofocado en medio de un aullido, como cortado en seco. De un salto, Hermione alcanzó el primer recodo. Desde donde se encontraba sólo podía ver la mitad de cada andén a través de los cristales, y no tenía forma de saber dónde se estaba produciendo el problema. El andén sur estaba más cercano.

Retrocediendo dos pasos y luego un tercero, exclamó: "¡Avisen a la policía!" Incluso en el caso de que nadie la oyera, podía ahuyentar al causante de aquel grito.

En nueve años que había pasado en el ministerio de crimines mágicos, no había utilizado su varita contra alguien ni una sola vez. Ahora le hubiera gustado tenerla consigo. Durante aquellos nueve años no había escuchado jamás un grito como aquel.

_¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? _protestó la parte más racional de su cerebro. _¡No tienes una varita! ¡No cuentas con apoyo! ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que está pasando ahí abajo! ¿Ocho meses en el departamento de leyes mágicas y ya se te ha olvidado todo lo que aprendiste? ¿Qué pretendes demostrar?_

Hermione ignoró la voz y continuó avanzando. Puede que sí estuviese intentando demostrar algo. ¿Y qué?

Cuando por fin llegó al andén, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se encontraba en el lado equivocado, y por un instante se alegró.

Los azulejos color naranja de la pared de la estación parecían haber sido rociados con sangre. Había una gran mancha de la que brotaba un delicado patrón de gotas carmesí. Debajo de ella, en el suelo, con los ojos, la boca abierta y la garganta destrozada, se encontraba un joven. No: el cadáver de un joven.

La cena que acababa de tomar se encaramó a su garganta, pero la experiencia acumulada durante la investigación de otras muertes la obligó a volver al estómago.

Comenzó a levantarse un viento desde el túnel y pudo oír el metro aproximándose al andén en dirección norte. Parecía estar muy cerca.

_Jesús, justo lo que necesitamos. _A las 12:35, una noche de domingo, era perfectamente posible que el metro no tuviera un solo pasajero, que nadie se bajara de él y que nadie reparara en el cadáver y la mancha de sangre esparcida sobre la pared en el extremo sur del andén norte. No obstante y tal y como andaba el mundo, era más probable que un grupo de niños y una anciana con el corazón débil se bajasen del último vagón y se topasen de frente con aquel cadáver reciente, con ojos abiertos y cuya boca entonaba un mudo aullido.

Sólo había una solución.

Mientras el rugido del metro inundaba la sala, Hermione, con el corazón palpitando con furia y la adrenalina cantándole en los oídos, saltó a la vía. El paso de madera sobre los ríeles se encontraba demasiado lejos, centrado prácticamente sobre los pilares de cemento, así que ella saltó, tratando de no pensar en la posibilidad de que los muchos millones de voltios que pasaban por allí la redujeran a cenizas. Por un momento se tambaleó sobre el extremo de la línea divisoria, maldiciendo su largo abrigo y deseando haber llevado una chaqueta; y entonces, pese a saber que era la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer, se volvió hacia el tren.

_¿Cómo ha llegado tan cerca? _La luz era cegadora. El ruido, ensordecedor. Se detuvo, helada, deslumbrada, segura de que si continuaba tropezaría y las ruedas metálicas de la bestia la harían pedazos.

Entonces, algo con forma de hombre apareció en el túnel sur. No pudo ver mucho, apenas una sombra parpadeante, negra contra la creciente luz de los faros del metro, pero fue suficiente para arrancarla de la inmovilidad y empujarla hacia delante.

Saltaron chispas bajo sus botas, se alzó un chirrido metálico y entonces Hermione apoyó las manos sobre el extremo de la plataforma y se impulsó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. El mundo se llenó de luz y sonido y algo le rozó las plantas de los pies.

Sus manos estaban pegajosas y cubiertas de sangre. Pero no era la suya, y de momento eso era todo lo que importaba. Antes de que el tren se detuviera, había cubierto el cadáver con su abrigo y tenía su placa Muggle que le habían dado en el mundo Muggle para inspeccionar casos del ministerio sin saltar sospechas.

El revisor asomó la cabeza.

Hermione agitó la cartera de cuero en su dirección y gritó:

_-_-¡Cierre las puertas! ¡Ya!

Las puertas, que aún no habían terminado de abrirse, se cerraron.

Reapareció el revisor , mientras ella trataba de recobrar el aliento, ordenó secamente:

_-_-Haga que el conductor avise a la Policía. Que les diga que se trata de un 10-33... ¡No importa lo que eso sea! _-_-dijo al advertir su inminente pregunta_-_-. ¡Ellos lo saben! Y no olvide decirles dónde ha ocurrido _-_-había visto a la gente cometer estupideces todavía mayores en situaciones de emergencia. Mientras el hombre regresaba apresuradamente al metro, echó un vistazo a la cartera, suspiró. Una tarjeta de identificación era un truco falso pues estaba espirada ya no pertenecía a ese departamento, pero la gente respondía a la apariencia de autoridad, no a los detalles formales.

Se apartó unos pasos del cadáver. A tan poca distancia, el hedor de sangre y orina _-_-la parte delantera de los vaqueros del joven estaba empapada_-_- ocultaba por completo los olores metálicos del metro. Un solitario rostro la observaba desde el interior del más cercano de los vagones. Le gruñó y se volvió para seguir esperando.

Menos de tres minutos más tarde, Hermione escuchó el familiar sonido de las sirenas provenientes de la calle. Poco le faltó para dar saltos de alegría. Habían sido los tres minutos más largos de su vida.

Los había pasado reflexionando. En sus pensamientos había sumado la sangre que rociaba la pared con la posición del cuerpo y el resultado no le gustaba nada.

Ninguna criatura que ella conociese podría haber propinado un simple golpe con tal fuerza como para desgarrar la carne como papel higiénico y con tal velocidad que la víctima no hubiese tenido tiempo de resistirse. Ninguna. Pero algo o alguien lo había hecho.

Y estaba allí, en el túnel.

Se inclinó hasta que pudo ver la oscuridad que se abría en el interior del túnel. El pelo de su nuca se le erizó, y no sólo por el frío. Se preguntó qué escondían las sombras. Nunca se había considerado una mujer fantasiosa y sabía perfectamente que el asesino debía de haberse marchado hacía ya mucho, pero _algo _se demoraba en aquel túnel.

El característico sonido de las botas de policía contra las baldosas le hizo volverse, con las manos apartadas cuidadosamente de los costados. No sería de extrañar que un policía que se presentase en la escena de un crimen violento y se encontrase con alguien cubierto de sangre sobre el cadáver llegase a alguna conclusión equivocada.

La situación resultó confusa durante algunos minutos, pero afortunadamente cuatro de los seis agentes habían oído hablar de "Hermione Granger", y después del preceptivo intercambio de excusas se pusieron a trabajar.

_-_-...mi abrigo sobre el cadáver, hice que el conductor llamase a la policía y esperé _–_Hermione contemplaba al agente de policía West tomar notas de forma frenética y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Todavía podía recordar un tiempo en el que ella era tan joven como él y trabajaba con la misma intensidad. O casi. Cuando él alzó la mirada, ella señaló el cadáver con un gesto de la cabeza y preguntó_-_-. ¿Quiere verlo?

_-_-Eh, no _-_-después de un instante, añadió, con cierta timidez_-_-. Quiero decir... no debemos tocar nada antes de que lleguen los de Homicidios y crimines mágicos.. –susurro lo ultimo para que solo ella escuchara.

Crimines mágicos. El estómago de Hermione se encogió y su humor se agrió. Había olvidado que no estaba al mando. Había olvidado que no era más que una simple testigo: la primera persona presente en la escena del crimen. Y eso sólo porque había hecho algunas cosas bastante estúpidas para encontrarse allí. Por un instante los uniformes le habían dado la impresión de que se encontraba en los viejos tiempos. Pero Crimines... su departamento. No, ya no.

Al alzar la vista descubrió que el agente West la estaba mirando fijamente. Éste agachó la vista, confundido.

_-_-Este... no creo que pase nada si se limpia la sangre de las manos.

_-_-Gracias _–_Hermione consiguió esbozar una sonrisa pero ignoró su tácita pregunta. Lo bien o mal que podía ver no era asunto de nadie más que de ella. Poco importaba que otra salva de rumores se extendiese por el Cuerpo.

_-_-Si fuese tan amable de acercarme unos pocos pañuelos de mi bolso...

El joven agente introdujo una mano en el enorme bolso de cuero negro y buscó a tientas. Encontró los pañuelos los sacó y, al ver que su mano estaba todavía intacta, pareció aliviado. El bolso de Hermione había sido famoso en toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

La mayoría de la sangre de sus manos se había secado, convirtiéndose en grumos marrones. A la poca que no lo había hecho, los pañuelos no hicieron sino extenderla. A pesar de ello siguió restregándose las manos.

_-_-¿Destruyendo pruebas?

_Malfoy, _pensó. _Tenían que enviar a Malfoy. Ese bastardo siempre fue muy silencioso._ Draco Malfoy y ella no se había separado en términos demasiado amistosos, pero a pesar de ello, al volverse, pudo controlar la expresión de su rostro.

_-_-Sólo trataba de hacerte la vida un poco más difícil _-_-tanto la voz como la sonrisa que la acompañaba resultaban falsas de forma patente.

Él sonrió, mientras un largo mechón de pelo rubio le caía sobre el rostro.

_-_-Es buena idea hacer aquello que a uno se le da bien _-_-entonces sus ojos la abandonaron para posarse sobre el cuerpo_-_-. Haz tu declaración con Theo _-_-detrás de él, su compañero agitó dos dedos a modo de saludo_-_-. Luego hablaré contigo. ¿Es este tu abrigo?

_-_-Sí, es mío.

Hermione lo observó mientras levantaba la prenda empapada de sangre, sabiendo que en aquel momento no existía para él otra cosa que el cuerpo y sus inmediatos alrededores. Pese a que sus métodos diferían, sabía que él era tan dedicado e intenso en el desempeño de sus obligaciones como lo era ella misma _-_-_o lo había sido, _se corrigió en silencio_-_-, y la competencia no declarada entre ambos había añadido un elemento de interés a numerosas investigaciones. Incluyendo muchas a las que ninguno de los dos estaba asignado.

_-_-¿Granger?

Relajó la mandíbula y siguió a Theodore Nott al otro lado del andén. Todavía seguía frotándose las manos.

Nott, que sólo llevaba un mes siendo compañero de Draco Malfoy cuando Hermione dejara el departamento y se produjera el último encontronazo entre ambos, sonrió con cierta displicencia y dijo:

_-_-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos todo según el manual?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

_-_-Claro. Estupendo _-_-buscando refugio de las emociones en los procedimientos policiales. Una técnica conocida y practicada en todo el mundo.

Mientras hablaban, el metro, libre ahora de pasajeros, abandonó lentamente la estación.

_-_-...respondiendo al grito corres hacia el andén sur y entonces cruzas las vías enfrente del tren que viene del norte para alcanzar el cadáver. Mientras cruzas las vías... _-_-Para sus adentros, Hermione se encogió. Nott era uno de los hombres con menos tendencia a juzgar que conocía, pero ni siquiera él podía impedir que la opinión que su insensata acrobacia le merecía se transmitiese a sus palabras.

»...ves cruzar entre las luces y tú a una forma de hombre ataviada con lo que aparentan ser unas ropas sueltas y anchas. ¿Es así?

_-_-En lo esencial, sí _-_-su acción, desprovista de todos los detalles que tan cuidadosamente recordaba, aparentaba no ser más que una gran estupidez.

_-_-Perfecto _-_-cerró su libreta y se rascó el extremo de la nariz_-_-. Tú... eh... ¿vas a quedarte a echar un vistazo?

Con la mirada entornada, Hermione examinó la escena del crimen mientras el fotógrafo de la Policía sacaba otra serie de rápidas fotografías. No podía ver a Malfoy, pero escuchaba en cambio su voz, llegada desde el interior del túnel, impartiendo órdenes al mejor estilo "regalo de Dios al Departamento de Investigación Criminal Mágica". El interior del túnel. El pelo de su nuca volvió a erizarse cuando recordó la sensación de que _algo _había estado allí, esperando, demorándose, algo oscuro, algo tenebroso y, bien, si tenía que darle algún nombre, algo malvado. Repentinamente quiso poner sobre aviso al rubio. No lo hizo. Sabía cómo habría reaccionado él. Cómo habría reaccionado _ella _si la situación fuera la inversa.

_-_-¿Granger? ¿Vas a quedarte a echar un vistazo?

Estuvo a punto de contestar que no, que si la necesitaban para algo ya sabían dónde encontrarla, pero la curiosidad _-_-curiosidad por saber lo que podría encontrar la Policía, por saber cuánto tiempo podría permanecer tan próxima a aquel trabajo que había amado sin derrumbarse_-_- convirtió su negativa en un "un rato" entonado a regañadientes. De ningún modo iba a salir huyendo.

Mientras observaba, Malfoy regresó del túnel, subió las escaleras, volvió al andén e intercambió algunas palabras con el agente que se ocupaba de las huellas, señalando con un brazo hacia atrás, hacia los raíles. El otro protestó, diciendo que necesitaba algo más de luz para realizar su trabajo, pero Malfoy cortó su réplica en seco. Con un bufido disgustado, cogió su maletín y se encaminó hacia el túnel.

_Tan encantador como siempre, _pensó Hermione, mientras Malfoy recogía su abrigo del suelo y se acercaba hacia ella. El policía se demoró unos instantes con los agentes del juez de instrucción, que finalmente estaban guardando el cadáver en su correspondiente bolsa de plástico naranja.

_-_-No me digas _-_-le espetó tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca con voz seca, sarcástica, pero deseando al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no tradujera las contradictorias emociones que acababan de provocar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta_-_- que las únicas huellas que hay en la escena del crimen son las mías.

Había, naturalmente, gran cantidad de huellas presentes, ninguna de las cuales había sido identificada (eso quedaba para la Policía Muggle) pero las sangrientas huellas dactilares que Hermione había diseminado por todas partes resultaban obvias.

_-_-Bravo, Sherlock _-_-le arrojó su abrigo_-_-. Y todas las huellas conducen hasta el dormitorio de una mujer y allí se detienen.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de reconstruir mentalmente lo que habría ocurrido justo antes de que ella llegase al andén.

_-_-¿Has revisado el andén sur?

_-_-Ahí es donde se pierde el rastro _-_-y su tono añadió _no le vaciles a papi. _Levantó una mano para atajar la siguiente pregunta_-_-. He hecho que uno de los chicos de uniforme interrogue al viejo, pero está histérico. No para de hablar del Armagedón. Su yerno viene hacia aquí para llevárselo a casa. Mañana hablaré con él.

Hermione lanzó una mirada por toda la estación. Al otro extremo, el hombre que había descendido con ella del autobús y que la siguió al interior del metro se sentaba y conversaba con una policía. Incluso a tanta distancia podía advertirse que no se encontraba bien. Su rostro estaba grisáceo y parecía farfullar sin control. Su mano, delgada, de nudillos hinchados, se aferraba a la manga de la agente. Volviendo de nuevo su atención a Malfoy, preguntó:

_-_-¿Qué hay del metro? ¿Lo habéis clausurado por esta noche?

_-_-Sí _-_-él señalo con un gesto hacia el final del andén_-_-. Quiero que Jake limpie toda la sala _-_-destellos intermitentes de luz indicaban que el fotógrafo seguía trabajando_-_-. No es el tipo de caso en el que podemos entrar y salir en un par de minutos _-_-introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño_-_-. Aunque por la manera en que han graznado los de la comisión de tránsito uno creería que hemos ordenado cerrar en hora punta para detener a alguien por tirar desperdicios.

_-_-¿Y qué... eh, tipo de caso es este? _-_-preguntó Hermione, tan cerca como podía permitirse estarlo de preguntar si también él podía sentir eso... lo que quiera que fuese _eso._

Él se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Dímelo tú; pareces haberte empeñado con todas tus fuerzas para verte metida en medio.

_-_-Estaba aquí _-_-le espetó_-_-. ¿Preferirías que lo hubiera ignorado?

_-_-No tenías varita, ni apoyo, ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando _-_-le recriminó él de la misma manera en que ella misma había hecho un rato antes_-_-. No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado todo en sólo ocho meses.

_-_-¿Y qué habrías hecho tú? _-_-escupió con los dientes apretados.

_-_-Lo que no hubiera hecho es tratar de matarme sólo para demostrar que todavía podía hacerlo.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras era tan pesado como intentar levantar a Hadrid y le hizo a Hermione apretar los dientes aún con más fuerza. ¿Era eso lo que ella había hecho? Se miró las puntas de los pies y entonces levantó la vista hacia él. Con su casi metro setenta y ocho de estatura, eran pocos los hombres a los que tenía que mirar desde abajo, pero Malfoy, que superaba el metro ochenta, le hacía parecer una niña. Odiaba parecer una niña.

_-_-Si vamos a volver sobre el tema de mi salida del departamento, me largo de aquí.

Él levantó ambas manos en un gesto de capitulación.

_-_-Tienes razón. Como de costumbre. No vamos a volver sobre nada.

_-_-Tú sacaste el tema _-_-su tono resultaba hostil; no le importaba. Tendría que haber obedecido a su instinto y marcharse después de realizar su declaración. Debía de estar loca para ponerse en semejante situación, al alcance de Malfoy.

La mandíbula de él se tensó.

_-_-Ya he dicho que lo sentía. Pero adelante, sé una heroína si quieres. Es sólo que puede ser _-_-añadió en voz baja_-_- que no quiera que te maten. _Puede ser _que no me apetezca tirar ocho años de amistad a la basura...

_-_-¿Amistad? _–_Hermione alzó las cejas.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por los cabellos, un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer cuando le costaba mantenerse calmado.

_-_-Puede que no quiera tirar a la basura 7 años de enemigos de muerte, cuatro años de amistad y cuatro años de sexo por culpa de una estúpida discrepancia.

_-_-¿Sólo sexo? ¿Eso es para ti? _-_-Hermione tomó el camino más sencillo, ignorando el más prometedor tema de la _discrepancia. _Entre los problemas de su relación no se había contado nunca la falta de temas de discusión_-_-. Bien, pues para mi no fue sólo sexo.

Ahora gritaban los dos.

_-_-¿Acaso he dicho que fuera sólo sexo? _-_-extendió los brazos y su voz retumbó contra los azulejos de las paredes del metro_-_-. Era sexo estupendo, ¿vale? ¡Era sexo maravilloso! Era... ¿qué?

El agente West, ruborizado hasta las cejas, dio un respingo.

_-_-Están impidiendo que saquen el cuerpo _-_-balbució.

Lanzando un gruñido ininteligible por toda respuesta, Malfoy se apoyó contra la pared.

Mientras la camilla pasaba junto a ellos y el contenido de la bolsa naranja fluorescente se bamboleaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, Hermione cerró los puños y consideró la posibilidad de lanzar un derechazo directo a la hermosa nariz de corte clásico de Malfoy. ¿Por qué permitía que le afectara de aquella manera? Tenía ciertamente una insólita habilidad para burlar escudos que ella había erigido cuidadosamente y conmocionar emociones que creía tener bajo control. _Que se vaya a la mierda de todas formas. _Daba igual que, esta, vez, él tuviera razón. Un tic nervioso hizo temblar el borde de sus labios. Al menos habían vuelto a hablar...

Cuando la camilla hubo pasado, ella abrió el puño, posó las manos sobre el brazo de él y dijo:

_-_-La próxima vez lo haré siguiendo las reglas.

Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía permitirse y él lo sabía.

_-_-Dejémoslo estar _-_-suspiró_-_-. Mira, sobre lo de dejar el departamento... no estás ciega, Hermione. Podías haberte quedado...

_-_- Malfoy... _-_-siseó ella apretando los dientes. Siempre tenía que hacer un último y desafortunado comentario.

_-_-No importa _-_-alargó la mano y un mechón de su castaño cabello en su sitio_-_-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la ciudad?

Ella lanzó una mirada a la ruina de su abrigo.

_-_-¿Por qué no?

Mientras seguían a los camilleros escaleras arriba, él le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

_-_-Es bueno poder pelearse de nuevo contigo.

Ella se rindió. Los últimos ocho meses no habían sido, en el mejor de los casos, más que una victoria pírrica. Sonrió abiertamente.

_-_-Yo también te he echado de menos.

Los periódicos del lunes reflejaron el caso del asesinato en sus portadas. Un diario sensacionalista incluso mostraba una foto a todo color de la camilla, mientras ésta salía de la estación, en la que podía verse la bolsa del cuerpo como un obsceno manchón de color rodeado de oscuros azules y grises. Hermione arrojó el periódico a la cada vez más crecida pila "para reciclar" que se amontonaba en la parte izquierda de su escritorio y se mordisqueó el pulgar. La teoría de Malfoy, que le había referido a regañadientes mientras regresaban al centro de la ciudad, incluía el uso de feniciclidina u otra droga semejante y alguna clase de garras cosidas a la ropa.

_"Como el tío ese de la película"._

_"Eso eran guantes con cuchillas, Malfoy, ¿Cómo viste una película Muggle?"._

_"Lo que sea"._

Hermione no se lo tragaba y sabía que, en el fondo, él tampoco. No era más que la mejor especulación disponible hasta que dispusiese de más evidencias. A menudo la respuesta final no guardaba relación alguna con la teoría con la que había comenzado, pero es que odiaba partir de cero. En cambio, ella prefería dejar que los hechos cayeran al vacío para ver cómo se ordenaban por sí solos. El problema era que, en esta ocasión, seguían cayendo y cayendo. Necesitaba más pistas.

Su mano se encontraba a medio camino del teléfono, cuando recordó que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer y la apartó. Ya había hecho su declaración y esa era toda su implicación en el asunto.

Se quitó las gafas y limpió los cristales con un pliegue de su suéter, llevaba 4 años usándolos, recordaba perfectamente el primer dia que llego al departamento con ellos _"oh miren la rata de biblioteca ha vuelto en su explendor"_ Los extremos de su mundo se hicieron borrosos hasta que le pareció que se encontraba mirando fijamente a un túnel lleno de niebla; un túnel muy amplio, más que adecuado para la vida cotidiana. Hasta el momento no había perdido más que un tercio de su visión periférica. Hasta el momento. Pero no haría más que empeorar.

Las gafas sólo corrigieron su miopía en parte. Nada podía corregir el resto.

_-_-Muy bien, esto es por culpa de Malfoy. Magnífico. Tengo un trabajo propio que hacer _-_-se dijo con firmeza_-_-. Uno que _puedo _hacer _-_-uno que haría bien en hacer. Sus ahorros no durarían eternamente, y hasta el momento, teniendo en cuenta que sus problemas de visión le habían obligado a rechazar más de un cliente potencial, su lista de casos había sido descorazonadoramente corta, su fama como la heroína del mundo mágico se había extinguido con los años.

Apretando los dientes, apoyó la enorme guía de las páginas blancas sobre sus rodillas. Con suerte, el F. Chan al que estaba buscando, heredero de una pequeña suma de un tío recientemente fallecido en Hong Kong, sería uno de los veintisiete que aparecían allí. Si no era así... había casi tres páginas completas de Chans, dieciséis columnas, aproximadamente mil ochocientos cincuenta y seis nombres... y podía apostar a que al menos la mitad de ellos tenían algún Foo en la familia.

En aquel mismo instante Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de capturar a un asesino.

Desechó el pensamiento.

No puedes estar en ese departamento del ministerio nunca más, no puedes ver en la noche.

Se había buscado un retiro. Descansaría en él.

Terri Neal se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor, respiró profundamente varias veces y, cuando creyó que había reunido la suficiente energía, levantó el brazo y consultó su reloj.

_-_-¿Las doce y diecisiete? _-_-se lamentó. _¿Dónde demonios se ha ido el lunes y qué sentido tiene volver ahora a casa? Tengo que volver a salir dentro de ocho horas. _Notó el contacto del busca contra su cadera y elevó una silenciosa plegaria suplicando poder contar con las ocho horas completas. La compañía ya había recibido hoy su libra de carne (el maldito busca había empezado a pitar mientras entraba en su coche para regresar a casa a las 4:20), así que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la dejasen tranquila esta noche.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió con un siseo y ella penetró en el aparcamiento subterráneo.

_-_-Saliendo de la oficina _-_-murmuró_-_-, toma dos.

Parpadeando bajo el brillo deslumbrante de los fluorescentes, comenzó a atravesar el vacío garaje. Su sombra bailaba a su alrededor como una marioneta enloquecida. Siempre había odiado la fría y dura luz de los fluorescentes, que lograban que el mundo pareciera decididamente hostil. Y aquella noche...

Sacudió la cabeza. La falta de sueño le hacía pensar cosas extrañas. Resistiendo al impulso de mirar por encima de su hombro, alcanzó finalmente una de las contrapartidas de las interminables horas extras.

_-_-Hola, cariño _-_-registró su bolsillo en busca del llavero_-_-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Abrió la puerta trasera del coche, levantó con esfuerzo su maletín _-_-_¡Esta maldita cosa debe pesar por lo menos ciento cincuenta kilos!-_- y lo introdujo en el maletero. Apoyando los codos sobre la bandeja impermeable, se detuvo, la mitad del cuerpo dentro del coche y la otra mitad fuera, inhalando el aroma de la pintura nueva, el vinilo nuevo, el plástico nuevo y... la putrefacción. Frunciendo el ceño, se enderezó.

_Por lo menos viene de fuera de mi coche._

Repugnada, cerró la puerta del maletero y se volvió. Que se preocupasen los de seguridad de ese olor a la mañana siguiente. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

Sólo tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que nunca lo haría.

Para cuando el aullido quiso salir de su garganta, ésta había sido destrozada. La tráquea se le inundó de sangre y su grito se convirtió en un gorgoteo espantoso.

Lo último que vio mientras su cabeza se desplomaba hacia atrás fueron las líneas rojas goteando oscuras sobre los lados de su nuevo coche.

Lo último que escuchó fue el insistente bip-bip-bip de su busca.

Y lo último que sintió fue el contacto de una boca contra su destrozada garganta.

La mañana del martes, la portada de un diario Muggle sensacionalista rezaba: "EL ACUCHILLADOR ATACA DE NUEVO". En letra pequeña acompañaba al titular: "historia en página dos". En efecto en la página dos, acompañada de una foto del garaje subterráneo y de la declaración histérica de la mujer que había encontrado el cuerpo, se facilitaba la descripción de un cadáver mutilado que se asemejaba con inquietante exactitud al encontrado por Hermione en la estación de Eglinton Oeste.

_-_-Maldita sea...

_El detective de Homicidios, Draco Malfoy, _continuaba la historia, _dice que no cree que se trate de un caso de imitación, y que alberga pocas dudas sobre que, quienquiera que asesinó a Terri Neal, es el mismo que mató a Ion Reddick la noche del domingo._

Vicki tenía la seria sospecha de que Mike no había hecho tales declaraciones, aunque entraba dentro de lo posible que la información procediera efectivamente de él. Raramente encontraba Mike necesario colaborar con la prensa o siquiera ocultar el desagrado que le producía. Y nunca se hubiera mostrado tan diplomático.

Mientras leía los detalles, un miedo inefable comenzó a palpar su columna vertebral con dedos helados. Recordaba la persistente presencia que había sentido en el túnel y supo que éste no sería el último asesinato. Estaba marcando el número antes siquiera de haber decidido conscientemente hacer la llamada.

_-_-¿Draco Malfoy, por favor? ¿Qué? No, no quiero dejar ningún mensaje.

_Y qué iba a decirle, _se preguntó mientras colgaba. _¿Qué tengo el presentimiento de que no es más que el principio? Eso le encantaría._

Arrojando el periódico a un lado, la castaña cogió el otro diario de la ciudad. En la página cuatro se narraba la misma historia, privada aproximadamente de la mitad de los adjetivos y casi toda la histeria.

Ninguno de ellos mencionaba que destrozar una garganta de un simple golpe era poco menos que imposible.

_Si pudiese sencillamente recordar lo que le faltaba al cuerpo. _Suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

Entretanto, había cinco Foo Chan a los que visitar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*-*-*-*-*_*-*-*-*-+-+-*-*-+-*-+-

Espero que les gustara yo ame este libro, no he podido dejar de leer, como solo es adaptar no creo que me demore demasiado en subir el resto de los capítulos y verán como tengo razón cuando digo que es Dramione puro


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**Lo lei hace un tiempo [voy en el 3º] y todo el tiempo me lo imagine como Draco y hermione porque los personajes son idénticos, asi que pensé compartirlo para el resto de las fans pero no tengo NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)

**_ 2 _**

Levantó el brazo de la mujer y deslizó su lengua a lo largo de la suave piel del interior de su muñeca. Ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

Casi.

La observaba con toda su atención, y cuando su éxtasis comenzó a levantar el vuelo, cuando su cuerpo se arqueó dulcemente debajo del suyo, tomó entre sus afilados dientes la diminuta vena pulsante que había en la base de su pulgar y mordió. El leve dolor no era más que otra sensación para un cuerpo ya emborrachado de ellas; y mientras ella se sacudía entre las olas de su orgasmo, él bebió.

Acabaron al mismo tiempo.

Él levantó el torso y con gentileza apartó una húmedo mechón de pelo color caoba del rostro de la mujer.

_-_-Gracias _-_-dijo suavemente.

_-_-No. Gracias _a ti -_-murmuró ella como respuesta. Tomó su mano y plantó un delicado beso sobre la palma.

Después se mantuvieron en silencio durante algún tiempo. Ella iba y venía, al borde del sueño. Él describía con caricias dibujos sobre las suaves curvas de su pecho, siguiendo las líneas azules de las venas bajo la piel con las yemas de los dedos. Ahora que se había alimentado ya no distraían su atención. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la sustancia coagulante de su saliva había hecho efecto y las diminutas laceraciones de su muñeca no sangrarían más, desenredó sus piernas de las de ella y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse.

Ella despertó mientras se vestía.

_-_-¿Henry?

_-_-Aún estoy aquí, Astoria.

_-_-Ahora sí. Pero te marchas.

_-_-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se puso un suéter y reapareció en la habitación, parpadeando por causa de la repentina luz proveniente de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Largos años de práctica le habían enseñado a no retroceder en circunstancias como esta, pero de todos modos tuvo que apartar el rostro para darle a sus sensibles ojos el tiempo de recuperarse.

_-_-¿Por qué no puedes trabajar durante el día, como una persona normal? _-_-protestó Astoria, recogiendo el edredón de los pies de la cama y arrebujándose debajo de él_-_-. Entonces podrías concederme todas las noches a mí.

Él sonrió y contestó con absoluta sinceridad:

_-_-No puedo pensar durante el día.

_-_-Escritores _-_-suspiró.

_-_-Escritores _-_-concedió él. Se inclinó y posó un beso sobre su nariz_-_-. Somos una raza diferente.

_-_-¿Me vas a llamar?

_-_-Tan pronto como tenga tiempo.

_-_-¡Hombres!

Él se acercó a la mesilla de noche y apagó la lámpara.

_-_-Eso también.

Evitando con destreza las manos que lo buscaban a tientas, le dio un beso de despedida y abandonó en silencio el dormitorio. El apartamento estaba a oscuras. Detrás de él, el ritmo de la respiración de la muchacha cambió casi de inmediato. Supo que se había quedado dormida. Normalmente le ocurría inmediatamente después de que acabaran, y no solía estar consciente cuando él se marchaba. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, porque significaba que no tenía que improvisar incómodos argumentos sobre las razones de que jamás se quedase a pasar la noche.

Se puso el abrigo y las botas y salió del apartamento. El sonido de la cerradura al cerrar la puerta chasqueó en uno de sus oídos. En ciertos aspectos, ésta era la época más segura en la que había vivido. En otros, la más peligrosa.

Astoria no albergaba sospechas sobre lo que él era realmente. Para ella no era más que un placentero interludio, un compañero eventual, sexo sin culpa. Ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse demasiado para que las cosas fueran de aquella manera.

"Quiero más".

La inquietud había estado creciendo en su interior durante algún tiempo, arañando las paredes de su alma, robándole la poca paz con que contaba. El acto de alimentarse le había ayudado a aliviarla, pero no lo suficiente. Ahogando un grito de frustración, giró sobre sus talones y golpeó las paredes de plástico con las palmas de las manos. En aquel espacio cerrado, el golpe resonó como un disparo. Un patrón de intrincadas grietas emergió a la superficie de sus manos. Las palmas le ardían, pero el estallido de violencia parecía haber limado la agudeza de su inquietud.

Nadie esperaba en el vestíbulo para investigar la causa del sonido y Henry abandonó el edificio de un humor casi alegre.

Hacía frío en la calle. Se anudó la bufanda y se levantó el cuello de la gabardina. Su naturaleza le hacía menos susceptible que los mortales a las inclemencias del tiempo, pero eso no significaba que le gustase sentir el roce del viento helado arrastrándose por su espalda. Recorrió el corto trecho que separaba la manzana de Bloor, giró hacia el este y se encaminó hacia su casa, con el extremo de su gabardina de cuero agitándose a la altura de sus pies.

Pese a que casi era ya la una de la madrugada y a que definitivamente la primavera había decidido retrasarse aquel año, las calles no estaban todavía vacías. Aún podía verse un cierto tranco desplazándose con rutinaria regularidad a lo largo del eje este-oeste de la ciudad, y cuanto más se acercaba a Yonge y Bloor, la intersección principal de la ciudad, más numerosa era la gente que poblaba las aceras. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de esta parte de la ciudad, el hecho de que nunca parecía dormir del todo; y era precisamente la razón de que hubiese querido tener su casa lo más cercana posible a ella. Dos manzanas más allá de Yonge giró en una rotonda y siguió la curva que describía hasta el portal de su edificio.

En su momento había habitado toda clase de castillos imaginables, un buen número de casas de campo muy apartadas e incluso una cripta o dos durante los malos tiempos, pero habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que poseyera un refugio que se adaptara tan bien a sus necesidades como el apartamento que había adquirido en el corazón de Toronto.

_-_-Buenas noches, señor Fitzroy.

_-_-Buenas noches, Greg. ¿Alguna novedad?

El guardia de seguridad sonrió y alargó la mano hacia el sistema de apertura de la puerta.

_-_-Esto está tranquilo como una tumba, señor.

Henry Fitzroy levantó una ceja de color rubio rojizo pero esperó a que el guardia hubiese abierto la puerta y el timbre cesase en su cacofonía electrónica antes de preguntar:

_-_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Greg sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_-_-Trabajé como guardia de seguridad en el cementerio del Monte Pleasant.

Henry sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_-_-Debí suponer que tendrías una respuesta preparada.

_-_-Sí, señor. Así es. Buenas noches, señor.

La pesada puerta de cristal dio por terminada la conversación, así que mientras Greg volvía a coger su periódico, Henry musitó un silencioso buenas noches y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Entonces se detuvo. Se volvió hacia la puerta de cristal.

"UN VAMPIRO ACECHA EN LA CIUDAD".

Moviendo los labios mientras leía, Greg depositó el periódico sobre su mesa. El titular ya no estaba a la vista.

Henry abrió la puerta, sintiendo que su vida había quedado reducida a seis palabras.

_-_-¿Ha olvidado algo, señor Fitzroy?

_-_-El periódico. Déjamelo ver.

Sobrecogido por el tono, Greg obedeció la orden. Levantó el diario de la mesa y Henry se lo arrebató de las manos.

"UN VAMPIRO ACECHA EN LA CIUDAD".

Lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Greg echó la silla hacia atrás, poniendo tanta distancia como le era posible entre él y el hombre que había al otro lado de la mesa. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacia, salvo acaso porque en sus sesenta y tres años, y después de haber sobrevivido a dos guerras, no había visto jamás una expresión como la que ahora podía leerse en el rostro de Henry Fitzroy. Y esperaba no volver a verla, porque la furia que mostraba era más que humana y el terror que provocaba resultaba más de lo que el espíritu humano podía resistir.

Dios mío, por favor, que no se vuelva hacia mí...

Los minutos se estiraban y el papel se combaba bajo unos dedos tensos.

_-_-Eh, señor Fitzroy...

Unos ojos de color avellana, como humo helado, abandonaron su lectura. Paralizado por la intensidad de su brillo, el aterrorizado guardia tuvo que tragar saliva una; dos veces, antes de poder continuar.

_-_-...puede, eh, quedarse con el periódico.

El miedo que revelaban las palabras del guardia de seguridad se abrió camino sobre la furia de Henry. Había peligro en el miedo. Con un esfuerzo, Henry envolvió de nuevo a su alma de depredador con el barniz civilizado que tan cuidadosamente había construido a lo largo de los años.

_-_-¡Odio esta clase de sensacionalismos! _-_-arrojó el periódico con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Greg dio un respingo y la silla, impulsada hacia atrás, fue a chocar contra la pared.

_-_-Jugar tan alegremente con los miedos del público es una muestra de irresponsabilidad periodística _-_-Henry suspiró y cubrió su furia con una pátina de hastiado enojo. Cuatrocientos cincuenta años de práctica le habían permitido elaborar una máscara verosímil, a pesar de lo incómodo que le resultaba llevarla en los últimos tiempos_-_-. Nos hacen parecer malos a todos.

Greg suspiró a su vez y se palmeó los muslos con las manos, aceptando aparentemente la explicación.

_-_-Supongo que para los escritores resulta un tema muy delicado _-_-ofreció.

_-_-Para algunos sí _-_-contestó Henry_-_-. ¿Está seguro de lo del periódico? ¿No le importa que me lo quede?

_-_-Por supuesto, señor Fitzroy. Ya he visto los resultados del hockey _-_-su mente había comenzado ya a racionalizar lo que acababa de ver, añadiendo explicaciones que lo hacían posible, que lo hacían soportable, pero a pesar de ello no volvió a acercarse a la mesa hasta que la puerta del ascensor se hubo cerrado y el indicador luminoso comenzó a ascender.

Henry, los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en calma, se concentraba en respirar, en controlar la furia en vez de dejar que ésta le controlase a él. En esta época los de su raza sólo podían tener esperanzas de sobrevivir si se mezclaban y pasaban inadvertidos y él había cometido un error fatal al dejar que su espontánea reacción frente al titular fuera presenciada. El permitir que aflorara su verdadera naturaleza en la privacidad de un ascensor vacío no podía hacer mucho daño, pero hacerlo delante de un testigo mortal era ciertamente harina de otro costal. No es que esperase que Greg comenzara a señalarlo con el dedo gritando "vampiro"...

La culpa que sentía por aterrorizar al anciano colaboró también a dulcificar su cólera. Le gustaba Greg; en este mundo de igualdad y democracia era bueno encontrarse con un hombre dispuesto a servir. Su actitud le recordaba constantemente a un hombre que vivía en sus tierras cuando él era pequeño. Este recuerdo le devolvió por un instante a una época más sencilla.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, lo hizo subir hasta el decimocuarto piso. Una vez allí, sostuvo las puertas para que la señora Hughes y su mastín pudieran entrar. Como de costumbre, el perro pasó a su lado completamente rígido, con el pelaje erizado y un gruñido sordo en el fondo de la garganta. La señora Hughes, también como de costumbre, esbozó una disculpa.

_-_-Realmente no me lo explico, señor Fitzroy. Normalmente Owen es un perro tan cariñoso. Él nunca... ¡Owen!

El mastín, agitado por el deseo de atacar, maniobró para colocar su enorme cuerpo entre su dueña y el hombre de la puerta, como si tratase de poner la máxima distancia posible entre ella y la amenaza que percibía.

_-_-No se preocupe por ello, señora Hughes _-_-Henry apartó la mano y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse_-_-. No todo el mundo tiene por qué gustarle a Owen. _-_-Un instante antes de que las puertas se cerrasen por completo, le dedicó una sonrisa al animal y le enseñó los dientes. El mastín reconoció el gesto como lo que era y trató de abalanzarse sobre él. Mientras los frenéticos ladridos se apagaban descendiendo hacia el vestíbulo, Henry esbozó una nueva sonrisa, esta vez más honesta.

Diez minutos a solas con aquel perro y los problemas que había entre ambos quedarían solucionados. La ley de la manada era muy simple: el más fuerte dominaba. Pero Owen siempre acompañaba a la señora Hughes y Henry dudaba que ella comprendiese esta sencilla verdad. Puesto que no quería llamar la atención de su vecina, toleraba la animosidad del animal. Era una lástima. Le gustaban los perros y no le costaría demasiado poner a Owen en su lugar.

Una vez en su apartamento, con las puertas bien cerradas detrás de sí, volvió a dedicar su atención al periódico y gruñó.

"UN VAMPIRO ACECHA EN LA CIUDAD".

Él sabía que no era el responsable.

Con un brusco giro de su muñeca, arrojó el diario al otro lado de la habitación, sintiendo una leve satisfacción al ver sus hojas revoloteando hasta el suelo como pájaros heridos.

_-_-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, MALDITA SEA!

Se aproximó a la ventana, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Entonces corrió las cortinas que ocultaban la ciudad a la vista. Los vampiros eran una raza solitaria, seres que no se buscaban entre sí y que no se preocupaban de dónde vagaban sus hermanos y hermanas. Pese a que sospechaba que compartía su territorio con otros de su raza, lo cierto es que podía haber una decena de ellos moviéndose, viviendo, alimentándose entre los patrones de luz y sombra que formaban la noche, y Henry no sería más consciente de su presencia que cualquiera de los mortales entre los que se escondían.

Y lo peor de todo era que si el asesino _era _en efecto un vampiro, debía de ser uno de los niños, uno de los recién creados, porque sólo los que acababan de experimentar la transformación necesitaban sangre en tales cantidades y podrían matar con tan brutal abandono.

_-_-No puede ser mío _-_-dijo a la noche, apoyando la frente contra el helado cristal. Era tanto una plegaría como una afirmación. Todos los de su raza temían el dar a luz a tales monstruos, un niño accidental, un cambio fortuito. Pero _él _había sido cuidadoso; nunca se alimentaba de la misma presa hasta asegurarse de que la sangre hubiese tenido tiempo de renovarse, nunca se arriesgaba a que su propia sangre pasase al otro. Algún día tendría un hijo, sí, pero éste cambiaría por elección, como él mismo había hecho, y cuando lo hiciese le tendría allí para guiarlo, para mantenerlo a salvo.

No. No era suyo. Pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar que siguiera aterrorizando a la ciudad. El miedo no había cambiado con el paso de los siglos, como tampoco lo habían hecho las reacciones de la gente frente a él. Y en una ciudad aterrorizada podrían brotar las antorchas y las estacas afiladas... o los equivalentes proporcionados por la ciencia del siglo XX.

_-_-Y yo deseo menos que nadie pasarme lo que me resta de vida atado a una mesa de operaciones hasta que decidan cortarme la cabeza y llenarme la boca de ajo _-_-le contó a la noche.

Encontraría al niño antes de que lo hiciera la Policía. Antes de que la solución del enigma engendrase más preguntas de las que resolvería. Encontraría al niño y lo destruiría, porque sin un lazo de sangre no podría controlarlo.

_-_-Y entonces _-_-levantó la cabeza y mostró los dientes_-_- encontraré a su progenitor.

Hermione no sabía si creía en los vampiros, pero en lo que sí creía sin ningún género de dudas era en lo que le decían sus sentidos, a pesar de que uno de ellos se hubiese vuelto menos fiable en los últimos tiempos. Había algo extraño en el interior de aquel túnel y ningún ser humano podría haber propinado un golpe como aquel. En su cabeza le daba vueltas a una frase leída en el artículo del periódico del miércoles: _una fuente bien informada de la Oficina del Juez informa de que los cuerpos de Terri Neal y DeVerne Jones habían sido vaciados de sangre. _Era consciente de que la cosa no le incumbía...

Pese a que ella ya no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad oficial que invocar, los jueces de instrucción eran de hecho cargos públicos, y ella seguía siendo uno de los ciudadanos que pagaban su sueldo con sus impuestos. Tomó su agenda de direcciones. _Diablos, después de lo de Malfoy, nada puede ser demasiado malo._

_-_-Con el señor Longbotton, por favor. Sí, espero _-_-_¿Porqué hacían siempre la misma pregunta estúpida?, _se dijo mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio. _Como si tuvieras otra opción..._

_-_-Aquí el doctor Longbotton.

_-_-¿Neville? Soy Hermione- la voz que adoptaba al teléfono_-_- se aligeró.

_-_-¿Hermione? Qué alegría oírte de nuevo. Has estado ocupada desde que dejaste el departamento...

_-_-Bastante, sí _-_-admitió ella, apoyando uno de sus pies contra la esquina de su escritorio. Desde que muriera su padre, Neville era la única persona que le había llamado a Hermione constantemente- estoy en el departamento de leyes mágicas aunque en un cargo menor.

_-_-Oí un rumor al respecto, sí. Pero los rumores... _-_-en su mente, Hermione podía verlo cortando el aire con su varita_-_-, los rumores también te colocaban, ciega como una piedra, vendiendo lápices en una esquina.

_-_-No. Todavía no hemos llegado a eso _-_-el enfado le robó la vida a su voz.

En contraste, la voz de Neville se hizo más cálida.

_-_-Mione, lo siento. Sabes que no soy un hombre de tacto. Nunca he tenido demasiadas oportunidades de expresar lo que siento... Pero, cambiando de tema _-_-se detuvo para dar un sorbo, a cierta distancia del aparato, a juzgar por el volumen del sonido_-_-, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Neville había cambiado en una cosa notoria después de Hogwarts, era directo y no se iba por las ramas en los asuntos sin mediar apenas un mínimo de conversación intrascendente y apreciaba el hecho de que él, que no mostraba tacto frente a los demás, tampoco lo reclamara a su vez. Una de sus frases favoritas para establecer el tono de una conversación era _No malgastes mi tiempo. Soy un hombre muy ocupado._

_-_-Ese artículo del periódico de ayer, el que hablaba de la pérdida de sangre de los cadáveres de Neal y Jones. ¿Decía la verdad?

Su tono formal regresó.

_-_-No tenía noticias de que estuvieses ocupándote del caso.

_-_-No lo hago, exactamente. Pero fui la que encontró el primer cuerpo.

_-_-Cuéntamelo.

Y ella lo hizo; el intercambio de información era la moneda con que se pagaban los favores entre los funcionarios municipales y el hecho de que ella hubiese dejado de serlo carecía de importancia en este caso particular.

_-_-¿Y en tu opinión profesional? _-_-preguntó Neville cuando ella hubo acabado su relato, con tono cuidadosamente neutral.

_-_-En mi opinión profesional _-_-Hermione imitó su tono y sus palabras_-_-, basada en mis tres años de experiencia en Homicidios, no tengo ni una sola pista sobre lo qué pudo haber causado la herida que vi. No es posible que un solo golpe desgarrara de aquella manera la piel, los músculos y los cartílagos.

Al otro lado de la línea, Neville suspiró.

_-_-Sí, sí. Sé lo que ocurrió y, francamente, no lo tengo más claro que tú. Y he estado tratando con este tipo de cosas bastante más tiempo que tres años. Pero para responder a tu pregunta inicial, la historia del periódico era esencialmente cierta; ignoro si se trataba de un vampiro o de un aspirador muy potente, pero los cuerpos de Neal y Jones fueron drenados hasta quedar casi secos.

_-_-¿Drenados? _-_-entonces no se trataba sólo de una pérdida masiva de sangre, algo que uno podría esperar en una herida de aquellas características_-_-. Oh, Dios mío.

_-_-Sí, ¿verdad? _-_-admitió él con sequedad_-_-. Naturalmente, esto debe quedar entre tú y yo.

_-_-Naturalmente.

_-_-Entonces, si ya tienes toda la información que necesitabas...

_-_-Si. Gracias, Neville

_-_-Ha sido un placer, llámame mas amenudo.

Durante algunos segundos se quedó sentada sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular, considerando las posibles implicaciones de lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces unos pitidos provenientes del teléfono le recordaron que no había colgado, y al mismo tiempo la arrancaron de sus ensoñaciones.

_-_-Drenados... _-_-repitió_-_-. Mierda, ¿es que acaso los vampiros estan rompiendo el acuerdo de paz? _-_-se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con ello la investigación oficial. _No, sé honesta. Te estás preguntando que hará Draco Malfoy con ello. _Bien, no pensaba llamaré para descubrirlo. Aunque era la clase de cosa qué unos viejos amigos podrían discutir si uno de ellos seguía en ese ministerio. _Salvo que, sin duda, él me dirá cualquier cosa desagradable, especialmente si piensa que estoy utilizando el asunto como excusa para poder mantener algún tipo de contacto con él._

¿Lo estaba haciendo?

Su relación con Malfoy no había sido algo pasajero, habían estado 4 años juntos, en los que aunque ambos intentaban alejar sus sentimientos diciendo que tenían la libertad de estar otras personas si querían, no habían podido evitar las cosas que sentían el uno por el otro, y en estos solo 8 meses que no se habían visto, ella no podía ocultar que sintió su estomago revolverse cuando lo vio a lo lejos.

No, decidió por fin, no estaba utilizando aquel rosario de muertes como medio de tratar de aferrarse a lo que había perdido y dejado. Lo suyo era curiosidad, lisa y llanamente. La misma curiosidad que cualquier otro sentiría en circunstancias similares. La única diferencia era que ella contaba con un medio para satisfacerla.

_-_-Y si Mlafoy no lo entiende así _-_-murmuró mientras marcaba su número_-_-, puede irse a tomar por... Buenos días. Draco Malfoy, por favor. Sí, esperaré _-_-_algún día, _se dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el papel a un viejo caramelo, _voy a decir que no, no esperaré y le provocaré a la secretaria de alguien un ataque de histeria muy serio._

_-_-Malfoy

_-_-Buenos días. Soy Hermione

_-_-Ya. ¿Y bien? _-_-definitivamente no podía decirse que pareciera encantado de escucharla_-_-. ¿La cosa va de complicar mi vida con otro cadáver o se trata de una llamada amistosa a las...

Ella consultó su reloj mientras él lo hacía con el suyo.

_-_-...nueve y dos...

_-_-Ocho cincuenta y ocho.

Él la ignoró.

_-_-...un jueves por la mañana?

_-_- Sólo quería saber cómo marchaba la investigación hasta el momento.

_-_-Eso es información policial, Granger y en el caso de que lo hayas olvidado debo recordarte que ya no eres de este departamento

La réplica dolió, pero no tanto como ella había esperado. Bien, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

_-_-Así que estáis en un callejón sin salida, ¿eh? ¿Sin ninguna salida? _-_-pasó las páginas de uno de los periódicos con la suficiente fuerza como para que él pudiera escuchar el inconfundible crujido_-_-. Los periódicos parecen haber dado con una respuesta _-_-sacudiendo la cabeza, apartó el receptor de su oído para no resultar ensordecida por la réplica, expresada de manera enérgica, acerca de la opinión que le merecían ciertos periodistas, sus parientes y antecesores y sus descendientes. Sonrió. Aquello le estaba encantando.

_-_-Buen intento, Malfoy, pero hablé con la Oficina del Juez y me ha confirmado la veracidad de la información.

_-_-Estupendo. ¿Por qué no te leo entonces _mi _informe por teléfono? O, mejor aún, podría enviarte a alguien con una copia de la información sobre el caso y sin duda tú lo habrás resuelto, utilizando tu juego de detective, para la hora de comer.

_-_-¿Por qué no discutimos el asunto como seres inteligentes mientras cenamos? _-_-_¿Mientras cenamos? Dios, Dios. ¿Ha sido esa mi boca?_

_-_-¿Cenar?

_Oh, bien, de perdidos al río, como solía decir la abuela._

_-_-Sí, cenar. Ya sabes. Cuando te sientas por la noche y te metes comida en la boca.

_-_-Oh, cenar. ¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí? _–_Hermione pudo notar alegría en su voz y su propia sonrisa se curvó a modo de respuesta. Draco Malfoy era el único hombre al que había conocido cuyo humor cambiase tan rápidamente como el de ella, quizá Ron podía lograr un efecto similar. Puede que fuera por eso por lo que..._-_-. ¿Invitas tú? _-_-también era básicamente un bastardo roñoso.

_-_-¿Por qué no? Lo deduciré como comida de negocios; consultando con el mejor funcionario del mundo mágico.

Él bufó.

_-_-Supongo que te acuerdas de que salgo a las siete.

_-_-Allí estaré.

Colgó, volvió a colocarse las gafas y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que se creía que estaba haciendo. Mientras hablaban _-_-_falso, mientras nos enzarzamos en el enfrentamiento verbal que utilizamos a modo de conversación-_-, casi había parecido como si los últimos ocho meses y las peleas anteriores no hubieran ocurrido nunca. O puede que su amistad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para emerger intacta desde donde ellos la habían abandonado. O podía ser, sólo podía ser, que ella hubiese encontrado un asidero para su vida.

_-_-Y espero no haber mordido más de lo que puedo masticar _-_-susurró al vacío apartamento.

Realmente los personajes se parecen tanto a Draco y Hermione que no tengo casi nada que cambiar de momento! Realmente esta saga es genial


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)

**_ 3 _**

A Norman le gustaba llegar pronto para poder sentarse en el centro exacto de la tercera fila. Consideraba este lugar su asiento de la suerte desde que en Primero realizase en él un examen de cálculo perfecto. Se había matriculado en el turno de tarde de aquella asignatura de Sociología porque había escuchado comentar a dos alumnos en la cafetería que era un buen lugar para conocer chicas. Hasta el momento no había tenido demasiada suerte. Mientras se arreglaba su nueva corbata de cuero, se preguntó si no debería pedir una chaqueta.

Al acercarse a su asiento, su maletín quedó encajado entre los respaldos de dos sillas de la segunda fila. Lo sacudió tratando de liberarlo, y al hacerlo su portaminas se le cayó del bolsillo y se perdió entre las sombras.

_-_-Oh, joder _-_-murmuró mientras se arrodillaba para recogerlo. Llevaba algún tiempo experimentando con la procacidad verbal, confiando en que le haría parecer más macho. Hasta el momento no había experimentado progresos destacables.

Circulaban numerosas leyendas sobre lo que acechaba bajo los asientos de las aulas de la universidad de York, pero todo lo que Norman encontró, aparte de su portaminas _-_-que tenía sólo desde la noche del domingo y que, por tanto, no estaba dispuesto a perder_-_-, fue un ejemplar ingeniosamente enrollado del periódico sensacionalista del domingo. Devolviendo el portaminas al lugar al que pertenecía, Norman extendió el periódico sobre su rodilla. Sabía que el profesor llegaría a clase con quince minutos de retraso. Tenía tiempo de sobra para leer las tiras cómicas.

"UN VAMPIRO ACECHA EN LA CIUDAD".

Con mano temblorosa, lo abrió y comenzó a leer el artículo.

_-_-Nunca lo supe _-_-susurró Norman mirando al periódico_-_-. Lo juro por Dios. Nunca lo supe. No ha sido culpa mía.

Él... no, aquello había dicho que tenía que alimentarse. Norman no le había preguntado dónde ni cómo. Quizá, admitía ahora, porque no había querido saberlo. _No dejes que nadie te vea, _había sido su única instrucción.

Se limpió las sudorosas palmas en el periódico y las levantó, manchadas y temblorosas, mientras juraba: "Nunca más. Lo prometo. Nunca más".

El gong anunció otro encargo de pato Pekín, y mientras el sonido reverberaba a través del restaurante se produjo una ligera disminución en las conversaciones que, al menos en tres idiomas diferentes, estaban teniendo lugar. Hermione se llevó a los labios una cucharada de sopa, agria y caliente, y miró intrigada a Malfoy. Durante la primera media hora de la velada había resultado casi encantador. Ya había tenido casi toda la ración de encanto que podía soportar.

Tragó y le obsequió su mejor sonrisa del tipo _"no me vaciles, chaval, sé de qué vas"._

_-_-Así que, ¿todavía te empeñas en mantener esa ridícula teoría tuya del polvo de ángel y las garras de Freddy Kruger?

Draco lanzó una mirada a su reloj.

_-_-Treinta y dos minutos y diecisiete segundos _-_-sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento y un espeso mechón de cabello le cayó sobre los ojos_-_-. Este señor que tienes aquí se apostó con Theo a que no podías aguantar ni media hora. Me acabas de costar cinco galeones. ¿Te parece bonito?

_-_-No deberías quejarte _-_-ella perseguía a un pedazo de cebolla a lo largo del borde de su cuenco_-_-. Después de todo, yo pago la cena. Y ahora contesta a la pregunta.

_-_-Y yo que pensaba que estabas aquí para disfrutar del placer de mi compañía.

Cuando su voz adoptaba ese tono sarcástico ella llegaba a odiarlo. El hecho de que no lo hubiera escuchado en los últimos ocho meses no disminuía su antipatía.

_-_-Voy a mandar el placer de tu compañía directamente a las cocinas si no contestas inmediatamente a lo que te he preguntado.

_-_-Maldita sea, Granger _-_-arrojó la cuchara contra el platillo_-_-. ¿Tenemos que discutir esto mientras cenamos?

La cena no tenía nada que ver; habían discutido sobre cada caso en el que habían participado, por separado y en común, durante las comidas. Hermione hizo a un lado su tazón vacío y juntó las manos. _Era _posible que, ahora que ella había abandonado el departamento al que el pertenia, él no quisiese discutir los casos. Era posible, pero poco probable. O al menos ella rezó porque no lo fuera.

_-_-Si puedes mirarme a los ojos _-_-dijo tranquilamente_-_- y decirme que no quieres hablar de esto conmigo, me marcharé ahora mismo.

Teóricamente, él sabía que eso _-_-mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle que no quería hablar del tema con ella_-_- era lo que debía hacer. El Miniterio no tenía muy buena opinión sobre los investigadores que no eran capaces de mantener la boca cerrada. Pero Hermione había sido una de las mejores; en su expediente figuraban tres promociones anticipadas y dos menciones y, lo que era más importante, su historial de casos resueltos había sido uno de los de más éxito del departamento. La honestidad debía forzarle a admitir, aunque fuera en silencio, que desde un punto de vista estadístico este historial era tan bueno como el suyo _¿Debo prescindir de esta oportunidad? _se preguntó en medio de un prolongado silencio. _¿Debo renunciar a aprovecharme de su talento y su habilidad sólo porque el dueño de este talento y esta habilidad es del departamento de leyes mágicas? _Trataba de mantener sus sentimientos personales al margen de las decisiones.

La miró directamente a los ojos y dijo con lentitud:

_-_-Muy bien, genio. ¿Tienes una teoría mejor que la del vampiro y las garras?

_-_-Sería difícil dar con una peor _-_-se burló ella, mientras se apoyaba en su asiento para permitir que el camarero sustituyera los cuencos vacíos por platos humeantes llenos de comida. Agradecida por la oportunidad que se le brindaba para recobrar la compostura, Hermione se entretuvo jugando con un palillo y esperó que él no advirtiera lo mucho que esto significaba para ella. De hecho, ella misma no se había dado cuenta hasta que la respuesta de Malfoy había vuelto a poner en funcionamiento su corazón y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a devolver lentamente a la vida una parte de ella que creía que había muerto cuando se cambio de departamento. Su reacción, lo sabía, habría pasado inadvertida para un observador cualquiera, pero Draco Malfoy era cualquier cosa menos eso.

_Por favor, Señor, haz que piense que se está aprovechando de mis conocimientos. No le dejes saber lo mucho que necesito esto._

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Dios parecía estar escuchando.

_-_-¿Y tu idea? _-_-preguntó Draco intencionadamente cuando volvieron a quedarse solos con la comida.

Si había notado su alivio, no dio muestras de ello. Para ella esto era suficiente.

_-_-Es un poco difícil aventurar una hipótesis sin contar con toda la información _-_-dijo, tratando de empujarlo a hablar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que ella comprendiera, y no por primera vez, por qué los testigos de ambos sexos estaban dispuestos a contarle a este hombre hasta la última palabra de lo que sabían.

_-_-Hipótesis. Bonita palabra. ¿Has estado otra vez haciendo crucigramas?

_-_-Sí. En los momentos libres que me deja los casos del ministerio de leyes. Escúpelo, Malfoy.

Si tal cosa resultaba posible, habían aparecido aún menos pistas en la escena del segundo crimen que en el primero. Ninguna huella, salvo las de la víctima, ningún rastro, nadie vio salir o entrar del garaje al asesino...

_-_-...y cuando llegamos habían pasado varias horas desde el crimen.

_-_-¿Dices que el rastro que se internaba en el túnel conducía a una sala de mantenimiento?

Él asintió, mirando con rostro preocupado a un guisante.

_-_-Había sangre por toda la pared del fondo. El rastro llevaba a la habitación, pero nada salía de ella.

_-_-¿Tal vez detrás de la pared?

_-_-¿Estás pensando en pasadizos secretos?

Ella asintió con cierta timidez.

_-_-Considerándolo todo, esa podría ser una respuesta con la que podría vivir _-_-agitó la cabeza y el rizo volvió a interponerse delante de sus ojos_-_-. Pero no había nada. Lo comprobamos.

Aunque DeVerne Jones había sido encontrado con un jirón de cuero aferrado en su puño, en la tercera escena del crimen había poco más que suciedad. Suciedad y un vagabundo que farfullaba sobre el Apocalipsis.

_-_-Espera un minuto _-_-Hermione arrugó la frente mientras se concentraba y entonces volvió a colocaré las gafas en su lugar_-_-. ¿No mencionó también el viejo del metro algo sobre el Apocalipsis?

_-_-No. Armagedón.

_-_-Es lo mismo.

_-_-¿Estás tratando de decirme que no se trata de un asesino, sino de cuatro asesinos a caballo? Gracias. Has sido de gran ayuda.

_-_-Supongo que habéis investigado las posibles conexiones entre las víctimas. ¿Alguna cosa que suponga algún móvil?

_-_-¿Móvil? _-_-se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano_-_-. ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido eso?

Hermione acuchilló una seta y murmuró:

_-_-Imbécil.

_-_-No. No había conexiones. No había móvil aparente. Todavía lo estamos investigando _-_-se encogió de hombros, expresión sucinta de su opinión sobre los posibles resultados de esta investigación.

_-_-¿Tal vez una secta?

_-_-Granger, en los últimos días he hablado con más chalados e iluminados que en muchos años _-_-sonrió abiertamente_-_-. Mejorando lo presente, claro.

Caminaban de vuelta a casa. Ella apoyaba la mano sobre el codo de él, permitiendo que la guiara a través de la oscuridad. Casi se encontraban junto a su apartamento cuando ella preguntó:

_-_-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que esa teoría del vampiro esconda algo de verdad?

Se detuvo en seco como respuesta a su carcajada.

_-_-Lo digo en serio, Malfy

_-_-No. Sabes que tenemos un tratado de paz. Tú has perdido la cabeza _-_-tiró de ella para que volviera a ponerse en camino_-_-. Los vampiros no atacarían Muggles

_-_-¿Estás seguro de eso? Hay más cosas...

_-_-No empieces _-_-advirtió él_-_- a citarme a Shakespeare. Últimamente he escuchado esa cita tan a menudo que comienzo a pensar que la brutalidad policial no es tan mala idea.

Reemprendieron el paseo hacia el edificio de Hermione

_-_-Tienes que admitir que un vampiro se ajusta a la perfección a todos los parámetros _–H_ermione no creía en la teoría del vampiro más que Malfoy, pero siempre había resultado tan deliciosamente sencillo desconcertarlo...

Él dejó escapar un bufido.

_-_-Perfecto. Alguien vaga por la ciudad vestido de esmoquin y susurrando: "quiero beberme tu sangre".

_-_-¿Acaso tienes un sospechoso mejor?

_-_-Ya lo creo. Existen un millón de criaturas mágicas que podrían hacerlo.

_-_-¿Vas a volver a _esa _estúpida teoría tuya de nuevo?

_-_-¡Estúpida!

_-_-Sí. Estúpida.

_-_-¡No reconocerías una sucesión lógica de hechos ni aunque te diera una patada en el culo!

_-_-¡Al menos no estoy tan cegada por mi propia inteligencia como para cerrarme a cualquier posibilidad que no se me haya ocurrido a mí!

_-_-¿Posibilidades? ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que está pasando!

_-_-¡Ni tú!

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, el uno frente al otro, jadeantes. Entonces Hermione volvió a colocarse las gafas en su sitio y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo.

_-_-¿Te quedas a pasar la noche?

Sonaba como un desafío.

_-_-Claro.

También lo era su respuesta.

En cuando el cerrojo cedió ante la llave entraron y se besaron sin necesidad de prender la luz, caminaron a tientas empujándose uno al otro contra las paredes mientras sus ropas eran despojadas con furia de sus cuerpos, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, estropearían todo si lo hacían, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para dejar que el otro ganara y eso los había llevado a sin numero de luchas durante, o después de tener sexo, esta vez, el silencio fue un consensuo mutuo, no necesitaban razones ni unión alguna.

Las manos de él la recorrían con deseo mientras ella lo despojaba de su ropa, se deseaban aunque no se lo dijeran, sus cuerpos se lo demostraban sin problema, no lo aceptarían jamás lo harían pero ambos sabían en secreto que no había nada más placentero que entregarse al deseo carnal que el otro le provocaba.

Algo más tarde, Hermione se movió para alcanzar un área particularmente sensible y decidió, mientras recibía una elocuente pero silenciosa respuesta, que hay ocasiones en las que no necesitas _ver _lo que estás haciendo y que, en la oscuridad, la ceguera nocturna no tiene la menor importancia.

_El capitán Raymond Roxborough contempló la forma ágil y encogida de su grumete y se preguntó cómo podía haber estado tan ciego. Cierto, había pensado que el joven Smith era muy hermoso, con aquellos rizos despeinados de un negro azulado y aquellos ojos como zafiros, pero nunca, ni por un solo momento, había llegado a sospechar que el muchacho no era en realidad un muchacho. Aunque, también tenía que admitirlo, resultaba una cómoda solución para los sentimientos algo perturbadores que había comenzado a abrigar últimamente._

_-_-_Supongo que tiene una buena explicación para esto -_-_dijo lenta y cansinamente, mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta del camarote y cruzaba los brazos bronceados por el sol sobre su bien musculado pecho._

_La joven dama -_-_jovencita, en realidad, porque no debía pasar de los diecisiete-_- _se cubrió con su camisa de algodón el voluminoso y blanco seno que la había traicionado y con la otra mano recogió sus húmedos cabellos, el otro legado de su interrumpido baño y se los apartó de la cara._

_-_-_Necesitaba llegar a Jamaica -_-_dijo orgullosamente, a pesar de que de que el bajo tono de su voz escondía la traza de un temblor-_-, _y este fue el único medio que se me ocurrió._

_-_-_Podríais haber pagado el pasaje -_-_sugirió el capitán secamente mientras con una mirada que revelaba deseo recorría la suave curva de sus hombros._

_-_-_No tenía con lo que pagar._

_Él se enderezó y comenzó a acercarse a ella, sonriendo._

_-_-_Creo que subestimáis el valor de vuestros encantos._

_-_-Vamos, Smith, dale una buena patada en su deseo azotado por el viento _-_-Henry Fitzroy se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla y se acarició la sienes. ¿Cuán repugnante debía resultar el capitán? ¿Debería la naturaleza más elevada del héroe sobreponerse a su lascivia o acaso carecía de naturaleza elevada? ¿Y qué tipo de héroe sería sin una?

_-_-Y, francamente, querido _-_-suspiró_-_-, eso no me importa.

Salvó el trabajo de la noche y cerró el sistema. Normalmente, los capítulos iniciales de un nuevo libro le divertían. Resultaba muy excitante comenzar a conocer a los personajes, modelándolos para ajustarse a las demandas de la trama. Pero esta vez...

Apartó la silla del escritorio y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina. Debajo de él, la ciudad dormía. En algún lugar de ella, escondido por la oscuridad, acechaba un cazador; cegado, enloquecido, consumido de hambre y lujuria de sangre. Se había jurado que lo detendría, pero todavía no tenía la menor idea sobre cómo empezar la búsqueda. ¿Cómo podía uno anticiparse a un asesinato cometido al azar?

Con un nuevo suspiro, se levantó. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas no se había producido otro ataque. Quizá el problema se hubiera resuelto por sí solo. Agarró su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

_Los periódicos matutinos ya deben de haber salido. Compraré uno y... _Mientras esperaba al ascensor, consultó su reloj. Las 6:10. Era mucho más tarde de lo que había creído... _y me apuesto algo a que puedo salir a la calle y volver sin arder como una tea. _Si no estaba equivocado, la salida del sol se producía hacia las 6:30. Contaba con poco tiempo, pero tenía que saber sí se había producido otro asesinato, si la carga de remordimientos completamente irracionales que pesaba sobre él por no haber podido encontrar y detener al niño se había hecho un poco más pesada.

El periódico nacional tenía un punto de venta justo a la entrada de su edificio. El titular se refería al discurso que el Primer Ministro acababa de pronunciar en las Filipinas concerniente a las relaciones entre el norte y el sur.

_-_-Algo me dice que trabajará en el sur hasta por lo menos mediados de mayo _-_-dijo Henry mientras se arrebujaba en su gabardina de cuero, buscando cobijo frente a la brisa helada que soplaba alrededor del edificio y que le arrancaba lágrimas a sus ojos.

El expendedor del periódico sensacionalista se encontraba al final de la manzana y al otro extremo de la calle. En realidad no había necesidad de consultar el otro periódico local. Henry tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en los titulares de la prensa amarilla. Esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde mientras la apertura de la hora punta de la mañana arrojaba una descarga de acero casi sólida a lo largo de la calle Bloor y entonces cruzó, mientras registraba sus bolsillos en busca de unas monedas.

Sintiendo un profundo alivio al no ver ningún titular relacionado a muertesplegó el diario bajo su brazo, se volvió y entonces se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de asomar sobre el horizonte.

Lo sentía palpitando sobre el filo del mundo y le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para doblegar el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

El ascensor, cruzar la calle, los titulares, todo ello le había llevado más tiempo del que disponía. El cómo había dejado que ocurriera después de más de cuatrocientos años de burlar la persecución del sol era algo que carecía ahora de importancia. Lo único que importaba era ganar el refugio de su apartamento.

Podía sentir el calor del sol sobre los lindes de su consciencia. No era un presencia física, todavía no, pese a que tanto esto como la quemazón llegarían muy pronto, sino más bien una percepción de la magnitud de la amenaza, de lo cerca que se encontraba de la muerte.

La luz del semáforo volvía a estar en rojo, una pequeña burla del sol dentro de una caja. Mientras los latidos de su corazón contaban uno tras otro los segundos, Henry se abalanzó sobre la calle. Hubo muchos frenazos y el parachoques de una furgoneta que había tenido que dar un volantazo rozó su muslo como si fuera una caricia. Ignoró el brusco dolor y los insultos de los conductores, golpeó con la mano el capó de un coche casi tan pequeño como para superarlo de un salto y consiguió deslizarse a través de un resquicio apenas una plegaria más ancho que su retorcido cuerpo.

El sol se hizo gris, luego rosa, luego dorado.

Golpeando con sus suelas de cuero contra el pavimento, Henry corrió entre las sombras, consciente de que el sol las devoraba detrás de sí y se pegaba a sus talones. En su interior lucharon el terror y el letargo que la llegada de la mañana imponía a los de su raza y ganó el terror. Alcanzó la puerta de cristal tintado que conducía a su edificio apenas unos segundos antes que el sol.

Sólo le rozó la palma de una mano, conducida a la seguridad con demasiada lentitud.

Aferrándose la ampollada mano contra el pecho, Henry utilizó el insistente dolor para impulsarse hacia el ascensor. Pese a que la difusa luz que penetraba en el vestíbulo no podía quemarlo, todavía se encontraba en peligro.

_-_-¿Está usted bien, señor Fitzroy? _-_-el guardia lo miró con la frente arrugada por la preocupación mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a la puerta interior.

Incapaz de concentrarse, Henry obligó a su cabeza a girarse en la dirección en la que sabía que se debía de encontrarse el guardia.

_-_-Jaqueca _-_-murmuró y siguió avanzando a sacudidas.

La luz artificial del ascensor lo revivió un poco y consiguió atravesar el corredor apoyando sólo parte de su peso contra la pared. Por un momento temió que su destreza estuviera demasiado debilitada como para recuperar las llaves, pero de algún modo logró abrir la pesada puerta de entrada, cerrarla y echar el cerrojo detrás de sí. Aquí se encontraba a salvo.

A salvo. Estas simples palabras lo condujeron al abrigo de su dormitorio, donde gruesas persianas le negaban el paso al sol. Se balanceó, suspiró y finalmente se dejó ir, derrumbándose sobre la cama. Sólo entonces se entregó al letárgico reclamo del día.

_-_-¡Señorita granger, por favor!

Ella frunció el ceño. Una visita al oftalmólogo no era algo que la pusiera de buen humor, y todo ese enfocar el ojo derecho y el ojo izquierdo le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza de primera magnitud.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-gruñó a través de los dientes apretados, sólo en parte a causa del soporte sobre el que descansaba su mandíbula.

_-_-Estás mirando directamente al objetivo del examen.

_-_-¿Y?

El doctor Anderson, armado con la paciencia que la educación de dos hijos le había proporcionado, refrenó un suspiro y explicó, no por vez primera, en un tono desapasionado y vagamente tranquilizador:

_-_-El mirar directamente a los objetivos del examen invalida los resultados del examen, y si eso ocurre tendremos que comenzar de nuevo.

Y lo harían, sin duda. Una y otra vez si era necesario. Reprimiendo un comentario que amenazaba con emerger entre la fina línea de sus labios, Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por cooperar.

_-_-¿Bien? _-_-preguntó al fin, mientras el doctor Anderson apagaba la luz de perímetro y le indicaba con un gesto que podía levantar la cabeza.

_-_-No ha empeorado...

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, observando el rostro del doctor.

_-_-¿Y ha mejorado? _-_-preguntó sin rodeos.

Esta vez el doctor Anderson no se molestó en ocultar su suspiro.

_-_-Señorita Granger como ya te he explicado antes, la retinitis pigmentosa no mejora. Jamás. Sólo empeora. O bien _-_-ella empujó la parte trasera del perímetro contra la pared_-_-, con mucha suerte, la degeneración alcanza un punto y se detiene.

_-_-¿He alcanzado yo ese punto?

_-_-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Ya has sido bastante afortunada hasta el momento _-_-continuó, levantando una mano para atajar el siguiente comentario de ella_-_-. En muchos casos, esta enfermedad viene acompañada de otros tipos de condiciones neurodegenerativas.

_-_-Sordera, retardos leves, senilidad prematura y obesidad troncal _-_-Hermione bufó_-_-. Ya pasamos por todo esto al principio, doctor, y lo cierto es que nada de ello cambia el hecho de que carezco de visión nocturna, el extremo exterior de mi visión periférica se ha desplazado cuarenta y cinco grados y que de pronto me he vuelto miope.

_-_-_Eso _podía haber ocurrido de todas maneras.

Hermione empujó sus gafas hacia lo alto de su nariz.

_-_-Muy reconfortante. ¿Cuándo calcula que me quedaré ciega?

Las uñas de la mano derecha del doctor Anderson tamborilearon contra su cuadernillo de recetas.

_-_-Puede que _nunca _te quedes ciega y, al margen de tu condición actual, todavía posees una visión perfectamente funcional. No debes dejar que esto te amargue.

_-_-Mi condición _-_-se quejó Hermione, levantándose y cogiendo su abrigo_-_-, como usted la llama, fue la causa de que abandonara un trabajo que amaba, un trabajo que podía suponer una diferencia para mejor en lo que se refiere a la cloaca en que esta ciudad se está convirtiendo. Y si eso le da igual a usted, doctor, por mi parte yo prefiero amargarme un poco.

Abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento el teléfono estaba sonando.

_-_-¿Sí, qué?

_-_-Hay algo en el sonido de tu dulce tono que hace que este miserable día merezca la pena.

_-_-Cierra la boca, Malfoy _-_-sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y la cabeza, Hermione trataba desesperadamente de quitarse el abrigo_-_-. ¿Qué quieres?

_-_-Oh-oh. Parece que alguien se ha levantado del lado equivocado de la cama, lamento haber estado ocupando el correcto

Contra todo lo que su estado de ánimo le dictaba, Hermione sonrió. El uso que él solía hacer de ese chiste siempre le provocaba el mismo efecto y él lo sabía.

_-_-No, no me he levantado por el lado equivocado de la cama _-_-le dijo, acercando su silla de oficina y arrojándose sobre ella_-_-, como muy bien deberías saber. Es sólo que acabo de venir de visitar al oftalmólogo.

_-_-Ah _-_-podía imaginárselo apoyado contra el respaldo de su silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio. Cada uno de los superiores a los que había conocido a lo largo de sus muchos años de servicio había tratado de erradicar este hábito. Ninguno de ellos había tenido éxito_-_-. El oculista de la muerte. ¿Alguna mejora?

Si su tono hubiera sido compasivo, ella habría arrojado el teléfono al otro extremo de la habitación. Pero sólo parecía interesado.

_-_-Eso no mejora, Malfoy, aunque sea medicina mágica.

_-_-Bueno, no lo sé. He leído un artículo que dice que grandes dosis de vitamina pueden desarrollar el campo visual y mejorar la adaptación a la oscuridad _-_-obviamente estaba citando.

Hermione no podía asegurar si el hecho de que él hubiese estado leyendo acerca de su problema la hacía sentirse conmovida o furiosa. Dado su estado de ánimo...

_-_-Haz algo útil con tu tiempo, Malfoy. La abetalipoproteninaemia RP sólo corrige los defectos bioquímicos _-_-él no era el único que había estado informándose_-_-, y eso no es lo que yo tengo.

_-_-Abetalipopro_teina_emia _-_-le corrigió su pronunciación_-_-. Y perdóname por preocuparme. También he leído que un montón de gente lleva una vida completamente normal con lo que tú tienes _-_-hizo una pausa y ella pudo escuchar cómo tomaba un sorbo de lo que sin ninguna duda sería café frío_-_-. Y no es que pretenda sugerir _-_-continuó_-_- que tú hayas vivido alguna vez algo que pueda definirse como "vida normal".

Ella ignoró este último comentario, mientras tomaba un rotulador negro y comenzaba a desahogar sus frustraciones sobre la parte trasera de una factura de su tarjeta de crédito.

_-_-Vivo una vida completamente normal _-_-contestó bruscamente.

_-_-¿Corriendo y escondiéndote? _-_-a su tono le faltaba muy poco para resultar sarcástico primero siendo la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, luego participando del departamento del ministerio con mas movimiento.

_-_-_Sabía _que volverías a empezar con eso _-_-con los dientes apretados, casi escupió las palabras, pero la enojada voz de Draco Malfoy atajó la diatriba que estaba a punto de comenzar y la amargura que había en ella la hizo callarse.

_-_-...pero, oh no, no podías soportar la idea de que dejarías de ser la investigadora estrella, la chica de pelo rubio con todas las respuestas, que no serías más que una parte del equipo. Lo dejaste porque no podías soportar no ser la primera de la lista. ¡Y si no ibas a estar en lo alto, si no podías estar en lo alto, ya no te interesaba el juego! ¡Cogiste tu cubo y tu pala y tu jodida renuncia! ¡Me abandonaste a mí, Hermione, y no sólo al trabajo!

La había llamado por su nombre, algo que no acostumbraba hacer desde que terminaron su relación, así que durante todas aquellas peleas _-_-después del diagnóstico y después de su renuncia_-_- _aquello _era lo que él había querido decir. Era la conclusión, el sumario de las horas de argumentaciones, los concursos de gritos y los portazos. Todo ello se resumía en aquella última frase. _Lo contenía todo._

_-_-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo, Draco _-_-dijo tranquilamente. Y aunque los nudillos de la mano que aferraba el receptor estaban blancos por la tensión, colgó con suavidad. Luego arrojó el rotulador al otro extremo de la habitación.

Su rabia se fue con él.

Él se preocupa realmente por ti, Hermione. ¿Por qué es eso un problema?

Porque los amantes son fáciles de conseguir y, en cambio, los amigos lo suficientemente buenos como para gritarles son muchísimo más raros.

Pasándose ambas manos por los cabellos, suspiró. Él tenía razón, claro, y con su respuesta, ella había admitido todo cuanto le era posible. Tan pronto como se diese cuenta de que ella también estaba en lo cierto, podrían comenzar a construir los parámetros de su relación. A menos, se le ocurrió de repente, que la última noche no fuese más que la actuación de despedida que le permitiese abandonarla definitivamente con la conciencia tranquila.

_Si lo fue, _volvió a colocarse las gafas sobre la nariz, _al menos he dicho la última palabra. _Tal y como andaban las cosas, éste era más bien un demacrado consuelo.

_-_-Vaya. Si es el viejo Norman. ¿Cómo te va, Norman? ¿Te importa si nos sentamos?

Sin esperar respuesta, el joven apartó una silla de la mesa y tomó asiento. Los otros cuatro miembros del grupo siguieron rápida y estrepitosamente su ejemplo.

Cuando la pelea por el espacio hubo terminado, Norman se encontró, arrinconado entre dos tipos a los que sólo conocía como Roger y Bill, mirando a las tres jóvenes muchachas que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa redonda. Reconoció a la rubia. Solía verla colgada del brazo del Roger. La chica que se sentaba la lado de Bill se mostraba tan amigable con él que supuso que era su acompañante. Eso dejaba una libre. Le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna que había estado practicando en el espejo del lavabo de caballeros.

Ella pareció confundida, entonces bufó y volvió la mirada.

_-_-Ha sido realmente amable por parte del viejo Norman guardamos esta mesa, ¿no crees, Bill?

_-_-Por supuesto _-_-Bill se inclinó un poco más hacia él y Norman jadeó, falto de aliento, mientras el espacio disponible se reducía drásticamente_-_-. Si no fuera por el viejo Norman estaríamos sentados en el suelo.

Norman miró en derredor. Era viernes por la noche y una multitud abarrotaba el Gallo y el Toro.

_-_-Bien, yo, eh... _-_-se encogió de hombros_-_- sabía que ibais a venir.

_-_-Claro que lo sabías _-_-Bill le sonrió, un poco desconcertado al descubrir que el pringado de Birdwell era por lo menos tan alto como él_-_-. Se lo estaba diciendo a Roger justo antes de que llegáramos. Le decía, no sería un viernes por la noche de verdad si no pasáramos parte de él con el viejo Norman.

Roger se carcajeó y las tres chicas sonrieron complacidas. Norman no había cogido el chiste, pero la atención de que era objeto le agradaba.

Pagó la primera ronda de cerveza.

_-_-Después de todo, es mi mesa.

_-_-Y la única disponible del local _-_-murmuró la rubia.

Pagó también la segunda ronda.

_-_-Porque estoy forrado.

El fajo de billetes de veinte que extrajo del bolsillo de su cazadora _-_-cinco mil dólares en billetes sin marcar era la tercera cosa que había pedido_-_- dejó boquiabiertos al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa.

_-_-Jesús, Norman. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Robar un banco?

_-_-No ha sido necesario _-_-dijo con aire de suficiencia_-_-. Y hay mucho más en el mismo lugar del que salió este.

Insistió en pagar la tercera y la cuarta rondas, así como en que se pasasen a la cerveza de importación.

_-_-La cerveza de importación tiene más clase _-_-aseguró a Roger, que había apartado el rostro, apoyándose sobre el hombro de su chaqueta de cuero_-_-. A las pollitas les encanta.

_-_-¿Pollitas? _-_-había algo amenazante en el eco.

_-_-Considerando su fuente, Helen _-_-la chica había alzado el brazo de manera amenazante. Sostenía una de las jarras de cerveza. Bill le sujetó el brazo, le arrebató la jarra y la apuró_-_-, estarías desperdiciando la cerveza.

Los cinco comenzaron a lanzar insistentes carcajadas. Sin comprender, Norman se les unió. Nadie podría decir que no lo había cogido.

Cuando comenzaron a ponerse en pie, Norman se levantó con ellos. La habitación se balanceaba. Nunca se había tomado cuatro cervezas tan seguido. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse tomado cuatro cervezas alguna vez en su vida.

_-_-¿Adónde vamos?

_-_-_Nosotros _vamos a una fiesta privada _-_-contestó Bill, empujándolo con su gruesa mano de vuelta al asiento.

_-_-Tú te quedas aquí, Norman _-_-Roger le puso una mano sobre el otro hombro.

Confuso, Norman miró alternativamente a uno y otro. ¿Se iban sin él?

_-_-Jesús, es como darle patadas a un peluche _-_-murmuró Bill.

Roger asintió.

_-_-Este... mira, Norman. Es estrictamente con invitación. Te llevaríamos con nosotros si pudiéramos...

Se _estaban _yendo sin él. Levantó un dedo para señalar a una de las chicas. Su voz era un gemido acusador.

_-_-Pero se suponía que ella iba a ser para mí...

Las expresiones de simpatía culpable se trocaron por otras de disgusto y Norman se encontró rápidamente solo. De algún modo, por encima del tumulto ensordecedor del pub, la voz de Helen se arrastró hasta él:

_-_-Le devolvería toda su cerveza si no odiase tanto vomitar.

Después de tratar infructuosamente de llamar la atención de la camarera, Norman enterró la mirada en el corro de cervezas que había quedado sobre la mesa. Se suponía que ella _iba a ser _para él. Él sabía que era cierto. Lo estaban engañando. Con la yema de un dedo tembloroso, dibujó con el líquido que había sido derramado sobre la mesa una estrella de cinco puntas. Acababa de olvidar su promesa. Él les enseñaría.

Repentinamente, su estómago comenzó a protestar y tuvo que correr tambaleante hacia el baño, tapándose la boca con las manos.

_Yo les enseñaré, _pensó con la cabeza enterrada en el inodoro. _Pero puede que... no esta noche._

Noche del sábado, a las 11:15. Norman advirtió que se había quedado sin carbón para el hibachi y que la única tienda en la que podía comprarlo había cerrado a las nueve. Consideró la posibilidad de utilizar un sustituto y finalmente decidió que no tenía sentido modificar un sistema que hasta entonces había funcionado.

La noche del sábado transcurrió tranquila.

La noche del domingo...

_-_-Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! – Hermione grito mientras leia el periodo molesta y lo pago para poder leer el reportaje que tenia por título:

"EL VAMPIRO MATA A UN ESTUDIANTE; joven encontrado sin sangre en York Mills".

Pensaba extender la parte sexual, pero la verdad este capitulo esta bastante largo por si solo, y eso que corte bastantes partes que no tienen relevancia en la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)

**_ 4 _**

_-_-Santo Dios, mira a Norman ahora mismo.

_-_-¿Por? _-_-Roger sacó la cabeza de su taquilla y se volvió. Literalmente, la boca se le abrió por la sorpresa.

_-_-"Santo Dios" es decir poco, tío. Ojalá Bill estuviese aquí para ver esto.

_-_-¿Dónde está?

Roger se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de la esplendorosa indumentaria de Norman Birdwell.

_-_-No tengo ni idea. Pero se suicidará si se pierde esto.

Norman, consciente de las miradas posadas sobre él, intensificó el pavoneo de sus andares. La cadena que pendía de su nueva chaqueta de cuero negro tintineaba levemente contra la región lumbar. Con los ojos entornados, lanzó una mirada al tacón de plata de ley de sus nuevas botas del más puro estilo vaquero y se preguntó si no habría sido buena idea conseguir también unas espuelas. Sus nuevos pantalones vaqueros, de color negro y más ajustados que cualesquiera otros que hubiera llevado en su vida, provocaban un shik-shik casi presumido cuando se rozaban los interiores de los muslos.

Se lo había demostrado. Pensaban que no era guay, ¿no? Que era una especie de pringado, ¿no? Bien, a partir de ahora comenzarían a pensar de forma diferente. ¿Querían algo guay? Él les mostraría lo que era eso, y se lo mostraría con creces. Esa noche iba a pedir un Porsche rojo. Ya tendría tiempo de aprender a conducir después.

_-_-¿Qué coño es eso?

Roger sonrió.

_-_-¿No te arrepientes de no haber llegado un poco más temprano? _-_-preguntó, propinándole a Bill un amistoso codazo en las costillas_-_-. Este es el tipo de cosas que te quitan el aliento, ¿o no?

_-_-Si te refieres a que me dan ganas de vomitar, no andas muy lejos _-_-Bill se dejó caer sobre su taquilla y sacudió la cabeza_-_-. ¿Dónde consigue el dinero para pagar todo eso?

_-_-Ve y pregúntaselo.

_-_-¿Por qué no...? _-_-Bill se enderezó y se alejó de la taquilla mientras Norman pasaba a su lado.

Norman lo vio, cruzó un instante su mirada con la de él y luego se apartó, riéndose entre dientes.

¡Ja! Idiota. Que se vea cómo te gusta.

Bill se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente. La pregunta sobre el dinero se había helado en sus labios. Roger llegó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

_-_-Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Bill sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-Hay algo diferente en Birdwell.

Roger bufó.

_-_-Sí. Nueva ropa y una actitud nueva. Pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo "Norman el Pringado" de siempre.

_-_-Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. _-_-Pero no estaba tan seguro. Y no era algo que pudiese explicar con palabras. Se sentía como si acabase de meter una mano debajo de la cama y se hubiese manchado los dedos con algo putrefacto, como si una acción perfectamente normal y cotidiana hubiese ido horriblemente mal.

Norman, consciente de haberlos impresionado _-_-el mismo Norman que, consumido por el resentimiento, había decidido que no le importaba si un extraño tenía que morir_-_-, se alejó pavoneándose.

_-_-¿Hermione Granger?

_-_-¿Sí?

Hermione miró de arriba abajo a la joven _-_-_niña, en realidad. Si ha salido de la adolescencia debe haber sido hace pocas horas-_- que se encontraba frente a la entrada de su apartamento_-_-. Si viene a vender algo...

_-_-¿Hermione Granger, la detective privado?

Hermione reflexionó un momento antes de contestar, a los policías Muggles se les describía a Hermione así ahora que no era parte del departamento y entonces dijo lentamente:

_-_-Sí.

_-_-Tengo un trabajo para usted.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con la intensidad que sólo una persona muy joven podía transmitir y Hermione se sorprendió teniendo que reprimir una sonrisa.

La muchacha se apartó de la cara unos rizos pelirrojos de un color antinaturalmente brillante.

_-_-Puedo pagarle, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

La cuestión del dinero no había ni siquiera comenzado a cruzar por la mente de Hermione. Dejó escapar un gruñido de forma ostensible. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron durante un momento _-_-lentillas de color. Lo sabía. Tan falsas como el color de su pelo_-_- y entonces Hermione añadió en el mismo tono descarado:

_-_-La mayoría de la gente suele llamar primero.

_-_-Pensé hacerlo _-_-su encogimiento de hombros fue tan sutil como si no hubiera existido en absoluto, y en su voz no había el menor rastro de disculpa_-_-. Pero se me ocurrió que el caso resultaría más difícil de rechazar en persona.

Casi sin quererlo, la castaña abrió la puerta un poco más.

_-_-Supongo que será mejor que pase _-_-el trabajo no escaseaba tanto como para tener que aceptar casos de niños, pero tampoco le haría ningún daño escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir_-_-. Treinta segundos más en el pasillo y el señor Chin aparecerá para enterarse de lo que pasa.

_-_-¿El señor Chin?

_-_-Al anciano que vive en el piso de abajo le gusta saber lo que pasa en el edificio. Intenta aparentar que no habla inglés.

La chica arrugó la nariz mientras entraba en el estrecho salón pasando junto a Hermione, en un gesto evidente de desaprobación.

_-_-Quizá es que _no _habla inglés _-_-sugirió.

Esta vez, Hermione no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa.

_-_-El señor Chin ha hablado inglés desde bastante antes de que usted o yo naciéramos. Sus padres se instalaron en Vancouver a finales de la década de 1880. Era profesor de instituto. De hecho, todavía enseña la asignatura de inglés en el Centro de la Comunidad China.

Sus verdes ojos se afilaron de forma acusadora y la chica le devolvió una mirada feroz.

_-_-No me gusta que me traten con condescendencia _-_-dijo.

Hermione asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.

_-_-Tampoco a mí.

Durante el silencio que siguió, Granger casi pudo oír la conversación repetida, cada frase, cada palabra examinadas en busca de todos sus matices.

_-_-Oh _-_-dijo la chica al fin_-_-, lo siento _-_-su frente se distendió y sonrió, ofreciendo un compromiso_-_-. No volveré a hacerlo si usted no lo hace tampoco.

_-_-Trato hecho _-_-Hermione la condujo a través de su diminuto salón. Mientras la acompañaba hasta su igualmente diminuta oficina, colocó en su sitio el reclinatorio de piel. Nunca antes había recibido a un cliente, o a un cliente potencial, en esta oficina, y evidentemente había un par de problemas inesperados_-_-. Yo, eh... traeré otra silla de la cocina.

_-_-No se preocupe. Está bien así _-_-quitándose el abrigo, lo acomodó sobre el banco de ejercicios de Hermione y se sentó a su lado_-_-. Bueno, por lo que al trabajo se...

_-_-Aún no _–_Hermione apartó su propia silla del escritorio y se sentó_-_-. Primero, sobre usted. ¿Su nombre es?

_-_-Coreen, Coreen Fergus _-_-y sin hacer una pausa, considerando evidentemente que su simple nombre proporcionaba todos los detalles necesarios, continuó_-_-. Y quiero que encuentre al vampiro que está aterrorizando a la ciudad.

_-_-Veamos _-_-era lunes. Demasiado temprano. Y el último asesinato estaba demasiado próximo_-_-. ¿La ha enviado Draco Malfoy?

_-_-¿Quién?

_-_-No importa _-_-se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza_-_-. Mire. No sé _quién _la ha enviado, pero puede volver y decirle...

_-_-Jack Reddick era mi... _-_-arrugó la frente, buscando la palabra que pudiera definir adecuadamente la naturaleza de su relación_-_-...amante.

_-_-jack Reddick _-_-repitió Hermione. Volvió a sentarse. Jack Reddick, la primera víctima. El cuerpo que ella había encontrado en la estación de metro de Eglinton West.

_-_-Quiero que encuentre a la cosa que lo mató.

_-_-Mire, Coreen _-_-su voz adoptó el profesional "tono de consuelo" que los agentes de policía de todo el mundo tenían que aprender a utilizar_-_-. Entiendo lo alterada que debe estar, pero, ¿no ha pensado que este es un trabajo para las autoridades?

_-_-No.

Había algo sencillamente incontestable en aquel "no". Hermione se subió las gafas y buscó una respuesta mientras Coreen continuaba.

_-_-Ellos insisten en buscar a un hombre, sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que el periódico pueda tener razón; negándose a considerar nada que se escape a sus estrechas miras.

_-_-¿Negándose a considerar que el asesino podría ser un vampiro?

_-_-Exacto.

_-_-El periódico tampoco cree de verdad en la existencia de ese vampiro. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Coreen se apartó el cabello de la cara.

_-_-¿Y? Los hechos concuerdan. Falta toda la sangre. Estoy segura de que el cuerpo de Jack hubiera sido drenado hasta dejarlo seco si no lo hubieran encontrado tan pronto.

_No sabe que fui yo. Gracias a Dios. _Y una vez más volvió a verlo, su rostro el cliché de una máscara de terror sobre la herida roja y completamente abierta que era su garganta. Herida roja y completamente abierta... no, algo más, puesto que toda la parte delantera de su garganta había sido arrancada. No cortada, arrancada. _Eso _era lo que le faltaba; la incongruencia que la había estado reconcomiendo durante toda la semana. ¿Dónde estaba la parte delantera de la garganta de Jack Reddick?

_-_-¿... lo hará?

Hermione abandonó rápidamente los recuerdos.

_-_-Déjeme que sea franca. ¿Quiere que encuentre al asesino de Jack, trabajando bajo la suposición de que se trata de un vampiro? Murciélagos, ataúdes, todo el lote. – Hermione conocía la existencia real de vampiros pero los Muggles aun seguían pensando que solo se encontraban en los libros

_-_-Sí.

_-_-Y una vez que lo haya encontrado, ¿le atravieso el corazón con una estaca?

_-_-Las criaturas de la noche no suelen ser llevadas ajuicio _-_-apuntó Coreen con cierta lógica, pero con una luz acerada en los ojos_-_-. Jack debe ser vengado.

No te pongas triste; ponte seria. Era una solución clásica para el dolor que Hermione no desaprobaba del todo.

_-_-¿Por qué yo? _-_-preguntó.

Coreen se enderezó aún más.

_-_-Era la única investigadora privada de las páginas amarillas.

Eso, al menos, tenía sentido y explicaba la extraña coincidencia de la aparición de Coreen en la oficina de la mujer que había encontrado el cadáver de Jack. _"De todos los bares en todo el...". _No podía recordar el resto de la frase pero aparentar que has cosas mágicas no existían era más difícil de lo que pensó.

_-_-No sería barato _-_-_¿Por qué la estoy previniendo? NO me voy a dedicar a cazar vampiros._

_-_-Puedo permitírmelo. Papi paga sus remordimientos con una espléndida cantidad de dinero. Se fugó con su Asistente Ejecutivo cuando yo estaba en el instituto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-Mi padre se fugó con su secretaria cuando yo estaba en sexto y nunca he visto un centavo de su dinero. Los tiempos cambian. ¿Era joven y guapa?

_-_-Era muy joven _-_-contestó Coreen_-_-. Y sí, era muy _guapo. _Han abierto un nuevo despacho de abogados en las Bahamas.

_-_-Como he dicho, los tiempos cambian _-_-Hermione volvió a colocarse las gafas en su sitio y suspiró. Cazar vampiros. Sólo que no tenía por qué acabar siendo eso. Se trataba de encontrar a quienquiera, o a lo que quiera que hubiese matado a Jack Reddick. Exactamente lo que ella habría hecho si todavía se encontrase en el Cuerpo. El Señor sabía que estaban faltos de personal y que agradecerían cualquier ayuda.

Coreen, que mientras tanto había mantenido la mirada fija sobre el rostro de Hermione, sonrió triunfalmente y sacó la chequera de su bolso.

_-_-Draco Malfoy, por favor.

_-_-Un momento.

Hermione tamborileó con sus uñas sobre la parte trasera del receptor mientras esperaba que le pasasen la llamada. Buena parte de la garganta de Jack Reddick había desaparecido y Malfoy, ese mierda arrogante, no había tenido la delicadeza de mencionar si los otros cuerpos se habían encontrado en la misma condición. En este momento había dejado de importarle si él no quería hablar con ella, porque por su parte ella tenía unas ganas sangrientas de hacerlo.

_-_-Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Sargento-detective Graham al aparato.

_-_-¿Nott? Soy Hermione. Necesito hablar con Malfoy.

_-_-No está aquí en este momento, Granger. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Por la experiencia del breve tiempo que habían trabajado juntos, Hermione sabía que Nott era un mentiroso aún peor que ella. Y si no podía resultar convincente cuando mentía en ocasiones importantes, mucho menos lo sería para proteger el culo de su compañero. Encomiable virtud de Malfoy la de quitarse de en medio cuando la cosa comenzaba a calentarse.

_-_-Necesito un favor.

_-_-Dispara.

Ahora el enunciado resultaba crucial. Tenía que sonar como si ella supiera más de lo que en realidad sabía, o Nott podría desconfiar y esconderse tras la postura oficial del Departamento. Sin embargo, con suerte, el hábito de contestar a sus preguntas podía perdurar en el Departamento durante años.

_-_-El pedazo de garganta que faltaba en el primer cadáver, ¿ha aparecido?

_-_-Sí.

Hasta el momento iba bien.

_-_-¿Y los otros?

_-_-Ni rastro.

_-_-¿Ni siquiera el de la última noche?

_-_-Aún no. ¿Por qué?

_-_-Curiosidad. Estaba aquí sentada dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Gracias, Nott. Dile a tu compañero que es un montón de mierda. _-_-Colgó y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared de enfrente. Podía ser que Malfoy se hubiese guardado la información para asegurarse de que tendría algo con lo que negociar. Podía ser. Podía que sencillamente hubiese olvidado mencionarlo. ¡Ja! Podía ser que los cerdos volasen, pero ella lo dudaba.

Por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Como por ejemplo, en qué clase de criatura era la que se dedicaba a andar por ahí con cuarenta centímetros cuadrados de gargantas y nueve litros de sangre en el bolsillo.

El metro abandonó rugiendo la estación de Eglinton West en dirección a Lawrence. Cuando el andén estuvo desierto, Hermione se dirigió hacia el acceso de los trabajadores que había en el extremo sur del mismo. Había pasado a ser su caso y no podía limitarse a trabajar con información de segunda mano. Tenía que ver la habitación en la que, supuestamente, el asesino se había desvanecido en el aire.

Llegó frente a un corto tramo de escaleras de hormigón y se detuvo. Le latía la sangre con fuerza inaudita en los oídos. Siempre se había considerado inmune a las supersticiones estúpidas, las memorias raciales y los terrores nocturnos, pero enfrentada a aquel túnel que se adentraba en la oscuridad, aparentemente interminable, como si fuera la guarida de algún gigantesco gusano, se sentía de pronto incapaz de abandonar el andén. Como le había ocurrido entonces, la noche en que Jack Reddick murió, cuando estaba segura de que había algo allí, demorándose, en el túnel, el vello de su nuca se erizó. Como tal, la sensación no había vuelto, pero el recuerdo era lo bastante intenso para paralizarla.

_Esto es ridículo. Vamos allá, Granger. No hay nada en ese túnel que pueda hacerte daño. _Su pie derecho dio medio paso hacia delante. _Lo peor que puedes encontrarte es un oficial de la CTT y una acusación por allanamiento. _El pie izquierdo se movió y adelantó al derecho. _Santo Cielo, estás actuando como una estúpida adolescente en una película de miedo._ Entonces dio el primer paso. El segundo. El tercero. Y por fin se encontró sobre el estrecho pasadizo de hormigón que proporcionaba un acceso seguro a lo largo del túnel.

_¿Lo ves? Nada. _Se limpió en el abrigo las palmas de las manos, repentinamente empapadas de sudor, y registró su bolso en busca de la linterna. Cuando tuvo el tranquilizador peso bien agarrado en la mano, inundó el túnel de luz. Hubiera preferido no tener que utilizarla. Lejos de los fluorescentes de áspera luz del andén, reinaba en el túnel un crepúsculo irreal más que una verdadera oscuridad, pero su visión nocturna se había deteriorado hasta un punto en que incluso este crepúsculo resultaba impenetrable. La rabia que su condición le provocaba acabó de disipar lo que quedaba de su miedo.

Casi hubiera preferido que hubiera algo agazapado en su camino. Como entrante le hubiera servido su linterna.

Colocando sus gafas en su lugar, con la mirada fija en el haz de luz, Hermione comenzó a recorrer el corredor de acceso. Si los metros cumplían sus horarios, el siguiente tardaría en llegar unos, consultó la esfera iluminada de su reloj, ocho minutos. Tiempo de sobra.

Encontró la primera sala de servicio cuando todavía contaba con seis minutos. La evidencia del paso de la Policía le hizo arrugar la nariz.

_-_-Muy bien, chicos _-_-musitó mientras la luz de su linterna recorría las paredes de la sala_-_-. Revolvedlo todo para el próximo que venga.

El agujero que el equipo de Malfoy había excavado se encontraba a la altura de la cintura, en el centro mismo de la pared de enfrente. Tenía unos veinte centímetro de diámetro. Caminando sobre fragmentos de hormigón, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para contar con una mejor vista. La excavación no revelaba, tal y como Malfoy había dicho, otra cosa aparte de polvo y piedras.

_-_-Así que, si llegó hasta aquí, ¿dónde se...? _-_-en ese momento reparó en la grieta que recorría toda la pared, pasando a través del agujero que la Policía había abierto. Pegó la nariz al hormigón para poder realizar un examen más minucioso. La tenue presencia de un olor familiar la hizo extraer su navaja suiza y comenzó a rascar cuidadosamente los bordes de la oscura grieta.

Extrajo unos copos diminutos con la punta de acero inoxidable de su navaja. Eran de color marrón rojizo. Podía tratarse de herrumbre. Hermione probó uno de ellos con la punta de su lengua. Podía tratarse de herrumbre, pero no lo era. Estaba bastante segura de a quién pertenecía la sangre que acababa de encontrar, pero por si acaso metió los copos en una bolsa de plástico para bocadillos. Entonces se agachó e introdujo la hoja bajo la grieta, en el extremo superior del agujero.

Mientras lo hacía, no estaba muy segura de lo que esperaba encontrar. La mayor parte de la sangre de Jack había rociado la pared de la estación de metro. No podía haber suficiente en las ropas del asesino como para empapar toda una grieta en el hormigón hasta una profundidad de quince centímetros, ni aunque hubiese estado envuelto en toallitas de papel y hubiese pasado toda la noche apoyado contra la pared.

Cuando extrajo la navaja vio en su hoja, mezclados con polvo y trocitos de cemento, copos rojizos similares a los que acababa de encontrar. Los introdujo en otra bolsa y rápidamente repitió el procedimiento en el extremo inferior del agujero, con idénticos resultados.

El rugido del metro se convirtió en una clase de terror aceptable, bienvenida. Porque la única explicación que Hermione podía encontrar, mientras toda la sala trepidaba y un centenar de toneladas pasaba como una exhalación a su lado, era que lo que quiera que hubiese matado a Jack Reddick había conseguido atravesar un muro de hormigón a través de una grieta diminuta.

Y _eso _resultaba patentemente ridículo.

¿O no?

_-_-No hay problema, Hermione _-_- Dean guardó las tres bolsas de bocadillos en los bolsillos de su bata_-_-. Puedo analizarlas antes de irme a casa esta noche sin que nadie se entere. ¿Vas a estar por aquí?

_-_-No _-_-Hermione descubrió un destello de compasión en el rostro del investigador, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, Dean estaba haciéndole un favor_-_-. Si no estoy en casa, ¿te importa dejarme un mensaje en el contestador?

_-_-¿En el mismo número?

_-_-El mismo número.

Dean sonrió.

_-_-¿El mismo mensaje?

Hermione no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. La última vez que el laboratorio de la policía la había llamado a casa había sido en medio de la peor pelea que habían tenido Malfoy y ella.

_-_-No. Esta vez un mensaje diferente.

_-_-Lástima _-_-Dean dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de decepción mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta_-_-. Ya he olvidado algunos de los lugares en los que le dijiste que podía meterse su cuaderno de incidencias _-_-esbozó un saludo, recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, cuando Hermione había sido una joven e _intensa _mujer de uniforme y devolvió su atención al informe que había estado cumplimentando antes de la interrupción.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo, rodeada por las familiares baldosas blancas que parecían abrazarla como un viejo amigo, Hermione consideró la posibilidad de dirigirse a la central para ver si Malfoy se encontraba en su mesa. Podría hablarle de las grietas, descubrir si había estado ocultándole más información y... no. Dado el estado de ánimo en que se había sumido la última vez que habían hablado, y dado también que él no se había molestado en llamarla en todo el fin de semana, el aparecer ahora no sería más que una interferencia en su trabajo y esto era algo que ninguno de los dos había hecho jamás. En esta clase de casos el trabajo era lo primero, y lo de las grietas eran interrogantes suplementarios, no respuestas.

Se encontraba fuera del edificio cuando reparó en el hecho de que la posibilidad de ver a otro Mago sentado en lo que había sido _su _mesa no había influenciado su decisión de marcharse en un sentido u otro. Acosada por la vaga sensación de haber traicionado su pasado, encogió los hombros contra el frío del ocaso y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Durante años, Hermione había estado prometiéndose que se compraría una buena enciclopedia. No lo había hecho. La que tenía la había conseguido en una promoción de la tienda de alimentación: un volumen por cinco dólares y noventa y nueve centavos por cada diez dólares de compra. No contenía demasiada información sobre los vampiros.

_-_-Criaturas legendarias... Europa central, Vlad el Empalador, Bram Stoker... _-_-Hermione empujó las gafas hacia sus ojos y trató de recordar las características del Drácula de Stoker. Había visto la obra muchos años atrás y creía haber leído el libro en el instituto... sólo hacía una o dos vidas de ello.

»Era más fuerte, más rápido, sus sentidos eran más agudos... _-_-enumeraba cuanto recordaba con los dedos_-_-. Dormía durante el día, salía de noche y andaba con un tío que comía moscas. Y arañas _-_-en su rostro se pintó una mueca de disgusto y volvió la vista a la enciclopedia.

_»Se decía del vampiro -_-leyó_-_- _que era capaz de transformarse en murciélago, lobo, niebla o vapor -_-la habilidad de convertirse en niebla o vapor podía explicar lo de las grietas. La sangre de sus víctimas, al ser más pesada, precipitaría, empapando el estrecho pasaje.

»Y una criatura que se levanta de la tumba no debería de tener problemas para moverse a través de la tierra. _-_-Colocando una vieja factura de teléfono en la página a modo de marcador, se levantó del reclinatorio y encendió la televisión. De repente, sentía la necesidad de romper el silencio que reinaba en su apartamento.

»Esto es de locos _-_-musitó. Recogió el volumen de la enciclopedia y siguió leyendo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. La fantasía y la realidad estaban acercándose demasiado como para que se sintiera cómoda, y no podía permanecer sentada.

El resto de la entrada detallaba las diferentes maneras de tratar con los vampiros: desde las estacas de fresno hasta los crucifijos, pasando por las semillas de mostaza. Se extendía asimismo sobre las formas de destruirlos: estacas en el corazón, decapitación e inmolación.

Hermione cerró el delgado volumen y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo. Volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. A pesar de que la luz de las farolas de la calle se encontraba a menos de tres metros de su apartamento, de repente sentía con aguda consciencia la proximidad de la oscuridad que presionaba contra su ventana. Para tratarse de una criatura legendaria, parecía que los métodos para su destrucción se habían tomado bastante en serio.

_-_-Hermione, soy Dean. Perdona que llame tan tarde... veamos... son las 11:15 de la noche del lunes. Supongo que ya te habrás ido a la cama... pero supuse que querrías conocer los resultados de los análisis. Es la sangre de Jack Reddick Lo he confirmado. No sé lo que habrás encontrado, pero espero que esto ayude.


	5. Chapter 5

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

_ 5 _

_-_-._..pese a que el Departamento de Policía rehusa hacer declaraciones en el momento actual, la Oficina del Juez ha confirmado que la sangre del cuerpo de Mark Thompson, la quinta víctima, había sido también drenada por completo. Un vecino del área de Don Mills Road y St. Denis Drive, que desea permanecer en el anonimato, jura que vio pasar a un gigantesco murciélago gigante junto a su balcón poco antes de que el cadáver fuera encontrado._

_-_-Merlin _-_-Hermione arrugó el periódico hasta convertirlo en una apretada masa y lo arrojó a la pared del otro extremo_-_-. ¡Murciélagos gigantes! No me sorprende que quiera permanecer en el anonimato. ¡Mierda!

La repentina y estridente llamada del teléfono la hizo saltar casi diez centímetros sobre su silla. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió hacia él con enfado, pero en el último momento recordó que podía tratarse de una llamada de negocios y se obligó a calmarse. Un "¡Qué!" exclamado con enfado no era lo más adecuado para causar buena impresión a los clientes potenciales.

_-_-Granger al habla.

_-_-¿Ha visto los periódicos de esta mañana?

Era una voz joven, femenina y Hermione no identificaba a su propietaria.

_-_-¿Quién es, por favor?

_-_-Soy yo, Coreen Fergus. ¿Ha leído los periódicos de esta mañana?

_-_-Sí, Coreen, sí, pero...

_-_-Bien. Eso lo prueba, ¿no?

_-_-¿Que prueba el qué? _-_-colocando el teléfono bajo su barbilla, Hermine se acercó a coger su café. Comenzaba a pensar que iba a necesitarlo.

_-_-Lo del vampiro. Había un testigo. ¡Alguien lo vio! _-_-la voz de Coreen había adoptado un tono triunfante.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

_-_-Un murciélago gigante podría ser cualquier cosa, Coreen. Una bolsa de basura que hubiese salido volando, la sombra de un avión, la colada cayéndose desde un balcón...

_-_-Y también podría ser un murciélago gigante. Va a hablar con esa persona, ese testigo, ¿verdad?

En realidad no era una pregunta, y a pesar de que Hermione sabia de la existencia de vampiros, estaba completamente segura de que ellos no romperían el código mágico de paz, ellos perdían mucho al hacerlo y llevaban décadas sin tener problemas con ellos ¿qué podría hacer que eso cambiara?, aun así había tratado deliberadamente de no pensar en la perspectiva de intentar encontrar a un testigo anónimo en medio de los innumerables edificios de apartamentos existentes en los alrededores de St. Denis Drive, lo cierto era que el hablar con "esa persona" era el siguiente paso lógico. Así se lo aseguró a Coreen, prometiéndole que la llamaría en cuanto supiera algo y colgó.

_-_-Va a ser como encontrar una aguja en un pajar _-_-pero era necesario. Un testigo podría abrir el caso por completo.

Se terminó el café y consultó su reloj. Había algo que deseaba comprobar antes de poner un pie en la calle. 8:43. Por poco, pero Brandon debería de estar todavía en su despacho.

Lo estaba.

Después de intercambiar los respectivos saludos _-_-superficiales al menos en uno de los dos casos_-_-, Hermione se refirió a su razón para llamar:

_-_-...y los dos sabemos que habéis encontrado cosas que no dicen los periódicos.

_-_-Muy cierto, Hermione _-_-el juez ni siquiera pretendió que no comprendía lo que ella estaba sugiriendo_-_-. Pero tú sabes, asimismo, que no puedo contarte esas _cosas. _Ya no eres miembro de la ese departamento, y deberías estar trabajando duro en nuestro departamento, se suponía que solo atenderías casos Muggles cada 3 meses.

_-_-Pero he sido contratada para trabajar en el caso _-_-le refirió rápidamente los detalles pertinentes de la visita de Coreen, omitiendo tan sólo las creencias particulares de la chica sobre la naturaleza sobrenatural del asesino y su última llamada.

_-_-Has sido contratada como investigadora Muggle, Hermione y eso no te da más derecho a recibir información clasificada que a cualquier otro ciudadano privado.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro mientas consideraba la mejor manera de acometer la situación. Cuando Brandon Singh no estaba dispuesto a hablar de algo, lo decía directamente y sin excusas. Y entonces colgaba. Si permanecía al aparato y parecía dispuesto a hablar, es que era posible convencerlo.

_-_-Mira, Brandon. Conoces mi historial. Sabes que tengo tantas posibilidades de resolver el caso como cualquier otro de esta ciudad. Y _sabes _que lo quieres resuelto. Tendré más posibilidades si cuento con toda la información disponible.

_-_-Concedido. Pero por alguna razón esto me huele a que aun no asumes que dejaste el departamento.

_-_-¿asumir? Confía en mí, Brandon, ya es el pasado, estoy intrigada porque fui la que vio a ese chico morir y no quiero ver mas Muggles morir, sabemos que esto no es algo que puedan resolver ellos solos -dibujó un símbolo en forma de murciélago en su cuaderno de notas y entonces arrancó rápidamente la hoja, la arrugó y la arrojó lejos de sí. En las actuales circunstancias, los murciélagos no eran un motivo particularmente adecuado_-_-. Todo lo que voy a hacer es investigar. Te prometo que transmitiré todo lo que descubra al departamento de Crímenes Mágicos.

_-_-Te creo, Hermione _-_-se detuvo. Ella, consumida de impaciencia, rompió el silencio.

_-_-¿Vas a decirme que con un asesino como este suelto, la ciudad puede permitirse el lujo de no contar conmigo, aunque sea en una posición auxiliar?

_-_-Tienes buena opinión de ti misma, ¿eh? Al menos algo se te contagio de Draco.

Ella pudo notar la sonrisa en sus palabras y supo que lo tenía, asi que omitió el hecho de que hubiera mencionado a Draco, al doctor Brandon Singh le gustaba contar con todos los recursos disponibles, y aunque personalmente hubiera preferido una aproximación al caso menos intuitiva de la que ella solía utilizar, tenía que reconocer que Hermione representaba de hecho un recurso muy valioso. Y en cuanto a lo de tener buena opinión de sí misma, no le faltaban razones.

_-_-Muy bien _-_-dijo al fin. Su tono resultaba aún más ampuloso que de costumbre, como si pretendiese compensar su anterior lapso_-_-. Pero no hay demasiada información que no se haya entregado a los periódicos y, francamente, no sé que podrás sacar de ella _-_-respiró hondo e incluso el ruido ambiental de la línea telefónica pareció guardar silencio para escucharlo_-_-. Encontramos en todas las heridas, salvo la primera, una sustancia muy semejante a la saliva...

_-_-¿Muy semejante a la saliva? _-_-le interrumpió Hermione_-_- ¿Cómo podría ser algo _muy semejante _a la saliva?

_-_-Suena imposible. Pero es así. Y lo que es más, a todos los cadáveres, incluso al del joven Reddick, les faltaba la parte delantera de la garganta.

_-_-Eso ya lo había descubierto.

_-_-No lo dudo _-_-por un momento, Hermione temió que sus interrupciones lo hubieran ofendido, pero él continuó_-_-. Aparte de esto, la única información que no se entregó a la prensa está relacionada con el tercer cuerpo... el tercer hombre, DeVerne Jones. Cuando lo encontramos, aferraba en su mano un pedazo de una delgada membrana.

_-_-¿Membrana?

_-_-Sí.

_-_-¿Cómo la del ala de un murciélago?

_-_-Notablemente similar, sí.

Ahora le tocó a Hermione el turno de respirar profundamente. Algo muy semejante a saliva y un ala de murciélago...

_-_-Entiendo por qué no se lo contasteis a los periódicos.

Draco colgó el teléfono y cogió el periódico. No sabía si la disculpa había resultado más fácil porque la había ofrecido por teléfono o más dura porque había tenido que hablar con el condenado contestador. No importaba. Lo había hecho y el siguiente movimiento le correspondía a ella.

Un segundo más tarde, Theo apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar su café de la línea de fuego antes de que su compañero arrojase el periódico contra la mesa.

_-_-¿Pero tú has visto este montón de mierda? _-_-preguntó airado.

_-_-¿Lo del, eh... murciélago gigante?

_-_-¡Que se joda el murciélago! Estos cabrones encuentran un testigo y no se les ocurre comunicárnoslo.

_-_-Pero íbamos a ir a St. Denis esta mañana...

_-_-Sí _-_-Draco agarró su chaqueta y lanzó una mirada feroz a Theo para indicarle que se levantara_-_-, pero primero vamos a hacer una visita al periódico. Un testigo podría darle otra perspectiva al caso, y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo buscándolo si ellos tienen un nombre.

_-_-El nombre de alguien que ve murciélagos gigantes _-_-musitó Theo. Pero cogió su propio abrigo y siguió a su compañero fuera de la sala_-_-. ¿De verdad crees que podría tratarse de un vampiro? Tenemos un tratado de paz inquebrantable ellos perderían a su reina y lo sabes _-_-preguntó al alcanzarlo.

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó.

_-_-No empieces _-_-gruñó.

_-_-¿Quién es?

_-_-La Policía, señor Bowan. Queremos hablar con usted.

Draco sostuvo su placa a la altura de la mirilla y esperó. Después de un largo instante escuchó el sonido de una cadena al descorrerse y de dos _-_-no, tres_-_- cerraduras al ser abiertas. Retrocedió un paso para colocarse junto a su compañero mientras la puerta se abría con lentitud.

El anciano los observó con sus ojos legañosos.

_-_-¿Es usted el detective Draco Malfoy?

_-_-Sí, pero... _-_-la vista del hombre no podía ser tan buena como para leer su nombre en la placa de identificación.

_-_-Ella dijo que probablemente aparecería esta mañana _-_-abrió la puerta un poco más y se apartó para dejarlos pasar_-_-. Pasen, pasen.

Los dos detectives intercambiaron miradas de asombro mientras entraban en el diminuto apartamento. Cuando el anciano volvió a echar los cerrojos, Malfoy miró a su alrededor. Una pared, las ventanas y la puerta del balcón habían sido cubiertas con pesadas mantas y todas las luces estaban encendidas. Había una Biblia sobre una mesita de café, y junto a ella un vaso de cristal que olía a whisky. Lo que quiera que el hombre hubiera visto, le había hecho levantar las barricadas y buscar refugio espiritual.

Cuidadosamente, Theo se sentó en una mecedora.

_-_-¿Quién le dijo que vendríamos esta mañana, señor Bowan?

_-_-La joven señorita que acaba de marcharse. De hecho, me sorprende que no se hayan cruzado con ella en el aparcamiento. Una chica verdaderamente agradable, muy simpática.

_-_-Y esa chica verdaderamente agradable y muy simpática, ¿tenía un nombre? _-_-susurró Draco con los dientes apretados.

El anciano lanzó una risa sofocada.

_-_-Ella dijo que usted reaccionaría de esa manera _-_-sacudiendo la cabeza, recogió una tarjeta de visita de la mesa de su cocina y la puso en la mano de Draco.

Mirando por encima del hombro de su compañero, Theo tuvo apenas tiempo de leer lo que decía antes de que Draco cerrara la mano.

_-_-¿Qué mas dijo la señorita Granger?

_-_-Oh, parecía realmente interesada en que yo colaborase al máximo con ustedes, caballeros. Me pidió que les contara todo cuanto le había dicho a ella. Naturalmente, no pretendía hacer otra cosa, aunque no sé lo que la Policía puede hacer en este caso. Más buen parece cosa para un exorcista o un sacer.. _-_-un bostezo que amenazaba con cortar su cara por la mitad interrumpió el fluido de las palabras_-_-. Tendrán que perdonarme, pero es que la pasada noche no pude dormir demasiado. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una taza de té? La tetera todavía está caliente _-_-los dos hombres rehusaron y el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó en un sillón muy usado y los miró, expectante_-_-. ¿Van a hacerme preguntas o prefieren que comience desde el principio y se lo cuente con mis propias palabras?

_"Comience desde el principio y cuéntenoslo con sus propias palabras". _Draco había escuchado a Hermione dar esta misma instrucción un millar de veces y le parecía que ahora mismo estaba escuchando el eco de su voz. Su enfado se había convertido en un reticente aprecio de la habilidad de Hermione con los testigos. Al margen del humor con el que se lo hubiese encontrado, lo cierto era que había dejado al señor Bowan bien dispuesto para su visita.

_-_-Use sus propias palabras. Si hace falta, le haremos alguna pregunta.

_-_-Muy bien _-_-el señor Bowan se frotó las manos. Obviamente, y a pesar del miedo que había soportado la noche anterior, disfrutaba de la posibilidad de contar con una segunda audiencia en una sola mañana_-_-. Fue justo después de la medianoche. Lo sé porque siempre apago la televisión a esa hora. Bien, me disponía a meterme en la cama, así que apagué las luces. Entonces pensé que sería mejor que me asomase antes al balcón para echar un vistazo alrededor del edificio, por si las moscas. Algunas veces _-_-les confió, inclinándose hacia delante_-_- los chicos andan haciendo el tonto entre aquellos arbustos.

Mientras Theo asentía, Draco tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Sin duda, el señor Bowan pasaba mucho tiempo en su balcón, vigilando el vecindario... y a los vecinos. Los binoculares que descansaban en el suelo, junto al sillón, eran testigos mudos de ello.

_-_-La noche anterior, acababa de salir al balcón cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, fue el olor. Como a huevos podridos, sólo que peor. Y entonces estaba allí, tan grande como la vida y dos veces más feo, y tan cerca que hubiese podido alargar la mano y tocarlo... si estuviera tan senil como mi yerno cree. Sus alas extendidas medían casi tres metros _-_-hizo una pausa para provocar un efecto dramático_-_-. El murciélago gigante. Nosferatu. El vampiro. Encuentren su cripta y habrán encontrado a su asesino.

_-_-¿Puede describir a la criatura?

_-_-Si lo que me pregunta es si puedo hacerle un retrato robot, la verdad es que no puedo. Le diré la verdad, era tan condenadamente rápido que apenas vi otra cosa que su silueta. Pero lo que si puedo decirle es que _-_-su voz se hizo más seria y asomó a ella una nota de terror_-_- esa cosa tenía unos ojos como jamás he visto en ninguna otra criatura viviente, y le pido a Dios no volver a verlos jamás. Eran amarillos y fríos, y supe en aquel momento que si me miraban yo no duraría mucho tiempo. Era el mal, caballeros, el mal puro. No la clase de mal diluido del que es presa la humanidad, sino el frío mal que viene directamente del propio Satanás. Soy un hombre viejo y la muerte y yo nos hemos hechos muy amigos durante los últimos años; no le tengo mucho miedo a nada, pero aquello... aquello me aterró hasta el tuétano de los huesos _-_-dio un largo trago y examinó los rostros de ambos policías_-_-. Pueden creerme o no. El tipo del periódico no me creyó cuando bajé a ver cuál era la causa de las sirenas. Pero sé lo que vi y sé lo que sentí.

Draco deseaba compartir la opinión del periodista, quien había descrito al señor Bowan como una vieja y entretenida cotorra, pero al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, le resultaba imposible rechazar por completo lo que el anciano había visto. Y lo que el anciano había sentido. Había algo en su voz o en su expresión que hacía que a Draco se le erizase el vello de la nuca y, pese a que su intelecto rechazaba lo que estaba pensando, el instinto se agitaba al borde de la creencia.

Deseó poder hablar de ello con Hermione pero no le daría esa satisfacción.

_-_-Dios, odio estas malditas máquinas _-_-el exagerado suspiro que siguió a sus palabras quedó grabado en su enfadada totalidad_-_-. Está bien. Yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. Probablemente hubiera sido también un imbécil. Así que yo tengo razón, tú tienes razón, todos tenemos razón... ¿qué tal si volvemos a intentarlo? _-_-la cinta zumbó por unos momentos mientras se escuchaban solamente los sonidos de fondo: el rumor de dos voces graves discutiendo, el ritmo acompasado de una vieja máquina de escribir manual y el sonido constante de las llamadas telefónicas. Entonces la voz de Draco regresó, mostrando sólo la dureza suficiente como para que se entendiera lo que quería decir_-_-. Y deja de sacarle a mi compañero información clasificada. Aunque no creo que sepas lo que eso significa, es un buen hombre y tú le provocas palpitaciones.

Colgó sin despedirse.

Hermione sonrió a su contestador. Draco Malfoy no era mucho mejor que ella para las disculpas. Aquello era lo que él entendía por amabilidad extrema. Y obviamente había ocurrido antes de que hablara con el señor Bowan y descubriera que ella había estado allí primero. Cualquier mensaje que hubiera dejado _después _habría tenido un tono realmente diferente.

Sorprendentemente, descubrir el nombre de la fuente anónima que citaba la prensa sensacionalista había resultado muy fácil. La primera persona del barrio con la que había hablado, había sonreído y dicho: "usted busca al viejo Bowan. Si alguien ve algo por aquí es él. Nunca se ocupa de sus propios y jodidos asuntos". Entonces había meneado la cabeza en dirección al número 25 de St. Denis con la suficiente fuerza como para arrojar la cabellera sobre sus ojos.

En cuanto a lo que el señor Bowan había visto... por mucho que le costase admitirlo, comenzaba a pensar que quizá Coreen no se encontrase tan desencaminada como podía creerse a primera vista.

Se preguntó si debería llamar a Draco. Podrían compartir sus impresiones sobre el señor Bowan y lo que había presenciado.

No _-_-sacudió la cabeza_-_-. Era mejor darle tiempo para que se calmase. Extendió el detallado mapa de Toronto que acababa de comprar sobre la mesa de su cocina y decidió que lo llamaría más tarde. Por el momento, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Era fácil olvidar lo grande que era Toronto. A medida que creía había ido devorando pueblos más pequeños, y no daba muestras de ir a detenerse. El centro metropolitano, la imagen de la ciudad que todo el mundo tenía, era una parte muy pequeña del todo.

Trazó un círculo rojo alrededor de la estación de metro de Eglinton West, un segundo alrededor de la localización aproximada del edificio Sigman en St. Clair West y un tercero alrededor de la obra de la avenida Symington, donde DeVerne Jones había muerto. Entonces, frunciendo el ceño, los unió con una línea. Pese a que podía haber pequeñas inexactitudes en la posición de los círculos segundo y tercero, la línea los atravesaba a todos, cortando la ciudad de sudoeste a noreste.

Las dos últimas muertes, por el contrario, no seguían el mismo patrón que las tres primeras, sino que parecían estar comenzando una línea nueva.

Y había más.

_-_-Nadie puede ser tan estúpido _-_-murmuró Hermione mientras buscaba una regla en su escritorio.

Las primeras dos muertes se encontraban separadas aproximadamente por la misma distancia que la cuarta y la quinta. No con exactitud matemática pero sí lo suficiente como para que no pudiera deberse a una mera coincidencia.

_-_-Nadie puede ser tan estúpido _-_-volvió a decir, golpeándose la palma de la mano con la regla. La segunda línea corría de noroeste a sudeste, entre Woodbine y Mortimer. Hermione estaba dispuesta a apostar cualquier cosa a que en algún momento entre aquella noche y el amanecer aparecería un tercer cuerpo para poner fin a la línea.

Un poco al oeste de la universidad de York, las líneas se cruzaban.

_-_-La X marca el lugar _–_Hermione se colocó las gafas en su lugar, frunció el ceño y volvió a colocarlas. Era demasiado fácil. Tenía que haber un truco.

_-_-Bien. Veamos... _-_-dejando la regla sobre el mapa, comenzó a enumerar con los dedos_-_-. Primera posibilidad: el asesino quiere ser encontrado. Segunda posibilidad: el asesino es tan capaz como yo de trazar líneas sobre un mapa, ha establecido un patrón sin ningún significado y ahora mismo está sentado en Scarborough retorciéndose de la risa por el idiota de policía que ha caído en la trampa _-_-por lo que a este ejercicio se refería, ella y la policía eran esencialmente lo mismo_-_-. Tercera posibilidad _-_-se quedó mirando fijamente al dedo extendido como si este contuviese la respuesta_-_-: estamos cazando a un vampiro mientras éste caza a su vez, y quién coño sabe cómo piensa un vampiro.

Malfoy era tan capaz como ella de trazar líneas sobre un mapa, pero a pesar de ello se dirigió al teléfono. A veces, lo obvio se le escapaba. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba en la comisaría. Su reacción, en cambio, no tuvo nada de sorprendente.

_-_-Granger, vete a tomar por el culo.

_-_-Así que, ¿puedo suponer que el policía más grande de Toronto se encontrará esta noche en Mortimer y Woodbine?

_-_-Puedes suponer lo que quieras. Nunca he sido capaz de evitarlo, pero si piensas que tú y tu pequeño equipo de detective de Nancy Drew vais a estar allí o en las cercanías, será mejor que te lo pienses dos veces.

_-_-¿Qué me vas a hacer? _-_-¿cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes?_-_-. ¿Arrestarme?

_-_-Sí, si tengo que hacerlo _-_-su tono decía exactamente lo mismo que sus palabras_-_-. Ya no perteneces al departamento y no tienes ninguna reacion con la policía Muggle, eres virtualmente ciega de noche y lo más probable es que acabes siendo el cadáver y no la heroína.

_-_-¡No necesito una niñera, Malfoy!

_-_-¡Entonces no actúes como una niña y quédate en casa!

Ambos colgaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Él sabía que ella estaría allí y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Más aún, ella no tenía la menor duda de que si él llegaba a encontrarla la haría arrestar bajo falsos cargos para mantenerla a salvo. De hecho, sería más que probable que la encerrase ahora mismo si creyera que podía dar con ella.

Él estaba en lo cierto. De noche era virtualmente ciega.

Pero la Policía buscaba a un hombre y ella había dejado de creer que un simple hombre fuera el responsable de las muertes. Ciega o no, su presencia allí podía ser el factor que equilibrase las cosas.

Ahora bien, ¿qué hacer hasta la caída de la noche? Quizá fuera el momento de hacer un poco de labor detectivesca y averiguar lo que se decía en las calles.

_-_-Eh, mione, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

_-_-Sí. Por lo menos han pasado un par de meses. ¿Cómo te va, Tony?

Tony encogió sus delgados hombros bajo la chaqueta vaquera.

_-_-No va mal.

_-_-¿Estás limpio?

Él la miró de soslayo. Sus ojos eran de un color azul pálido.

_-_-Oí que ya no estas en el departamento de misterios con tu noviecito Malfoy, por cierto no tengo por qué decirte nada.

_-_-Cierto. No tienes por qué.

Caminaron en silencio durante algún tiempo, abriéndose camino entre la multitud que fluía arriba y debajo de la calle Yonge. Cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo de Wellesley, Tony suspiró.

_-_-Vale. Estoy limpio. ¿Estas contenta? ¿Quieres pirarte y dejarme solo?

Ella sonrió.

_-_-¿Es siempre así de fácil?

_-_-No. Contigo no. Escucha _-_-señaló al restaurante de la esquina, un poco menos cochambroso que el resto de sus competidores_-_-. Ya que me vas a hacer perder el tiempo, podrías comprarme algo de comida.

Ella le compró la comida pero no la cerveza que le pedía, y le preguntó acerca de lo que se oía en las calles.

_-_-¿Sobre qué? _-_-preguntó, mientras se llenaba la boca de puré de patatas_-_-. ¿Sexo? ¿Drogas? ¿Rock'n Roll?

_-_-Sobre cosas que cazan de noche.

Él levantó el brazo a la manera clásica de las películas de la Hammer.

_-_-Ah, el vampiro.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de té tibio y esperó mientras se preguntaba cómo podía haber sobrevivido tanto años en el ministerio bebiendo ese brebaje. Tony había sido su mejor par de ojos y oídos en las calles. No era un chivato, en realidad, sino más bien un barómetro que la informaba sobre estados de ánimo y sentimientos; aunque nunca mencionaba hechos concretos, a menudo la encaminaba en la dirección adecuada. Ahora tenía diecinueve años. La primera vez que se encontraron no pasaba de los quince.

_-_-En la calle se dice _-_-extendió metódicamente un pedazo de mantequilla sobre el último de los panecillos_-_- que los periódicos han acertado, por una vez.

_-_-¿Un vampiro?

Él la escudriñó a través de la fina línea de sus párpados.

_-_-El asesino no es humano. Esto es lo que la calle dice. Chupa sangre, ¿no? Vampiro es un buen nombre para él. La Policía no lo cogerá porque andan buscando a un tío _-_-sonrió_-_-. De todas formas, los polis de esta ciudad no valen una mierda. No es como antes.

_-_-Vaya. Muchas gracias _-_-le observó mientras dejaba el plato completamente limpio_-_-. Tony, ¿crees en vampiros?

Él extrajo un pequeño crucifijo de debajo de su camiseta.

_-_-Creo en permanecer con vida.

Ya en el exterior del restaurante, mientras se levantaba el cuello del abrigo para protegerse contra el viento, le preguntó si necesitaba dinero. No podía sacarlo de las calles. Él no hubiera aceptado su ayuda. Así que le daba lo que podía si él estaba dispuesto a cogerlo. Malfoy lo llamaba dinero-de-la-culpa-de-la-clase-media. Aunque admitía que probablemente tenía razón, Hermione prefería ignorarlo.

_-_-No _-_-Tony se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara_-_-. Ando bien de crédito.

_-_-¿Te estás prostituyendo?

_-_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ya no puedes arrestarme, ¿quieres contratar mis servicios?

_-_-Quiero darte un tortazo. ¿No te has enterado de que hay una epidemia?

Él brincó para colocarse fuera de su alcance.

_-_-Hey, tomo mis precauciones. Como ya he dicho _-_-y sólo por un instante pareció mucho mayor de lo que era_-_-, creo en mantenerme con vida.

_-_-Hermione, no me importa lo que tu yonqui gurú pueda decirte y mucho menos lo que "dice la calle"; tenemos un tratado de paz que los Muggles no conocen y tú estás perdiendo la cabeza.

Hermione apartó el teléfono de su oreja antes de que Malfoy colgara con violencia. Sacudiendo la cabeza, colgó con bastante más tranquilidad. De acuerdo, le había avisado. Lo había hecho a pesar de lo que le decía el sentido común y a pesar de saber perfectamente cuál sería su reacción. Independientemente de lo que ocurriese aquella noche, _su _conciencia estaría tranquila.

_-_-Y no es que _yo _crea que los vampiros han roto el tratado de paz _-_-explicó al vacío apartamento mientras se levantaba del reclinatorio_-_-. _Yo _creo en mantener la mente abierta _-_-_y, _añadió en silencio, con tristeza, pensando en Tony y su crucifijo, _también creo en mantenerme con vida. _Detrás de la silla había una bolsa llena con cosas que acababa de comprar.

A las 11:48 Hermione bajó del autobús de Woodbine en Mortimer. Durante algunos momentos, se apoyó contra el cristal de la pequeña tienda de accesorios para el jardín que había en la esquina, dándose tiempo para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Allí, bajo la farola, su visión era todavía funcional. Unos pocos metros más adelante, en el punto en el que dos luces, al solaparse, formaban una especie de crepúsculo con dos sombras, no estaba tan segura de poder confiar en ella. En la calle principal sería aún peor. Extrajo la linterna del fondo de su bolso y la preparó, por si acaso.

Lejos, más allá de una marejada de sombras, vio una serial de tráfico y decidió cruzar la calle. No es que hubiera una razón para ello. La criatura podía aparecer con la misma facilidad en el lado oeste de Woodbine o en el este, pero algo había que hacer. Moverse era siempre preferible a quedarse parado.

La Lechería de Terry, en el extremo norte de Mortimer, parecía estar abierta _-_-al menos era el único edificio de la vecindad que tenía las luces encendidas_-_-, así que se dirigió hacia él.

_Puedo hacer algunas preguntas. Comprar una bolsa de patatas fritas. Averiguar... ¡MIERDA! _Había dos agentes de Homicidios en la tienda, hablando con un robusto adolescente que seguramente no era el propietario. Bajó, con los ojos confusos por el repentino brillo de los fluorescentes, las seis escaleras mucho más rápidamente de lo que había ascendido. En el aparcamiento de Brewers Retail, al sur de Mortimer, descubrió el coche sin identificaciones de los agentes _-_-_pídele al gobierno que ilumine un metro cuadrado de asfalto en medianoche-_- y se encaminó en la dirección opuesta. No era que esperase que la criatura fuera a hacer su aparición en Woodbine; la calle estaba demasiado bien iluminada, demasiado concurrida, y existían demasiadas posibilidades de que apareciera un testigo. No, apostaría su dinero a que sería en una de las tranquilas calles residenciales que se escondían detrás.

En Holborne, sin que existiera una razón particular para ello, giró a la derecha. Las luces de las farolas estaban bastante distantes entre sí y tuvo que apresurarse al pasar entre una de las islas de luz y la siguiente, confiando en que la burocracia y la planificación municipal no le hubiesen quitado la calle de debajo de los pies. En un momento dado tropezó con un montón de tierra, su bolso se le escurrió del hombro y chocó contra sus rodillas. El haz de su linterna revoloteó sobre una pequeña obra en la que se estaba levantando una diminuta casa en lo que una vez debió de ser un patio trasero. La criatura ya había matado en circunstancias similares, pero de alguna manera Hermione sabía que no volvería a hacerlo. Siguió caminando.

El repentino aullido de una sirena hizo que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta y giró sobre sus talones, apuntando con la linterna como si fuese un arma. Allá en la esquina, un camión de bomberos abandonaba rugiendo la estación y, con un chirrido de las ruedas, giraba para coger Woodbine en dirección norte.

_-_-Nervios a flor de piel, ¿eh, Mione? _-_-murmuró, mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse. El palpitar de la sangre resonaba en sus oídos con tal fuerza que casi creía que provocaría eco, y el sudor hacía que se le pegasen los guantes a las manos. Acaricio la varita que reposaba en su bolsillo esperaba no tener que usarla, mucho menos en el mundo mágico, pero si lo que encontraba era a un vampiro no dudaría en usarla, la verdad es que les tenía miedo, nunca había visto uno a pesar de conocer de su existencia, y por como los relataban tanto en el mundo mágico como en el Muggle no eran una especie a la que quisieras toparte, ligeramente conmocionada todavía, reanudó su camino hacia la siguiente farola y se apoyó contra ella.

La luz que derramaba casi llegaba hasta la casa. Al menos era la suficiente como para poder ver el edificio. El poco césped que alcanzaba a vislumbrar parecía bien cuidado _-_-a pesar del barro primaveral_-_- y, encaramados a una valla, unos rosales, podados para sobrevivir al invierno, aguardaban la llegada de la primavera. Era un barrio de clase trabajadora, lo sabía, y dada la presencia del césped, Hermione estaba dispuesta a apostar a que la mayoría de las familias que vivían allí eran de origen italiano o portugués, puesto que ambas culturas tenían un gran amor por los jardines. Si efectivamente lo eran, la mayoría de las casas estaría decorada con imágenes pintadas de santos, la Virgen o el propio Cristo.

Hermione se preguntó cuánta protección podrían ofrecer las imágenes cuando apareciese el asesino.

Calle arriba, dos círculos de luz revelaban la presencia de un coche que se movía con lentitud. A Hermione se le antojaban los ojos de una gran bestia, porque la oscuridad escondía la forma a la que pertenecían y los faros eran todo lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Pero a pesar de ello, no necesitaba ver más para identificar a un coche de policía. Sólo un policía de patrulla conduciría a aquella velocidad precisa y constante. Ella misma lo había hecho demasiadas veces como para equivocarse ahora. Combatió el impulso de apartarse y esconderse, se volvió y se dirigió con paso confiado hacia la casa, registrando su bolso en busca de un inexistente juego de llaves.

El coche pasó a su lado.

Hmerione volvió a la calle. Sabía que su suerte no podía durar demasiado. Malfoy debía de haber saturado la zona con sus hombres. Más pronto o más tarde se encontraría con alguien a quien conocía _-_-probablemente el propio Malfoy_-_-, y no le ilusionaba la perspectiva de tener que explicar qué estaba haciendo en medio de una caza del hombre policial.

Continuó hacia el oeste por Holborne, ordenando mentalmente sus argumentos. _Pensé que otro par de ojos podrían ser de utilidad. _Si los tuviera, tal vez. _Dudaba que estuvieseis preparados para tratar con un vampiro. _Cierto, pero no la creerían. _No tienes derecho a mantenerme fuera. _Salvo que sí que lo tenía. Todos los derechos. Por la misma razón por la que existían leyes contra el suicidio.

_Así que, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? No sé si esto es más estúpido que precipitarse sola al interior de una estación de metro para enfrentarse con las manos desnudas a Dios sabe qué. _La oscuridad la envolvía, cada vez más cerca. _¿Qué estoy intentando demostrar?_

_Que a pesar de todo todavía puedo ser un miembro útil de la sociedad, oh realmente solo quería poder estar con Malfoy, demostrarle que ella aun era apta para ese trabajo… y que él podía pedirle ayuda de vez en cuando. _Bufó. _Por otro lado, hay un montón de miembros útiles de la sociedad a quienes no me voy a encontrar por aquí esta noche._

Lo que devolvió la cuestión a la silenciosa pregunta, ¿qué estaba tratando de demostrar? Hermione decidió dejarlo como estaba. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas por sí solas como para andar empantanándose en más introspecciones.

Se detuvo en la esquina de Woodmount. La luz de tres farolas desaparecía en la distancia, a ambos lados y hacia delante. Los tres globos de luz suspendidos eran cuanto alcanzaba a ver. Moviendo la cabeza como un sabueso en busca de un rastro, inhaló con fuerza el frío aire de la noche. Todo lo que podía oler era la tierra, húmeda y mohosa, expuesta al final del invierno. Normalmente le agradaba ese aroma. Esta noche tenía algo de olor a tumba. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y tuvo que abrocharse mejor la chaqueta. En la distancia se oía el rumor del tráfico y, más lejos aún, el ladrido de un perro.

No parecía haber demasiados indicios para elegir entre una u otra dirección, así que giró hacia su izquierda y se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia el sur.

Alguien dio un portazo.

Como respuesta, su corazón comenzó a retumbar en su pecho. Ahí estaba. Hermione estaba tan segura como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida.

Comenzó a correr. Lentamente al principio, consciente de que un mal paso podía acabar en una caída o algo peor. La linterna estaba apagada; necesitaba las luces de las farolas para orientarse, y el rayo de la linterna confinaría su visión a una zona muy estrecha. Al llegar a la calle Baker, se detuvo en seco.

¿Ahora adonde? Sus otros sentidos trataban de compensar su casi total ceguera.

Un chillido de metal contra madera; unas uñas forzadas a liberar su presa.

Hacia el este. Se volvió y corrió de nuevo. Trastabilló, cayó, se recuperó y siguió corriendo, confiando en que sus pies encontrasen una camino que ella no podía ver. Cincuenta pasos más allá de la esquina, la presencia de una sombra reveló que algo se cruzaba en su camino. Se deslizó al interior del estrecho callejón que separaba dos edificios y cuando Hermione, respondiendo al instinto de la persecución, lo siguió, alcanzó a ver las luces de un par de faros ardiendo a un centenar de metros de distancia.

Olía como si algo acabase de morir al otro extremo de la calle. Como la anciana aquella que habían encontrado en la tercera semana de agosto pero que había sido asesinada en su diminuta habitación sin ventilación a comienzos de julio.

Podía oír el ruido del motor en funcionamiento, movimiento contra el suelo y un sonido que no quiso identificar.

El mal que se había demorado en el túnel del metro no era más que una pálida réplica del que la esperaba allá delante.

Una sombra sin contornos definidos pasó entre Hermione y las luces traseras.

Con la mano izquierda apoyada contra un muro de falso ladrillo que había a su lado, y sosteniendo la linterna con la derecha como si fuese el asidero de una lanza, Hermione se lanzó calle adelante sin prestar atención a la diminuta voz de su razón, que trataba de averiguar qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo.

Algo lanzó un chillido y el sonido la hizo retroceder media docena de pasos.

Todos los perros del vecindario comenzaron a aullar.

Ignorando el frío sudor que la empapaba y el terror que convertía cada respiración en una agonía, se obligó a avanzar; recuperó los seis pasos y avanzó otros seis...

Inclinada sobre el maletero del coche, encendió la linterna.

El horror parpadeaba un poco más allá del extremo del haz de luz de la linterna, donde la puerta de madera de un garaje se balanceaba de manera fortuita, colgada de una única y doblada bisagra. La oscuridad parecía moverse dentro de la oscuridad y la mente de Hermione lo rechazó tan rápidamente y con tan ciego pánico que la convenció de que no había nada allí, apretó la varita en su pantalón quería sacarla y hacer un lumus que iluminaria mas que su precaria iluminación, pero debía ser cuidadosa en el mundo Muggle, ya había cometido errores como esos en el pasado.

Atrapado bajo la luz se agazapaba un joven, protegiéndose los ojos con un brazo. A sus pies había un cuerpo; un hombre con barba, de unos cuarenta años. De su garganta destrozaba manaba todavía sangre. La que formaba el charco del suelo comenzaba a espesarse y coagularse. Debía de haber muerto antes de tocar el suelo, porque sólo los muertos caían con un abandono tal que los hacía pasar por marionetas rotas.

Hermione lo vio todo en un instante. Entonces el hombre que se acurrucaba en el suelo se levantó. Su largo abrigo, abierto, se agitaba y lo envolvía semejando unas grandes alas de cuero negro. Dio un paso hacia ella. Su rostro parecía distorsionado. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos. La sangre teñía sus palmas y dedos de un carmesí brillante.

Metio la mano en su pantalón intetnando sacar la varita para defenderse pero se atoro en el cosido interno de este Hermione aspiró con fuerza para gritar pidiendo ayuda. O quizá simplemente para gritar. Nunca lo supo, porque entonces él dio otro paso y eso fue lo último que vio durante algún tiempo.

Henry cogió a la joven mientras caía y la depositó gentilmente sobre el pavimento. No había querido hacerlo, pero no podía permitir que ella gritara. Había demasiadas cosas que no podría explicar a la Policía.

_Ella me vio inclinado sobre el cuerpo, _pensó, mientras apagaba la linterna y la devolvía al bolso. Sus sensibles ojos agradecieron el regreso de la noche. Sentía como si se los acabasen de atravesar con hierros candentes. _Me ha visto claramente. Maldita sea. _El sentido común le dictaba que debía matarla antes de que ella pudiera desenmascararlo. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que no pareciera diferente a las otras muertes. Entonces volvería a estar a salvo.

Henry se volvió y miró, más allá del cuerpo _-_-carne ahora, nada más_-_-, hacia el suelo de tierra del garaje, ahora destrozado, por el que el asesino había huido. Esta noche había demostrado que las muertes no eran de ningún modo su responsabilidad.

_-_-¡Maldita sea! _-_-dijo, esta vez en voz alta, mientras unas sirenas cada vez más próximas y el ruido de un portazo le recordaban la necesidad de actuar inmediatamente. Sujetándose sobre una rodilla, colocó a la mujer sobre su hombro y recogió con la otra mano su bolso. El peso no representaba un problema; como todos los de su raza, era desproporcionadamente fuerte, pero su estatura amenazaba con desequilibrarlo peligrosamente.

_-_-Demasiado altas en este maldito siglo _-_-musitó. Saltó por encima de la valla que delimitaba el jardín trasero y desapareció en la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

-6-

Henry desperdigó el contenido del enorme bolso negro sobre la mesita de café. Se arrodilló y comenzó a registrar aquel caos. Buscaba algo que se asemejase a una tarjeta de identificación; una cartera, un tarjetero, cualquier cosa. Nada.

¿Nada? Era imposible. En estos tiempos nadie salía sin identificación, ni siquiera los que sólo lo hacían de noche. Finalmente, encontró tanto el tarjetero como la cartera dentro de un bolsillo lateral, accesible sin necesidad de abrir siquiera el principal.

_-_-Hermione Granger, Investigadora Privada, abogada _-_-sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras registraba el resto de los papeles. _Una investigadora privada, gracias a Dios. _Temía haber secuestrado a algún agente de policía de paisano, lo que habría desencadenado una búsqueda por toda la ciudad. A lo largo de los siglos había llegado a aprender que la Policía, fuesen cuales fuesen sus defectos, cuidaba de los suyos. Un investigador privado, en cambio, no era más que un ciudadano, un civil, y probablemente ni siquiera había sido echado en falta todavía.

Poniéndose de pie, Henry examinó a la mujer inconsciente que descansaba en su sofá. Pese a que no le agradaba hacerlo, mataría para protegerse. Confiaba en que esta vez no fuera necesario. Se quitó la gabardina y comenzó a pensar en lo que le diría cuando se despertase...

...si despertaba.

Los latidos de su corazón llenaban el apartamento. Su corazón latía deprisa, casi el doble de deprisa que el suyo. Le incitaba a alimentarse, pero mantuvo al hambre a raya.

Consultó su reloj. Las 2:13. Amanecería en cuatro horas. Si la mujer tenía una conmoción...

No había querido herirla. Desmayar a alguien de un solo golpe no era tarea fácil, al margen de lo que las películas y la televisión sugiriesen. Una práctica esporádica a lo largo de los siglos le había enseñado cómo y dónde golpear, pero ninguna habilidad podía cambiar el hecho de que un golpe en la cabeza provocaba que el blando tejido del cerebro rebotase contra las paredes óseas del cráneo.

_Y no cabe duda de que es un hermoso cráneo, _pensó. Se acercó un poco más. _Aunque hay una sombra de obstinación en la anchura de esa mandíbula. _Volvió a examinar su tarjeta de identificación. Treinta y uno. Su corto cabello castaño, no tenía un solo rastro de plata, pero diminutas arrugas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos. Cuando él estaba "vivo", treinta y uno significaba mediana edad. Ahora era apenas una edad adulta.

No llevaba maquillaje, lo que le agradó. El delicado y pálido tono dorado de sus mejillas hacía que su piel pareciese terciopelo.

Y que su tacto... retiró la mano y contuvo a su hambre aún con más fuerza. Era capricho, no necesidad, y no dejaría que lo controlase.

Los diminutos músculos de su rostro se agitaron y abrió los ojos. Al igual que sus cabellos, no eran de un color castaño. La punta de su lengua humedeció los resecos labios y sus ojos lo miraron sin miedo.

_-_-Hijo de puta _-_-dijo claramente. Y se encogió.

Hermione abandonó la oscuridad con un ansia desesperada de información, pero la sangre que palpitaba en sus oídos impidió que compusiera pensamientos coherentes. Luchó contra el malestar. El dolor _-_-y, oh Dios, dolía_-_- significaba peligro. Tenía que saber dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado hasta allí...

Su vista se aclaró y se encontró con un rostro de hombre sobre el suyo. Lo reconoció.

_-_-Hijo de puta _-_-dijo. Y se encogió. Las palabras, el movimiento de las mandíbulas, provocaron punzadas de dolor que recorrieron su cabeza. Hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlas. La última vez que había visto esa cara, y el cuerpo al que sin duda estaba pegada, se había levantado y la había atacado. Pese a que no lo recordaba con claridad, no dudaba que había sido él el que la había hecho perder el conocimiento y el que la había traído hasta aquí; dondequiera que se encontrase.

Trató de mirar más allá de él, para hacerse una idea de lo que la rodeaba, pero la habitación, si es que era una habitación, se encontraba a oscuras. ¿Sabía _algo _que pudiera utilizar?

_Estoy completamente vestida, tendida sobre un sofá en compañía de un asesino loco, y aunque el resto de mi cuerpo parece funcional, la cabeza me duele como si hubiese recibido una paliza, ¿me habrá quitado mi varita? ¿está cerca?. _Sólo parecía haber una cosa que pudiese hacer. Se arrojó fuera del sillón.

Desafortunadamente, la gravedad resultó más fuerte que su idea.

Cuando golpeó el suelo, una descarga de espectaculares fuegos artificiales estalló en su cabeza, dejando un rastro de destellos verdes, dorados y rojos en el interior de sus párpados. Volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

La segunda vez que recuperó la conciencia, ocurrió más rápidamente que la primera, y la línea entre un estado y el siguiente estuvo más claramente delimitada. Esta vez mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

_-_-Eso ha sido bastante estúpido _-_-apuntó una voz de hombre desde algún lugar sobre su hombro derecho_-_-. Es completamente posible que no me crea _-_-continuó_-_-, pero no tengo intención de hacerle daño.

Para su sorpresa, ella le creía. Puede que fuera su tono, o el timbre de su voz, o la bolsa de hielo que sostenía contra su mandíbula. O puede que su cerebro se hubiera lesionado, lo que parecía más probable.

_-_-Nunca quise hacerle ningún daño. Siento _-_-ella notó que la bolsa de hielo se movía ligeramente_-_- lo ocurrido, pero no creí que tuviera tiempo para explicarme.

Con mucho cuidado, Hermione abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

_-_-¿Explicar el qué? _-_-el óvalo pálido que era el rostro del hombre parecía flotar en la tenue luz. Deseó poder verlo con más claridad.

_-_-Yo no maté a ese hombre. Encontré el cadáver poco después de que usted apareciera.

_-_-¿Sí? _-_-repentinamente, ella reparó en lo que fallaba_-_-. ¿Dónde están mis gafas?

_-_-Sus... oh _-_-el óvalo de desvaneció y reapareció unos momentos más tarde.

Ella esperó, con los ojos cerrados, mientras él colocaba las patillas sobre sus oídos, aproximadamente en el lugar correspondiente y empujaba con suavidad el puente hacia su nariz. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las cosas habían cambiado de manera significativa.

_-_-¿Podría encender una luz?

Hermione advirtió la confusión del hombre mientras se levantaba. No estaba reaccionando como él había esperado; si lo que quería era temor, tendría que intentarlo más tarde. En el momento actual la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para que la cosa resultase. Y, además, si al final resultaba ser el asesino, por el momento no había ni una sola maldita cosa que ella pudiese hacer al respecto.

La luz ayudaba, aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para disipar las sombras de las esquinas. Desde donde ella yacía, podía ver un equipo de música muy caro y el extremo de una librería con puertas de cristal. Lentamente, equilibrando su cabeza como si fuera un huevo sobre una cuchara, se incorporó y se sentó.

_-_-¿Está segura de que es una buena idea?

No lo estaba. Pero no pensaba admitirlo.

_-_-Estoy perfectamente _-_-dijo con voz seca. Sintió en la boca una oleada de nauseas y luchó para combatirla. Mientras se quitaba los guantes, estudió a su secuestrador con el ceño fruncido.

No parecía un asesino loco. _Bravo, Eres tan lista. Describe, en veinticinco palabras o menos, al perfecto asesino loco. _No podía asegurar de qué color eran sus ojos, pese a que su entrenada vista le hacía conjeturar que eran de un suave color avellano. En cambio, sus cejas y pestañas eran de un tono más rojo que su cabello rubio, un color que se hubiera oscurecido bajo el sol. Su cara era ancha sin llegar de ningún modo a resultar gorda _-_-el tipo de cara que se hacía merecedora del adjetivo "honesta"_-_- y su boca mostraba una ligerísima traza del arco de Cupido. _Definitivamente atractivo. _Midió su estatura comparándolo con el equipo de música y añadió, _pero bajo._

_-_-Así que _-_-comenzó a decir, apoyándose con mucha cautela contra los cojines del sofá y tratando de mantener un tono distendido. _Háblales, _decía el manual. _Gánate su confianza-_-, ¿por qué debería creerme que no tiene usted nada que ver con que la garganta de ese hombre fuera desgarrada? –quería preguntar sobre su varita pero si era un Muggle solo haría que las cosas fueran mas confusas.

Henry se adelantó y le tendió la bolsa de hielo.

_-_-Usted estaba muy cerca _-_-dijo lentamente_-_-. Debió de haber visto...

¿Ver el qué? Había visto el cuerpo, lo había visto a él inclinado sobre el cuerpo, había visto las luces del coche, la puerta del garaje destrozada y la oscuridad que se levantaba más allá. _La oscuridad se arremolinaba en torno a la oscuridad y de pronto ya no estuvo allí. _No. Sacudió la cabeza y el dolor físico que esta acción provocó hizo que lo pensara de nuevo. _La oscuridad se arremolinaba en torno, a la oscuridad y de pronto ya no estuvo allí. _De repente, no podía respirar y se debatió contra las fuertes manos que la sujetaban.

_-_-No...

_-_-Sí.

Gradualmente, bajo la fuerza de su mirada y de su contacto, se fue calmando.

_-_-¿Qué...? _-_-se humedeció los secos labios y volvió a intentarlo_-_-. ¿Qué era eso?

_-_-Un demonio.

_-_-Los demonios no... _-_-_La oscuridad se arremolinaba en torno a la oscuridad y de pronto ya no estuvo allí-_-. Oh.

Mientras se incorporaba, Henry estuvo a punto de sonreír. Prácticamente podía ver cómo ella registraba los hechos, aceptaba la evidencia y cambiaba su visión del mundo para ajustarse a ello. No parecía que la hiciera feliz, pero lo hacía a pesar de todo.

_-_-¿Qué estaba _usted _haciendo allí? _-_-le agradó el que su voz sonase casi normal.

¿Qué debería decirle? Pese a que no se mostraba exactamente receptiva _-_-y no se la podía culpar por ello_-_-, tampoco era abiertamente hostil. La verdad, entonces, o toda la verdad posible sin comprometer su seguridad.

_-_-Estaba cazando al demonio. Pero llegué un poco tarde. Evité que se alimentara, pero no pude impedir que matara a aquel hombre _-_-frunció ligeramente el ceño_-_-. ¿Y por qué estaba _usted _allí, señorita Granger?

_Así que ha encontrado mi tarjeta de identificación. _Por primera vez desde que recuperara el conocimiento, Hermione reparó en que el contenido completo de su bolso estaba diseminado sobre una mesita de café. El ajo, el paquete de semillas de mostaza, la Biblia, el crucifijo. Todo ello, mostrado abiertamente, formaba un cuadro sencillamente ridículo. Bufó levemente.

_-_-Estaba cazando a un vampiro.

Para su sorpresa, después de una mirada incrédula a los contenidos de su bolso, como si también él los estuviese viendo por vez primera, su secuestrador, el cazador de demonios, echó la cabeza para atrás y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

Henry, Duque de Richmond, había sentido aquella mirada especulativa sobre él durante toda la comida. Cada vez que miraba en su dirección, ella le estaba mirando a su vez, pero cada vez que intentaba encontrar sus ojos, ella lo esquivaba y observaba recatadamente su plato. La larga curva de sus pestañas _-_-tan negras que forzosamente tenían que ser teñidas_-_- se apoyaba entonces contra la delicada curva de unas mejillas de alabastro. En una ocasión creyó haberla visto sonreír, pero enseguida pensó que la luz le había jugado una mala pasada.

Mientras Sir Thomas, sentado a su izquierda, peroraba sobre las ovejas, hizo girar una uva entre sus dedos. Se preguntaba quién podría ser aquella dama. Tenía que pertenecer a la nobleza local, invitada a Sheriffhutton para la ocasión, porque sin duda la recordaría si hubiese pertenecido a la comitiva que lo había acompañado en su viaje desde Londres. Por lo poco que podía ver de su traje, debía de ser de color negro. ¿Era una viuda, entonces, o llevaba ese color porque era consciente de cuan arrebatadora estaba con él y había un marido esperándola en sus tierras?

Por primera vez en las últimas semanas se alegró de que Surrey hubiera decidido no acompañarlo a Sheriffhuton. _Las mujeres nunca me miran cuando él está conmigo._

_Ahí, ha sonreído, esta vez estoy seguro. _Se limpió los restos de la aplastada uva con su manga y tomó su vino. De un solo y frenético trago, apuró el contenido la delicada copa de cristal veneciano. No podía soportarlo más.

_-_-Sir Thomas.

_-_-...naturalmente, en esos casos el mejor carnero es... ¿Sí, mi señor?

Henry se inclinó para acercarse al anciano caballero; no quería que el resto de los comensales escuchase sus palabras. Ya le tomaban suficientemente el pelo sin necesidad de ello. Apenas lograba soportar el chascarrillo que el bufón de su padre, Will Sommers, había escrito sobre él; _aunque puede que tenga el rostro de su sire / no puede mantener el real paso._

_-_-Sir Thomas, ¿Quién es esa mujer que se sienta al lado de Sir Gilles y su esposa?

_-_-¿Mujer, mi señor?

_-_-Sí, mujer _-_-le costó, pero el joven duque consiguió mantener en calma su tono y su voz. Sir Thomas era un valioso sirviente, había sido un valioso chambelán en Sheriffhuton durante todos los años que él había pasado en Francia y aunque sólo fuera por su avanzada edad era merecedor de respeto_-_-. La del vestido negro. La que está junto a Sir Gilles y su mujer.

_-_-Ah, la que está junto a Sir Gilles... _-_-Sir Thomas se inclinó hacia delante y la observó entornando los ojos. La dama en cuestión miraba recatadamente su plato_-_-. Es la viuda de Sir Beswick.

_-_-¿Beswick? _-_-¿esa maravillosa criatura había estado casada con Beswick? Pero si aquel barón era por lo menos de la edad de Sir Thomas. Henry no podía creerlo_-_-. ¡Pero es un viejo!

_-_-Está muerto, mi señor _-_-susurró Sir Thomas_-_-. Pero creo que cuando se encontró con su Hacedor era un hombre más feliz. Es una muchacha muy dulce y parece haberse tomado muy mal la muerte de la vieja cabra. Se la veía poco cuando él estaba con vida, y ahora mucho menos.

_-_-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados?

_-_-Un mes... no, dos.

_-_-¿Y ella vive en el Castillo Beswick?

_-_-Si queréis llamar castillo a esa ruina, sí, mi señor.

_-_-Si queréis llamar castillo a este establo _-_-Henry señaló con un gesto de su mano al gran salón, que permanecía prácticamente intacto desde el siglo XII_-_-, cualquier cosa puede ser considerada un castillo.

_-_-Esto es una residencia real _-_-protestó Sir Thomas airadamente.

_Ella sonrió. Lo vi con toda claridad._

_-_-Y donde _ella _mora, el cielo ha descendido a la Tierra _-_-murmuró Henry ensoñado. Perdido en aquella sonrisa, había olvidado dónde se encontraba.

Sir Thomas lanzó una sonora carcajada, dio un largo trago de cerveza y como resultado hubo que darle varias palmadas en la espalda, lo que atrajo toda la atención que Henry pretendía evitar.

_-_-Debiera ser más cuidadoso con la excitación, buen señor caballero _-_-le regañó el Arzobispo de York mientras aquellos que habían acudido prestos al rescate regresaban a sus respectivos asientos.

_-_-No soy yo, su Gracia _-_-contestó Sir Thomas píamente al prelado_-_-. Es el buen duque el que encuentra el braguero demasiado apretado.

Las mejillas de Henry enrojecieron y maldijo la pigmentación de los Tudor, que mostraba cada pequeña desazón como si él fuese una damisela en vez de todo un hombre hecho y derecho de dieciséis años.

Más tarde, cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar en la vieja galería del juglar, Henry paseó entre sus invitados tratando, con éxito según su opinión, de esconder su objetivo. Ahora lo estarían vigilando. Uno o dos de ellos, lo sabía bien, eran informadores de su padre.

Cuando al fin se decidió a cruzar el salón en dirección a ella, la mujer recogió sus faldones negros y plateados con una mano y se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas que conducían a los jardines del palacio. Henry la siguió. Lo esperaba, como él sabía que haría, en el segundo de los anchos escalones; lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta como para encontrarse a oscuras y lo suficientemente cerca como para que él la encontrara.

_-_-Hace... eh, hace calor en el salón, ¿no os parece?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Su rostro y su pecho despedían una tenue luz blanca y pálida.

_-_-_Estamos _en agosto.

_-_-Sí... eh, así es _-_-de hecho no eran la única pareja que había buscado una respiro del sofocante y humeante salón, pero todos los demás habían desaparecido discretamente al ver aparecer al duque_-_-. ¿No... eh, tenéis miedo de los resfriados nocturnos?

_-_-No. Amo la noche.

Su voz le recordó al mar y de pronto tuvo la impresión de que podría arrastrarlo a las profundidades con la misma facilidad. En el salón, bajo la luz de las antorchas, había creído que no era mucho mayor que él mismo, pero aquí fuera, a la luz de las estrellas, parecía no tener edad. Sus labios se le habían secado repentinamente. Buscó algo más que decir.

_-_-No estuvisteis en la cacería de hoy.

_-_-No.

_-_-No os gusta la caza, entonces.

A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, sus ojos atraparon los de él.

_-_-Oh, sí que me gusta.

Henry tragó saliva y se agitó. No se encontraba a gusto. De hecho, su braguero estaba ahora demasiado apretado. Si algo le habían enseñado los tres años pasados en la corte francesa era a reconocer una invitación de parte de una mujer hermosa. Confiando en que las palmas de sus manos no estuviesen sudorosas, le tendió una mano.

_-_-¿Tenéis un nombre? _-_-preguntó mientras ella posaba sus fríos dedos sobre los suyos.

_-_-Christina.

_-_-¿Una vampiresa? _-_-Henry miró asombrado a Christina_-_-. Pretendía hacer un chiste.

_-_-¿De veras? _-_-ella se apartó de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho_-_-. Así es como me llama Norfolk.

_-_-Norfolk es un necio celoso _-_-Henry sospechaba que su padre había enviado a Norfolk para vigilarlo, para averiguar por qué permanecía en Sheriffhuton, una residencia que nunca había parecido gustarle, en septiembre. Sospechaba, además, que la única razón de que no hubiera sido reclamado de vuelta a la corte era que su padre aprobaba secretamente la relación que mantenía con una hermosísima viuda mayor que él. No era tan idiota como para creer que su padre no estaba enterado.

_-_-¿Lo es? Quizá _-_-sus cejas de ébano se arrugaron_-_-. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, Henry, por qué solamente nos encontramos de noche?

_-_-Con tal de verte, yo...

_-_-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué nunca me has visto comer o beber?

_-_-Pero te he visto en banquetes _-_-protestó Henry, confuso. Él sólo había pretendido hacer un chiste.

_-_-Pero lo cierto es que jamás me has visto comer o dormir _-_-insistió Christina_-_-. Y esta misma noche has hecho un comentario sobre mi fuerza.

_-_-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? _-_-su vida había llegado a girar en torno a las horas que pasaban en la gran cama con dosel. Ella era perfecta. Le resultaba imposible verla de otra manera.

_-_-Norfolk me ha llamado vampiresa _-_-sus ojos atraparon los de él y los sostuvieron, a pesar de que él intentaba escapar_-_-. El próximo paso será probarlo. Te dirá que, si no soy lo que él dice, por qué no voy a verte de día _-_-se detuvo y su voz se hizo fría_-_-. Y tú, intrigado, ordenarás que así sea. Y entonces tendré que huir y no volver a verte jamás, o moriré.

_-_-Yo... yo nunca te ordenaría...

_-_-Lo harías, si creyeras que no soy una vampiresa. Precisamente por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

Henry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Estaba aturdido. Cuando finalmente recuperó el habla, su voz no era más que una caricatura de su tono habitual.

_-_-Pero te he visto recibir los sacramentos.

_-_-Soy tan buena cristiana como tú, Henry. Mejor, quizá, ya que tú tienes más que perder mientras mengua el favor de tu padre hacia la Misa _-_-sonrió, con cierta tristeza_-_-. No soy una criatura del Diablo. Mis padres fueron mortales.

Nunca la había visto a la luz del día. Nunca la había visto comer o beber. Poseía una fuerza impropia para su sexo o su complexión. Pero recibía los sacramentos y llenaba sus noches de gloria.

_-_-¿Cuándo _-_-su voz casi recobró su timbre habitual_-_- naciste?

_-_-En mil trescientos veintisiete. El año en que Eduardo III ascendió al trono. El abuelo de tu abuelo no había sido concebido todavía.

No era difícil pensar en ella como en una belleza sin edad, incólume a través de los siglos. A partir de eso, no resultaba imposible creer el resto.

Vampiresa.

Ella leyó la aceptación en su rostro y abrió los brazos. La túnica suelta que vestía cayó al suelo y liberó su presa, dejando que apartara la mirada ahora que estaba segura de que no lo haría.

_-_-¿Me destruirás? _-_-preguntó con dulzura mientras tendía la red de su belleza sobre él_-_-. ¿Me enviarás a la pira? ¿O tendrás la fuerza para amarme y recibir la recompensa de mi amor?

La luz del fuego proyectó su sombra contra los tapices de la pared. Ángel o demonio. A Henry no le importaba. Era suya. Si por ello condenaba su alma, iría al Infierno gustoso.

Abrió los brazos en respuesta.

Mientras ella se fundía en su abrazo, apretó los labios contra el perfumado ébano de sus cabellos y suspiró.

_-_-¿Por qué no te has alimentado nunca de mí?

_-_-Pero es que lo he hecho. Lo hago.

Él frunció el ceño.

Nunca he llevado tu marca en mi garganta...

_-_-Las gargantas son demasiado públicas _-_-él podía sentir su sonrisa contra su pecho_-_-. Y tu garganta no es la única parte de tu cuerpo en la que he puesto mis labios.

Mientras él enrojecía, ella descendió por su cuerpo como si quisiera probar su argumento y de alguna manera, el saber que ella se alimentaba mientras lo complacía lo elevó a tales alturas que pensó que no podría soportar el éxtasis. Aquello bien valdría el Infierno.

_-_-Fue idea tuya, ¿verdad?

El Duque de Norfolk inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían sepultados en sombras y las profundas arrugas que enmarcaban su boca no habían estado allí un mes atrás.

_-_-Sí _-_-admitió pesadamente_-_- pero ha sido por tu propio bien, Henry.

_-_-¿Mi propio bien? _-_-en la boca de Henry estalló una amarga sombra de risa_-_-. Más bien por el tuyo. Eso te acerca mucho al trono _-_-vio que el anciano se encogía y eso lo complació. En verdad no creía que Norfolk lo estuviese utilizando para acercarse al trono; el duque había demostrado su amistad en innumerables ocasiones, pero Henry acababa de salir de una dolorosa entrevista con su padre y deseaba desahogarse.

_-_-_Contraerás matrimonio con Mary, la hija de Norfolk, antes del final de este mes. Pasarás las navidades en la corte y después te retirarás a tus tierras de Richmond y nunca volverás a Sheriffhuton._

Norfolk suspiró y posó una mano cautelosa sobre el hombro de Henry. Tampoco su entrevista con el padre del joven duque había resultado agradable.

_-_-Lo que no sabe, lo sospecha; le ofrecí esto porque era tu única salida.

Henry apartó la mano de sí. Nunca volver a Sheriffhuton. Nunca volver a verla. Nunca volver a escuchar su risa o sentir su contacto. Nunca volver a acariciarla. Apretó los dientes para sofocar el rugido que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta.

_-_-Tú no lo entiendes _-_-gruñó y abandonó corriendo el salón antes de que las lágrimas que sentía formarse en sus ojos lo avergonzaran.

_-_-¡Christina! _-_-corrió hacia ella, se arrojó a sus pies y escondió la cabeza en su falda. Por un instante, su único mundo fue el contacto de sus manos y el sonido de su voz. Cuando al fin consiguió reunir la fuerza suficiente para apartarse, todavía no bastaba para mirarla a la cara_-_-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Padre y Norfolk, al menos, sospechan, y si te encuentran...

Ella deslizó sus fríos dedos sobre su frente.

_-_-No me encontrarán. Poseo un refugio seguro para pasar el día y no pasamos tantas noches juntos como para que puedan encontrarnos _-_-se detuvo, y apoyó la mejilla del muchacho contra la palma de su mano_-_-. Me marcho, pero no podía irme sin decirte adiós.

_-_-¿Te marchas? _-_-repitió Henry estúpidamente.

Ella asintió, haciendo que sus sueltos cabellos le cubrieran el rostro.

_-_-Inglaterra se ha vuelto demasiado peligrosa para mí.

_-_-Pero, ¿dónde...?

_-_-Francia, creo. Por ahora.

Él cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

_-_-Llévame contigo. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Una risa irónica se dibujó en el rostro de Christina.

_-_-Tampoco puedes _vivir _conmigo, exactamente _-_-le recordó.

_-_-Vivir, morir, no-vivir, no-morir... _-_-se arrojó a sus pies y abrió los brazos_-_-. Nada me importa si estoy contigo.

_-_-Eres muy joven.

Sus palabras carecían de convicción y él pudo ver la indecisión en su rostro. ¡Ella lo quería! ¡Oh, bendito Jesús y todos los santos, ella lo quería!

_-_-¿Qué edad tenías cuando moriste? _-_-preguntó con decisión.

Ella se mordió el labio.

_-_-Diecisiete.

_-_-Yo los tendré dentro de dos meses _-_-volvió a arrojarse a sus pies_-_-. ¿Podrías esperar hasta entonces?

_-_-Dos meses...

_-_-Solamente dos _-_-él no podía evitar que el triunfo asomase a su voz._-_-. Entonces me tendrás para toda la eternidad.

Ella se rió y lo llevó hasta su pecho.

_-_-Te tienes en muy alta consideración, mi señor.

_-_-Así es _-_-concedió él con voz sorda.

_-_-Si tu mujer apareciera...

_-_-¿Mary? Tiene sus propios aposentos y está encantada de que sea así _-_-todavía de rodillas, la arrastró hasta el lecho.

Dos meses después, ella comenzó a alimentarse de noche, tomando cada vez tanto como él podía soportar.

Norfolk situó guardias en su puerta. Henry, digno hijo de su padre por primera vez en su vida, los despidió.

Dos meses después de aquello, mientras afamados doctores se rascaban la cabeza, asombrados por su fracaso, mientras Norfolk hacía registrar el vecindario en una búsqueda infructuosa, ella volvió a llevarlo hasta su pecho y él bebió la sangre de la vida eterna.

_-_-Déjame ver si lo he entendido bien; eres el hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII.

_-_-Así es _-_-Henry Fitzroy, una vez Duque de Richmond y Somerset, Señor de Nottingham y Caballero de la Liga, apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana y dejó que su mirada vagara entre las luces de Toronto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que contara la historia; había olvidado lo exhausto que lo dejaba.

Hermione volvió a mirar el libro sobre la época Tudor que descansaba sobre sus rodillas y señaló un párrafo.

_-_-Aquí dice que moriste a los diecisiete.

Sacudiéndose el letargo de encima, Henry se volvió hacia ella.

_-_-Bien. Ya ves que no es cierto.

_-_-No pareces un adolescente _-_-frunció el ceño_-_-. Yo diría que rondas los treinta, no menos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Algo envejecemos, pero muy lentamente.

_-_-Aquí no lo dice, pero, ¿no hubo alguna clase de misterio en torno a tu funeral? _-_-como respuesta a la expresión de sorpresa de Henry, una esquina de su boca se curvó todo lo que podía, teniendo en cuenta la condición de su mandíbula_-_-. Me licencié en Historia.

_-_-¿No es una carrera un poco extraña para alguien de tu profesión?

Él se refería a la investigación privada, advirtió ella, pero lo mismo podía aplicarse a la de policía Muggle o el ministerio de crímenes, Si le hubieran dado una moneda por cada vez que alguien, normalmente un oficial superior, había sacado a colación aquella antiquísima castaña, _quienes desconocen su propia Historia están condenados a repetirla, _ahora sería una mujer rica.

_-_-No me ha perjudicado _-_-dijo, un poco intencionadamente_-_-. ¿Y el funeral?

_-_-Sí, bien, no fue lo que yo había esperado, eso seguro _-_-apretó las manos entre sí para contener el temblor que lo asaltaba y, aunque trató de impedirlo, los recuerdos volvieron a fluir...

El despertar... confusión, zozobra. Lentamente, fue cobrando consciencia del latir de su corazón y dejó que su ritmo lo trajera de vuelta al mundo. Nunca se había encontrado en una oscuridad tan completa y, a pesar de que recordaba las confortadoras palabras de Christina, comenzó a sentir pánico. Cuando trató de apartar la tapa de la cripta no pudo hacerlo, y su pánico aumentó. Su ataúd no estaba hecho de piedra, sino de una madera áspera que lo envolvía tan estrechamente que su pecho, al subir y bajar, rozaba contra sus paredes. Y alrededor, por todas partes, el olor de la tierra.

No era la tumba de un noble, sino un ataúd común.

Gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más, se debatió y revolcó todo lo que el poco espacio con que contaba le permitía y trató de destrozar la madera. Aunque logró abrir una o dos grutas en la caja, el peso de la tierra era excesivo.

Se detuvo entonces, advirtiendo que destruir el ataúd y ser enterrado por la tierra sería infinitamente peor. En ese momento comenzó a sentir el hambre. Más tarde, nunca pudo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado allí tendido, paralizado por el terror, con una frenética necesidad prendida de sus tripas, pero lo cierto es que su cordura pendía de un hilo cuando por fin escuchó el sonido de la pala mordiendo la tierra sobre su tumba.

_-_-¿Sabes? _-_-dijo, mientras se restregaba el rostro con una mano. En sus palabras palpitaba todavía el eco de un tenue terror_-_-, hay una buena razón para que la mayoría de los vampiros provengan de la nobleza; una cripta es algo mucho más fácil de soportar. Me habían enterrado con todas las de la ley y le llevó a Christina tres días encontrarme y sacarme de allí _-_-todavía ahora, cuatrocientos años más tarde, había veces en que al despertar volvía a encontrarse allí. Solo. En la oscuridad. Enfrentando la eternidad.

_-_-Así que tu padre _–_Hermione se detuvo. Le costaba continuar la frase_-_-, Enrique VIII, ¿sospechaba?

Henry rió, pero un su tono no había ni una sombra de humor.

_-_-Oh, más que eso. Más tarde me enteré de que había ordenado que me atravesasen el corazón con una estaca, que me decapitasen, llenasen mi boca con ajo y me cosiesen los labios y que mi cabeza fuera enterrada por separado. Gracias a Dios, Norfolk fue un verdadero amigo hasta el final.

_-_-¿Volviste a verlo?

_-_-Un par de veces. Para mi sorpresa, comprendió lo ocurrido mejor de lo que yo había esperado.

_-_-¿Qué pasó con Christina?

_-_-Ella fue mi guía a través del frenesí que sucede al cambio. Fue mi guardián durante el año que pasé durmiendo mientras mi cuerpo se adaptaba a mi nueva condición. Me enseñó a alimentarme sin matar. Y entonces se marchó.

_-_-¿Se marchó? _-_-las cejas de Hermione se levantaron hasta alcanzar casi la línea de sus cabellos_-_-. Después de todo aquello, ¿se marchó?

Henry se volvió de nuevo para contemplar las luces de la ciudad. Ella podría estar allá fuera. Nunca lo sabría. Ni tampoco, tuvo que admitir con cierta tristeza, le importaba.

_-_-Cuando el lazo entre el progenitor y su vástago desaparece, preferimos cazar solos. Nuestros más estrechos vínculos se forman cuando nos alimentamos y no podemos alimentarnos los unos de los otros _-_-apoyó la mano contra el cristal_-_-. El lazo emocional, el amor, si quieres llamarlo así, lo que nos lleva a ofrecer nuestra sangre a un mortal, nunca sobrevive al cambio.

_-_-Pero seguiríais pudiendo...

_-_-Sí, pero no es lo mismo _-_-arrojó lejos de sí la melancolía y la miró de nuevo_-_-. Eso también está estrechamente ligado a la alimentación.

_-_-Oh. Entonces las historias sobre los vampiros... eh...

_-_-¿Habilidad? _-_-Henry le obsequió una sonrisa_-_-. Sí, claro. Pero ten en cuenta que contamos con mucho tiempo para practicar.

Hermione sintió que su rostro se acaloraba y tuvo que desviar la mirada. _Cuatrocientos cincuenta años de práctica..._

Involuntariamente, apretó los dientes y el brusco acceso de dolor que el gesto provocó fue una distracción bienvenida. _Esta noche no. Tengo dolor de cabeza. _Cerró el libro sobre su regazo y lo dejó cuidadosamente a un lado. Consultó su reloj. 4:43. _Había oído algunas confesiones interesantes, pero ésta... _Existía la opción, claro está, de no creer una sola palabra de lo que acababa de oír. Abandonar el apartamento y aquel caso certificado de manicomio y llamar a la gente de las batas blancas para que se ocuparan de encerrar al señor Fitzroy, hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII, etcétera, en el lugar que le correspondía. El problema era que ella le creía, y tratar de convencerse de lo contrario era como tratar de convencerse de una mentira, sabía bien de la existencia de vampiros pero no sabía que ellos compartieran el mundo con los Muggles, a su saber eso estaba prohibido por ello Vivian en el mundo mágico

_-_-¿Por qué me has contado todo esto? _-_-preguntó al fin.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Tal como lo veo yo, tenía dos opciones. Podía confiar en ti o matarte. Si confiaba en ti _-_-abrió las manos_-_- y luego descubría que había sido un error, siempre podría matarme antes de que tuvieras tiempo de hacerme ningún daño.

_-_-Espera un minuto _-_-dijo ella, ofendida_-_-. ¡No soy tan fácil de matar! _-_-él se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana; tres, tal vez cuatro metros más allá. Menos de un latido después se sentaba en el sillón, a su lado, y tenía las manos sobre su cuello. Ella no hubiera podido detenerlo. Ni siquiera le había visto moverse_-_-. Oh _-_-dijo.

Él apartó las manos y continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

_-_-Pero si te hubiera matado primero, bien, hubiera sido... eso. Pero creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

_-_-¿Cómo? _-_-tan de cerca, su presencia resultaba un poco abrumadora y ella tenía que combatir el impulso de apartarse... o acercarse. _Cuatrocientos cincuenta años para desarrollar una poderosa personalidad, _pensó, apartando la mirada hacia la tapicería de terciopelo blanco.

_-_-El demonio caza de noche. Al igual que yo. Pero aquel que lo convoca es un mortal y debe vivir su vida durante el día.

_-_-¿Estás sugiriendo que nos asociemos?

_-_-Hasta que el demonio sea capturado, sí.

Ella acarició el terciopelo de adelante atrás, de adelante atrás y entonces volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él. Miró sus ojos. _Almendra claro. Tenía razón._

_-_-¿Por qué te importa?

_-_-¿Lo del demonio? _-_-Henry se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana_-_-. No me preocupa. No específicamente, pero los periódicos están acusando de los asesinatos a los vampiros, y eso nos pone a todos en peligro _-_-allá abajo, los faros de un solitario coche atravesaron la calle Jarvis_-_-. Hasta hace muy poco, yo mismo pensé que se trataba de uno de nuestra especie; un recién nacido, abandonado, sin instruir.

_-_-¿Abandonado? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Para que aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo?

_-_-Quizá. Puede que el progenitor no supiera siquiera que existía.

_-_-Creí que habías dicho que tenía que existir un vínculo emocional.

_-_-No. Lo que he dicho es que el vínculo no sobrevivía al cambio. Los de mi raza pueden crear descendientes por razones tan malas y estúpidas como la vuestra. Técnicamente, todo lo que hace falta es que el vampiro se alimente con mucha fuerza y que el mortal se alimente después de él.

_-_-¿Alimentarse de un vampiro? ¿Cómo demonios podría ocurrir tal cosa?

Él se volvió para mirarla.

_-_-Supongo _-_-dijo secamente_-_-, que no muerdes.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

_-_-¿Estabas buscando al niño?

_-_-¿Esta noche? _-_-Henry sacudió la cabeza_-_-. Esta noche ya sabía lo que ocurría y estaba buscando al demonio _-_-caminó hasta el sofá, se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos sobre el taraceado de los brazos_-_-. Cuando concluyan las muertes, lo harán también los rumores y los vampiros volverán al lugar que les corresponde: el mito y la memoria racial. Nos gusta que sea así. De hecho, nos esforzamos para que sea así. Si los periódicos convencen a los lectores de que somos reales, podrían encontrarnos. Nuestros hábitos son bien conocidos _-_-encontró la mirada de ella, la sostuvo y mostró los dientes por un instante breve_-_-. Por mi parte, no tengo la menor intención de acabar sacrificado por causa de algo que no he hecho.

La liberó. Ella ni siquiera se permitió bromear. No podría haber apartado la mirada aunque hubiera querido. Devolvió todas sus cosas a su bolso y se levantó. Aunque se encontraba frente a él, prefirió concentrar su mirada en un lugar indeterminado sobre su hombro derecho.

_-_-Tengo que pensar sobre todo esto _-_-mantuvo su tono de voz tan neutro como le fue posible_-_-. Lo que me has contado... vaya, tengo que pensar sobre ello.

Poco convincente, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Henry asintió.

_-_-¿Puedo irme, entonces?

_-_-Puedes irte.

Ella asintió a su vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras extraía los guantes de sus bolsillos.

_-_-Hermione

Hermione nunca había creído que lo nombres contuvieran poder, ni que el pronunciarlos otorgara ese poder a otros, pero no pudo evitar volverse lentamente.

_-_-Gracias por no sugerir que le contara todo esto a la Policía.

Ella bufó.

_-_-¿La Policía? ¿Acaso parezco idiota?

_-_-No. No lo pareces.

_Ha tenido muchísimo tiempo para perfeccionar esa sonrisa, _se recordó ella, mientras trataba de calmar el repentino y errático tumulto de su corazón. Se volvió hacia la puerta, tropezó, logró abrirla y salió lo más dignamente que pudo de la habitación. Se detuvo un instante para recobrar el aliento a pesar de su cercanía. _Vampiros. Demonios. No estaba segura de su los magos lucharían contra ellos para defender a los Muggles… pero ella era parte de ellos y daría todo por defenderlos._


	7. Chapter 7

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 7 _**

Hermione decidió volver a casa paseando. Las calles del centro no eran oscuras y en Woodbine se había desenvuelto bien con mucha menos luz. Levantó el cuello de su abrigo, enterró profundamente las enguantadas manos en los bolsillos, por costumbre más que por frío y comenzó a recorrer la calle Bloor en dirección oeste. No estaba muy lejos y necesitaba pensar.

El frío del viento contra su rostro le hizo bien, y pareció calmar el golpeteo que azotaba su cabeza. Pese a que tenía que caminar con cuidado, resultaba infinitamente mejor que el traqueteo que hubiera sufrido de haber tomado un taxi, y entonces lo recordó, su varita… el vampiro no la tenía estaba seguro, no la habría tratado como una Muggle, eso quería decir, que la había perdido la noche anterior, esa era una mala, muy mala noticia.

Necesitaba pensar.

Vampiros y Demonios. O, por lo menos, _un _vampiro y _un _demonio. En los años que había estado en el mundo mágico jamás había visto uno, sabia que existían y su experiencia en el ministerio de crímenes, donde había visto un montón de rarezas y se había visto forzada a creer en la existencia de cosas que la mayoría de la gente cuerda, exceptuando a los agentes de policía y los asistentes sociales, hubieran preferido ignorar. Al lado de algunas de las crueldades que los fuertes infligían a los débiles, lo de los demonios no resultaba tan difícil de tragar. Y aquel vampiro parecía ser uno de los buenos.

Volvió a ver su sonrisa y tuvo que obligarse a no responder al recuerdo.

En la calle Yonge dobló hacia el sur y se detuvo frente al semáforo, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Aunque no podía decirse que la intersección estuviera bañada en luz, lo cierto es que tampoco estaba a oscuras y apenas había tráfico. La calle Yonge nunca estaba completamente vacía, ni siquiera a estas horas de la noche, pero aquellos que por sus asuntos o su estilo de vida se encontraban despiertos entre la medianoche y el amanecer se mantenían cautelosamente apartados de ella.

Hermione no tenía razones para no creerlo. Había comprobado más de una vez el efecto por sí misma. Del mismo modo, no tenía razones para no creer a Henry Fitzroy; también había visto al demonio por sí misma.

_La oscuridad se agitó en un remolino y desapareció. _Apenas había visto más que la insinuación de una forma sumergiéndose en la tierra y daba gracias por ello. El vago perfil que había vislumbrado ocultaba tal horror que, incluso ahora, su mente pugnaba por apartar el recuerdo. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente el hedor de la putrefacción.

Pero no había sido ni la visión ni el olor lo que la había convencido de la veracidad de las palabras de Henry Fitzroy. Aunque no sabía cómo podía hacerse, estaba seguro de que podía tratarse de un truco. Era su propia reacción la que la había convencido. Su propio terror. La reticencia de su mente a recordar con claridad lo que había visto. El sentimiento de empalagosa maldad y frío que emanaba de las sombras.

Hermione tembló. Sentía frío, un frío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la noche.

Demonio. Al menos ahora sabían lo que estaba buscando. ¿Lo sabían? No, _ella _lo sabía. La idea de explicarle todo el asunto a Malfoy le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Él no había estado allí. Pensaría que había perdido la cabeza. _Demonios, si yo no lo hubiera visto, también pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza. _Aparte del hecho de que no podía contárselo a Malfoy sin traicionar a Henry...

Henry. Vampiro. Si no era lo que pretendía ser, ¿qué sentido tendría inventar una historia tan complicada?, dudaba que fuera un Muggle con demencia.

_Esa no es la cuestión, _se reprendió. _Pregunta estúpida. _Había conocido a mentirosos patológicos, había arrestado a un par de ellos, había trabajado con otro y el porqué nunca era algo que les preocupase.

La historia de Henry había sido tan complicada que tenía que ser la verdad. ¿O no? Se detuvo en la esquina de la calle College. Sólo una manzana más allá, hacia el oeste, podía ver las luces de la comisaría central. Podía entrar en ella, tomarse un café y hablar con alguien que pudiese comprender. _Vampiros y demonios. Bien. _De pronto, el edificio de la comisaría parecía encontrarse muy lejano.

Podía seguir su camino hacia el oeste, dejar atrás la comisaría y llegar a casa, pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no se encontraba cansada y no le agradaba la idea de encerrarse entre cuatro paredes hasta que hubiese podido disipar la oscuridad de las sombras que reinaban en sus pensamientos. Un tranvía pasó traqueteando a su lado. Su interior era una cápsula de calor y luz, vacía salvo por el conductor. Hermione se encaminó en dirección sur, hacia Dundas, entro en una cafetería y se quedo profundamente dormida, sintió un calor cerca de ella y vio en la mesa dos tazas de café servidas solo entonces levanto la mirada para ver a su acompañante

_-_-¡Me has seguido!

Henry sonrió con cautela.

_-_-Acababa de revelarte un secreto que podía costarme la vida. Tenía que saber cómo reaccionabas.

A pesar de su enfado, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que su explicación tenía sentido.

_-_-¿Y bien?

_-_-Dímelo tú.

Hermione colocó el asa de su bolso sobre su hombro.

_-_-Creo _-_-dijo lentamente_-_- que tienes razón. Podemos conseguir más si trabajamos juntos. Así que, por ahora, tienes una compañera _-_-tropezó con una grieta del pavimento, trastabilló, recuperó el equilibrio antes de que Henry pudiera ayudarla y añadió secamente_-_-. Pero creo que deberías saber que, generalmente, sólo trabajo de día.

No era el momento de explicarle el porqué. Todavía no.

Henry asintió.

_-_-Me parece bien. Por mi parte, y dado que soy un poco sensible a la luz del sol, prefiero trabajar por las noches. Entre los dos cubrimos las veinticuatro horas del día completas. Y hablando de los días _-_-lanzó una rápida mirada al este, donde podía sentir la proximidad del amanecer_-_-, creo que debo irme. ¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto mañana por la noche?

_-_-¿Cuándo?

_-_-¿Qué tal un par de horas después del anochecer? Me dará tiempo para tomar un bocado.

Desapareció antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. O de mostrarse de acuerdo.

_-_-Mañana por la noche veremos quién juega al hombre honesto con quién _-_-bufó y se dirigió al oeste, hacia su casa.

El sol ya había coronado el horizonte cuando llegó a su apartamento. Bostezando como si fuera a romperse las mandíbulas, Hermione se metió en la cama...

...sólo para ser despertada de forma violenta unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde. Alguien la estaba zarandeando.

_-_-¡Dónde! ¡Has! ¡Estado! _–_Malfoy enfatizaba cada palabra con una vigorosa sacudida.

Hermione, cuyas reacciones nunca habían sido demasiado rápidas en los momentos inmediatamente posteriores al despertar, le dejó terminar la frase antes de levantar sus brazos y liberarse de los de él, que la sujetaban por los hombros.

_-_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Malfoy? _-_-exigió. Mientras se escudaba los ojos con una mano contra el brillo de la luz que venía de arriba, recogió sus gafas de la mesilla de noche con la otra.

_-_-Uno de nuestros agentes de uniforme vio a alguien metiendo precipitadamente en un BMW último modelo a una mujer que se te parecía. Y a no más de cinco manzanas del lugar en el que se encontró el último cuerpo. ¿Me vas a decir que anoche no estuviste en el área de Woodbine?

Hermione se reclinó sobre la cabecera de la cama, colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz.

_-_-¿Qué te hace pensar que es asunto tuyo? _-_-no tenía sentido tratar de razonar con Malfoy hasta que se hubiese calmado.

_-_-Te diré lo que sí es asunto mío _-_-abandonó de un salto la cama y a grandes zancadas comenzó a recorrer de un lado a otro la habitación; tres pasos y vuelta; tres pasos y vuelta_-_-. Estabas en medio de una investigación policial. Eso es lo que lo convierte en asunto mío. Estabas... _-_-se detuvo bruscamente. Aguzó la mirada y apuntó con un dedo acusador en dirección a Hermione_-_-. ¿Con qué te has golpeado?

_-_-Con nada.

_-_-Nada no te provoca un bulto negro y azul en la mandíbula del tamaño de un pomelo _-_-Malfoy gruñó, intentando controlar su impaciencia_-_-. Fue él, ¿no es así? El tipo que te estaba metiendo en el coche _-_-volvió a sentarse en la cama y condujo con una mano el rostro de ella bajo la luz.

_-_-¡Has perdido la cabeza! _-_-de un golpe, apartó su mano_-_-. Ya que no me vas a dejar dormir hasta que consigas satisfacer tu curiosidad completamente irracional, te lo diré: _estuve _en el área, sí. Y, como no paras de repetirme, apenas veo en la oscuridad _-_-sonrió con la dulzura de un escorpión_-_-. Tenías razón en algo. ¿Eso hace que te sientas mejor?

Él respondió con una sonrisa idéntica y gruñó:

_-_-Sigue.

_-_-Fui con un amigo. Cuando di con mi cara contra una farola, me llevó a su casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien, ¿vale? _-_-señaló con un vigoroso gesto en dirección a la puerta y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada_-_-. ¡Y ahora, lárgate!

_-_-Y una mierda que vale _-_-golpeó la cama con la mano abierta_-_-. Junto a mi actual compañero, eres la peor mentirosa del mundo, y sé perfectamente cuándo intentas colarme una. ¿Quién es ese amigo tuyo?

_-_-No es de tu incumbencia.

_-_-¿Dónde te llevó?

_-_-Tampoco es de tu incumbencia _-_-volvió a incorporarse y aproximó su cara a la de él_-_-. ¿Estás celoso, Draco?

_-_-¿Celoso? ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! _-_-levantó las manos como si pretendiera sacudirla de nuevo, pero las dejó caer mientras ella entornaba sus ojos y levantaba las suyas a su vez_-_-. Tengo seis cadáveres ahí fuera. No quiero que el tuyo sea el séptimo.

Ella adoptó un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.

_-_-Pero _tú _sí que puedes ponerte en la línea de fuego.

_-_-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Tenía conmigo a la mitad del jodido Cuerpo de Policía, mágico y Muggle ¡Tú estabas sola!

_-_-Oh _-_-ella agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y repentinamente tiró de él hasta que sus narices se tocaron_-_-. Así que estabas preocupado _-_-las palabras se escurrieron entre sus apretados dientes. Eso hizo que le doliera terriblemente la mandíbula, pero al menos impidió que le cortara la garganta a Malfoy.

_-_-Por supuesto que estaba preocupado.

_-_-¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO LO HAS DICHO EN VEZ DE ASALTARME Y ACUSARME? _-_-lo empujó hacia atrás con tal fuerza que él cayó de la cama y tuvo que debatirse para ponerse en pie.

_-_-¿Y bien? _-_-le espetó mientras él recuperaba el equilibrio.

Malfoy apartó el tupido mechón de cabello de su frente y se encogió de hombros. Parecía un poco avergonzado.

_-_-Este... yo... no lo sé.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Hermione se recostó cuidadosamente contra la almohada. Dado que en el pasado, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo en circunstancias similares, resolvió que debía dejarlo pasar. Además, le dolía la mandíbula, la cabeza le daba vueltas y había vertido suficiente adrenalina en su sangre como para permanecer despierta una semana.

_-_-¿Has pasado por casa? _-_-preguntó.

Lentamente, Malfoy se restregó los ojos con una mano.

_-_-No. Todavía no.

Volvió a dejar las gafas en la mesilla de noche y dio unas palmaditas a las sábanas, a su lado.

Un poco más tarde, una idea se insinuó en su cabeza.

_-_-Espera un minuto... cuidado con mi mandíbula... me devolviste la llave de mi apartamento hace meses _-_-para ser más exactos, se la había arrojado.

_-_-Hice una copia.

_-_-¡Me aseguraste que no había copias!

_-_-Hermione, _tú _eres una pésima mentirosa. _Yo _soy muy bueno. ¡Au, eso duele!- se quejo cuando ella le golpeo en el hombro volteándose hacia él.

_-_-Eso pretendía. – sonrió y lo beso lentamente mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y la apegaba a él, luego de unos momento por el dolor de la mandíbula y porque ambos estaban agotados, se quedaron dormidos, en su cama , abrazados.

_-_-No mamá, no estoy enferma. Es que anoche me acosté muy tarde. Estaba trabajando en un caso _–_Hermione sostenía el auricular del teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras se servía una taza de café.

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó cómo su madre suspiraba profundamente.

_-_-Sabes, mione Esperaba que cuando dejases esa parte del ministerio yo pudiese dejar de preocuparme de ti. Y aquí estamos, a las tres de la tarde y todavía no has salido de la cama.

La relación que podía existir entre la primera y la segunda afirmación se le escapaba a Hermione completamente.

_-_-Mamá. Ya estoy levantada. Me estoy tomando un café _-_-tomó un trago asegurándose de que resultaba muy ruidoso_-_-. Estoy hablando contigo. ¿Qué más quieres?

_-_-Quiero que tengas un trabajo como Dios manda.

La castaña era consciente del hondo orgullo que su madre había sentido cuando le concedieran cargos y premios policiales más Muggles que mágicos, así que optó por ignorar sus últimas palabras. Sabía que con el tiempo, si es que no había ocurrido todavía, la frase "mi hija la investigadora privada" comenzaría a salpicar las conversaciones de su madre de la misma manera en que "mi hija la detective de Homicidios" lo había hecho.

_-_-Y lo que es más, hija, tu voz suena rara.

_-_-Me choqué con una farola, mamá. Tengo un moratón en la barbilla. Me duele un poco cuando hablo.

_-_-¿Te ocurrió la noche pasada?

_-_-Sí, mamá.

_-_-Pero sabes que no puedes ver en la oscuridad...

Esta vez fue Hermione la que suspiró.

_-_-Mamá, comienzas a hablar como Malfoy _-_-en aquel momento el mencionado salió del dormitorio, metiéndose el borde de la camiseta bajo los pantalones. Hermione le señaló con un gesto la cafetera, pero él negó con la cabeza y recogió su abrigo_-_-. Espera un minuto, mamá _-_-cubrió el auricular con una mano y le miró con ojos críticos_-_-. Si vamos a seguir con esto, será mejor que traigas una maquinilla de afeitar. Pareces un terrorista.

_-_-Tengo una maquinilla en la oficina.

_-_-¿Y una muda de ropa?

_-_-Podrán sobrevivir unas pocas horas a mi camisa de ayer, estar en este departamento ha cambiado las prioridades en mi vida _-_-se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad, poniendo especial cuidado en no presionar demasiado la cada vez más extendida contusión de color verde y púrpura_-_-. Supongo que no servirá de nada que te diga que tengas cuidado.

Ella devolvió el beso con todo el entusiasmo de que era capaz y contestó:

_-_-Supongo que no servirá de nada el que te pida que dejes de ser un hijo de puta condescendiente.

Él frunció el ceño.

_-_-¿Porque te pido que tengas cuidado?

_-_-Porque pareces asumir que no lo tendré. Porque pareces asumir que voy a hacer algo estúpido.

_-_-Está bien _-_-extendió los brazos en un gesto de rendición_-_-. ¿Qué te parece "no hagas nada que yo no haría"?

Ella consideró la posibilidad de decir, _esta noche voy a hacer una visita a un vampiro. ¿Qué te parece eso? _Pero decidió que no era buena idea y contestó:

_-_-Pensé que no querías que hiciera nada estúpido.

Él sonrió.

_-_-Te llamaré _-_-dijo. Y se marchó.

_-_-¿Todavía estás ahí, mamá?

_-_-No dejan que me vaya a casa hasta las cinco, cariño. ¿Dónde más podría estar? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

_-_-Era Draco Malfoy, que acaba de marcharse _-_-sujetó el aparato bajo su brazo y, aprovechando la longitud del cable, se levantó para prepararse una tostada.

_-_-¿Así que vuelves a verte con él?

La última rebanada de pan estaba un poco mohosa por los extremos. La arrojó a la basura y cogió una bolsa de galletas de chocolate de marca desconocida.

_-_-Eso parece.

_-_-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la primavera y los caprichos de los hombres jóvenes.

Su voz sonaba dubitativa, así que Hermione decidió cambiar de tema. Las pocas veces que se habían visto, a su madre parecía haberle gustado Malfoy. Pero, a pesar de ello, opinaba que a cada uno les iría emocionalmente mucho mejor con alguien de un temperamento más calmado, ella seguía esperando que regresara con Ron, algo imposible pues él estaba casado y ella ya no tenían ningún interés en el pelirrojo.

_-_-¿Ya es primavera?

Las ráfagas de viento arrojaban contra su ventana lo que podría haber sido lluvia, pero parecía más bien una nevisca.

_-_-Estamos en abril, cariño. Eso es primavera.

_-_-Cierto. ¿Qué tal tiempo hace por allí?

Su madre rió.

_-_-Está nevando.

Hermione se limpió las migas de las galletas de chocolate de su sudadera y se sirvió más café.

_-_-Mira, mamá, esto debe estarle costando al departamento una fortuna _-_-su madre había trabajado durante dieciocho años como secretaria privada del jefe del departamento de Ciencias Biológicas de la Universidad de Queens, en Kingston y abusaba de los privilegios acumulados en aquellos años tanto como le era posible, se habían mudado de Londres hacia estados unidos luego de la muerte de su padre_-_-. Ya sabes que me encanta hablar contigo pero, ¿hay alguna razón concreta para tu llamada?

_-_-Bueno, me estaba preguntando si pensabas venir para Pascua.

_-_-¿Pascua?

_-_-Es este fin de semana. No voy a trabajar mañana ni el lunes, así que había pensado que podíamos pasar algunos días juntas.

Oscuridad, demonios, vampiros, seis cadáveres a los que la vida les había sido arrancada violentamente.

_-_-No creo que pueda, mamá. El caso en el que estoy trabajando podría explotar en cualquier momento...

Después de escuchar algunos tópicos más y de prometer que se mantendría en contacto, Hermione colgó y se dirigió a su banco de ejercicios para combatir con abdominales tanto las galletas de chocolate como la culpabilidad.

_-_-Henry, soy Caroline. Tengo entradas para el _Fantasma _el día cuatro de mayo. Dijiste que querías verla y esta es tu oportunidad. Llámame a lo largo de los próximos dos días si estás libre.

Era el único mensaje del contestador. Henry sacudió la cabeza con un vago sentimiento de decepción. No había razón alguna para que Hermione Granger hubiese llamado. Ni tampoco para que él lo desease.

_-_-Está bien _-_-contempló su reflejo en el antiguo espejo que había sobre la mesa del teléfono_-_-. Explícame por qué confié en ella. ¿Las circunstancias? _-_-negó con la cabeza_-_-. No. Las circunstancias dictaban que... dispusiera de ella. Una solución mucho más pulcra que implicaba muchos menos riesgos. Vuelve a intentarlo. ¿Te recordó a alguien? Si llegas a vivir lo suficiente, y lo harás, _todo el mundo _te recordará a alguien.

Suspiró, se apartó del espejo y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Podía negarlo todo cuanto quisiera, pero lo cierto es que ella le recordaba a alguien, quizá no por su apariencia, pero sí por su forma de ser.

Ginevra Treschi había sido la primera mortal a la que se confiara después de su cambio. Había habido otras con quienes jugueteaba a la confianza, pero en los brazos de ella podía ser él mismo. No necesitaba ser nada más. Ni menos.

Cuando descubrió que no podía seguir viviendo en la Inglaterra Isabelina _-_-era al mismo tiempo demasiado semejante y demasiado diferente a la Inglaterra que él había conocido_-_- se había trasladado al sur, a Italia y por fin a Venecia. La ciudad de San Marcos tenía mucho que ofrecerle a uno de su especie, porque de noche volvía a la vida su antiguo semblante y en sus sombras podía alimentarse a voluntad.

Había sido durante el carnaval, lo recordaba bien. Ginevra se encontraba en la plaza de san Marcos, en uno de sus extremos, observando a la multitud avanzar y retroceder delante de ella como un calidoscopio viviente. Le había parecido tan real en medio de tanta actitud fingida y tanta impostura que había tenido que acercarse a ella. Cuando abandonó el lugar, él la siguió hasta la casa de su padre y pasó el resto de la noche averiguando su situación y su nombre.

_-_-Ginevra Treschi _-_-más de trescientos años e innumerables mortales más tarde y su nombre todavía sonaba en su boca como una bendición.

La siguiente noche, mientras los sirvientes dormían y la casa se encontraba a oscuras y en silencio, se deslizó al interior de su dormitorio. Los latidos de su corazón lo atrajeron hasta el pie de su cama y cuidadosamente apartó las sábanas que la cubrían. A sus casi treinta años, después de tres años de viudedad, no era hermosa, pero estaba tan llena de vida _-_-incluso dormida_-_- que sin casi quererlo se había quedado inmóvil, mirándola fijamente. Sólo para encontrar, apenas unos momentos más tarde, que ella le miraba a su vez.

_-_-No quisiera que os apresuraseis a tomar vuestra decisión _-_-le había dicho secamente_-_-, pero comienzo a quedarme helada y me gustaría saber si debo empezar a gritar.

Él había tratado de convencerla de que se encontraba en un sueño, pero descubrió que no podía.

Habían pasado casi un año de noches juntos.

_La muchacha corrió a ocultarse detrás de la pesada mesa. Sus ojos color zafiro brillaban._

_-_-_¡Pensé que erais un caballero, señor!_

_-_-_Estás por completo en lo cierto, Smith -_-_el capitán avanzó inclinado, con felina gracia, sin apartar un solo instante su burlona mirada de su presa-_-. _¿O debería decir señorita Smith? No importa. Como bien has señalado, yo era un caballero. Descubrirás que abandoné el título hace tiempo -_-_se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, pero ella se apartó ágilmente._

_-_-_Si hacéis un solo movimiento más hacia mí, gritaré._

_-_-_Grita todo lo que quieras -_-_Roxborough apoyó una delgada cadera sobre la mesa-_-. _No pienso impedírtelo. Aunque reconozco que me causará grave pesar tener que compartir tan preciada presa con mi tripulación._

_-_-Fitzroy, ¿qué es esta mierda?

_-_-Henry, por favor. Nada de Fitzroy _-_-guardó el archivo y apagó el ordenador_-_-. Y esta mierda _-_-le dijo, enderezándose_-_- es mi nuevo libro.

_-_-¿Tu qué? _-_-preguntó Hermione mientras se colocaba las gafas en su lugar. Lo había seguido desde la puerta del apartamento hasta la diminuta oficina pese a que él le había pedido que esperara unos minutos en el salón. Parecía que si iba a bajar a cerrar su ataúd, ella estaría detrás para verlo_-_-. ¿De veras lees estas cosas?

Henry suspiró, tomó un libro de bolsillo de la estantería que había sobre el escritorio y se lo tendió.

_-_-No. _Escribo _estas cosas.

_-_-Oh _-_-en la portada del libro, una joven mujer apenas vestida era abrazada apasionada, aunque discretamente, por un joven completamente desnudo. Por lo que anunciaba la cubierta, el romance estaba ambientado a "finales del siglo XIX", pero tanto los peinados como los maquillajes de ambos personajes resultaban claramente anacrónicos. El nombre de la obra y su autor aparecían en letra cursiva color lavanda: _Maestro del Destino, _por Isabel Fitzroy.

_-_-¿Isabel Fitzroy? _-_-inquirió Hermione mientras le devolvía el libro.

Henry volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar, se apartó rodando con la silla del escritorio y se puso en pie, sonriendo sardónicamente.

_-_-¿Por qué no Isabel Fitzroy? Ciertamente ella tenía tanto derecho al nombre como yo.

El prefijo "Fitz" se asociaba a los apellidos de los bastardos y se concedía a los hijos accidentales reconocidos. El "roy" identificaba a su padre como el rey.

_-_-¿No estuviste de acuerdo con el divorcio?

Su sonrisa se torció aún más.

_-_-Siempre fui un súbdito leal del Rey, mi padre _-_-hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, como si tratase de recordar. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era menos burlón_-_-. Me gustaba su Graciosa Majestad la Reina Catalina. Fue muy amable con un pequeño muchacho confuso a quien se había arrojado a una situación que no comprendía y que nunca le interesó demasiado. María, la Princesa Real, quien podría haberme ignorado o hacerme cosas peores, me aceptó como su hermano. _-_-Ahora, su voz adoptó un tono cortante_-_-. No me gustaba la madre de Isabel. Y el sentimiento era ciertamente mutuo. Dado que todas las partes implicadas han pasado hace mucho tiempo a mejor vida, ahora puedo decirlo. No, no estuve de acuerdo con el divorcio.

Hermione volvió a mirar a la estantería llena de libros de bolsillo mientras Henry, diplomática pero inexorablemente, la conducía fuera de su oficina.

_-_-Me imagino que cuentas con un montón de material de primera mano para utilizar en los argumentos _-_-murmuró con tono dubitativo.

_-_-Así es _-_-contestó Henry, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera gente a quien resultase más fácil de concebir la idea de un vampiro que la de un escritor de novelas románticas.

_-_-Supongo que de esta manera habrás podido saldar cuentas con muchas personas de tu pasado _-_-de todos los posibles y extraños escenarios que Hermione había imaginado para su encuentro de aquella noche con el hijo vampírico, bastardo y de más de cuatrocientos cincuenta años de edad de Enrique VIII, ni uno solo había incluido el descubrimiento de que era un escritor de _¿cuál era el término?_ novelones rosa.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-Si estás pensando en mis familiares, la verdad es que he saldado cuentas con la mayoría de ellos. Todavía estoy vivo. Pero no es por eso por lo que escribo. Soy bueno haciéndolo, me gano bien la vida haciéndolo y la mayoría del tiempo disfruto haciéndolo _-_-hizo un gesto de invitación en dirección al sofá y tomó asiento en el otro extremo_-_-. Podría limitarme a existir entre comida y comida. En realidad, lo he hecho en el pasado. Pero prefiero infinitamente una vida de confort a una miserable existencia en algún mausoleo infestado de ratas.

_-_-Pero si has vivido durante tanto tiempo _-_-se preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en la misma esquina que había abandonado esa misma mañana_-_-, ¿por qué no eres rico?

_-_-¿Rico?

Hermione descubrió que su sonora risa resultaba muy atractiva, y al tiempo se encontró especulando sobre... una bofetada mental devolvió su mente errante al asunto que se traían entre manos.

_-_-Oh, claro _-_-continuó él_-_-. Podía haber comprado acciones de IBM por unos pocos centavos en mil novecientos... en... lo que sea. Pero, ¿quién podía saberlo? Soy un vampiro, no un clarividente. Y ahora _-_-limpió un pedacillo de gasa de sus pantalones vaqueros_-_-, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

_-_-Adelante.

_-_-¿Por qué has creído lo que te conté?

_-_-Porque vi al demonio y porque no había una razón lógica para que me mintieras _-_-no había necesidad de hablarle sobre sus cualidades mágicas, ni sobre su conocimiento sobre criaturas místicas. De todas maneras, no había influido demasiado en su decisión.

_-_-¿Nada más?

_-_-No soy una persona complicada. Y ahora _-_-imitó el tono que él acababa de adoptar_-_-, ya está bien de hablar de nosotros. ¿Cómo se puede capturar a un demonio?

_Muy bien, _Henry accedió silenciosamente. _Si así es como lo quieres, ya está bien de hablar de nosotros._

_-_-No lo haremos. Yo lo haré _-_-inclinó la cabeza hacia el extremo del sofá que ella ocupaba_-_-. Tú te encargarás de encontrar al hombre o la mujer que lo está convocando.

_-_-Me parece bien _-_-para Hermione, rastrear la fuente y atraparla era el más lógico curso de acción, y cuanto más alejada se encontrase de aquel repulsivo jirón de oscuridad, más feliz se encontraría. Apoyó el pie derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y cruzó ambas manos sobre el tobillo_-_-. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que nos enfrentamos a una sola persona, y no a un culto o una secta?

_-_-El deseo concentrado es una parte importante de lo que trae al demonio a este mundo, y la mayoría de los grupos no pueden alcanzar el necesario estado de unicidad mental _-_-se encogió de hombros_-_-. Dada la tasa de éxitos, lo más probable es que se trate de una sola persona.

Ella imitó su encogimiento de hombros.

_-_-Entonces contemos con lo que dictan las posibilidades. ¿Existe alguna característica o rasgo distintivo que deba buscar?

Henry alargó un brazo y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la tapicería.

_-_-Si lo que preguntas es si existe una clase específica de persona que convoca a demonios, la respuesta es no. Bueno _-_-arrugó el entrecejo mientras reconsideraba la cuestión_-_-, de alguna manera sí. Sin excepción, son personas que buscan respuestas fáciles, una manera de obtener lo que desean sin tener que esforzarse por ello.

_-_-Acabas de describir el modo de entender la vida de millones de personas _-_-dijo Hermione, seca_-_-. ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

_-_-El demonio está siendo convocado para que consiga bienes materiales; no tendría que matar si se mantuviese atrapado en el pentagrama respondiendo sencillamente preguntas. Debes buscar a alguien que haya adquirido repentinamente grandes riquezas, dinero, coches. Y los demonios no pueden crear nada, así que todo debe venir de alguna parte.

_-_-¿Podríamos cogerlo por posesión de bienes robados? _-_-no podían seguir la pista de todos lo pequeños robos que se producían en la ciudad, pero los coches de lujo, las joyas y las acciones eran bienes importantes, y por tanto susceptibles de ser rastreados. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró mientras consideraba las posibilidades que acababan de abrirse en la investigación. _¡Sí! _Sus manos se apretaron hasta convertirse en puños y golpeó el aire con un ademán triunfante. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Lo tenían. O la tenían.

_-_-Una cosa más _-_-le advirtió Henry, mientras trataba de no sonreír frente a su reacción. ¿Cómo lo llamaban? ¿Boxeo fantasma?_-_-. Cuanto más entre en contacto esa persona con la raza de los demonios, más inestable se volverá.

_-_-¿Sí? Bueno, ese es otro rasgo por el que buscar, pero la verdad es que en estos malditos tiempos, ¿quién no es un poco inestable? ¿Qué hay del demonio?

_-_-El demonio no es demasiado poderoso.

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido.

_-_-¿Acaso tú serías capaz de destrozar la garganta de un hombre de un solo...? _-_-se detuvo mientras Henry asentía en contestación a la pregunta que ella no había terminado de formular_-_-. Pero nadie más que yo conozca podría hacerlo. Ese ser es realmente poderoso.

Henry sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-No para ser un demonio. Debe alimentarse cada vez que es convocado para poder afectar a las cosas materiales de este mundo.

_-_-¿Así que mata para alimentarse? ¿Las muertes fueron completamente fortuitas?

_-_-Esas personas no significaban nada para la persona que controla al demonio, si eso es lo que preguntas. Si el demonio hubiera estado asesinando a los rivales personales o de negocios de una persona, a estas alturas la Policía ya la habría encontrado. No. Es el demonio el que elige dónde alimentarse y de quién hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

_-_-Pero _existía _un patrón visible en la sucesión de asesinatos.

_-_-Mi suposición es que el demonio convocado está bajo el control de otro demonio, más poderoso, que pretende que el primero inscriba su nombre en la ciudad.

_-_-Oh.

Henry aguardó pacientemente a que ella asimilara esta nueva información.

_-_-¿Por qué? _-_-en realidad, no estaba segura de lo que deseaba saber o de lo que necesitaba preguntar.

_-_-Acceso. Acceso libre y no controlado para el demonio más poderoso y todos los de su especie que desee traer consigo.

_-_-¿Y cuántas muertes harán falta para que el nombre se complete?

_-_-No hay manera de saberlo.

_-_-¿Una? ¿Dos? Debes tener alguna idea _-_-saltó. Con una mano le daba esperanza mientras con la otra se la arrebataba. Hijo de puta_-_-. ¿Cuántas muertes hacen falta para formar el nombre de un demonio?

_-_-Eso depende del demonio en cuestión _-_-mientras Hermione lo miraba con inquietud y enfado, se puso en pie, caminó hasta la biblioteca y abrió una de las puertas de cristal. Extrajo un libro del tamaño de un diccionario y encuadernado en piel. Probablemente un día había sido de color rojo, pero años de uso habían trocado el color original por un negro desgastado y grasiento. Volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez más cerca de ella, limpió los cierres metálicos, cubiertos por una pátina oscura y abrió el libro.

_-_-Es un manuscrito _-_-se maravilló Hermione mientras tocaba cautelosamente el borde de una página. Al instante apartó los dedos. Había sentido una extraña calidez en el pergamino, como si acabase de tocar algo obscenamente vivo.

_-_-Es muy viejo _-_-Henry ignoró su reacción; la primera vez que había tocado el libro su reacción había sido muy parecida_-_-. Estos son nombres demoníacos. Hay veintisiete de ellos y no tenemos forma de saber si el autor llegó a conocerlos todos.

Los nombres, escritos con una espesa tinta en un trazo inquietantemente curvo, constaban por lo general de siete u ocho letras.

_-_-Todavía queda mucho para que el nombre sea concluido _-_-dijo Hermione aliviada. Aún tenía tiempo para encontrar al bastardo que había detrás de todo el asunto.

Henry sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba arruinar su entusiasmo.

_-_-No está trazando su nombre, sino el símbolo que le corresponde _-_-pasó varias páginas. Más adelante, la lista de nombres se repetía y junto a cada uno de ellos aparecía un signo geométrico. Algunos era muy simples_-_-. La alfabetización es un fenómeno muy reciente _-_-murmuró Henry_-_-. Los símbolos son todo lo que hace falta.

Hermione tragó saliva. Repentinamente, sentía la boca seca. Algunos de los símbolos eran realmente _muy _simples.

Silenciosamente, Henry cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar en la estantería. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, extendió los brazos en un gesto de impotencia, ella quería leerlo, era un libro único y ella necesitaba leerlo, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para pedírselo.

_-_-Desgraciadamente _-_-dijo_-_- no puedo detener al demonio hasta que vuelva a matar.

_-_-¿Por qué no?

_-_-Porque tengo que estar allí, preparado para enfrentarme a él. Y la última noche concluyó la segunda parte del patrón geométrico.

_-_-Entonces podría haber completado...

_-_-No. Lo sabríamos si fuera así.

_-_-Pero la siguiente muerte, la muerte que vuelva a dar comienzo al trazado del patrón, podría ser la que...

_-_-No, aún no. Ni siquiera los nombres menos complicados podrían ser trazados tan rápidamente.

_-_-Estabas preparado para enfrentarte a él la pasada noche _-_-él había estado allí, al igual que ella_-_-. ¿Por qué no lo detuviste entonces? _-_-pero si era tan sencillo, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ella?

_-_-¿Detenerlo? _-_-la risa que siguió apenas contenía humor_-_-. Se movía tan deprisa que apenas pude verlo. Pero la próxima vez, después de que mate, ahora que sé a lo que me enfrento, estaré esperándolo. Puedo atraparlo y destruirlo.

Sonaba alentador, si es que la próxima vez había un _después de que mate._

_-_-¿Lo has hecho antes?

Ella necesitaba seguridades, certezas pero Henry, que sabía que podía hacerla creer cualquier cosa que quisiera, descubrió que no podía mentir.

_-_-Bien, no _-_-del mismo modo, nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a Ginevra, otra similitud entre ambas mujeres que hasta el momento no había descubierto.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se aferró el borde de su suéter.

_-_-Henry, ¿puede ser muy malo si el nombre del demonio se completa y éste se libera?

_-_-¿Malo? _-_-suspiró y se apoyó contra la estantería_-_-. A riesgo de parecer presuntuoso, diré que sería como abrir las puertas del Infierno.


	8. Chapter 8

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 8 _**

Norman recorrió con la mirada el interior de El Gallo y el Toro y frunció el ceño. Las noches del jueves, el viernes y el sábado, las noches que había dedicado a su propósito de conocer chicas, llegaba pronto _-_-lo que normalmente significaba a las 9:30 ó 10:00 de la noche_-_- para asegurarse de encontrar una mesa libre. De este modo, alguien tendría que compartirla con él. Esta noche, la del jueves antes del largo fin de semana de Pascua, el pub estudiantil estaba tan vacío que parecía que no tendría compañía.

_Irse a casa por Pascua. Menuda chorrada, _pensó con suficiencia, mientras con su dedo acariciaba arriba y abajo la condensación que se había formado en su vaso de ginger ale bajo en caloñas. Sus padres habían parecido decepcionados, pero él se había mostrado inflexible. Los chicos realmente guay pasaban el fin de semana en la universidad, y Norman era ahora un chico realmente guay.

Suspiró. Aparentemente, lo que no hacían era acudir a El Gallo y el Toro. Hubiera abandonado y se hubiera marchado a su casa de no ser por la pelirroja que se sentaba en la mesa de la esquina. Era absolutamente preciosa, todo lo que Norman había deseado siempre en una mujer, y durante mucho tiempo la había adorado desde el otro lado del aula de la clase de Religiones Comparadas que compartían. No era demasiado alta, pero su esplendoroso pelo le otorgaba una poderosa presencia, y, además, los centímetros que le faltaban en altura se veían compensados generosamente en otras partes de su anatomía. Norman podía imaginarse rasgándole la blusa y contemplando con deleite la turgente y suave carne que escondía. Ella le devolvería una mirada de arrebatada adoración y él alargaría suavemente su mano para tocarla. Su imaginación no iba mucho más lejos, así que en sus pensamientos repitió la escena una y otra vez mientras la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala.

Una o dos cervezas más tarde, las voces de la mesa de la esquina comenzaron a alzarse.

_-_-Lo que te estoy diciendo es que existen evidencias _-_-exclamaba la pelirroja_-_- de que el asesino es una criatura de la noche.

_-_-¡Seamos serios, Coreen!

_¡Su nombre era Coreen! _El corazón de Norman adquirió un ritmo irregular y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de escuchar con más claridad.

_-_-¿Qué hay de la sangre desaparecida? _-_-demandó la muchacha_-_-. Todos los cuerpos se encontraron completamente secos.

_-_-Un psicópata _-_-bufó uno de sus acompañantes.

_-_-Una sanguijuela gigante _-_-sugirió otro_-_-. Una sanguijuela gigante que se arrastra babeando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que encuentra una víctima y entonces... ¡SLURP! _-_-dio un largo trago a su cerveza para ilustrar sus palabras. Todos sus acompañantes expresaron ruidosamente su desagrado y lo enterraron en una lluvia de servilletas. Entonces la voz de Coreen se alzó por encima de la algarabía.

_-_-¡Os estoy diciendo que no hay nada natural en esas muertes!

_-_-Tampoco hay nada natural en una sanguijuela gigante, que yo sepa _-_-murmuró una mujer alta y rubia que vestía una camiseta de franela color rosa brillante.

Coreen se volvió hacia ella.

_-_-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Janet. ¡Y de hecho no soy la única persona que piensa de esa manera!

_-_-¿Hablas de las noticias de los periódicos? ¿El vampiro que acecha en la ciudad y todo eso _-_-Janet suspiró ostensiblemente y sacudió la cabeza_-_-. Coreen, ellos no se creen todas esas chorradas. Sólo lo hacen porque quieren vender más periódicos.

_-_-¡No son chorradas! _-_-insistió Coreen, golpeando la mesa con su jarra vacía_-_-. ¡Ian fue asesinado por un vampiro! _-_-su boca se frunció hasta adoptar una mueca obstinada y el resto de sus acompañantes intercambiaron miradas elocuentes. Uno detrás de otro, le presentaron sus excusas y se fueron marchando.

Coreen ni siquiera levantó la mirada mientras Norman ocupaba la silla que Janet acababa de abandonar. En ese momento pensaba en lo estúpidos que parecerían sus amigos, por llamarlos algo, cuando su investigadora privada encontrase al vampiro y lo destruyera. Pronto dejarían de reírse de ella.

Norman, después de tomarse unos instantes para considerar lo mejor que podía decir, hizo una tentativa:

_-_-Hola _-_-la gélida mirada que recibió como respuesta lo desalentó un poco, pero tragó saliva y siguió adelante_-_-. Yo sólo... eh... quería que supieras que... eh... yo te creo...

_-_-¿Qué crees el qué? _-_-el tono de la pregunta apenas era un poco menos gélido que la anterior mirada.

_-_-Lo que tú... bien, lo de los vampiros _-_-Norman bajó la voz_-_-. Y todo eso.

La manera en que pronunció aquellas palabras, _y todo eso, _provocó que una corriente helada recorriera la espalda de Coreen. Lo miró con más atención y, pese a que recordaba vagamente haberlo visto en una o dos de sus clases, no pudo ubicarlo con exactitud. Ni pudo asegurar si su falta de memoria tenía más que ver con él o con la jarra de cerveza que acababa de beberse.

_-_-Sé _-_-continuó él, mientras lanzaba miradas a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escucharlos_-_- que hay mucho más en el mundo de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree. Y también sé lo que es que se rían de uno _-_-pronunció las últimas palabras con tal sentimiento que ella tuvo que creerlas. Y al hacerlo, creyó también el resto.

_-_-No importa lo que sepamos _-_-le tocó el pecho con una uña pintada de un rojo apenas un poco menos brillante que el de su pelo_-_-. No podemos probar nada.

_-_-Yo sí. En mi apartamento tengo una prueba completamente irrefutable _-_-sonrió como respuesta a su mirada de asombro y asintió para añadir más énfasis a sus palabras. _Y lo mejor de todo es, _pensó, casi frotándose las manos de impaciencia, _que no es un truco. Tengo la prueba y cuando ella la vea caerá rendida en mis brazos y... _una vez más la imaginación le dejó a oscuras. Pero no le importó que la fantasía le fallase; pronto tendría la realidad para compensarla.

_-_-¿Puedes ayudarme a probar que Ian fue asesinado por un vampiro? _-_-sus brillantes y verdes ojos llamearon y Norman, sorprendido y paralizado, comenzó a balbucir.

_-_-V-vampiro... _-_-absorto por completo en la prueba que podía ofrecerle, había olvidado que ella esperaba encontrar un vampiro.

Coreen tomó la repetición de la palabra como una afirmación.

_-_-Bien _-_-prácticamente le obligó a ponerse de pie y lo arrastró fuera de El Gallo y el Toro. Norman descubrió que, aunque no era muy grande, no le faltaba fuerza_-_-. Iremos en mi coche. Está ahí fuera, en el aparcamiento.

El ímpetu de Coreen se calmó un poco mientras llegaban junto a las puertas. La línea de teléfonos públicos atrajo su atención. Frunció el ceño y tomó una decisión rápida.

_-_-¿Tienes un cuarto de dólar?

Norman rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le dio la moneda. Le hubiera dado el mundo; ¿qué eran veinticinco centavos? Mientras Coreen marcaba el número, se aproximó lenta y discretamente hacia ella hasta que, cuando comenzó a hablar, estuvo tan cerca como para escuchar perfectamente sus palabras.

_-_-Hola, soy Coreen Fergus. Oh, lo siento. ¿Estabas dormida? _-_-volvió el rostro para consultar su reloj_-_-. Sí, ya lo supongo. Pero tienes que escuchar esto. Por supuesto, es sobre el vampiro. ¿Por qué otra cosa podría llamarte? Mira, acabo de hablar con un chico que dice que tiene una prueba irrefutable... en su apartamento... espera un minuto. Eres mi detective privado, no mi madre _-_-faltó poco para que rompiera el auricular al colgarlo.

_-_-Algunas personas _-_-murmuró_-_- son tan hijas de puta cuando las despiertas... Vamos _-_-le dio a Norman un ligero empujón en dirección al aparcamiento_-_-. La muerte de Ian será vengada, aunque tenga que hacerlo todo por mí misma.

Norman, repentinamente consciente de que él, y no el vampiro con el que Coreen parecía estar obsesionada, era en parte responsable de la muerte de Ian, se preguntó lo que iba a hacer a continuación. _Nada, _decidió, poniéndose a toda prisa el cinturón de seguridad mientras Coreen arrancaba un chillido al asfalto al ponerse en marcha. _Ella va a venir a mi apartamento y eso es lo importante. Una vez esté allí, ya me ocuparé del resto. _Su pecho se hinchó ante el pensamiento de lo que había conseguido. _Cuando se lo muestre, quedará tan impresionada que olvidará tanto al vampiro como a Ian._

El apartamento de Norman se encontraba en un vecindario formado por altos edificios idénticos entre sí, ubicado en la explanada que había al oeste de la universidad de York. El edificio en cuestión contrastaba agudamente con el entorno. Señaló el aparcamiento de los visitantes y Coreen, con un ojo puesto en el coche de la Policía Regional de York que había estado siguiéndolos durante los últimos cuatrocientos metros, aparcó en la primera plaza libre que encontró y apagó el motor. El coche policial siguió su marcha y Coreen, consciente de que no debía haber conducido después de haberse tomado tres jarras de cerveza, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras Norman trataba con poco éxito de dar con las llaves, ella examinó a través de las puertas de cristal el vestíbulo beige y marrón y se preguntó cómo podía él estar seguro de encontrarse en el edificio correcto. En el ascensor, tamborileó con los dedos sobre la pared de acero inoxidable. Si no hubiera sentido tanta lástima de sí misma en el pub, si su mente no hubiera estado tan concentrada en su propia desgracia, jamás habría accedido a ir a ninguna parte con Norman Birdwell. Había recordado quién era él en el preciso instante en que lo vio bajo las brillantes luces del aparcamiento. Si la universidad de York contaba con un cretino indiscutible, este era Norman Birdwell.

Excepto que... frunció el ceño, recordando sus palabras, la convicción con que había asegurado que sabía algo. Por Ian, seguiría cualquier pista. Puede que hubiese en él algo más de lo que saltaba a la vista. Examinó a Norman, que la miraba con una expresión que no le gustaba un ápice, y repentinamente advirtió a quién le recordaba. ¡Era Renfield! El sirviente humano del vampiro que no sólo facilitaba la vida de su maestro en el mundo moderno sino que en ocasiones le procuraba...

Se llevó una mano al cuello y rozó el diminuto crucifijo de oro que su abuela le había regalado por su primera comunión. Si Norman "cretino" Birdwell pensaba que ella iba a ser un aperitivo de medianoche para su señor no-muerto, muy pronto se llevaría una pequeña sorpresa. Palpó discretamente su bolso y se sintió reconfortada al sentir en su interior la forma de la pequeña pistola de juguete que había llenado con agua bendita. No temía utilizarla, y había visto las suficientes películas de vampiros como para saber cuál sería su efecto. El agua bendita no afectaría a Norman, naturalmente, pero la verdad es que éste no representaba una gran amenaza.

_-_-Cuando empecé con todo esto quise cambiarme al decimocuarto piso _-_-dijo Norman mientras trataba de dominar el temblor de sus manos para que le fuera posible introducir la llave en la cerradura. _¡De verdad estoy trayendo a una chica a mi apartamento!-_-, porque el decimocuarto piso es en realidad el decimotercero, pero no había ningún apartamento libre, así que por ahora sigo en el noveno.

_-_-El número nueve tiene una gran significación psíquica _-_-musitó Coreen, pasando junto a él para entrar en el apartamento. El pasillo de entrada, con su armario ropero y su felpudo de plástico, conducía a una gran habitación. No parecía contener un ataúd. Había un viejo sofá (cubierto por una alfombra afgana tejida a mano) apoyado contra una pared, y un baúl metálico de color azul hacía las veces de mesa de café. Apartado en una esquina, junto a la puerta que conducía al balcón, se encontraba un ventilador cuadrado de plástico y una diminuta mesa enterrada debajo de un ordenador y diversos equipos informáticos. Al otro extremo de la habitación, una cocina de gas, un frigorífico y un fregadero describían medio giro en torno a una mesa de cromo y vinilo con dos sillas, la una frente a la otra.

Coreen arrugó la nariz. El lugar parecía perfectamente limpio, pero flotaba en el ambiente un olor extraño. Entonces se percató de que sobre cada superficie lisa disponible se había dispuesto, por lo menos, un ambientador de aire; pequeñas setas de goma, conchas y platos llenos de falsos caramelos de plástico. El efecto combinado de todos ello resultaba un poco abrumador.

_-_-¿Me permites el abrigo? _-_-tuvo que alzar el tono para que su voz resultara audible sobre el estruendo provocado por el equipo estéreo del apartamento de arriba.

_-_-No _-_-ella estornudó y extrajo un pañuelo de plástico de su bolsillo_-_-. ¿Tienes cuarto de baño? _-_-su cuerpo parecía haber asimilado repentinamente toda la cerveza que había tomado aquella noche.

_-_-Oh, sí _-_-abrió una puerta que daba a un armario vestidor y a un pequeño cuarto de baño_-_-. Por aquí.

_¡Va a refrescarse! _Pensó, sintiendo ganas de bailar mientras ella colgaba con esmero su abrigo. _¡Hay una chica en mi apartamento y se está quitando la ropa! _Limpiaba su apartamento cada jueves pensando en la eventualidad de que tal cosa llegase a ocurrir. Y finalmente había ocurrido. Limpiándose el sudor de las manos en los muslos, se preguntó si debía sacar las patatas fritas y la bebida. _No, _decidió mientras trataba de adoptar una posición indiferente sobre el sofá, _será mejor dejarlo para más tarde. Para después._

Coreen salió del baño y echó una ojeada al interior del enorme armario. Tampoco había ningún ataúd; parecía que se encontraba a salvo, después de todo. La ropa de Norman se ordenaba esmeradamente, organizada por tipo de prendas; las camisas con las camisas, los pantalones con los pantalones y un traje de poliéster gris en solitario esplendor. Sus zapatos, un par de mocasines marrones y un par de zapatillas impolutas, estaban alineadas con los tacones frente a la pared. Aunque no se atrevía a registrar los cajones de su vestidor, Coreen se imaginó que Norman sería probablemente la clase de chico que doblaba su ropa interior. Apartado en un rincón, sobre una caja de botellas de leche de plástico, se encontraba un hibachi. Hubiera investigado el contenido de la caja, de no ser porque el olor que se escondía detrás del dulzón aroma de los ambientadores parecía provenir de aquel rincón y, mezclado con el efecto de la cerveza, le había hecho sentirse un poco enferma.

_Probablemente sea algún proyecto de laboratorio que se ha traído a casa. _Su mente produjo una visión de Norman, vestido con una bata blanca, conectando los cables a los electrodos en el cuello de su última creación, y tuvo que reprimir una risilla tonta mientras regresaba a la habitación principal.

Mientras ella tomaba asiento al otro lado del sofá, descubrió en el rostro de Norman una expresión que no le gustó nada. Comenzaba a pensar que había cometido un error al acceder a acompañarlo a su apartamento.

_-_-¿Y bien? _-_-demandó_-_-. Dijiste que tenías algo que enseñarme, algo que demostraría la existencia del vampiro al resto del mundo _-_-si no era el Renfield de esta historia, no alcanzaba a imaginarse qué papel podía jugar.

Norman frunció el ceño. ¿Había él dicho eso? No creía haberlo hecho.

_-_-Yo... eh... tengo algo que mostrarte, sí, pero no se trata exactamente de un vampiro.

Coreen bufó y se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta.

_-_-Sí, ya me lo imagino _-_-algo que mostrarle. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, ella se lo cortaría.

_-_-No, de verdad _-_-Norman se levantó a su vez, un poco tambaleante sobre las suelas de sus botas de vaquero_-_-. Lo que puedo enseñarte demostrará que hay fuerzas sobrenaturales actuando en la ciudad y eso no anda demasiado lejos de lo de los vampiros, ¿verdad?

_-_-No _-_-a pesar de su tono suplicante, su voz sonaba como si de verdad supiera de lo que estaba hablando_-_-. Supongo que no.

_-_-Así que, ¿por qué no te sientas de nuevo?

Avanzó un paso y ella retrocedió tres.

_-_-No, gracias. Creo que prefiero quedarme de pie _-_-comenzaba a perder la paciencia_-_-. ¿Qué tienes que enseñarme?

Norman se detuvo con aire orgulloso y, después de algunas intentonas fallidas, consiguió deslizar los pulgares entre las tirillas de su cinturón. Eso la impresionaría.

_-_-Puedo convocar demonios.

_-_-¿Demonios?

Asintió. Ahora ella sería suya y se olvidaría de su novio muerto y su estúpida teoría del vampiro.

Coreen añadió un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con estrellas y una varita mágica a su anterior visión de Norman y esta vez no pudo impedir que la risilla se le escapara. Más que nada, sus nervios eran los responsables de la reacción, porque en realidad, a pesar de la reputación de Norman, estaba tentada de creer que él decía la verdad y dejarse convencer.

Pero Norman no podía saberlo.

_Se está riendo de mí. Cómo se atreve a reírse de mí después de que yo fuera el único que no se rió de ella. ¡Cómo se atreve! _Enloquecido por el dolor y la rabia. Norman se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó por los hombros y apretó su boca contra la de ella con tal fuerza que su labio superior se partió contra los dientes de Coreen. Ni siquiera advirtió este diminuto dolor mientras comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo, desde la boca hasta las caderas, contra la suave y turgente carne de ella. ¡La enseñaría a no reírse de él!

De pronto, un nuevo dolor le arrebató el aliento y lo envió tambaleante hacia atrás. De su boca escapaban ahogados gimoteos. Tropezó con el borde del baúl, se sentó, aferrándose la entrepierna, mientras el mundo se volvía rojo, luego naranja y por fin negro.

Coreen golpeó el botón del ascensor para el vestíbulo, mientras se maldecía por su estupidez.

_-_-Convocar demonios. Sí, muy bien _-_-gruñó, mientras le daba una patada a la pared de acero inoxidable_-_-. Y yo casi me lo creo. ¡Valiente excusa para ligar! _-_-sólo que, durante un momento, mientras él la agarraba por los hombros, su rostro había parecido deformarse en una mueca horrible. Y en ese momento, sólo en ese, ella se había sentido realmente asustada. Hubiera jurado que no parecía humano. Pero después su ataque se había convertido en algo a lo que ella había aprendido a enfrentarse mucho tiempo atrás, y entonces el momento y el miedo habían pasado.

_-_-¡Los hombres son todos unos bastardos! _-_-informó al anciano y sumamente sorprendido caballero indio que aguardaba en el vestíbulo.

Al llegar a la puerta, descubrió que uno de sus nuevos guantes de cuero rojo se había caído del bolsillo de su chaqueta durante el forcejeo y seguía en el apartamento de Norman.

_-_-¡Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo! _-_-consideró la posibilidad de volver y recuperarlo. Sabía que podía habérselas con Norman en una pelea. Pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Si tenía la oportunidad de poner sus manos alrededor de su delgaducho cuello, probablemente acabaría por estrangularlo.

Encorvando los hombros contra el frío viento, corrió hacia el coche y trató de aliviar la furia de sus sentimientos quemando sus ruedas contra el pavimento del aparcamiento.

Mientras el dolor retrocedía, la furia crecía más y más.

_Se ha reído de mí. Comparto el secreto del siglo con una chica estúpida que cree en los vampiros y ella se ríe de mí. _Cuidadosamente, pues todavía no estaba seguro de si sus piernas podrían sostenerlo, Norman se puso en pie. _Todo el mundo se ríe siempre de mí. Siempre me eligen el último para jugar al baloncesto. Nunca llevo la ropa adecuada para el resto de los tíos. Incluso se ríen de mí cuando consigo calificaciones perfectas en los exámenes. _Eventualmente, había renunciado a hablarles de todo ello; de las matrículas de honor, de sus proyectos utilizados como ayudas para el estudio por los profesores, del hecho de haber ganado el premio de ciencias tres años consecutivos, de haber leído _Guerra y Paz _en un fin de semana. No les interesaban sus triunfos. Sólo les interesaba reírse de él.

_Como ella se había reído._

La rabia consumió lo que quedaba de su dolor.

Apartando cuidadosamente las rodillas, Norman empujó el baúl contra el muro, luego tomó la alfombra afgana del sofá y la colgó de la media docena de ganchos que había dispuesto sobre la puerta del apartamento. La gruesa lana impediría que escapasen la mayoría de los olores al pasillo. Después abrió la puerta del balcón unos cinco centímetros y la trabó con uno de los ambientadores en forma de seta para impedir que el viento la cerrase. Ignorando la súbita corriente de aire helado que penetraba en el apartamento y el incremento del ruido procedente del piso de arriba, situó el ventilador encarado hacia la abertura y lo encendió.

Entonces fue al armario vestidor y recogió el hibachi y la caja de leche de plástico.

Colocó la diminuta barbacoa tan cerca como le fue posible del ventilador. Apiló tres piedras de carbón vegetal formando una pequeña pirámide, las roció con líquido inflamable y arrojó sobre ellas una cerilla. La corriente del ventilador y los fuertes vientos que soplaban en torno al edificio disiparon la mayor parte del humo. Desconectó el detector de humos de su habitación, así como los otros cuatro que había en el pasillo del noveno piso. No quería tener que preocuparse por el poco humo que pudiera permanecer en la habitación. Dejó que el fuego ardiera y creciera mientras sacaba las pinturas de colores con las que trazaría el pentagrama.

El suelo de baldosas sin encerar no absorbía bien la tiza, así que él utilizaba pinturas pastel. No parecía que eso supusiera ninguna diferencia. Junto a cada una de las cinco esquinas del pentagrama dispuso dos velas; una negra de unos veinte centímetros de longitud y otra roja de quince centímetros. Originalmente, las velas negras medían treinta centímetros y las rojas, veinte. Había tenido que recortarlas y al hacerlo había descubierto que las negras eran en realidad de un púrpura oscuro. Tampoco parecía haber importado.

Una vez encendidas las velas, se arrodilló junto a los carbones, ahora ardientes, y comenzó a seguir los pasos requeridos para convocar al demonio.

Había comprado quince centímetros de cadena de oro de dieciocho quilates en una tienda de Chinatown. Con un par de tijerillas de uñas, cortó tres o cuatro eslabones y los dejó caer sobre el brillante corazón rojo de los carbones. Norman sabía que el hibachi no podía siquiera producir el calor suficiente como para fundir tan pequeña cantidad de oro pero, pese a que después de cada ocasión removía minuciosamente las cenizas, nunca había encontrado el menor rastro del precioso metal.

El incienso lo había obtenido en una tienda de comestibles que estaba de moda, en la calle Bloor. No tenía la menor idea de para qué podían otras personas utilizar los anaranjados y brillantes copos. No podía imaginarse comiéndoselos, aunque quizá se utilizasen como especia. Arrojó medio puñado a las brasas. Se consumieron lentamente, emanando un humo espeso y acre que el ventilador tuvo problemas para disipar.

Tosiendo, frotándose los ojos llorosos con el envés de una mano, tomó el último ingrediente. Había obtenido la mirra en una tienda especializada en aceites de esencias y en la elaboración de perfumes personales, individualizados. Gramo a gramo, había resultado más cara que el oro. Cuidadosamente, utilizando el juego de medidas de plástico que su madre le había dado cuando se mudó, diseminó la octava parte de una cuchara sobre los carbones encendidos.

El pesado aroma del incienso se hizo aún más poderoso y el aire del apartamento adquirió un sabor amargo que empapó el interior de la boca y la nariz de Norman. La primera noche que lo había intentado había estado a punto de detenerse en este paso, incapaz de soportar el peso de la tradición relacionada con la sustancia. Durante siglos, la mirra había sido utilizada para tratar los cadáveres, y todos aquellos siglos de muerte parecían ser liberados cada vez que el aceite se derramaba sobre los carbones. La segunda vez, el pensamiento en los muertos no tenía demasiada importancia frente a lo que sabía que vendría después. Ahora, la séptima vez que realizaba el ritual, no le distraía un ápice de la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Había comparado las agujas esterilizadas, idénticas a los que la Cruz Roja utilizaba para extraer las primeras gotas de sangre de los donantes, en una tienda de suministros médicos. Normalmente odiaba esta parte, pero esta noche la rabia lo impulsaba sin duda ni pausa. El pequeño dolor se extendió desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta juntarse con la agitación pulsátil de su entrepierna, y la brusca tensión sexual estuvo a punto de abortar el ritual. Su respiración se agitó poderosamente, pero de alguna manera logró mantener el control.

Tres gotas de sangre sobre los carbones y, acompañando a cada una de ellas, una palabra de convocatoria.

Había encontrado las palabras en uno de los textos que se utilizaban en la asignatura de Religiones Comparadas. El ritual lo había creado por sí mismo, utilizando a partes iguales datos obtenidos por medio de la investigación y el sentido común. _Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho, _pensó con suficiencia, _pero sólo yo lo he conseguido._

El aire que había sobre el centro del pentagrama se agitó, vibró y cambió, como si algo lo estuviese expulsando desde el interior. Norman se levantó y esperó, contemplando con mirada inquieta mientras el denso aroma de las especias ardiendo dejaba paso a un hedor fétido de podredumbre y el ritmo del equipo estéreo de su vecino cedía frente a un sonido que vibraba de forma inaudible, pero imposible de ignorar en el cerebro y en los huesos.

El demonio tenía el tamaño de un hombre y su forma era vagamente humana. Aquella ligera semejanza era precisamente lo que resultaba más horrible.

Norman, la respiración agitada y acelerada, caminó hasta el borde del pentagrama.

_-_-Te he convocado _-_-declaró_-_-. Soy tu amo y señor.

El demonio inclinó la cabeza y sus rasgos cambiaron y temblaron como si no hubiese cráneo bajo la húmeda cubierta de piel.

_-_-Eres mi amo y señor _-_-dijo, aunque el carnoso agujero que era su boca no adaptase su constante movimiento a las palabras.

_-_-Debes hacer mi voluntad.

Los enormes ojos amarillos sin párpado examinaron los lindes de su prisión.

_-_-Sí _-_-admitió al fin.

_-_-Alguien se ha reído de mí esta noche. No quiero que vuelva a hacerlo nunca más.

El demonio aguardó en silencio, esperando instrucciones más precisas, mientras su color cambiaba de un negro fangoso a un marrón verdoso, y de nuevo al negro.

_-_-¡Mátala! _-_-Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Se aferró las manos entre sí para detener su temblor. Se sentía como si midiera más de tres metros de estatura, poderoso, invencible. ¡Por fin se había decidido a tomar el mando y aceptaba el poder que era suyo por derecho! La pulsación se hizo más intensa, hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló a su compás.

_-_-¿A quién debo matar? _-_-preguntó el demonio.

Su tono, levemente divertido, devolvió a Norman a la tierra. Temblando de furia, exclamó:

_-_-¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ! _-_-se lanzó hacia delante y, justo a tiempo, recordó y torció el pie en un ángulo complicado para evitar que cruzase el pentagrama.

En respuesta a su acometida, el demonio se había abalanzado sobre él. Ahora se encontraban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

_-_-¡Ja! _-_-Norman escupió la palabra hacia él mientras retrocedía_-_-. ¡Eres como ellos! ¡Piensas que eres tan importante y yo sólo soy una mierda...! Bien, recuerda tan sólo que tú estás ahí dentro y yo estoy aquí fuera. ¡Yo te controlo! ¡YO SOY TU AMO Y SEÑOR!

Indiferente en apariencia al chorro de vitriolo que acababa de arrojarse contra él, el demonio volvió a ocupar el centro del pentagrama.

_-_-Tú eres el amo y señor _-_-dijo plácidamente_-_-. ¿A quién debo matar?

El humor no parecía haberse desvanecido de la voz de la criatura, lo que provocó que una cólera casi incoherente se apoderara de Norman. A través de la niebla roja que nublaba sus sentidos, era consciente de que gritar sencillamente _¡Mata a Coreen! _no serviría para nada. Tenía que pensar. ¿Cómo se encuentra a una persona concreta en medio de una ciudad de casi tres millones de habitantes? Caminó ruidosamente hasta la pared de enfrente y regresó, tropezó con el tacón de su bota derecha y a punto estuvo de caer. Cuando, después de tambalearse, logró recuperar el equilibrio, se agachó y recogió la prenda de cuero escarlata que había estado a punto de hacer que cayera al suelo.

_-_-¡Aquí!

El demonio recogió el guante que le acababa de ser arrojado con una garra de quince centímetros. Los jirones de piel que pendían entre su brazo y su cuerpo se tensaron con el movimiento.

Norman sonrió.

_-_-Encuentra a la pareja de este guante y mata a la persona que lo lleve. No dejes que nadie te vea. Vuelve al pentagrama cuando hayas acabado.

El olor de putrefacción persistía, pero el demonio ya había desaparecido. Como Norman sabía, era un desagradable efecto secundario que sólo el tiempo podía disipar. Mientras chupaba el dedo que se había pinchado durante el ritual, Norman se plantó junto a la ventana con aire orgulloso y contempló la noche.

_-_-Nadie _-_-juró_-_- volverá a reírse de mí nunca más _-_-ya no habría más juguetes ni más ropa ni más ordenadores; esta noche había asumido el verdadero poder, y cuando el demonio regresase, bien alimentado con la sangre de Coreen, lo enviaría a traerle un símbolo de ese poder. Algo que el mundo se vería obligado a respetar.

El ritmo de la pulsación se intensificó una vez más y Norman, apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana, comenzó a seguirlo sacudiendo las caderas.

Todavía enfurecida, Coreen detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del Macdonald's. Norman Birdwell. No podía creer que hubiese llegado a hablar con Norman Birdwell, y mucho menos que hubiese subido a su apartamento. Sus palabras habían sonado tan verosímiles y su tono había resultado tan convincente allá en el pub. Sacudió la cabeza, molesta ante su propia credulidad. Naturalmente, no había sabido de quién se trataba mientras se encontraban en el local, pero a pesar de ello...

_-_-Espero que aprecies esto, Ian _-_-dijo a la noche, mientras cerraba la puerta de su coche con llave_-_-. Cuando juré que encontraría a tu asesino, nunca pensé que tendría que tratar con la libido de un cretino _-_-hacía frío. Revisó sus bolsillos en busca de los guantes antes de recordar que sólo tenía uno. Apretando los dientes, entró en el local. Algunos males sólo podían ser reparados recurriendo a una ración grande de patatas fritas.

De camino al mostrador, descubrió un rostro familiar y se desvió.

_-_-Eh, Janet. Pensé que os marchabais todos a casa de Allison.

Janet levantó el rostro y sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-Es una larga historia _-_-murmuró entre bocado y bocado de su hamburguesa.

Coreen bufó y arrojó el guante superviviente sobre la pila de trastos que había en el asiento de al lado. Bajo la luz de los fluorescentes, su brillo resultaba casi obsceno.

_-_-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues yo tengo una todavía más larga. No te vayas.

Un poco más tarde, Janet miraba asombrada a Coreen. Un pastel de manzana se había detenido a medio camino de su boca abierta.

_-_-...así que le di un rodillazo en las pelotas y me largué _-_-dio un largo trago de coca-cola light_-_-. Y apuesto a que no vuelvo a ver mi otro guante nunca más _-_-añadió con voz triste.

Janet cerró la boca con un castañeteo sonoro.

_-_-¿Norman Birdwell? _-_-balbució.

_-_-Sí, lo sé _-_-suspiró Coreen. Nunca debiera habérselo dicho a Janet. Gracias a Dios que se aproximaba un largo fin de semana; eso frenaría un poco la difusión de la historia_-_-. Más bien idiota. Debe de haber sido la cerveza.

_-_-No hay cerveza suficiente en el mundo... no, espera, en el universo, para hacerme ir a ninguna parte con ese cretino _-_-declaró Janet, haciendo girar los ojos.

Coreen aplastó las rodajas de cebolla que había apartado de su hamburguesa hasta convertirlas en una especie de puré.

_-_-Dijo que sabía algo sobre la criatura que mató a Ian _-_-murmuró a modo de disculpa. _Verdaderamente _no debería habérselo dicho a Janet. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella?

_-_-Estupendo _-_-bufó Janet_-_-. Otro valeroso cazador de vampiros y tú te lo tragas.

Coreen afiló la mirada.

_-_-No te burles.

_-_-¿Qué no me burle? Es tan sensato creer que fue el demonio de Norman el que asesinó a Ian como pensar que fue algún estúpido vampiro _-_-sabía que las palabras eran un error en el preciso instante en que abandonaban su boca, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

_-_-La existencia de los vampiros ha sido documentada históricamente y todos los hechos concuerdan...

Veintitrés minutos más tarde (Janet había estado cronometrando la lección con discretas miradas a su reloj) Coreen se detuvo bruscamente y se levantó.

_-_-Tengo que ir al baño un momento _-_-dijo_-_-. Espérame. Regreso enseguida.

_-_-Ni de coña _-_-murmuró Janet en cuanto Coreen hubo desaparecido escaleras abajo en dirección a los servicios. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida, mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Apreciaba a Coreen, pero si escuchaba una sola palabra más sobre vampiros sería ella la que mordería a alguien. Cualquier vampiro con el que Coreen se topase podría alegar defensa propia.

Al llegar a la puerta, advirtió que se había llevado por equivocación el guante rojo de Coreen. _¡Maldita sea! Si se lo devuelvo es capaz de seguir otra hora con el rollo ese del conde Drácula. _Se quedó inmóvil un momento, azotando levemente la palma de su mano con el guante, mientras trataba de decidir si debía hacer lo correcto o correr para salvar su cordura.

Ganó la cordura.

Coreen ya estaba ascendiendo las escaleras. Mientras las brillantes luces del establecimiento convertían en llamas lo alto de su cabeza, Janet deslizó el guante al interior de su bolsillo, dio media vuelta y escapó a la noche. _Si salgo corriendo, _pensó, y al instante se puso en movimiento, _puedo estar lejos de las luces del aparcamiento antes de que a Coreen se le ocurra mirar por la ventana. _En la oscuridad que había más allá, se encontraría a salvo.

Llegó atravesando la tierra. Prefería viajar de aquella manera porque así no tenía que desperdiciar su energía en permanecer invisible. Y hasta que se hubiese asesinado, no tenía demasiada energía para desperdiciar. Enseguida pudo sentir a su presa sobre su cabeza, pero esperó. La siguió hasta que no sintió ninguna otra presencia cercana.

Entonces emergió.

El deseo de alimentarse era intenso, casi abrumador. Le había sido ordenado por su "amo y señor", y además estaba en su naturaleza. Sólo el miedo a las consecuencias que su fracaso podría acarrear frenó el golpe asesino que su instinto acababa de lanzar, de manera que golpease el hueso y no el blando tejido.

La presa gritó y se desplomó, en silencio pero viva.

Deseaba agacharse y lamer la cálida sangre que llenaba el aire de la noche con el aroma del sustento, pero sabía que si comenzaba a alimentarse no sería capaz de detenerse. Este no era el lugar establecido. Alzando en vilo a la presa, se volvió de cara al viento y comenzó a correr, utilizando los tres miembros que le quedaban libres. No podía arrastrar a su presa por el suelo ni podía alzar el vuelo con una carga tan pesada. Debía confiar en su velocidad para no ser visto.

La presa moriría. Obedecería a su "amo y señor" en aquello, pero también obedecería a un maestro más antiguo. La presa moriría en el lugar exacto que correspondía al patrón.

Olvidado, el guante rojo yacía un poco más allá de las luces del aparcamiento. Junto a él, una mancha de un rojo aún más oscuro comenzaba a congelarse.

HA ESTE CAPITULO NO SE LE HAN HECHO MODIFICACIONES PORQUE NO HAY PARTICIPACION DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES!


	9. Chapter 9

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 9 _**

_-_-Ampliando nuestra noticia de cabecera, continúan las extrañas muertes en el área de Toronto. El séptimo cuerpo fue encontrado por la Policía a primeras horas de esta mañana en la avenida Foxrun, al sur del Club de Campo y Golf de Oaksdale. Los investigadores de Homicidios presentes en el lugar del crimen han confirmado que la muerte se produjo después de un fuerte golpe en la garganta, pero no confirman por el momento si el cuerpo también había sido vaciado su sangre. La Policía no revelará el nombre de la víctima hasta que se haya notificado a los parientes más cercanos. En otro orden de cosas, el tiempo en el Ontario meridional será algo más frío de lo acostumbrado para esta estación y...

Hermione extendió un brazo y apagó la radio. Se mantuvo unos momentos inmóvil sobre su banco de ejercicios, escuchando distraídamente los sonidos de la ciudad, tratando de convencerse de que el retumbar de un camión distante no era el tumulto producido por un millar de pies con garras, y que el agudo aullido que llegaba desde el este no era más que una sirena.

_-_-Hasta el momento, no parece haber hordas demoníacas _-_-se agachó y apretó las palmas de las manos contra el suelo de parqué_-_-. Toquemos madera _-_-parecía que todavía tenía tiempo para encontrar al bastardo responsable de todas aquellas muertes y romperle cada hueso del...

Reprimió el pensamiento, se puso en pie y se dirigió al salón. Había colocado el mapa de la ciudad sobre la pared. La venganza estaba muy bien, pero entregarse a ella dificultaría el problema más acuciante: encontrar al canalla.

Las primeras seis muertes habían ocurrido las noches del domingo, el lunes y el martes, con una semana de diferencia. El asesinato de la noche de este jueves había supuesto una ruptura del patrón. Hermione miró el mapa entornando los ojos y trazó un círculo alrededor de la avenida Foxrun. No tenía la menor idea de cómo encajaba aquello geográficamente, o siquiera si encajaba en el patrón o acababa de hacerlo pedazos.

Se colocó las gafas en la posición correcta y obligó sus mandíbulas a distenderse.

Henry podría jugar a conectar los hechos aquella noche, cuando despertase; ella tenía otras pistas que seguir.

Si él estaba en lo cierto y la persona que estaba convocando al demonio recibía bienes materiales a cambio de cada muerte, la desaparición de tales bienes debía de haber sido denunciada. Encontrar lo robado significaba encontrar al que invocaba al demonio. Y encontrar a éste significaba poner fin a las muertes. Era muy simple; lo único que ella tenía que hacer era revisar cada informe de incidencias ocurrido en las últimas tres semanas en la ciudad y seguir la pista a robos poco usuales y sin explicación aparente.

_-_-Lo cual _-_-suspiró_-_-, no me llevará más de dos años _-_-pero incluso eso, una búsqueda de dos años, era preferible a pasar un solo segundo más con los brazos cruzados. El problema era que, con las dieciocho divisiones de la Policía Metropolitana, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Tamborileó sobre el mapa con su lápiz. Sin duda, el informe matutino de la División 31 contendría detalles que no habían sido facilitados a la prensa. Detalles que Henry podía necesitar para determinar la ubicación del próximo lugar, el próximo asesinato. Además, las dos líneas trazadas por las seis muertes anteriores se cruzaban en territorio de la División 31. Puede que aquello no significase nada, pero al menos era algo con lo que empezar.

Tomando la bolsa con los cuatro donuts _-_-dos rellenos de mermelada de cereza y dos recubiertos de chocolate_-_- con una mano y la bolsa con los cafés en la otra, Hermione bajó la cabeza y dobló la esquina para entrar en Norfinch Drive. Con el hospital York-Finch a su espalda, nada se interponía entre ella y un feroz viento del norte excepto la comisaría de policía y unos cuantos kilómetros cuadrados de desolación industrial. Sólido y achaparrado, el edificio de la División 31 era una pésima protección.

Mientras ella se aproximaba, un coche patrulla abandonó el aparcamiento de la comisaría. Se volvió y lo observó torcer hacia el este y perderse por la avenida Finch. A las 9:20 de la mañana, un Viernes Santo, el tráfico era muy escaso y sería fácil llevarse la equivocada impresión de que la ciudad había aprovechado la oportunidad _-_-una festividad religiosa observada tan solo por una tercera parte de la población_-_- para dormir. La ciudad, como Hermione sabía perfectamente, nunca se tomaba un descanso. Si no se trataba de las preocupaciones del tráfico, lo serían las preocupaciones domésticas. Al fin y al cabo, durante estos días las amorosas familias aprovechaban para pasar todo el día juntas. Y el corredor Jane-Finch, hacia el que el coche se había dirigido, no era un lugar en el que abundasen los trabajos en los que uno pudiera tomarse unos días de vacaciones y, por el contrario, en los mejores días los ánimos tendían a estar un poco caldeados...

Cuando usaba su identidad Muggle falsa, había pasado un año entero trabajando en la comisaría 31. Al recordar ciertos momentos y experiencias mientras continuaba en dirección a la comisaría, Hermione descubrió que no añoraba en absoluto el trabajo policial Muggle, aunque había aprendido a defenderse sin necesidad de la varita consideraba el trabajo para barbaros.

_-_-Bueno, bueno, ¿pero no es esta la vieja pero nunca olvidada "Hermione" Granger? ¿Qué te trae hasta el culo del mundo?

_-_-Sólo he venido para ver tu cara sonriente, Jimmy _-_-Hermione depositó ambas bolsas sobre el mostrador y se colocó bien las gafas. Tenía los dedos helados_-_-. Es primavera y, como las golondrinas, regreso a Capistrano. ¿Está el sargento por aquí?

_-_-Sí. Está en...

_-_-¡No es su jodido asunto el dónde estoy! _-_-el rugido hubiera hecho temblar un edificio menos sólido. Siguiéndolo de cerca, el sargento de guardia Stanley Iljohn apareció en el área de servicio, pasó al lado de Jimmy y se detuvo junto al mostrador_-_-. Dijiste que estarías aquí a las nueve _-_-gruñó_-_-. Llegas tarde.

En silencio, Hermione levantó la bolsa de los donuts.

_-_-Sobornos _-_-bufó el sargento, mientras los extremos de su extremadamente cuidado mostacho trepidaban por la fuerza de la exhalación_-_-. Bien, ya puedes sacarte el dedo del culo. Ven aquí y siéntate. Y en cuanto a ti _-_-miró a Jimmy de arriba abajo_-_-, vuelve al trabajo.

Jimmy, que de hecho estaba trabajando, sonrió y lo ignoró. Hermione hizo lo que se le ordenaba, y mientras john tomaba asiento en la mesa del sargento de guardia, arrastró una silla y se sentó junto a él.

Unos pocos momentos más tarde, el sargento se limpiaba meticulosamente el azúcar que había caído sobre el frente de su almidonada camisa.

_-_-Bien. Tú y yo sabemos que permitirte leer los informes de incidencias va estrictamente en contra del reglamento del departamento.

_-_-Sí, sargento _-_-de hecho, si cualquier otro hubiera estado de guardia, probablemente ella no habría podido lograrlo sin recurrir a más altas instancias.

_-_-Y ambos sabemos que lo que estás haciendo no es sino alimentar de forma descarada la reputación que te ganaste por tu milagrosa capacidad para saltarte todos esos reglamentos.

_-_-Sí, sargento _-_-Iljohn había sido el primero en recomendarla para un ascenso. Para él, su historial de arrestos había sido la mejor prueba de lo acertado de su decisión. Cuando ella había dejado el Cuerpo, él la había llamado, la había interrogado sobre sus proyectos y prácticamente le había ordenado que hiciera algo con su vida. No es que hubiera resultado un gran apoyo, pero sus bruscas buenas intenciones habían sido algo a lo que aferrarse cuando Malfoy la había acusado de querer escapar.

_-_-Y si me acabo pringando por causa de este asunto, voy a tener que explicarles que utilizaste esas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en las que se supone que todos los investigadores privados sois tan jodidamente buenos para dominarme y leer los informes sobre mi cuerpo sangrante.

_-_-¿Me estás pidiendo que te dé unos cachetes? _-_-pese a que apenas superaba la estatura mínima para ser admitido en el Cuerpo, existían numerosos rumores que aseguraban que Stanley Iljohn jamás había perdido una pelea. Con nadie.

_-_-No seas listilla.

_-_-Lo siento, sargento.

Él dio unos golpecitos con un dedo sobre la carpeta que yacía sobre su escritorio y su rostro adoptó una expresión solemne.

_-_-¿Realmente crees que puedes hacer algo con esto? _-_-preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

_-_-En estos momentos _-_-le confió en voz baja_-_-, tengo mejores posibilidades que cualquier otro en la ciudad.

john la miró durante un largo rato.

_-_-Yo también sé trazar líneas en un mapa _-_-dijo al fin_-_-. Y cuando alineas las seis primeras muertes, la "x" marca el lugar. Justo al norte de aquí. Cada poli de la comisaría está buscando cualquier cosa extraña, algo que pueda identificar al asesino y puedes estar segura de que estos informes _-_-agitó la mano en un gesto fugaz para señalar los informes de incidencias de las últimas dos semanas que pendían sobre la pared, al otro lado del escritorio_-_- han sido peinados muy, muy a fondo. Ya sabes, con peines de púas muy finas. Por todos los que estamos aquí y por los niños y niñas de tu viejo patio de juegos.

_-_-Pero no por mí.

Él asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

_-_-No por ti _-_-golpeó con la palma de la mano los papeles que había sobre la mesa_-_-. Esta última muerte se ha producido en mi territorio y me lo estoy tomando como algo personal. Si sabes algo que no me estás contando, será mejor que lo escupas ahora mismo.

_Hay un demonio que está escribiendo un nombre con sangre por toda la ciudad. Si no lo detenemos, sólo será el principio de muchos horrores._

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Un vampiro me lo ha contado.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y mintió, trabajar con Muggles tenía un solo problema, había cosas que no debías mencionar.

_-_-Todo lo que sé se lo he contado a Draco Malfoy. Está a cargo del caso. Sólo pienso que podría seros de ayuda si pudiera echar una ojeada a esos informes por mí misma.

john entornó la mirada. Hermione hubiera jurado que no la creía. No del todo.

Lentamente, después de un prolongado instante que pareció contener todo el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos, él empujó la carpeta hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

_-_-Quiero que esta sea la última muerte _-_-gruñó.

_No tanto como yo, _pensó Hermione

¿Cuántas muertes eran necesarias para trazar el nombre de un demonio?

Agachó la cabeza para leer.

_-_-Las víctimas uno y siete eran estudiantes de la universidad de York. No es una conexión demasiado sólida para servir de base a una investigación.

Malfoy suspiró.

_-_-Hermione en este momento, yo basaría una investigación en pistas mucho más tenues. ¿Has llamado sólo para causarme problemas o tienes algo más constructivo que decir?

Hermione jugueteó con el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos. Hacia el final de la tarde, tras una visita a la División 52, su búsqueda la había conducido por fin a algo significativo. Uno de los policías de uniforme que venían de hacer su ronda la había escuchado hablando con el sargento de servicio sobre casos inusuales de robo y la había puesto al corriente sobre uno que él había tenido que investigar. El problema era que no se le ocurría la manera de presentarle la información a Malfoy.

_-_-Así que, ¿pensáis centrar la búsqueda en York? _-_-preguntó en vez de ello.

Él volvió a suspirar.

_-_-Sí. Por ahora. ¿Por qué?

Ella respiró profundamente. La verdad era que no había manera sencilla de hacerlo.

_-_-No me preguntes cómo lo sé, porque si te lo cuento no me creerías, pero existen grandes posibilidades de que la persona que andas buscando vista una chaqueta de cuero negro. Una chaqueta de cuero negro de novecientos dólares.

_-_-¡Por Merlin Hermionei! Estamos hablando de una universidad. La mitad de la jodida gente de allí llevará cazadoras de cuero negro.

_-_-No como esta. Tengo una descripción completa para ti.

_-_-¿Y puede saberse cómo la has conseguido? ¿Quizá en una galleta de la fortuna?

Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Sencillamente era demasiado complicado.

_-_-No puedo contártelo _-_-dijo al fin_-_-. Estaría comprometiendo mis fuentes.

_-_-Ocúltame información vital, Granger, y me encargaré personalmente de comprometer a fuentes que ni siquiera sabías que tenías.

_-_-¡Escúchame, cabrón! Puedes creerme o puedes no hacerlo, eso es cosa tuya. ¡Pero no te atrevas a amenazarme! _-_-prácticamente le escupió la descripción y colgó el auricular con fuerza. De acuerdo. Había hecho lo correcto al contarle a la Policía lo que sabía. Estupendo. Podían actuar o no. Y Draco Malfoy podía irse directamente al Infierno.

Salvo porque aquello era precisamente lo que ella trataba desesperadamente de evitar.

Frustrada, apretó los dientes. Arrojó de una patada una silla de la cocina hasta el salón. Con la respiración agitada, contempló, inmóvil durante unos instantes, el mueble roto.

_-_-La vida era más sencilla antes _-_-le dijo. Suspiró y volvió al teléfono. La universidad de York era la única conexión que tenían y Coreen Fergus estudiaba en ella. Probablemente no podría prestarles demasiada ayuda. Malfoy, el irritante hijo de puta, tenía razón. Encontrar una chaqueta de cuero en un campus universitario sería más o menos tan sencillo como dar con un político honrado. Pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo.

_-_-¿Coreen Fergus, por favor?

_-_-Lo siento, pero Coreen no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos. ¿Quiere que le deje algún mensaje?

_-_-¿Sabe cuándo volverá?

_-_-Me temo que no. Se marchó esta mañana a pasar unos pocos días con unos amigos.

_-_-¿Se encuentra bien? _-_-si la chiquilla había sufrido algún daño por haber acudido al apartamento de algún hombre extraño...

_-_-Bueno, se puede decir que está un poco conmocionada; era muy amiga de la chica cuyo cuerpo encontraron anoche.

Suficientemente malo era, tan poco tiempo después de lo de jack, pero al menos no había nada más serio.

_-_-Cuando regrese a casa, ¿me haría el favor de decirle que Hermione Granger la ha llamado?

_-_-Claro. ¿Eso es todo?

_-_-Eso es todo.

Y, en efecto, aquello era todo, salvo que Henry consiguiese dar con algo concreto.

_-_-Éste, éste o éste _-_-la mirada de Henry alternaba entre el mapa y la página con los símbolos.

_-_-¿Puedes descubrir cuál es el próximo punto del patrón? _-_-Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa, tan lejos como le era posible del grimorio. Vacilaba en decir que del antiquísimo libro emanaba un aura de maldad pues le sonaba a cliché de novela de terror, pero no se le había pasado por alto que incluso Henry evitaba tocarlo en la medida de lo posible.

Henry, ocupado con el transportador y la regla, rió con poca alegría.

_-_-Los tres siguientes puntos en tres posibles patrones _-_-señaló el mapa.

_-_-Magnífico _-_-Hermione se enderezó y empujó sus gafas hacia arriba_-_-. Más complicaciones ¿Por dónde empezamos?

_-_-Por dónde empiezo _-_-la corrigió Henry con aire ausente. Se enderezó a su vez y comenzó a frotarse las sienes. La brillante luz que Hermione parecía necesitar para trabajar comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza_-_-. Será mejor que elija esta área _-_-posó un dedo sobre el mapa, justo al este del río Humberd, entre las avenidas Lawrence y Eglinton_-_-. Este patrón es el menos complicado de los tres. Teóricamente, es el más sencillo de finalizar.

_-_-¿Teóricamente?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

_-_-El conocimiento de los demonios no es una ciencia exacta. No existen respuestas claras y establecidas. Los expertos en el tema tienden a morir jóvenes.

Hrmione respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire con lentitud. _Nunca _había respuestas claras y establecidas. A estas alturas, ella ya debería saberlo.

_-_-Así que nunca has hecho esta clase de cosas antes.

_-_-No, de hecho no. "Esta clase de cosas" no ocurren demasiado a menudo.

_-_-Entones, si no te molesta que te lo pregunte _-_-extendió un dedo en dirección al grimorio, manteniendo cautelosamente la distancia_-_-, ¿cómo es que posees uno de estos?

Henry volvió la mirada hacia el libro, aunque, por su expresión, Hermione hubiera asegurado que no lo estaba viendo.

_-_-Se lo arrebaté a un loco _-_-dijo con tono áspero_-_-. Y no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar en este momento.

_-_-Está bien _–_Hermione tuvo que contener el impulso de apartarse de la desnuda cólera que latía en la voz de Henry_-_-. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Está bien.

Con esfuerzo, él apartó de sí el recuerdo y logró esbozar lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa conciliatoria.

_-_-Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.

Ella se puso rígida.

_-_-No lo has hecho.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más genuina.

_-_-Bien.

Consciente de que se estaba burlando de ella, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema.

_-_-Dijiste la otra noche que no había manera en que pudiéramos saber si estos eran todos los nombres demoníacos.

_-_-Exacto _-_-había tratado de no pensar en esa posibilidad.

_-_-Así que las muertes podrían responder al trazado de un nombre que no se encuentra en el libro.

_-_-Exacto de nuevo.

_-_-Mierda _-_-abrazándose el torso con los brazos, Hermione se apartó para acercarse a la ventana y apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver de la ciudad que se abría debajo de ella eran unos puntos de luz, y éstos parecían fríos y burlones_-_-. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con todo esto?

_-_-Exactamente lo que estamos haciendo _-_-probablemente no había sido más que una pregunta retórica, pero había veces, Henry lo sabía, en que incluso éstas necesitaban respuesta, y quería proporcionarle todo el consuelo que le fuera posible_-_-. Y confiar y rezar y no abandonar.

La castaña levantó el rostro y se volvió para mirarlo.

_-_-Yo nunca abandono.

Él sonrió.

_-_-Nunca he pensado que lo hicieras.

_Realmente tiene una sonrisa magnífica, _pensó Hermione, apreciando la manera en que sus ojos se arrugaban en los extremos. Sintió que sus propios labios comenzaban a doblarse en respuesta y se reprendió mentalmente. No tenía la menor intención de que su rostro mostrase la repentina y poderosa oleada de deseo que la había asaltado. _Cuatrocientos cincuenta años de práctica, un cuerpo de poco más de veinte años y una habilidad y potencia sobrenaturales..._

Henry escuchó la aceleración de su corazón y su sensible olfato captó un nuevo aroma en el aire. No se había alimentado durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Pronto tendría que hacerlo. _Si me desea, sería estúpido negarse... _hacía mucho tiempo que había superado la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo forzando las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que podía tomar lo que quisiera. Dejaría que ella tomara el primer paso. _¿Y qué hay de la promesa de no ahondar en su relación hasta que hubiesen acabado con el demonio? _Bien, algunas promesas fueron hechas para ser rotas.

El ritmo de los latidos de la mujer comenzó a calmarse. Aunque Henry aplaudió en silencio su control, no se molestó en ocultar su desilusión.

_-_-La cosa es _-_-la voz de Hermione vaciló y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. _Esto es ridículo. Tengo treinta y un años; no soy una adolescente-_-, que descubrí algunas cosas en la División 31 que podrían estar relacionadas con nuestro caso.

_-_-¿De veras? _-_-Henry alzó una de sus cejas dorado-rojizas y se acomodó sobre el extremo de la mesa.

Hermione, que hubiera dado la parte delantera de su dentadura a cambio de la capacidad de levantar una única ceja sin que el resto del rostro se inmutara, frunció el entrecejo ante la imagen que él componía. Para ser sincera, no creía que fuera consciente de la manera en que la luz derramada por la araña le otorgaba un brillo bruñido al color de sus cabellos, ni de cómo la posición que había adoptado tensaba sobre sus poderosos muslos los pantalones de pana marrón que vestía. Con esfuerzo, logró reconducir sus pensamientos. _No _era el momento para este tipo de cosas; lo que quiera que acabase por pasar tendría que esperar.

_-_-Numerosos testigos, principalmente empleados del Mcdonald's, aseguraron haber reparado en un olor repugnante que persistía en los alrededores del aparcamiento del centro comercial Jane-Finch. Algo como azufre y carne podrida. La compañía del gas envió a un técnico pero no encontró ninguna fuga.

_-_-¿El demonio? _-_-Henry se inclinó sobre el mapa, tratando de ignorar su creciente apetito. Resultaba difícil, estando ella tan cercana y, al menos físicamente, tan dispuesta_-_-. Pero el cuerpo fue encontrado...

_-_-Hay algo más. Alguien aseguró haber visto a un oso corriendo por la acera de la calle Jane. La Policía ni siquiera se molestó en investigar la denuncia porque el testigo dijo que apenas lo había entrevisto un instante mientras pasaba por la zona con su coche, a casi cien kilómetros por hora.

_-_-El demonio _-_-esta vez no era una pregunta.

Hermione asintió.

_-_-Hay muchas probabilidades _-_-volvió a la mesa y al mapa_-_-. Mi suposición es que cogió el cuerpo aquí y lo arrastró por aquí para darle muerte en este lugar. ¿Por qué? Sin duda debía haber gente más cercana.

_-_-Quizá en estas ocasiones tuviera instrucciones acerca de a quién debía matar.

_-_-Me temía que ibas a decir eso.

_-_-Es la única respuesta lógica _-_-dijo Henry, poniéndose en pie_-_-. Pero mira la parte buena.

_-_-No hay ninguna parte buena _-_-resopló Hermione. Había terminado el día consultando el informe del juez de instrucción.

_-_-Aun a riesgo de parecer una especie de Pollyanna _-_-dijo él con voz seca_-_-, siempre hay una parte buena. O al menos una parte menos mala. Si el demonio recibió instrucciones de asesinar a esa mujer en concreto, quizá la Policía sea capaz de encontrar la conexión entre ella y el que lo convoca.

_-_-¿Y si no es más que una nueva forma de perversidad demoníaca?

_-_-Entonces no estamos peor que antes. Ahora, si me disculpas, y ya que el itinerario se ha visto trastocado, creo que será mejor que vaya hasta el Humberd por si el demonio vuelve a ser reclamado esta noche.

Junto a la puerta, Hermione se detuvo. Estaba pálida. Un súbito y horrible pensamiento acababa de cruzarse por sus pensamientos.

_-_-¿Qué es lo que impide que esa cosa entre en la casa de alguien, donde nadie pueda verlo o detenerlo?

_-_-Los demonios _-_-contestó Henry mientras la sonreía para infundirle confianza y se abrochaba el abrigo_-_- no pueden entrar en la casa de alguien a menos que sean expresamente invitados.

_-_-Pensaba que eso se aplicaba a los vampiros...

Poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, Henry la condujo firmemente pero con gentileza al exterior del apartamento.

_-_-Eso le hubiera gustado _-_-dijo mientras echaba el cerrojo_-_- al señor Stoker.

Henry se apoyó contra la valla del cementerio y contempló la pequeña colección de tranquilas tumbas. La mayoría contaba con lápidas de piedra, de tamaño y edad uniformes. Los pocos monumentos de mármol resultaban pretenciosos y parecían encontrarse fuera de lugar.

Hacia el oeste, el cementerio se interrumpía en la canalización del río Humberd. El rumor sordo de las aguas subterráneas llenaba la noche de sonido. Hacia el norte se levantaban áreas residenciales. Hacia el este y el sur, tan solo tierra vacía. Se preguntó si el cementerio tendría algo que ver con aquella ausencia de desarrollo. Incluso en una época de ciencia como esta, los muertos eran considerados unos malos vecinos. Henry no podía entender el porqué; a los muertos jamás se les hubiera ocurrido escuchar a Twister Sister a 130 decibelios a las tres de la madrugada.

Podía sentir algo. No el patrón, pero sí una anticipación del mismo. Una corriente de malevolencia, esperando su momento, esperando la muerte definitiva que la anclaría irrevocablemente al mundo. Esta sensación, que provocaba que se le erizase el vello de la parte trasera del cuello y que le hacía gruñir, era tan poderosa como para convencerle de que había elegido correctamente. Este nombre sería el primero en ser trazado. El Señor Demoníaco a quien correspondía sería el primero en ser liberado de la oscuridad y el que daría comienzo a la matanza.

Debía detener al demonio durante los pocos segundos que transcurrirían entre su aparición y el golpe mortal, porque una vez que la sangre de la víctima tocase la tierra, se las tendría que ver con el Señor Demoníaco. Desgraciadamente, el patrón hacía posible que la muerte se produjese en un área más amplia de la que él podía vigilar de una vez, así que había hecho la única cosa que podía hacer: trazar un pentagrama extendido más allá de los límites del área, dejando sin cerrar los últimos quince centímetros. Cuando el demonio penetrase en su interior, para tomar una vida que se encontrase allí o asesinar una que hubiese llevado consigo, lo cerraría. Una prisión esotérica como aquella no duraría más que unos pocos segundos, pero le proporcionaría el control durante el tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta el demonio y...

_-_-...y detenerlo _-_-Henry suspiró y se levantó el cuello de su gabardina_-_-. Temporalmente _-_-el problema era que los demonios menores podían ser reemplazados con facilidad. Si conseguía detener a éste, nada impediría que su "amo y señor" convocase a otro. Afortunadamente los demonios, como la mayoría de los matones, no eran insensibles al dolor y no le resultaría demasiado difícil convencerlo para que hablase.

_-_-Si es que _puede _hablar _-_-introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y se dejó caer sobre la valla. Algunos rumores aseguraban que no todos podían hablar.

Existía una complicación adicional que no había mencionado a Hermione porque sabía que ella se lo hubiese tomado a broma. Aquella noche, en todas partes del mundo, millones de personas lloraban la muerte de Cristo. Puede que este siglo hubiese perdido la capacidad de ver el poder de la fe, pero Henry no lo había hecho. La mayoría de las religiones poseían un día de la oscuridad en sus calendarios y, debido a la enorme extensión de la Iglesia Católica, el suyo era uno de los más potentes. Si el demonio volvía antes del momento del renacimiento de Cristo, sería más fuerte, más peligroso, más difícil de vencer.

Consultó su reloj. 11:40. Constreñido por siglos de tradición, el demonio sería convocado a medianoche. Si es que lo convocaban aquella noche. De acuerdo con lo que Hermione le había contado, todas las muertes anteriores se habían producido entre la medianoche y la una de la madrugada. Se preguntó cómo podía la Policía haber ignorado una pista tan obvia.

El viento hacía que la gabardina se agitase en torno a sus rodillas y azotaba brillantes mechones de su cabello. Como todos los depredadores superiores, podía mantenerse inmóvil mientras durase la caza, con los sentidos aguzados y prestos a captar el primer rastro, visión o sonido de su presa.

Pasó la medianoche.

Henry sintió que el corazón de la oscuridad se extendía y que la corriente de maldad se hacía más fuerte por momentos. Se puso tenso. Tendría que moverse entre un latido de su corazón y el siguiente.

Entonces la corriente comenzó a desvanecerse.

Cuando se hubo disipado hasta no ser más que una mera posibilidad, Henry volvió a consultar el reloj. 1:20. Esa noche, por alguna razón, el peligro había pasado.

El alivio hizo que se dejara caer sobre la valla, sonriendo de manera estúpida. No había deseado la lucha. Estaba agradecido porque se hubiese demorado. Volvería al centro de la ciudad. Tal vez se pasase por el apartamento de alguna chica, comiese algo y pasase el resto de las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer sin preocuparse por la posibilidad de ser hecho pedazos por las hordas del Infierno.

_-_-Apacible, ¿no cree?

El anciano de cabellos blancos nunca supo lo cerca que había estado de morir. Sólo la renovación del latido del patrón, como si hubiese podido sentir la inminencia de la muerte, había detenido el golpe de Henry. Ocultó los colmillos bajo los labios y enterró sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos.

_-_-¿Lo he asustado?

_-_-No _-_-la noche se encargaba de ocultar al cazador mientras Henry pugnaba por volver a levantar su máscara de civilización_-_-. Me he sobresaltado. Eso es todo.

La brisa que corría desde el río le había impedido captar el aroma de la sangre y el sonido del agua había camuflado el de los zapatos de suela de crespón al aproximarse. Podía excusársele por haberse dejado sorprender. Pero no por ello resultaba menos embarazoso.

_-_-¿Vive usted por aquí?

_-_-No _-_-mientras se aproximaba, Henry revisó su anterior impresión acerca de la edad del hombre. No pasaría de los cincuenta y su porte atlético y aseado y su apariencia saludable revelaban a un hombre que trabajaba al aire libre.

_-_-Eso pensé. Me acordaría de usted _-_-sus ojos eran de color azul pálido. Inmediatamente por encima de la solapa de una chaqueta gris de corte bajo latía una vena bajo la piel bronceada_-_-. A menudo camino de noche cuando no puedo dormir.

Con las manos tendidas a ambos lados de sus gastados vaqueros, parecía esperar una explicación por parte de Henry. Sus nudillos arrugados eran elocuentes testigos de numerosas peleas pasadas. Por alguna razón, Henry dudaba que hubiera perdido muchas de ellas.

_-_-Estaba esperando a alguien _-_-la adrenalina que todavía corría por su sangre le hacía mostrarse un poco brusco, aunque la simpatía que le inspiraba aquel hombre comenzaba a disolverla_-_-. No se ha presentado _-_-respondió a la tranquila sonrisa del hombre con otra, capturó aquella mirada azul pálido y la retuvo. Conduciéndolo hacia las sombras del cementerio, mientras permitía que su hambre se alzase, consideró el final al que habían conducido las últimas horas y entonces, esforzándose por contener una risa ligeramente histérica, Henry advirtió la verdad que contenía una afirmación en la que siempre había creído: _la vida no es sólo más extraña de lo que imaginas; es también más extraña de lo que puedas imaginar. Un vampiro que espera la llegada de un demonio acaba dando un paseo por un cementerio acompañado por un extraño. Algunas veces adoro este siglo._

_-_-¿Detective? Quiero decir... ¿señorita Granger? _-_-el joven agente se ruborizó por su error y se aclaró la garganta_-_-. El... eh... sargento dice que podría interesarle la llamada que recibí esta mañana.

Hermione levantó la mirada de la pila de informes de incidencias que estaba revisando y empujó sus gafas hacia arriba. Se preguntaba cuándo habrían comenzado a admitir niños en el Cuerpo. O quizá cuándo alguien con veinte años de edad había comenzado a parecerle tan terriblemente joven.

El agente enderezó un poco la espalda y comenzó a leer sus notas:

_-_-A las 8:02 del sábado 23 de mayo, el señor John Rose, residente en el número 42 de la avenida Birchmont denunció la desaparición de un objeto perteneciente a su colección de armas. Dicha colección, incluyendo al objeto desaparecido, se mantenía guardada bajo llave detrás de un muro falso en el sótano del señor Rose. Ni el muro ni la cerradura parecían haber sido forzados, y el señor Rose juró que sólo él y su mujer conocían la combinación. Asimismo, la entrada de la casa no parecía tampoco haber sido forzada. Todos los papeles y permisos parecen estar en orden y...

_-_-¿Agente?

_-_-Sí, señorita.

_-_-¿Qué objeto había desaparecido de la colección del señor Rose?

_-_-¿Perdone?

Hermione suspiró. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y el día estaba siendo muy largo.

_-_-¿De qué arma se trataba?

_-_-Oh _-_-el agente volvió a enrojecer y volvió a consultar sus notas_-_-. El... objeto desaparecido era un rifle de asalto ruso, un AK-47. Con munición, señorita.

_-_-¡Mierda!

_-_-Sí, señorita.

_-_-¡No puedo creerlo! _-_-Norman dio una patada al expendedor de periódicos. El tacón de sus botas golpeó el metal, provocando un estrépito sordo, muy satisfactorio para él. No había terminado de leer la noticia de portada sobre la séptima víctima y ya había descubierto que el demonio había matado a la chica equivocada. Y lo que era peor, había asesinado a la chica equivocada el jueves por la noche y él había tenido que esperar al sábado para enterarse.

¡Coreen había vivido dos días más!

La pulsación en el interior de su cabeza, que al contrario de las ocasiones anteriores no había desaparecido junto con el demonio, se hizo más intensa.

Extrajo el monedero del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, murmurando:

_-_-Un país decente debería tener unos servicios de información decentes _-_-si se hubiera enterado ayer mismo, habría convocado de nuevo al demonio la noche del viernes, en vez de pasarla navegando por la red en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle a hacer funcionar su nuevo ecualizador. _Es una pena que no pueda llevar _eso _a clase. Todos se fijarían en mí. _Lo que más le molestaba era que el demonio había regresado el jueves y se había vuelto a marchar para conseguirle el rifle sin decirle siquiera que la había fastidiado.

Cuando advirtió que el periódico del sábado costaba un dólar veinticinco estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea, pero la noticia trataba sobre él, al menos de algún modo, así que, refunfuñando, introdujo las monedas en el cajetín del expendedor. Además, necesitaba saber lo que el demonio había hecho para poder castigarlo esa noche. Mientras lo mantuviera atrapado en el pentagrama, debía de existir una manera de dañarlo o castigarlo...

Con el diario guardado bajo su brazo _-_-se hubiera llevado dos, pero la edición del sábado era demasiado voluminosa_-_- se encaminó hacia la pequeña tienda de la esquina para comprar una bolsa de carbón. Sólo le quedaba una y necesitaba tres para realizar el ritual.

Desgraciadamente, le faltaban setenta y seis centavos.

_-_-¿Qué?

_-_-Las bolsas de carbón valen tres dólares y cincuenta y nueve centavos, más el impuesto de veinticinco centavos, lo que hace un total de tres dólares y ochenta y cuatro centavos. Y tú sólo tienes tres dólares y ocho centavos.

_-_-Mire, se lo dejaré a deber.

La anciana sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-Lo siento. No fiamos.

Norman entrecerró los ojos.

_-_-Yo nací en este país. Tengo mis derechos _-_-trató de alcanzar la bolsa, pero la mujer la escondió debajo del mostrador.

_-_-No fiamos _-_-repitió, esta vez con más firmeza.

Norman se dirigió al otro lado del mostrador, pero cuando se encontraba a medio camino, la mujer sacó una escoba de alguna parte y comenzó a blandiría contra él. Recogiendo su dinero, retrocedió precipitadamente.

_Probablemente sabe kung fu o algo semejante. _Volvió a colocar el periódico bajo su brazo y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Durante el trayecto, volvió a dar una patada al expendedor de periódicos. El cajero automático más cercano cerraba a las seis. Era imposible llegar a tiempo. Tendría que dirigirse al centro comercial al día siguiente para encontrar uno abierto.

Y todo aquello por culpa de la anciana señora. Cuando hubiese administrado un castigo apropiado al demonio y se hubiese asegurado de que Coreen recibía lo que se merecía, puede que tuviese tiempo para hacer algo en lo referente al problema de la inmigración.

El latido de su cabeza se hizo aún más intenso.

_-_-¡Mira esto!

Restregándose el rostro con las manos, Hermione respondió sin levantar la mirada.

_-_-Ya lo he leído. Yo lo traje, ¿recuerdas?

_-_-¿Es que la ciudad entera ha perdido la cabeza?

_-_-La ciudad entera está aterrorizada, Henry _-_-volvió a ponerse las gafas y suspiró. Pese a que no tenía la menor intención de contárselo, lo cierto era que ella misma había dormido la noche anterior con la luz encendida y todavía tenía muy presente la sensación de un despertar brusco, con el corazón en la garganta, empapada de sudor, segura de que algo estaba trepando por la escalera de incendios en dirección a su ventana_-_-. Tú has tenido muchos años desde 1536 para acostumbrarte a la muerte violenta. El resto de nosotros no somos tan afortunados.

Los tres periódicos del sábado mostraban la noticia de la séptima muerte en portada, como si pretendieran compensar la falta de noticias típica del Viernes Santo. Ninguno de ellos olvidaba enfatizar el hecho de que también esta vez el cadáver había sido encontrado sin sangre, y los tres, incluyendo el más serio diario nacional que finalmente había tenido que unirse a la comitiva, incluían artículos sobre vampiros, columnas de opinión sobre vampiros, digresiones históricas y científicas sobre vampiros, al mismo tiempo que proclamaban abiertamente que tales criaturas no existían realmente.

_-_-¿Sabes cómo acabará todo esto? _-_-Henry arrojó el periódico que sostenía contra el sofá. Se abrió y la mitad de las páginas se desparramaron por el suelo.

Hermione giró sobre sí misma para encararse a él mientras abandonaba su limitado campo de visión.

_-_-¿Con un incremento de las ventas? _-_-preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo. Después de pasar todo un día leyendo informes de incidencias le dolían terriblemente los ojos, y la noticia de que el individuo que se dedicaba a invocar al demonio había decidido recurrir a armas más convencionales era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Henry, incapaz de permanecer quieto, atravesó la habitación en cuatro furiosas zancadas, dio la vuelta y volvió a hacerlo. Apoyando los brazos contra el respaldo del sofá, se inclinó hacia ella.

_-_-Tienes razón. La gente tiene miedo. Y los periódicos, por la razón que sea, han decidido darle un nombre a ese miedo: vampiro _-_-se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el cabello_-_-. La gente que escribe estas noticias no cree en vampiros y la mayoría de quienes las leen tampoco, pero estamos hablando de una cultura en la que hay más gente que conoce su signo astrológico que su grupo sanguíneo. En alguna parte, allá fuera, hay alguien que se está tomando todo esto muy en serio y que está dedicando su tiempo a afilar estacas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Sus palabras tenían mucho sentido, y ciertamente no sería ella la que ejerciera el papel de abogado defensor de la naturaleza y costumbres de sus contemporáneos.

_-_-Una de las cadenas locales emite _Drácula _hoy.

_-_-Oh, magnífico _-_-Henry hizo un gesto de rechazo con ambas manos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo_-_-. Más combustible para el fuego. Hermione, tanto tú como yo sabemos que hay por lo menos un vampiro que vive en Toronto y, por lo que a mí se refiere, preferiría no encontrarme con que algún ciudadano, arrojado a un frenesí asesino por lo medios, hiciera algo que yo pudiera lamentar basándose en el estúpido hecho de que jamás me ha visto de día _-_-hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente_-_-. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Hermione se puso en pie y caminó hasta encontrarse junto a él frente a la ventana. Podía comprender cómo se sentía.

_-_-Dudo que sirva de mucho, pero tengo una amiga que escribe una columna de interés humano en uno de los periódicos sensacionalistas. Lo llamaré cuando llegue a casa, a ver si puede hacer algo para apaciguar algo toda esta historia.

_-_-¿Qué piensas decirle?

_-_-Exactamente lo mismo que tú acabas de decirme _-_-sonrió_-_-. Salvo la parte sobre que el vampiro que vive en Toronto.

Henry logró devolverle una sonrisa torcida.

_-_-Gracias. Probablemente pensará que te has vuelto loca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Yo era una poli, ¿recuerdas? Ella ya piensa que me volví loca hace décadas.

Hermione se encontró con su propia mirada reflejada en el cristal. Por primera vez advertía que Henry Fitzroy, nacido en el siglo dieciséis, era diez centímetros más bajo que ella. Por lo menos. Ella siempre había sido una esnob en lo referente a la estatura y lo reconocía. Por eso le sorprendió descubrir que en este caso no le importaba en absoluto. Sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas como lo habían hecho las mejillas del joven agente de aquella mañana. Carraspeó y preguntó:

_-_-¿Vas a volver esta noche al Humberd?

El reflejo de Henry asintió, sombrío.

_-_-Y cada noche, hasta que algo ocurra.

Anicka Hendle acababa de terminar un turno agotador en Emergencias. Mientras aparcaba el coche en la calle de su casa, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la cama. Ni siquiera los vio hasta que casi había llegado al porche.

Roger, el hermano mayor, aguardaba sentado en el escalón más alto. Bill, el más joven, permanecía sobre el helado césped, apoyándose contra la casa. A su lado, inclinado contra el muro que había tras él, había algo que parecía un palo de hockey. La luz no era suficientemente buena como para asegurarlo. Los dos, junto a toda una colección de "amigos", vivían de alquiler en la casa contigua, y aunque Anicka se había quejado en más de una ocasión al casero por causa del ruido y de la suciedad, no parecía haber manera de librarse de ellos. Saltaba a la vista que se habían pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Podía oler la cerveza.

_-_-Buenos días, _señora _Hendle.

Justo lo que ella necesitaba, un encuentro con los Hermanos Dalton.

_-_-¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes caballeros? _-_-normalmente eran demasiado torpes o estaban demasiado bebidos para que el sarcasmo tuviera algún efecto sobre ellos, pero no había perdido la esperanza.

_-_-Bien... _-_-la sonrisa de Roger era un tajo iluminado en medio del óvalo gris de su cara_-_-. Puedes contarnos por qué nunca te vemos de día.

Anicka suspiró; estaba demasiado agotaba para tratar con cualquier idea estúpida que se les acabase de ocurrir.

_-_-Soy enfermera; estoy en el turno de noche _-_-dijo. Habló lentamente, pronunciando las palabras con claridad_-_-. Por consiguiente, trabajo durante las noches.

_-_-No basta _-_-Roger tomó otro largo trago de la botella que sostenía en la mano izquierda. La mano derecha seguía escondiendo algo que reposaba sobre sus rodillas_-_-. Nadie trabaja de noche todo el tiempo.

_-_-Yo sí _-_-era ridículo. Reanudó su camino_-_-. Y ahora será mejor que volváis al sitio del que habéis salido antes de que llame...

Unas manos la aferraron por lo hombros, tomándola por completo por sorpresa.

_-_-¿A quién vas a llamar? _-_-inquirió Bill, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Repentinamente aterrorizada, se debatió frenéticamente tratando de liberarse.

_-_-Nosotros tres _-_-la voz de Roger parecía llegar desde muy lejos_-_- nos vamos a quedar aquí quietecitos hasta que salga el sol. Luego ya veremos.

Estaban locos. Ambos estaban locos. El pánico le dio la fuerza que necesitaba y se liberó del abrazo de Bill. Corrió tambaleándose hacia las escaleras del porche. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad. Tenía que llegar a casa. En casa estaría a salvo.

Vio que Roger se interponía en su camino. Debía pasar sobre él. Apartarlo de su camino.

Entonces reparó en el bate de béisbol que había en su mano.

La fuerza del golpe la envió de vuelta al césped.

Su boca y su nariz estaban destrozadas. No podía reunir el aire suficiente para gritar.

Derramando sangre por toda la cara, se alzó sobre las rodillas y los codos y trató de alcanzar la casa. _Si puedo llegar a casa, estaré a salvo._

_-_-El sol está saliendo. Trata de esconderse dentro de la casa.

_-_-Eso es prueba suficiente para mí.

Habían afilado uno de los extremos del palo de hockey. Los dos hombres se apoyaron sobre él y apretaron con todas sus fuerzas. La madera atravesó la chaqueta, luego el uniforme, después la carne y los huesos y por fin se clavó en la tierra.

Mientras el primer rayo de sol se deslizaba por encima del garaje, Anicka Hendle pataleó una última vez y entonces se quedó inmóvil.

_-_-Ahora vamos a ver _-_-jadeó Roger mientras apartaba a un lado su cerveza..

La luz del sol se movió con lentitud sobre el patio, tocó un zapato blanco y delicadamente se derramó sobre todo el cuerpo. La sangre, vertida sobre la tierra helada, ardía con una luz carmesí.

_-_-No ocurre nada _-_-Bill se volvió hacia su hermano; los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro, un pálido pergamino_-_-. Se suponía que tenía que convertirse en polvo, Roger.

Roger retrocedió dos pasos y vomitó ruidosamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 10 _**

_-_-Levantaos todos para escuchar la palabra del Señor. Leeremos hoy el Evangelio según san Mateo, capítulo veintiocho, versículos uno al siete.

_-_-Alabada sea la palabra del Señor.

_-_-_Al terminar el Sabbat, mientras comenzaba a amanecer el primer día de la semana, vinieron María Magdalena y la otra María para ver el sepulcro. Y, contemplad el portento, hubo un gran terremoto; porque el Ángel del Señor descendía a la Tierra, y vino e hizo rodar la piedra que obstruía la entrada, y se sentó sobre ella. Su semblante era como el relámpago y su túnica, blanca como la nieve: y por miedo de él, los guardianes temblaron y se quedaron como muertos. Y el ángel alzó la voz y dijo a las mujeres: no temáis, porque sé que buscáis a Jesús, el que fue crucificado. No se encuentra aquí: porque ha subido a los cielos, como fue predicho. Venid, contemplad el lugar en el que yacía el Señor. Y marchad rápidamente y contadle a los discípulos que él se ha levantado de entre los muertos; y maravillaos, porque él ha marchado delante de vosotras a Galilea; allí lo verán. No olvidéis lo que os he dicho. _Así terminaba la lección.

El Gloria que se entonó entonces pareció ir a levantar el tejado de la iglesia y, durante unos momentos, la fe en la vida eterna prometida por el Dios cristiano fue suficiente para alzar un brillante muro entre el mundo y las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Por desgracia, no duró demasiado.

_-_-Atrás, por favor. Háganse a un lado.

Con las manos atadas a la espalda, los dos hermanos fueron conducidos a través de la barricada policial hasta el paseo. Los vecinos y curiosos se echaron hacia delante y luego retrocedieron, como un mar viviente que rompiera contra un acantilado de uniformes azules. Ninguno de los dos reparó en la presencia de los espectadores. Roger, apestando a vómito, se agitaba, sacudido constantemente por las arcadas y William sollozaba en silencio. Sin demasiadas contemplaciones fueron introducidos en uno de los coches patrulla, rodeados por los constantes chasquidos producidos por los disparos de media decena de cámaras.

Ignorando a los periodistas y sus incesantes preguntas formuladas a gritos, dos de los agentes subieron al coche, encendieron la sirena y maniobraron a través de la multitud que abarrotaba el paseo. Los otros dos se añadieron al grupo que impedía el acceso al callejón. El investigador al cargo del caso había dicho, _No se habla con los medios, _con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

A continuación sacaron el cadáver. Al moverse, la camilla provocaba una macabra parodia de vida en el interior de la bolsa de plástico. Una docena de pares de pulmones jadearon y volvieron a comenzar los disparos de las cámaras fotográficas, mientras por encima de todo ello se escuchaba el zumbido de la crónica realizada en el lugar de los hechos por un reportero de televisión. El aroma suavemente antiséptico del equipo de los investigadores dejaba un rastro casi visible sobre el húmedo aire de la mañana.

_-_-La he visto antes de que los polis la metieran en la bolsa _-_-relataba una vecina a una audiencia ávida de detalles. Hizo una pausa, disfrutando de la importancia del momento y se arregló el abrigo con el que cubría su camisón de franela_-_-. Su cara estaba completamente contusionada y tenía las piernas abiertas _-_-asintiendo con gesto de sabiduría, añadió_-_-. Supongo que ya saben lo que eso significa.

Quienes la escuchaban imitaron su gesto.

Mientras la ambulancia abandonaba el lugar, los policías comenzaron a dispersarse, apartándose del camino de Draco Malfoy y su compañero, que acababan de aparecer.

_-_-Quiero declaraciones de todo el que haya visto algo o crea que haya visto algo _-_-ordenó Malfoy. En cualquier otro momento le habría divertido la reacción de la multitud. La mitad de quienes la componían se pavoneaban por el lugar mientras el resto trataba de escabullirse sin atraer la atención. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de sentir ninguna alegría. Aquel asesinato no tenía el menor sentido, y eso le causaba una rabia tan fría que comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez volvería a sentirse bien, su odio por los Muggles revivían en todo su esplender cuando asesinatos de ese tipo aparecían.

Los periodistas, para quienes la _noticia _era más real que lo que de hecho había ocurrido, aparecieron por todas partes, demandando alguna clase de declaración por parte de la Policía. Los dos investigadores de Homicidios los apartaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a su coche. Un rudimentario instinto de conservación impidió a todos los periodistas interponerse en su camino.

Mientras Malfoy abría la puerta del coche, Theo se inclinó hacia él y murmuró:

_-_-Tenemos que decir algo, Draco, los periodistas Muggles son diferentes a los mágicos. Si no lo hacemos, sólo Merlin sabe lo que se inventarán _-_-Malfoy lanzó una mirada iracunda a su compañero, pero éste no retrocedió_-_-. Lo haré yo si lo prefieres.

_-_-No _-_-dedicó una mirada ceñuda a la manada de chacales y alzó la voz_-_-. Anicka Hendle está muerta por culpa de las estúpidas historias que habéis estado difundiendo sobre los vampiros, Sois tan responsables como los dos cretinos que acabamos de llevarnos detenidos. Estupenda noticia. Espero que os sintáis orgullosos de ella.

Se colocó al volante y cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza suficiente como para que el eco pudiese escucharse en las casas vecinas.

Un periodista se destacó de la masa aturdida, micrófono en mano, pero Theo sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-Yo no lo haría _-_-sugirió tranquilamente.

Todavía con el micrófono encendido, el periodista se detuvo y toda la manada observó cómo los dos investigadores abandonaban el lugar. Un silencio antinatural reinó sobre la escena hasta que el coche desapareció al otro extremo del callejón y entonces, una voz volvió a poner en marcha a los periodistas.

_-_-La he visto antes de que los polis la metieran en la bolsa...

_-_-¿Todavía tienes esa amiga en el periódico?

_-_-¿Draco? _-_-Hermione se apoyó sobre su reclinatorio, colocando el teléfono sobre sus rodillas_-_-. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

_-_-De esa tal Fellows, la que escribe en el diario sensacionalista. ¿Todavía la ves?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

_-_-Bueno, no se puede decir exactamente que me _vea _con ella...

_-_-¡Por los calzoncillo de Merlin, Hermione, no es el momento de ser tímidos! No te estoy preguntando si os estáis acostando; ¿hablas con ella o no?

_-_-Sí _-_-de hecho, pensaba llamarla aquella misma tarde para ver si podía hacer algo que aliviara el miedo de Henry hacia las hordas de ciudadanos armados con estacas y ristras de ajo. ¿Qué extraña casualidad había llevado a Draco Malfoy a pensar en Anne Fellows aquel mismo día? Sólo se habían encontrado una vez y, la verdad es que no parecían haberse gustado. En realidad se habían pasado toda la fiesta dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro como perros que se buscasen la garganta_-_-. ¿Por qué?

_-_-Coge un bolígrafo y un papel. Hay algunas cosas que quiero que le digas.

La seriedad de su tono hizo que Hermione se apresurase a hacer lo que se le pedía. Cuando él comenzó a hablar, ya tenía entre las manos un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas manchada de café. Cuando él hubo terminado, ella dejó escapar un tranquilo improperio.

_-_-Merlin, Malfoy. Supongo que los jefazos no saben que me estás proporcionando esta información, ¿verdad? _-_-al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un suspiro abatido y, antes de que él pudiera hablar, ella dijo_-_-. No importa. Era una pregunta estúpida.

_-_-No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, Hermione, no es que me encanten los Muggles, pero es mi trabajo que todo este en paz, si los vampiros realmente estaña tacando Muggles, no necesito de este tipo de pánico social. Los periódicos empezaron esto. Ellos pueden ponerle fin.

Hermione repasó los detalles de la vida y la muerte de Anicka Hendle, garabateados en tres hojas de papel de su propia mano, y no le costó comprender la rabia y la frustración de Malfoy. De hecho, un eco de aquella misma rabia y aquella misma frustración recorría su espina dorsal como un dedo helado.

_-_-Haré lo que pueda.

_-_-Esperemos que sea suficiente.

Reconoció al instante la finalidad de esta última frase y supo que él estaba colgando. Gritó su nombre. Los segundos que tuvo que esperar antes de saber que él la había oído fueron los más largos que había pasado en mucho tiempo.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-gruñó él.

_-_-Estaré en casa esta noche.

Ella podía escuchar su respiración así que supo que seguía al aparato.

_-_-Iré luego del trabajo _-_-dijo Malfoy al fin. Colgó de forma casi cuidadosa.

Desde donde se sentaba, junto a la pared trasera de Druxy, Hermione podía ver la puerta, así como la mayor parte de las calles Bloor y Yonge a través de las enormes ventanas. Había decidido que la historia era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a una conversación telefónica que pudiese provocar algún malentendido, y había logrado convencer a Anne para que se encontraran en aquel lugar a la hora de la comida. Sabía que, hablando cara a cara, contaba con más posibilidades de convencer a la columnista de que la prensa tenía parte de la responsabilidad en que no se produjera un segundo caso como el de Anicka Hendle.

Mordió descuidadamente el extremo de cartón plegado de su vaso de café. Henry deseaba que la prensa dejase de cubrir el "asunto del vampiro" para protegerse y Hermione se había mostrado de acuerdo en ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Debiera haberse dado cuenta de que Henry no era el único que se encontraba en peligro. El vaso se rompió y ella soltó un improperio cuando el café caliente se vertió sobre su mano.

_-_-Valiente detective. Podría haberte golpeado en la cabeza con una barra de hierro y ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta de que me encontraba aquí.

_-_-¿Cómo...?

_-_-He entrado por la pequeña puerta de la esquina este, oh gran investigadora _-_-Anne Fellows tomó asiento frente a Hermione y se sirvió cuatro sobres de azúcar en el cafe"_-_-. Y ahora, ¿qué es eso tan importante como para que tengas que arrastrarme fuera de la oficina en medio de un día de lluvia?

Hermione removió su aperitivo con un palillo. No sabía cómo comenzar.

_-_-Una mujer ha sido asesinada esta mañana...

_-_-Odio reventar la burbuja en la que vives, cariño, pero muchas mujeres son asesinadas todas las mañanas. ¿Qué hace que este caso sea tan especial como para que hayas decidido compartirlo conmigo?

_-_-Este es diferente. ¿Has leído ya los periódicos de hoy? ¿Has escuchado las noticias?

Anne pasó la mirada sobre su bocadillo de carne acecinada.

_-_-Dame un respiro, Mione. Es sábado de Pascua y no estoy de servicio. Ya es suficientemente malo tener que revolcarse en esa mierda durante toda la semana.

_-_-Bien, entonces déjame que te hable de Anicka Hendle _-_-Hermione consultó sus notas, más para aclarar sus pensamientos que en busca de información_-_-. El asunto está relacionado con los periódicos y las noticias sobre vampiros...

_-_-¡No, tú también no! No podrías creer la cantidad de idiotas que han estado llamando a la redacción durante las últimas dos semanas _-_-Anne tomó un sorbo de café, frunció el ceño y le echó otro sobre de azúcar_-_-. No me lo digas: los niños están asustados y los vampiros no existen.

Hermione pensó en Henry, escondido de la luz del sol apenas a dos manzanas de distancia de aquella misma tienda especializada en comida exótica, y después en la joven mujer que había sido empalada con tal fuerza con un palo de hockey afilado que su cuerpo había sido atravesado y se había quedado clavada sobre el suelo como una mariposa en la colección de un entomólogo.

_-_-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que escribas _-_-dijo a través de los dientes apretados. Le expuso entonces cada horripilante detalle del caso de Anicka como si se encontrase en el estrado de los testigos, sin dejar que su tono de voz tradujese emoción alguna. Era la única manera en que podía hacerlo sin empezar a gritar o a arrojar cosas.

A poco de que su relato diera comienzo, Anne dejó su bocadillo sobre el plato. No volvió a tocarlo.

_-_-La prensa inició esto _-_-dijo Hermione a modo de conclusión_-_-. Y es responsabilidad de la prensa ponerle fin.

_-_-¿Por qué me has llamado precisamente a mí? Había muchos periodistas en la escena del crimen.

_-_-Porque una vez me dijiste que la diferencia entre un reportero y un columnista es que el columnista puede permitirse el lujo de no sólo preguntar, sino también tratar de responder.

Anne levantó las cejas.

_-_-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?

_-_-No suelo olvidar muchas cosas.

Las dos mujeres bajaron la mirada hacia las notas y Anne suspiró con suavidad.

_-_-Tienes suerte _-_-las recogió. Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras ella las guardaba en su mochila_-_-. Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. La ciudad está llena de capullos y no todos leen lo que yo escribo. Supongo que no servirá de nada que te pregunte dónde conseguiste esta información _-_-la mayor parte eran detalles que normalmente no se revelaban a la prensa_-_-. No importa _-_-se levantó_-_-. Puedo utilizarla sin mencionar el nombre de Malfoy. Espero que seas consciente de que has arruinado mi domingo.

Hermione asintió y arrugó el vaso vacío.

_-_-Feliz fin de semana de Pascua.

_-_-Henry Fitzroy no puede ponerse en este momento, pero si deja su nombre y su número de teléfono después de la señal, se pondrá en contacto con usted tan pronto como le sea posible. Si eres tú, Brenda, deja de preocuparte. Lo tendré acabado antes de la fecha límite.

Mientras sonaba el tono, Hermione se preguntó quién sería Brenda y que sería aquello que Henry tenía que acabar. Entonces recordó al Capitán Macho y a la joven damisela de los senos turgentes. La idea de un vampiro con un contestador automático continuaba divirtiéndola, aunque tenía que admitir que resultaba muy útil. Criaturas de la noche, bienvenidas al siglo veinte.

_-_-Henry, soy Hermione. Mira, no tiene mucho sentido que vaya a verte esta noche. No tenemos nada nuevo y la verdad es que no puedo ayudarte con tu vigilancia. Llámame si ocurre algo. Si no, yo te llamaré mañana.

Frunció el ceño mientras colgaba. No podía evitar que, cuando le hablaba a una máquina, su voz sonase un poco como la de Jack Webb narrando los viejos episodios de _Dragnet._

_-_-Juraría que tenía un queso danés por alguna parte _-_-musitó. Volvió a colocarse las gafas en su sitio_-_-. El viernes tenía un buñuelo.

Recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando Malfoy saliese de la comisaría, se dirigiría a verla, estaba confundida con la relación que estaban teniendo, no eran novios y no tocarían el tema en mucho tiempo, no le gustaban las relaciones abiertas, pero por el momento para ella estaba bien.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se detuvo, mirando el interior del apartamento a través de una rendija de quince centímetros. No podía ser Henry. No creía que fuera Malfoy. Coreen se encontraba todavía fuera de la ciudad. Probablemente se trataba de su madre. Cerró la puerta. Hoy no estaba preparada para la culpa.

_-_-...así como todos los cables, el generador y un supresor de corriente. En suma, un sistema completo _-_-Hermione tamborileó con el extremo de su bolígrafo sobre el informe. Lo que ella sabía de ordenadores cabría fácilmente en la punta de un alfiler, y todavía dejaría espacio suficiente para que una pareja de ángeles bailaran un tango pero, si había leído bien los números, el sistema que había sido sustraído del almacén cerrado y vigilado de la tienda de ordenadores hacía que el pequeño clónico que ella tenía en su apartamento pareciera un abaco.

_-_-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la come libros.

Los labios de Hermione dibujaron una mueca. Después de un instante, la modificó unos milímetros a cada extremo, logrando casi esbozar una sonrisa.

_-_-Sargento de personal Goyle. Qué inesperado placer.

Goyle no se molestó en esconder su desagrado. Recogió bruscamente los informes que había sobre la mesa y se volvió para encararse con el agente de guardia.

_-_-¿Qué coño está una civil haciendo aquí? _-_-agitó los papeles delante de su cara_-_-. ¿Y dónde consiguió la autorización para consultar esto?

_-_-Bueno, yo... _-_-comenzó el sargento de guardia.

Goyle lo cortó.

_-_-¿Quién coño eres tú? Esta es mi comisaría y yo decido quién puede venir y quién no _-_-impulsó la barriga en dirección a Hermione y ésta tuvo que levantarse a toda prisa, para no quedar atrapada detrás de la mesa_-_-. Me importa una mierda qué clase de investigadora cojonua fuera en el pasado. Esta _civil _no tiene ninguna jodida cosa que hacer en los alrededores de este edificio.

_-_-No hace falta que le dé un infarto, sargento de personal _-_-Hermione se puso el abrigo y se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro_-_-. Ya me marcho.

_-_-Exacto, coño. Ya te marchas. Y no vas a volver, Granger. Recuerda que _-_-las venas de su garganta se hincharon y un destello de odio llameó en sus pálidos ojos_-_- no me importa a quién tuviste que chupársela para conseguir tu rango. El caso es que ya no lo tienes. ¡No lo olvides!

Hermione sintió que los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban por el esfuerzo de mantener el control. En su mano derecha, el lápiz se partió. El chasquido de la madera al romperse resonó por toda la tranquila comisaría como la detonación de una escopeta. El operador de radio dio un respingo, pero ni él ni el sargento de guardia dijeron una sola palabra. Ni siquiera parecían estar respirando. Moviéndose con precisión frágil, Hermione dejó caer ambos fragmentos del lápiz en una papelera y avanzó un paso. Su mundo se centraba en los dos acuosos círculos azules que la miraban con desprecio debajo de unas cejas gris-plateado. Dio otro paso. Sus dientes estaban apretados con tal fuerza que la tensión zumbaba en sus oídos.

_-_-Vamos _-_-sonrió él con desprecio_-_-. Golpéame. Haré que te detengan tan rápido que tu culo estará entre rejas antes de que tu cabecita sepa lo que ha pasado.

Apretando los dientes y las uñas, Hermione logró mantener a raya su furia, pero su mano estaba en su varita, dispuesta a defenderse frente a Muggles sin ningún problema. Perder los estribos no serviría de nada y además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Goyle tenía razón. Su rango ya no la protegía de él ni del sistema. Maniobrando de alguna manera alrededor de la neblina roja de su rabia, logró salir de la comisaría.

Una vez en los escalones, comenzó a temblar y tuvo que apoyarse contra el muro de ladrillos hasta calmarse. Tras ella, podía oír cómo la voz de Goyle se levantaba de nuevo. En este preciso momento, el sargento de guardia estaría soportando el chaparrón de su cólera y la enfurecía que no hubiera nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo. De haber sabido que el sargento de personal pensaba presentarse en la comisaría en su día libre, ni siquiera todas las hordas del Infierno la habrían obligado a acudir allí.

Desde siempre, Goyle nunca acepto que Draco saliera con ella, como muchos otros de la casa de Slytherin, además había postulado al mismo puesto que ella, pero había perdido el puesto y enviado a otra comisaria muggle. Final y definitivamente, la odiaba porque en una ocasión, después de habérselo encontrado dando una paliza a un muchacho en las celdas, le había hecho objeto de una severa reprimenda.

El sentimiento era mutuo. _El poder siempre atrae a quienes abusan de él. _Nunca había olvidado aquella lección, recibida en las conferencias de orientación de la academia de la Policía. Algunos días resultaba más fácil de recordar que otros.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para volver andando, así que paró un taxi, pensativa. Malditos los veinte dólares que iba a costarle el viaje a casa.

La tarde había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Llamaría a un amigo que sabía de ordenadores y le daría los datos del sistema robado. Quizá él pudiera proporcionarle alguna idea del uso que podía darse a una máquina como aquella. Suponía que valía casi para cualquier cosa, pero no perdía nada por preguntar y, quien sabe, quizá consiguiese alguna otra pista sobre el individuo que estaba invocando al demonio.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la tapicería, que despedía un olor a establo, mientras la lluvia golpeaba las mugrientas ventanas del taxi. _Después de todo, ¿cuántos piratas informáticos con chaqueta de cuero, un rifle de asalto y su propio demonio personal puede haber en Toronto?_

Malfoy se presentó poco después de las nueve.

Hermione examinó su expresión durante largo rato. Dijo:

_-_-Te han tratado con guantes de seda.

_-_-Como si estuviesen caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo _-_-reconoció él con expresión enfadada.

_-_-Tienen buena intención.

_-_-No me hables de sus intenciones _-_-arrojó el abrigo sobre una silla_-_-. ¡Las _conozco _perfectamente!

La pelea que siguió los dejó a ambos exhaustos.

Las discusiones no eran más que una escusa para luego lanzarse uno contra la boca del otro con desesperación, ambos lo sabían pero no dejaban de hacerlo, porque eso era lo que hacía que su relación fuera diferente a todas las demás, el sexo desenfrenado que tenían era siempre igual de fantástico, no importaba el tema porque el comenzaron la discusión, cuando sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y llenos de placer, ninguno de los dos recordaba si quiera porque estaban allí, Draco era posesivo y siempre era quien dominaba, a Hermione no le molestaba, verdaderamente perdía la cabeza nada mas sentirse rozar su cuerpo desnudo con el del chico, no pensaba ser capaz de llevar ella el vaivén, perdía las fuerzas y se sentía mareada cuando las oleadas de placer la invadían, no podía negarlo, el sexo con Draco era el mejor que nunca había sentido y cada vez que lo hacían parecía superarse a sí mismo, llegaba al cielo entre sus brazos y gozaba de cada una de sus embestidas.

Hermione apartó los húmedos cabellos de la frente de Malfoy y tiernamente depositó un beso sobre ella. Él suspiró sin abrir los ojos, pero la abrazó con más fuerza. Tirando del edredón con un dedo, lo extendió sobre ambos, volvió a apretarse contra él y apagó la luz.

Había buenas razones para que numerosos policías se entregasen al abuso de una u otra clase de sustancias. Durante los cuatro años que había durado su relación, hasta que Hermione abandonase el Ministerio, ella había sido la válvula de escape de Malfoy y él lo había sido para ella. Sólo porque la situación había cambiado, _esto _no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ella no sabía lo que había sido de él durante los ocho meses que habían estado sin hablarse. Y no quería saberlo. Apartando un poco su cuerpo para ponerse más cómoda, apoyándose en su pecho sintiendo su brazo y su cálido cuerpo cerró los ojos. Además, considerándolo todo, no quería dormir sola. Sería agradable tener a alguien cálido a quien agarrarse cuando las pesadillas se presentasen.

El viento doblaba los árboles que rodeaban el cementerio. Sus siluetas eran desiguales y salvajes. Henry se estremeció. Tres noches de espera habían afilado su susceptibilidad. Deseaba una lucha de cualquier clase. _Hasta perder sería mucho mejor que esto. _Sus conocimientos sobre los demonios estaban llenos de lagunas que la imaginación debía llenar y su imaginación lo hacía servicialmente.

La senda de poder, esperando todavía un ancla, trepidaba malhumorada. El domingo de Pascua había llegado y la simbólica resurrección de Cristo la debilitaba.

Entonces cambió.

El latido se aceleró y la oscuridad se espesó. Había allí algo más que la noche.

En algún lugar, Henry lo supo inmediatamente, el pentagrama había sido dibujado. El fuego ya estaba encendido. La llamada había comenzado. Su cuerpo se tensó y extendió sus sentidos, preparado para cerrar su propio pentagrama a la menor señal. Era él. El demonio menor. Si no lograba detenerlo, lo seguiría el maestro. Y con él, el fin del mundo. Su mano derecha se alzó y trazó en el aire el signo de la cruz.

_-_-Señor, préstame tu fuerza.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda. De sus ojos, sensibles a la luz, brotaban lágrimas mientras una detrás de otra, innumerables imágenes de gloria danzaban en el interior de sus párpados.

La tercera gota de sangre cayó sobre las brasas y el aire que había sobre el pentagrama se estremeció y cambió. Norman se sentó sobre sus talones y esperó. Aquella misma tarde había averiguado dónde vivía Coreen. Piratear los archivos de la universidad sobre los estudiantes había resultado insultantemente fácil. Aquella noche no habría errores. Ella pagaría por lo que le había hecho.

El latido de su cabeza creció y creció hasta que pareció que todo el mundo pareció estar trepidando con él.

Arrugó la frente mientras el trémulo brillo se hacía más pronunciado y la vaga silueta de la criatura comenzaba a aparecer a la vista. Parecía estar luchando contra algo, debatiéndose contra algún oponente invisible. Su boca se abrió en un silencioso aullido y abruptamente, el pentagrama quedó vacío.

En el mismo instante, las brasas que había sobre el híbachi ardieron con tal fuerza que Norman tuvo que apartarse hacia atrás para evitar que las llamas lo alcanzaran. El latido se convirtió en un agudísimo zumbido. Desesperado, Norman se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero aquello siguió y siguió y siguió.

Durante tres o cuatro segundos, unas llamas de casi dos metros danzaron frente a sus ojos. Entonces, el acero templado del hibachi se fundió y se convirtió en escoria, las llamaradas desaparecieron y un golpe de viento proveniente del centro del pentagrama apagó la velas y las arrojó contra la pared, donde quedaron aplastadas.

_-_-Esto no es p-posible _-_-balbució en medio del repentino silencio. El eco todavía repicaba en sus oídos, pero incluso el latido había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí tan sólo un vacío doloroso. Una parte de su mente se encogió llena de terror, mientras otra se negaba a creer la evidencia de lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos. El calor suficiente como para fundir el hibachi debería de haber arrasado todo el apartamento.

Extendió una mano temblorosa y tocó el enorme grumo de metal fundido en que se había convertido la barbacoa. Las puntas de sus dedos crepitaron y un segundo después sintió el dolor.

Dolía demasiado para gritar.

Cuando recobró la vista, Henry logró ponerse de nuevo en pie a duras penas. Nada le había golpeado con tanta fuerza desde hacía siglos. Sin embargo, en ningún momento, ni siquiera durante el primer instante de pánico que había seguido a la ceguera, había creído que se trataba de la llegada del Señor de los demonios. No sabía por qué, pero no había podido creerlo.

_-_-¿Qué fue entonces? _-_-preguntó, apoyándose contra un ángel de cemento mientras se limpiaba el barro de las rodillas. Apenas podía sentir ya la presencia maligna cuyo nombre estaba siendo trazado. Se había retirado tan lejos como podía sin regresar al infierno.

_-_-¿Alguna idea, señor, señora...? _-_-preguntó mientras se volvía para mirar el nombre de la lápida. Grabada en la piedra, a los pies del ángel, se encontraba la respuesta.

CHRISTUS RESURREXIT. _Cristo ha resucitado._

Henry Fitzroy, vampiro, educado como un buen católico, cayó de rodillas y entonó silenciosamente un Ave María... por si acaso.


	11. Chapter 11

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 11 _**

Coreen atravesó las puertas momentos antes de que la clase diera comienzo y se dirigió hacia el grupo de sus amigos. La mirada frágil y traslúcida de sus ojos revelaba que había dormido poco y había llorado mucho. Incluso el brillo rojizo de sus cabellos parecía haberse apagado.

El grupo se abrió para hacerle sitio. En la seguridad de aquel círculo, se le ofrecieron numerosas sonrisas de simpatía y conmoción. Pese a que Janet había sido amiga de todas ellas, Coreen era la última que la había visto con vida, y eso le otorgaba a su dolor una inmediatez de la que carecía el resto.

Ninguno de ellos, y Coreen menos que nadie, había advertido la expresión de odio que atravesaba el rostro de Norman Birdwell cada vez que miraba en su dirección.

_Cómo se atreve a seguir viva cuando yo dije que iba a morir._

El latido había regresado en algún momento a lo largo de la noche. Cada pulso reafirmaba la certeza de Norman de que el poder seguía en sus manos. Cada pulso demandaba que Coreen pagara por lo que le había hecho.

Coreen se había convertido en el símbolo de todos aquellos que alguna vez se habían reído de él. De cada zorra que se había abierto de piernas para los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano pero no para él. De cada estúpido atleta que le había apartado como si no se encontrase allí. Bien, de hecho sí que se encontraba allí y pronto se lo demostraría. Azuzaría a su demonio sobre cada uno de ellos... pero primero Coreen tenía que morir.

Con sumo cuidado, trasladó su mano vendada desde su regazo hasta el brazo de la silla. Después de pasar una noche entera casi sin dormir, había acudido al ambulatorio antes de ir a clase. Si eso era por lo que pagaba su cuantioso seguro médico, no estaba impresionado. Primero, le habían hecho esperar hasta que dos personas que habían llegado antes que él fueran atendidas _-_-a pesar de que, evidentemente, su caso era más urgente_-_-, y luego aquella estúpida vaca de la enfermera le había hecho daño al ponerle la gasa. Ni siquiera les había interesado la historia que había preparado sobre cómo se había herido.

Sosteniendo su cartera sobre las rodillas en un difícil equilibrio, extrajo el pequeño libro negro que se había comprado en el instituto para apuntar los teléfonos de las chicas. Las primeras cuatro o cinco páginas habían sido arrancadas sin contemplaciones y en la primera de las restantes, bajo la palabra "Coreen", Norman escribió _Centro Médico Estudiantil._

A partir de este momento, pensaba saldar todas sus cuentas.

No comprendía lo que había fallado la noche anterior. Había realizado el ritual meticulosamente, sin un solo fallo. Algo debía de haber interferido. Algo había detenido al demonio. Algo había detenido a _su _demonio. Norman frunció el ceño. Evidentemente, existían cosas más poderosas que la criatura que convocaba para hacer su voluntad. Eso no lo gustaba. No le gustaba nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía nadie a interferir con sus asuntos?

No veía más que una solución. Tenía que conseguir un demonio más poderoso.

Después de la clase, se dirigió al principio del aula y se interpuso entre el profesor y la puerta. A lo largo de los años había llegado a aprender que la mejor manera de obtener respuestas era bloquear la posibilidad de escape.

_-_-¿Profesor Leigh? Tengo que hablar con usted.

Con aire resignado, el profesor dejó su pesado maletín sobre el atril. Trataba de mostrarse solícito y accesible con sus alumnos, consciente de que unos pocos momentos dedicados a contestar a sus preguntas podían clarificar el trabajo de todo un semestre, pero Norman Birdwell era capaz de acorralarlo sólo para demostrar lo inteligente que era.

_-_-¿Qué es esta vez, Norman?

_¿Qué era esta vez? _El latido de su mente se había hecho tan intenso que resultaba difícil concentrarse y pensar. Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró recordarlo.

_-_-Se trata del tema de mi tesis. Dijo usted hace tiempo que, al igual que existe una hueste de demonios menores, también hay Señores Demoníacos. Supongo que éstos, los Señores Demoníacos son los más poderosos.

_-_-Sí, Norman. Así es _-_-se preguntó por un instante cómo se habría lastimado el joven los dedos. _Me imagino que se los pilló en un tarro de galletas metafórico..._

_-_-Bueno, ¿cómo puede saberse el que vas a conseguir? Es decir, si vas a convocar a un demonio, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que el que convocas es un Señor Demoníaco?

El profesor Leigh alzó las cejas. De pronto tenía la impresión de que aquella tesis iba a ser un verdadero infierno. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

_-_-Norman, los rituales para convocar a un demonio son extremadamente complicados...

Norman contuvo una sonrisa despectiva. Puede que los rituales no estuviesen sistematizados y descritos de forma específica, pero no eran complicados en absoluto. Naturalmente, nunca sería capaz de convencer al profesor de eso. El pobre creía que _él _sabía algo.

_-_-¿Por qué se distinguen en el caso de un Señor Demoníaco?

_-_-Bueno, para empezar necesitas el nombre de uno.

_-_-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

_-_-No voy a hacer la investigación por ti, Norman _-_-el profesor recogió su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando que Norman se apartase de su camino. Pero éste se mantuvo exactamente dónde se encontraba. Enfrentado con la alternativa de un duelo de empujones o una rendición, el profesor Leigh suspiró y se rindió.

»Te sugiero que tengas una charla con la doctora Sagara, de la biblioteca de la universidad de Toronto, sección Libros Raros. Es posible que tenga algo que te sirva de ayuda.

Norman sopesó por un momento el valor de la información que le había proporcionado y entonces asintió y se apartó, apoyándose contra la pizarra. Era menos de lo que había esperado, pero al menos era un comienzo, y todavía tenía diez horas hasta la medianoche.

_-_-Estupendo. Llamaré a la doctora Sagara y le diré que vas a ir a verla _-_-una vez en el pasillo, el profesor Leigh sonrió. Casi le hubiera gustado estar presente para presenciar el choque entre la fuerza irresistible y el objeto inamovible. Casi.

Unos copos de nieve se posaron húmedos sobre la cara de Norman mientras esperaba la llegada del autobús. Cambio el peso de un pie a otro. Estaba contento de haber elegido los mocasines. Había descubierto que las botas de vaquero apenas ofrecían protección contra el frío. La chaqueta de cuero negro lo mantenía razonablemente caliente, aunque la amplia solapa tenía la mala costumbre de agitarse con el viento y azotarle la nuca.

El autobús se aproximaba. Norman caminó hasta el bordillo y al instante se vio engullido por una oleada de estudiantes y fue empujado hacia atrás, casi hasta el final de la cola. Todos sus esfuerzos para recuperar su lugar fracasaron, y finalmente decidió abandonar. Enfurecido, se dejó llevar hacia delante por el balanceo de la masa.

_Simplemente espera... _Movió su maletín, ignorando que al hacerlo golpeaba la espinilla del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado. _Cuando tenga a mi Señor Demoníaco no habrá más colas, no habrá más autobuses, no habrá más codazos. _Lanzó una mirada a la espalda del alto y flacucho joven al que pertenecía el codo en cuestión. Tan pronto como tuviera una oportunidad, le haría un hueco en su lista.

Hermione se dejó llevar por la corriente de estudiantes y, conducida por ella, salió en el autobús. Las conversaciones escuchadas a escondidas durante el largo trayecto le habían enseñado dos cosas: que casi nada había cambiado demasiado desde los tiempos en que ella fuera a la universidad y que el lenguaje, en cambio, parecía haber experimentado una cierta transformación.

_-_-...y entonces va mi viejo y me suelta que si me quiero llevar el buga le tengo que decir a dónde voy y...

_Y lo más deprimente de todo es que probablemente esté matriculado en Lengua Inglesa. _Hermione se abrochó la chaqueta y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el autobús. Las puertas acababan de cerrarse detrás del último estudiante que huía del campus. Mientras ella miraba, el vehículo, lleno hasta los topes, se puso en marcha. Bueno, de modo que estaba allí. Ya no podía cambiar de idea hasta dentro de otros cuarenta minutos.

Se sentía un poco estúpida, pero la verdad es que aquella era la única idea que se le había ocurrido. Con un poco de suerte, el jefe del departamento de informática podría _-_-y estaría dispuesto a hacerlo_-_- decirle quién podía poseer o usar un equipo como el que había sido robado. Era posible que Coreen tuviera información de utilidad para ayudarla a encontrar la aguja viviente en aquel pajar, pero cuando había llamado a su apartamento, hacia las 8:30, no había obtenido respuesta.

Después de colocarse las gafas en su lugar, comenzó a atravesar el aparcamiento. Buscaba chaquetas de cuero negro. Como Malfoy había señalado, eran muy numerosas, tanto entre los chicos como entre las chicas. Hermione sabía perfectamente que las características físicas no tenían nada que ver con la capacidad para cometer crímenes, pero a pesar de ello siguió buscando. Seguramente, alguien capaz de convocar a un demonio debería mostrar alguna manifestación externa, un rasgo que revelase esa clase de maldad.

Norman tomó el primer asiento disponible. Su mano herida debiera haberle hecho merecedor de uno, pero ninguno de sus egoístas y egocéntricos compañeros se dignó a ofrecérselo. Y eso a pesar de que los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos. Malhumorado, extrajo la calculadora del bolsillo delantero de su camisa y comenzó a calcular el tiempo que le iban a llevar sus gestiones en el centro de la ciudad. En aquel mismo instante se estaba perdiendo una clase de geometría analítica. Sería la primera clase a la que faltaba en su vida. A sus padres les daría un ataque si se enteraban. No le importaba. Al igual que en el pasado se había dedicado a conseguir todos los sobresalientes y matrículas de honor posibles _-_-llevaba un minucioso registro de todas las notas que había obtenido en su vida_-_-, se había apercibido durante los últimos días de que en la vida había cosas más importantes.

Como saldar las cuentas.

Para cuando el autobús arribó finalmente a la estación del metro, Norman había elaborado una fantasía completa sobre la manera en que reorganizaría el mundo, un mundo en el que a los deportistas y los de su clase se les colocaría en el lugar que les correspondía y en el que él conseguiría todo el respeto y las mujeres que se merecía. Con la barbilla alta, descendió pavoneándose las escaleras que conducían a los andenes, ajeno a las cejas alzadas y los mocasines que lo seguían. Un mundo creado por Norman Birdwell estaría hecho para reconocer la valía de Norman Birdwell.

_-_-¿Doctora Sagara?

_-_-¿Qué?

La vehemencia en la voz de la anciana sorprendió ligeramente a Norman; ni siquiera había preguntado nada todavía.

_-_-El profesor Leigh me dijo que debía hablar con usted.

_-_-¿Sobre qué? _-_-lo examinó por encima de sus gafas.

_-_-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto sobre demonios...

_-_-¿Los del Consejo de Dirección? _-_-se rió con disimulo y entonces, al no percibir reacción alguna, sacudió la cabeza_-_-. Era un chiste.

_-_-Oh _-_-Norman la miró, molesto por la falta de luz. Ya era suficientemente malo que la propia Sala de Libros Raros estuviera a oscuras. Unas cuantas luces fluorescentes serían un comienzo decente hasta que toda aquella basura apestosa pudiese ser volcada en una base de datos. Pero lo que realmente no resultaba necesario era que aquella presunción reinase también en las oficinas. La lámpara de cobre proyectaba una esfera de luz dorada sobre el escritorio, pero el rostro de la doctora Sagara estaba a oscuras. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un interruptor en alguna pared, pero no pudo encontrar ninguno.

_-_-¿Y bien? _-_-la doctora Sagara tamborileó con los dedos sobre el secante de su escritorio_-_-. ¿Qué es lo que el profesor Leigh piensa que tiene su proyecto que ver conmigo? Por teléfono resultó particularmente poco específico.

_-_-Necesito información sobre los Señores Demoníacos _-_-su voz adoptó el ritmo del latido de su cabeza.

_-_-Entonces necesitas un grimorio.

_-_-¿Un qué?

_-_-He dicho _-_-habló muy lentamente y enfatizando cada palabra, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un idiota_-_- que necesitas un grimorio; un libro arcaico, casi mitológico, que versa sobre el saber de los demonios.

Norman se inclinó hacia ella, entornando un poco los ojos al penetrar en la esfera de luz de la lámpara.

_-_-¿Tiene usted uno?

_-_-Bien, el profesor Leigh parece creer que así es.

Norman apretó los dientes. Ojalá la universidad de Toronto prestase más atención a los reglamentos de jubilación. Saltaba a la vista que aquella vieja estaba senil.

_-_-¿Lo tiene?

_-_-No _-_-juntó los dedos y se reclinó sobre su asiento_-_-. Pero si de veras está interesado, le sugiero que contacte con un joven llamado Henry Fitzroy. Vino a visitarme cuando se trasladó a Toronto. Era la viva imagen de su padre cuando era joven, puede usted creerme. El padre sentía un gran amor por las antigüedades, en particular por los libros antiguos. Donó algunos de los mejores volúmenes que tenemos aquí. Sólo Dios sabe lo que el joven Henry puede haber heredado.

_-_-Entonces, ¿ese tal Henry Fitzroy posee un grimorio?

_-_-¿Acaso me parezco a Dios? No sé lo que posee, pero si hay alguien que puede tener uno en esta ciudad, ese es él.

Norman sacó la agenda electrónica de su maletín.

_-_-¿Tiene su número?

_-_-Sí. Pero no voy a dárselo. Ya sabe su nombre. Búsquelo por su cuenta. Si no aparece en el listín telefónico, es obvio que no desea ser molestado.

Norman se la quedó mirando, perplejo. No podía dejar de decírselo, ¿o sí? El latido se convirtió en un estruendo de timbales entre sus oídos.

Sí, sí que podía.

_-_-Buenas tardes, joven.

Norman continuó mirándola.

La doctora Sagara suspiró.

_-_-Buenas tardes _-_-repitió con más firmeza.

_-_-Tiene que decírmelo...

_-_-No tengo que decirle nada _-_-la tendencia a gemir encabezaba la más que considerable lista de rasgos de personalidad que no podía tolerar_-_-. Váyase.

_-_-¡No puede hablarme de esa manera! _-_-protestó Norman.

_-_-Puedo hablarle como me plazca. Ese es mi privilegio. Y ahora, ¿va a marcharse por su propio pie o prefiere que llame a los agentes de seguridad de la universidad?

Respirando agitadamente por la nariz, Norman dio media vuelta y salió con precipitación.

La doctora Sagara lo observó mientras abandonaba su despacho. Frunció el entrecejo y dos líneas verticales se dibujaron sobre su frente. Tendría una charla con el profesor Leigh sobre esto. Obviamente, todavía la guardaba rencor por aquel suficiente.

_Lo va a lamentar. _Norman atravesó a toda prisa la apacible y silenciosa Sala de Libros Raros y se escoró hacia el torniquete de entrada. _¡Todos lo lamentarán! _La salida estaba al otro lado de la mesa del guardia de seguridad. _Si alguien vuelve a reírse de mí, lo mataré._

Se arrojó contra la barra de salida y su cartera quedó atrapada entre ésta y la mesa. El ruido rechinante que provocó sobresaltó al guardia.

_-_-¡No, no necesito su ayuda! _-_-gruñó Norman. Tiró con la mano vendada de la cartera atrapada y sólo consiguió encajarla un poco más_-_-. Esto es culpa suya _-_-dijo con voz resentida mientras el guardia daba la vuelta a la mesa para ver qué se podía hacer_-_-. ¡Si construyeran estas cosas correctamente habría espacio suficiente para pasar!

_-_-Si fuera usted mas cuidadoso... _-_-murmuró el guardia. Manipuló el mecanismo, con la esperanza de no tener que avisar a alguien de mantenimiento.

_-_-¡No me hable de esa manera! No ha sido culpa _mía -_-a pesar de su incómoda posición, Norman se incorporó y miró al guardia directamente a los ojos_-_-. ¿Quién es su supervisor?

_-_-¿Qué...? _-_-el guardia, que nunca se había considerado un hombre particularmente imaginativo, tuvo de pronto la impresión de que algo no del todo humano lo estudiaba desde el otro lado de la enfurecida mirada de aquel muchacho. Repentinamente, los músculos de sus piernas se aflojaron y sintió deseos desesperados de apartar la mirada.

_-_-Su supervisor, ¿quién es? Voy a cursar una queja y usted perderá su trabajo.

_-_-¿Que yo...? ¿Qué?

_-_-Ya me ha oído _-_-con un último tirón, consiguió liberar el maletín. Uno de sus costados había quedado muy rayado_-_-. ¡Espere! _-_-sin dejar de mirarlo, Norman caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta y casi tropezó con dos estudiantes que se disponían a salir. Lanzó una mirada furiosa al perplejo guardia_-_-. ¡Ya lo verá!

Cuando llegó a la calle Bloor se encontraba un poco más tranquilo. A cada paso que daba se imaginaba a sí mismo cogiendo uno de esos estúpidos libros raros de su estantería, arrojándolo sobre la acera delante de sí y enviándolo de una patada a la calzada, en medio del tráfico. Su respiración todavía estaba un poco agitada. Entró en la cabina telefónica de la gasolinera y comenzó a hojear el listín telefónico en busca del nombre que la vieja loca le había proporcionado.

Henry Fitzroy no figuraba en la guía.

Mientras la dejaba caer, Norman estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

Si pensaban que una minucia como _esa _iba a poder detenerlo...

De camino a su apartamento, añadió a la doctora Sagara, al guardia de seguridad de la biblioteca y a un malhumorado funcionario de la CTT a su libro negro. No le preocupaba demasiado la falta de nombres concretos; sin duda un Señor Demoníaco no tendría demasiadas dificultades para hacer su trabajo sin ellos.

Una vez en casa, añadió a la lista a su vecino del piso de arriba. Más que nada, porque el ritmo de música _Heavy Metal _que provenía de su apartamento parecía realzar el latido que resonaba en el interior de su cabeza.

Introducirse en el sistema de la compañía informática le llevó menos tiempo del que había esperado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que sólo podía utilizar una mano.

El único Henry Fitzroy que pudo encontrar vivía en el número 278 de la calle Bloor East, apartamento 1407. Teniendo en cuenta la proximidad a Yonge y Bloor, Norman supuso que se trataría probablemente de un edificio de viviendas de alto nivel. Recorrió con la mirada su propio y diminuto apartamento. Tan pronto como pudiera convocar a su propio Señor Demoníaco, _él _viviría en una dirección como aquella y con el nivel de lujo que le correspondía.

Pero primero tenía que conseguir el grimorio.

No le cabía duda de que el tal Henry Fitzroy poseía uno. La excéntrica vieja lo sabía, pero no había querido decírselo por algún estúpido escrúpulo.

Naturalmente, Henry Fitzroy no se lo prestaría. No tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo. La gente que vivía en esa clase de apartamentos era demasiado celosa con las cosas que poseía. Sólo porque tenía montones de dinero y vivía por encima de todo el mundo, rechazaría una petición perfectamente razonable. No, él no le prestaría el libro.

_-_-Probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que es. Seguro que cree que sólo es una antigualla que vale dinero. _Yo _sé como utilizarlo. Eso lo convierte en mío por derecho _-_-tomar un libro que le pertenecía por derecho no sería robar.

Norman se volvió y contempló el amasijo metálico que había sido su hibachi. Sólo había una manera de conseguir un objeto en un edificio de alta seguridad.

_-_-¿Algo nuevo para hoy? _-_-preguntó Greg mientas tomaba asiento en la silla que el otro acababa de dejar vacía. Debería haber esperado un poco más. La silla estaba todavía caliente. Odiaba sentarse en una silla que el culo de otro hubiera calentado.

_-_-El coche de la señora Post, del 1620, volvió a calarse en la rampa del aparcamiento _-_-Tim rió entre dientes y se rascó la barba_-_-. Cada vez que lo intentaba arrancar, el coche se le iba para abajo, le entraba el pánico y se le volvía a calar. Finalmente tuvo que dejarlo rodar hasta que quedó apoyado contra la puerta del fondo del garaje y volvió a empezar desde allí. Casi se me salen las tripas de la risa.

_-_-Algunas personas _-_-observó Greg_-_- no nacieron para conducir coches normales _-_-se inclinó y recogió un paquete que había sobre el suelo, junto a la mesa_-_-. ¿Qué es esto?

El guardia del turno de día se detuvo con la chaqueta de hockey a medio poner. Acababa de colgar la guerrera del uniforme en la percha.

_-_-Oh, eso. Llegó esta mañana. Lo han traído los de UPS de Nueva York. Es para ese escritor del piso catorce. Llamé por teléfono en su apartamento y le dejé un mensaje en el contestador automático.

Greg volvió a dejar el paquete en el mismo sitio del que lo había recogido.

_-_-Supongo que el señor Fitzroy bajará más tarde a por él.

_-_-Supongo que sí _-_-Tim se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa_-_-. Greg, he estado pensando.

_-_-Ten cuidado _-_-se burló el guardia de mayor edad.

_-_-No, esto va en serio. He estado pensando sobre el señor Fitzroy. Hace ya cuatro meses que trabajo aquí y en todo ese tiempo no lo he visto una sola vez. Jamás baja a recoger su correo. Nunca le he visto sacar su coche _-_-hizo un gesto vago en dirección al paquete_-_-. Nunca he podido hablar con él por teléfono. _Siempre _hablo con el contestador.

_-_-Yo lo veo la mayoría de las noches _-_-señaló Greg mientras se reclinaba sobre el asiento.

_-_-Sí, esa es la cuestión. Lo ves de noche. Me apuesto algo a que jamás aparece antes de que se haya puesto el sol.

Greg frunció el ceño.

_-_-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

_-_-Esos asesinatos... los cuerpos sin sangre. Creo que el señor Fitzroy lo hizo. Creo que es un vampiro.

_-_-Y yo creo que te has vuelto loco _-_-contestó Greg secamente, dejando que las patas delanteras de la silla cayeran sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo_-_-. Henry Fitzroy es un escritor. No puedes esperar que actúe como una persona normal. Y en cuanto a eso de los vampiros... _-_-estiró el brazo y sacó del interior de su viejo maletín de piel un ejemplar del periódico sensacionalista de aquel mismo día_-_-... creo que será mejor que leas esto.

Después de que los Leafs hubieran ganado finalmente las eliminatorias de la división al cabo de los siete partidos, la portada estaba dedicada en su totalidad al hockey. El caso de Anicka Hendle se trataba en la página cuatro.

Tim leyó el artículo, alzando y frunciendo las cejas cuando se topaba con algún detalle especialmente escabroso. Cuando hubo terminado, Greg alzó una mano para atajar su reacción y dio la vuelta a la página. La columna de Anne Fellows no trataba de apelar a la razón de los lectores. Refería la muerte de Anicka Hendle con cada pizca de emoción y sentimiento que el caso contenía. Arrojaba abiertamente la responsabilidad sobre las espaldas de los medios, incluyéndose a sí misma en la culpabilidad colectiva y reclamaba el fin de una estrategia editorial basada en el miedo de la población. _¿Acaso no existen suficientes horrores reales en nuestras calles sin necesidad de que inventemos otros nuevos?_

_-_-¿Quieres decir que todo este asunto de los vampiros no era más que una invención?

_-_-Eso parece, ¿no?

_-_-Y sólo para vender periódicos... _-_-Tim sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Depositó el periódico sobre la mesa, señalando la fotografía de la portada_-_-. ¿Crees que los Leafs van a llegar este año a las finales?

Greg resopló.

_-_-Creo que hay más posibilidades de que eso ocurra que de que Henry Fitzroy sea un vampiro _-_-acompañó al joven guardia hasta el exterior del edificio y luego mantuvo la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a la señora Hughes y su mastín.

_-_-¡Abajo, Owen! El señor no quiere tus besos.

Limpiándose la cara, Greg contempló al enorme perro mientras entraba en el ascensor, arrastrando a la señora Hughes detrás de sí. El vestíbulo siempre parecía un poco pequeño después de que Owen lo hubiera atravesado. Se aseguró de que la cerradura de la puerta interior estuviese echada _-_-estaba un poco suelta, tendría que hablar con los de mantenimiento_-_- antes de regresar a su mesa y coger el periódico.

Entonces se detuvo. A su memoria acababa de emerger, arrastrado por el olor de la tinta o el tacto del papel, el recuerdo de la primera noche en que las noticias sobre el vampiro habían aparecido en los periódicos. Recordando la reacción de Henry Fitzroy al ver el titular, se dio cuenta de que Tim estaba en lo cierto: nunca había visto a aquel hombre antes de la puesta del sol.

_-_-A pesar de todo _-_-se reprendió_-_-, un hombre tiene derecho a trabajar a la hora que quiera y dormir a la que le venga en gana _-_-y, sin embargo, no podía sacudirse de encima el recuerdo de la furia bestial que había asomado durante un fugaz instante a los ojos del hombre ni la sensación de inquietud que acariciaba su nuca con dedos helados.

Mientras la luz del sol abandonaba la ciudad, Henry comenzó a despertar. Poco a poco, cobró consciencia de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, de cada una de las hebras que dibujaban una línea diferente contra su piel, de la tenue corriente de aire que acariciaba sus mejillas como la respiración de un niño. Cobró consciencia también de los tres millones de personas que vivían su vida alrededor de él y la cacofonía estuvo a punto de volverle sordo hasta que logró apartarla de sí y volvió a hacerse el silencio. Por fin, fue consciente de sí mismo. Abrió los ojos y escudriñó la oscuridad.

Odiaba los despertares, el momento de extrema vulnerabilidad que podía percibir. Cuando finalmente vinieran a por él, sería entonces cuando ocurriría; no durante las horas del olvido, sino en medio de aquel crepúsculo, en el tiempo que mediaba entre la luz y la oscuridad. Sentiría la estaca. Sentiría la muerte. Y no podría hacer nada para evitarla.

A medida que se hacía más viejo, ocurría cada vez más temprano. Cada año que pasaba, su despertar se arrastraba unos segundos más hacia el día. Pero nunca ocurría más deprisa. Se levantaba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando estaba vivo: despacio.

Siglos atrás, le había preguntado a Christina cómo era para ella.

_Como despertarse de un sueño profundo... un instante no estoy ahí y al siguiente sí._

_-_-_¿Alguna vez sueñas?_

_Ella rodó sobre su costado._

_-_-_No. No lo hacemos. Ninguno de nosotros puede._

_-_-_Creo que eso es lo que más añoro._

_Sonriendo, ella deslizó una uña a lo largo de la parte interior del muslo de él._

_-_-_Nosotros aprendemos a soñar despiertos. ¿Debo enseñarte cómo?_

Algunas veces, en los segundos que seguían a su despertar, creía escuchar voces de su pasado: amigos, amantes, enemigos, la voz de su padre ordenándole que se pusiera en marcha si no querían llegar tarde. A lo largo de cuatrocientos cincuenta años de existencia, aquello era lo más parecido que había experimentado a lo que los mortales llamaban soñar.

Se sentó y se estiró, pero entonces se detuvo. Se encontraba incómodo. Abandonó la cama en absoluto silencio y, caminando sobre la alfombra, se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Si había algo vivo en el apartamento, sentiría su presencia.

El apartamento estaba vacío, pero eso no calmó su inquietud.

Se aseó y se vistió. Mientras lo hacía, aquella sensación de que algo andaba mal fue en aumento. Sentía algo, pero no era capaz de alcanzar ese algo, no podía terminar de comprenderlo. Cuando bajó al vestíbulo para recoger su paquete, la sensación se hizo más intensa. Gracias a su prolongada experiencia, logró mantener una conversación intrascendente con Greg y flirtear un poco con la anciana señora McKensie. Pero mientras tanto, todo lo que en él no era aquella máscara de civilidad que a lo largo de tanto tiempo había conseguido componer experimentaba una miríada de sensaciones extrañas y trataba de localizar la fuente del peligro.

Mientras regresaba al ascensor, pudo sentir la mirada del guardia de seguridad sobre su espalda. Se volvió y le obsequió con una media sonrisa. Las puertas se abrieron y penetró en la cabina. Las compuertas de acero inoxidable, al cerrarse, ocultaron la expresión que Greg le devolvía. Tendría que ocuparse más tarde de lo que quiera que fuese que molestaba al viejo guardia.

_-_-Investigaciones Privadas Granger _-_-puesto que no había manera de determinar si quienes llamaban eran o no potenciales clientes, había decidido asumir que todos ellos lo eran. Su madre ponía numerosas objeciones. Pero la verdad es que hacía lo mismo con una gran cantidad de cosas que no tenía la menor intención de cambiar.

_-_-Hermione, soy Henry. Escucha, creo que sería mejor que vinieras esta noche.

_-_-¿Por qué? ¿Has descubierto algo que debamos discutir antes de que salgas?

_-_-Esta noche no voy a salir.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-bajó el pie de lo alto del escritorio y miró fijamente el teléfono_-_-. Espero que tengas una buena razón para quedarte en casa.

Pudo escuchar su suspiro.

_-_-No, no exactamente. Es sólo una sensación extraña.

Hermione bufó.

_-_-¿Intuición vampírica?

_-_-Si quieres llamarlo así.

_-_-¿Así que has decidido quedarte en casa esta noche porque tienes una _sensación extraña?_

_-_-Esencialmente, sí.

_-_-¿Vas a dejar que los demonios anden sueltos por toda la ciudad sólo a causa de un presentimiento?

_-_-No creo que vaya a haber ningún demonio suelto por la ciudad esta noche.

_-_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

_-_-Por lo que ocurrió anoche. Cuando el poder de Dios se extendió y dijo "no".

_-_-¿Qué has dicho?

_-_-La verdad es que no me comprendo del todo...

_-_-¿Qué ocurrió anoche, Fitzroy? _-_-la pregunta escapó a través de sus dientes como un gruñido. Había interrogado a testigos hostiles que se habían mostrado más generosos con los detalles.

_-_-Mira, te lo contaré cuando estés aquí _-_-no quería explicar por teléfono una experiencia religiosa a una mujer educada en el siglo veinte. Ya tendría suficientes dificultades para convencerla cuando lo hiciera cara a cara.

_-_-¿Tiene esa _sensación extraña _algo que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche?

_-_-No.

_-_-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

_-_-Escucha, Hermione. A lo largo de los años he aprendido a confiar en mis presentimientos. Y estoy seguro de que, en el pasado, tú también lo has hecho más de una vez.

Hermione empujó sus gafas contra su nariz. Lo cierto era que no tenía demasiadas opciones. Simplemente, tenía que creer que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Creer en la existencia de los magos había sido más sencillo.

_-_-Muy bien. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí, pero en cuanto me sea posible iré a verte.

_-_-Perfecto.

Su voz sonaba tan diferente a otras ocasiones que ella no pudo por menos que preocuparse. Frunció el ceño.

_-_-Henry, ¿algo va mal?

_-_-Sí... no... simplemente ven cuando puedas.

_-_-Escucha, tengo un... ¡maldita sea! _–_Hermione se quedó mirando al receptor. El agudo pitido al otro lado de la línea le informó de que a Henry Fitzroy no le importaba lo que ella tuviera. Y a pesar de ello se suponía que tenía que correr a su encuentro sólo porque él tenía una sensación extraña_-_-. Justo lo que necesitaba _-_-musitó mientras revolvía su bolso_-_-. Un vampiro deprimido.

La lista que el profesor de informática le había proporcionado contenía veintitrés nombres, los de los estudiantes que en su opinión poseían los conocimientos y la capacidad necesarios para operar un sistema como el que había sido robado. Aunque, tal y como él había señalado, a menudo los más sofisticados sistemas domésticos no eran utilizados más que para jugar. _Incluso usted podría utilizar uno de ellos para eso, _había añadido. No sabía cuantos de los veintitrés poseían una chaqueta de cuero negro. Aquella no era precisamente la clase de cosas a las que él prestaba atención.

_-_-_¿Alguno de ellos ha actuado de manera extraña últimamente?_

_Él había sonreído con cansancio._

_-_-_Señorita Graner. Esta gente no hace otra cosa más que actuar de manera extraña._

Hermione consultó su reloj. 9:27. ¿Cómo demonios se le había hecho tan tarde? Había estado desde las cuatro de la tarde tratando de dar con Maloy, sin ningún éxito. Aunque sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarlo a esta hora en el trabajo eran mínimas, decidió volver a intentarlo. No estaba allí. Ni tampoco en su casa.

Después de dejarle un nuevo mensaje, colgó, le gustaba poder comunicarse con el por una línea Muggle, acostumbraba responder más el teléfono que las lechuzas.

_-_-Bien, no podrá decir que no he _intentado _transmitirle toda la información relevante.

Clavó la lista en el pequeño tablero de notas que había sobre la mesa. De hecho, no tenía la menor idea de lo relevantes que podían ser aquellos nombre. Las posibilidades de que pudiera sacarse algo significativo de la lista eran mínimas, pero hasta el momento era la única pista que tenían, y aquellos veintitrés nombres eran al menos un punto de partida.

9:46. Lo mejor sería que fuera cuanto antes a ver a Henry y descubriera qué era _exactamente _lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_-_-La mano de Dios. Estupendo.

Dejando de lado a los demonios y el Armagedón, no era capaz de imaginarse lo que podía haberle causado tal impresión a un vampiro de cuatrocientos cincuenta años de edad.

_-_-Dejando de lado a los demonios y el Armagedón... _-_-alargó una mano hacia el teléfono para llamar a un taxi_-_-. Te estás volviendo un poco indiferente respecto al fin del mundo.

Su mano se encontraba ya sobre el aparato, cuando sonó una llamada. El ritmo de su corazón se desbocó.

_-_-Bueno _-_-respiró profundamente_-_-. Puede que no del todo indiferente _-_-al cabo de tres llamadas creyó que había recuperado suficientemente el control como para contestar.

_-_-Hola, cielo. ¿Llamo en un mal momento?

_-_-Me estaba yendo en este momento, mamá _-_-otros cinco minutos y ya no la hubiera encontrado en el apartamento. Su madre poseía un sexto sentido sobre esas cosas.

_-_-¿A esta hora?

_-_-Ni siquiera son las diez, mamá.

_-_-Ya lo sé, cariño, pero está muy oscuro y con tus ojos...

_-_-Mamá, mis ojos están perfectamente. No pienso abandonar las calles bien iluminadas y prometo tener mucho cuidado. Ahora, de verdad, tengo que irme.

_-_-¿Sales sola?

_-_-No. He quedado con alguien.

_-_-¿Con Draco Malfoy?

_-_-No, mamá.

_-_-Oh _–_Hermione casi pudo oír cómo se alzaban las orejas de su madre_-_-. ¿Cómo se llama?

_-_-Henry Fitzroy _-_-¿por qué no? Aparte de colgar, no había forma de conseguir que su madre dejase el teléfono con su curiosidad sin satisfacer.

_-_-¿A qué se dedica?

_-_-Es escritor _-_-siempre que se limitase a contestar escuetamente las preguntas de su madre no tendría que mentirla. Ciertamente, no era muy probable que le preguntara: _¿es uno de esos muertos vivientes chupadores de sangre?_

_-_-¿Y qué piensa Malfoy de todo esto?

_-_-¿Cómo debería sentirse? Sabes muy bien que Malfoy y yo no mantenemos ese tipo de relación.

_-_-Si tú lo dices, cariño. Y, ¿es guapo, ese tal Henry Fitzroy?

Hermione pensó sobre ello durante un momento.

_-_-Sí. Lo es. Y tiene una presencia... _-_-su voz se apagó. Pensaba sobre ello. Su madre se rió.

_-_-Parece una cosa seria.

Lo cual le recordó el asunto que se traía entre manos.

_-_-Lo es, mamá. Muy serio. Por eso tengo que marcharme inmediatamente.

_-_-Muy bien, muy bien. Es sólo que, como no pudiste venir para Pascua, pensé que podría dedicarme un poco de tiempo ahora. He tenido unas vacaciones muy tranquilas. Ya sabes, un poco de televisión, cenar sola, irme a la cama temprano...

No importaba que Hermione fuera consciente de que su madre la estaba manipulando. Nunca había servido de nada.

_-_-Muy bien, mamá. Puedo dedicarte algo de tiempo.

_-_-No quiero molestarte, cariño.

_-_-Madre...

Casi una hora más tarde, Hermione pudo por fin colgar el auricular. Consultó su reloj y gruñó. Jamás se había encontrado con alguien tan capacitado como su madre para llenar el tiempo con nada en absoluto.

_-_-Al menos, el mundo no ha terminado en el ínterin _-_-murmuró. Buscó con los ojos entornados el número de Henry en su libreta de teléfonos y le llamó.

_-_-Henry Fitzroy no puede ponerse al teléfono en este momento...

_-_-¡De todos los imbéciles...! _-_-colgó el teléfono a mitad del mensaje_-_-. Primero me pide que vaya a verle y luego desaparece _-_-no era muy probable que hubiera encontrado el descanso eterno mientras su madre la mantenía prisionero. No creía que ni siquiera un vampiro tuviera la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para conectar su contestador automático después de haber sido desmembrado.

Se puso la chaqueta, recogió el bolso, encendió su propio contestador y abandonó el apartamento. Moviéndose cautelosamente, consiguió atravesar el oscuro camino que conducía hasta la acera y entonces se dirigió hacia las brillantes luces que, poco más de media manzana más allá, señalaban el discurrir de la calle College. En principio había pensado en tomar un taxi, pero si Henry no se encontraba en casa prefería caminar.

El intento de su madre por llamar la atención sobre su minusvalía no tenía nada que ver con su decisión. Nada.

Henry descolgó el auricular y entonces apretó los dientes cuando el que había llamado colgó sin dejar siquiera que el mensaje finalizara. Había pocas cosas que odiara más, y ya era la tercera vez que le ocurría aquella noche. Había conectado el contestador al sentarse a escribir, más por hábito que por cualquier otra razón. Su intención era contestar si era Hermione le que llamaba. Pero, claro, no podía saber quién estaba llamando si ni siquiera se dignaban hablar. Consultó su reloj. Las diez y once minutos. ¿Habría ido algo mal? Marcó su número y escuchó el mensaje completo antes de colgar. No le dijo nada en absoluto. ¿Dónde estaba?

Consideró la posibilidad de ir hasta su apartamento y tratar de seguir alguna clase de rastro, pero casi inmediatamente descartó la idea. El presentimiento que le impulsaba a quedarse en el apartamento era más fuerte que nunca. Pendía sobre él, manteniéndolo en una especie de incomodidad nerviosa.

Puesto que tenía que ocuparse en algo, trató de aprovechar la sensación para la escritura.

_Smith se escurrió hacia un lado, los ojos color zafiro muy abiertos, y se hizo con la afilada navaja que descansaba entre los útiles de afeitado del capitán._

_-_-_Un paso más -_-_le advirtió, con un tono intrigante y peligroso en la voz-_-_ y os corto el cuello._

No funcionaba. Suspiró, guardó el archivo y apagó el ordenador. ¿Qué estaba reteniendo a Hermione tanto tiempo?

Incapaz de permanecer quieto, se dirigió hacia el salón y contempló la ciudad a sus pies. Por primera vez desde que comprara el apartamento, sus luces no lo hipnotizaron. Sólo podía pensar en que se hacían más y más oscuras y la oscuridad se extendía hasta que todo el mundo se perdía en ella.

Se acercó al equipo de música, lo encendió, introdujo un CD, lo sacó y apagó el aparato. Entonces comenzó a recorrer de un lado a otro la habitación. De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, de un lado...

A través incluso de las puertas de cristal de la librería, podía sentir la presencia del grimorio, pero, al contrario que Hermione, él no dudaba en llamarlo malvado. Un poco más de cien años atrás había sido uno de los tres únicos grimorios verdaderos que quedaban en el mundo. Al menos eso le habían dicho, y no tenía razones para desconfiar de las palabras del hombre que lo había hecho... ni entonces, ni ahora.

_-_-Así que usted es Henry Fitzroy _-_-el doctor O'Mara estrechó la mano de Henry. Sus pálidos ojos brillaban_-_-. He oído tantas cosas de usted, de boca de Alfred aquí presente, que casi siento como si lo conociera.

_-_-Lo mismo siento yo _-_-replicó Henry. Se quitó los guantes de noche y devolvió el apretón aplicando exactamente la misma presión que el otro había ejercido sobre su mano. El vello de su nuca se le había erizado y, por alguna razón, sentía que aparentar ser más fuerte que aquel hombre sería igual de peligroso que aparentar ser más débil_-_-. Alfred siente gran admiración por usted.

Soltando la mano de Henry, el doctor O'Mara puso una manos sobre el hombro de Alfred.

_-_-¿De veras?

Sus palabras poseían un tono afilado, y el honorable Alfred Waverly se apresuró a llenar el consiguiente silencio, mientras sus hombros se inclinaban bajo la fuerza de aquella mano de nudillos blancos.

_-_-No es que yo le haya dicho nada, doctor. Es sólo que...

_-_-Que os cita constantemente _-_-Henry finalizó la frase y la acompañó de su sonrisa más seductora.

_-_-¿Me cita? _-_-su sombría expresión se dulcificó un tanto_-_-. Bueno, supongo que uno no puede poner objeciones a eso.

Alfred sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron sobre las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y la expresión de terror que había provocado que Henry interviniera abandonó su semblante como si nunca hubiera existido.

_-_-Si me perdona, señor Fitzroy. Hay un montón de asuntos que requieren mi atención _-_-el doctor agitó una mano expresiva_-_-. Alfred le presentará al resto de los invitados.

Henry inclinó la cabeza y observó de soslayo la desaparición de su anfitrión.

Los otros diez invitados eran todos, como el honorable Alfred, jóvenes, ricos, frívolos y hastiados. Henry conocía ya a tres de ellos. El resto eran extraños para él.

Después de que las pertinentes presentaciones fueran realizadas y se dijeran las palabras adecuadas, volvieron a encontrarse solos. Alfred aceptó un whisky de un impasible camarero, se inclinó hacia Henry y dijo:

_-_-Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

_-_-Me parece que me has engañado vilmente _-_-contestó Henry mientras rechazaba una copa_-_-. Esto tiene muy poco de guarida de iniquidad.

Los extremos de la sonrisa de Alfred temblaron nerviosamente. A la luz titilante de las lámparas de gas, su rostro resultaba aún más pálido que de costumbre.

_-_-Vamos Henry, yo nunca dije que lo fuera _-_-recorrió el borde de su vaso de whisky con un dedo_-_-. Puedes considerarte afortunado por encontrarte aquí. Aquí nunca hay más de doce invitados y el doctor O'Mara requirió específicamente tu presencia después de que Charles... eh, sufriera su accidente.

Accidente. Charles estaba muerto, pero la sensibilidad victoriana de Alfred jamás le permitiría utilizar esa palabra.

_-_-Hace rato que quería preguntártelo, Alfred. ¿Por qué ha querido el doctor O'Mara invitarme?

Alfred se ruborizó.

_-_-Porque le he contado todo sobre ti.

_-_-_¿Todo _sobre mí? _-_-teniendo en cuenta la existencia de las leyes contra la homosexualidad y las preferencias de Alfred, Henry lo dudaba. Para su sorpresa, el joven asintió.

_-_-No sabía qué hacer. Y el doctor O'Mara... bueno, es de esa clase de personas a las que uno le cuenta cosas.

_-_-No me cabe la menor duda _-_-musitó Henry. Dio gracias a Dios y a todos los santos por que Alfred no supiera la verdad de lo que él era en realidad_-_-. ¿También te acuestas con él?

_-_-¡Henry, por favor!

El hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII tenía poca paciencia con las convenciones sociales. Volvió a formular la pregunta.

_-_-¿Te acuestas con él?

_-_-No.

_-_-Pero lo harías...

Alfred asintió. Parecía a un tiempo miserable y lleno de gozo.

_-_-Es realmente magnífico.

"Abrumador" sería más bien la palabra que Henry habría elegido. La personalidad del doctor era como la ola de un maremoto, engullía a todas las personalidades menores que se cruzaban en su camino. Henry no tenía la menor intención de ser engullido, pero pudo ver lo que ocurriría si fuera un joven frívolo como pretendía aparentar. De hecho, podía ver cómo había sido en el caso del resto de los muchachos que llenaban la habitación, y no le gustaba.

Poco después de las siete el doctor desapareció y, desde algún lugar en las profundidades de la casa, se elevó el sonido de un gong.

_-_-Es la hora _-_-susurró Alfred, agarrando el brazo de Henry_-_-. Vamos.

Para sorpresa de Henry, el grupo entero, cada uno de ellos ataviado de manera impecable, se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia el sótano. Sobre las paredes de la enorme habitación central se habían alineado numerosas antorchas, y en uno de sus extremos se levantaba lo que parecía ser un bloque de piedra de casi un metro de altura. De hecho, de encontrarse tendido sobre él un caballero en efigie, el lugar podría haber pasado perfectamente por una cripta. Alrededor de Henry, sus acompañantes comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.

_-_-Desvístete _-_-le conminó Alfred, arrojando una túnica negra en su dirección_-_-. Y ponte esto.

De pronto, Henry comprendió y tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir una carcajada. Había sido elegido como el duodécimo miembro de un aquelarre; un grupo de jóvenes aristócratas vestidos con ropa de cama de color negro que se entregaban a sus insignificantes travesuras en un sótano lleno de humo. Divertido, permitió que Alfred lo ayudara a cambiarse hasta que el doctor O'Mara apareció detrás del altar.

La túnica del doctor era roja, el color de la sangre fresca. En su mano derecha sostenía un cráneo humano; en la izquierda, un libro antiguo. La alegría de Henry se esfumó. Aquel hombre debería de haber tenido el aspecto de un sicofante o un idiota. No era así. Sus pálidos ojos ardían y su personalidad, cuidadosamente oculta cuando se vieran en el vestíbulo, parecía haber sido liberada para iluminar con llamas la sala. Utilizó su voz para espolear a los jóvenes e inducirles un frenesí. Un instante la cámara era inundada con el fragor de su voz; al siguiente se hacía apenas un murmullo, se enroscaba alrededor de ellos y los empujaba a unos contra otros.

El desagrado de Henry creció con la histeria que estaba contemplando. Trató de mantenerse a un lado, oculto en las sombras más espesas, apartado de las antorchas, observando. Una sensación de peligro lo mantenía en el lugar, un aguijoneo que subía y bajaba por su espina dorsal y que le decía que, con todo lo absurdo que pudiese parecer aquello, al menos el doctor no estaba jugando; la presencia malvada que se derramaba desde el altar era bien real.

Al llegar la medianoche, dos de los hombres a quienes no conocía, sus cuerpos cubiertos por completo de negro, trajeron un gato al altar. Un tercero portaba un cuchillo. El gato se debatía, tratando de escapar.

_-_-Sangre. ¡Sangre! ¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE!

El aroma de la sangre se mezcló con el olor del humo y del sudor y Henry sintió que su apetito crecía. El canto se elevó en intensidad y volumen, pulsante como el latido de un corazón. Su ritmo lo golpeaba. Las túnicas comenzaron a caer al suelo, exponiendo la carne a la luz y, por todas partes, brotando justo desde debajo de la superficie, apareció sangre... y sangre... y sangre. Sus labios se retrajeron, mostrando los dientes, y Henry retrocedió.

Entonces, sobre la masa arremolinada de los cuerpos que había entre ellos, se topó con los ojos del doctor.

Lo sabe.

El terror surgió y se elevó por encima del ansia de sangre y le obligó a escapar de la casa. Vestido sólo con la túnica y más asustado de lo que había estado en trescientos cincuenta años, regresó a toda prisa a su santuario. Llegó allí poco antes del alba y se sumió en el sopor del alba con el recuerdo de la mirada del doctor todavía frente a sus ojos.

Regresó la noche siguiente. No sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero debía afrontar el peligro. Y eliminarlo.

_-_-Sabía que volvería _-_-sin levantarse de la silla que ocupaba al otro lado del escritorio, el doctor O'Mara hizo un gesto de invitación señalando una silla_-_-. Siéntese, por favor.

Aguzando los sentidos, Henry penetró lentamente en la habitación. Aparte de los sirvientes que descansaban en la tercera planta de la casa, el doctor era el único ser vivo que la habitaba. Podía matarlo y abandonar el lugar sin que nadie llegase a saberlo. Pero la curiosidad era muy intensa. Contuvo su mano y se sentó. ¿Cómo era que este mortal lo conocía? ¿Qué quería de él?

_-_-Os camufláis muy bien, vampiro _-_-le espetó el doctor_-_-. De no ser porque yo ya estaba al corriente de la existencia de vuestra raza, jamás habría tomado en consideración las palabras del joven Alfred. Le habéis causado una gran impresión. Y a mí. En cuanto descubrí lo que erais, supe que os quería a mi lado.

_-_-Matasteis a Charles para que hubiera un puesto vacante que yo pudiera ocupar.

_-_-Naturalmente que lo hice. No puede haber más de doce _-_-Henry esbozó una mueca de disgusto y el otro se carcajeó a modo de respuesta_-_-. Vi vuestra cara, vampiro. Lo queríais. Todas esas vidas. Toda esa sangre. Gargantas jóvenes que destrozar. Y se os hubieran entregado gustosamente si yo se lo hubiera ordenado _-_-se inclinó hacia delante. Sus ojos pálidos resplandecían como heladas llamas_-_-. Puedo proporcionároslo. Todas y cada una de las noches.

_-_-¿Y qué os daré yo a cambio?

_-_-La vida eterna _-_-sus manos se convirtieron en puños y sus palabras resonaron como tañidos de campana_-_-. Me convertiréis en lo mismo que sois vos.

Eso era suficiente. Más que suficiente. Henry abandonó la silla de un salto y se abalanzó sobre la garganta del doctor.

Solo para chocar contra una barrera invisible que lo atrapaba como si fuera una mosca en una tela de araña. Podía revolcarse y debatirse, pero no podía avanzar ni retroceder. Por un momento trató de luchar contra ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se detuvo, jadeando, mostrando los dientes y con la cara contraída por un silencioso gruñido.

_-_-Ya me imaginaba que os mostraríais remiso a cooperar _-_-el doctor se levantó y rodeó la mesa, hasta encontrarse tan próximo a Henry que éste podía sentir su aliento mientras le hablaba_-_-. Pensasteis que era un idiota pomposo, ¿no es así, vampiro? Nunca se os ocurrió que podía contar con verdadero poder; poder obtenido de lugares oscuros por medios inefables, ganados como recompensa por actos que incluso vos os extremaríais al conocer. El mismo poder que ahora os aprisiona y que continuará haciéndolo hasta que seáis mío.

_-_-No podéis obligarme a transformaros _-_-una furia desnuda apartaba todo miedo de su voz.

_-_-Es posible que no. Sois físicamente muy poderoso y mentalmente, casi mi igual. Tampoco puedo sangraros y beberme vuestra sangre, pues un solo contacto os liberaría _-_-volviéndose, el doctor tomó un libro que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo sostuvo frente al rostro de Henry_-_-. Pero si yo no puedo obligaros, tengo acceso a aquellos que sí podrán.

El libro estaba forrado con una piel rojiza y grasienta. Era el mismo que había sostenido durante la ceremonia, la noche anterior. A tan corta distancia, Henry podía sentir cómo la malevolencia emanaba de él. Aquella presencia lo azotó como si fuera algo físico y se debatió contra las cadenas invisibles tratando de apartarse.

_-_-Éste _-_-dijo el doctor mientras acariciaba amorosamente el libro_-_- es uno de los últimos verdaderos grimorios que quedan sobre la faz de la Tierra. He oído que sólo existen otros dos en todo el mundo. El resto no son sino pálidas copias de estos tres. El hombre que lo escribió vendió su alma a cambio del conocimiento que contiene. Desgraciadamente para él, el Príncipe de las Mentiras la cosechó antes de que pudiese darle algún uso a un tesoro tan trabajosamente ganado. Si tuviéramos tiempo, mi querido vampiro, os contaría todo lo que tuve que hacer para obtenerlo. Pero no lo tenemos. También vos debéis ser mío antes de que amanezca.

El perverso deseo que podía leerse en sus ojos era tan arrebatador que Henry se sintió enfermo. Comenzó a debatirse una vez más, luchando con más fuerza. El doctor volvió a reír y se apartó de él.

_-_-Después de meses de ceremonias e investigaciones, he conseguido aprender lo que necesito para controlar al demonio _-_-dijo el doctor de modo coloquial mientras enrollaba la alfombra que había delante del fuego_-_-. El demonio puede otorgarme todo lo que le pida, salvo la vida eterna. Vos podéis dármela, así que el demonio logrará que lo hagáis _-_-lanzó una mirada al pentagrama grabado sobre el suelo_-_-. ¿Podréis vencer a un Señor del Infierno, vampiro? No lo creo.

Con la boca seca y la respiración abandonando su cuerpo en laboriosos jadeos, Henry recurrió a todas sus fuerzas en un intento de vencer las cadenas de su prisión. Luchaba por su vida. Los músculos se tensaron y los tendones estaban a punto de reventar. Y justo cuando creía que no podría contener por más tiempo un aullido de desesperación, su brazo derecho se movió.

El doctor O'Mara abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Las velas ya estaban encendidas y un polvo inmundo se consumía en el fuego.

El brazo derecho de Henry volvió a moverse. Y luego el izquierdo.

Un brillo tenue comenzó a formarse en el centro del pentagrama.

Repentinamente, Henry advirtió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parte del poder que mantenía sus cadenas estaba siendo vertido en la invocación. Las cadenas se debilitaban. Se debilitaban...

El brillo comenzó a hacerse más sólido, a precipitarse sobre sí mismo y a cobrar forma.

Con un rugido de rabia, Henry se liberó y atravesó de un salto vertiginoso la habitación. Antes de que el doctor pudiera reaccionar, Henry lo agarró, lo alzó en vilo y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba contra la pared opuesta.

La cabeza del doctor impactó contra el revestimiento de la madera y la madera fue más resistente. La cosa en el interior del pentagrama se disolvió rápidamente hasta que en la habitación sólo quedaron un olor pestilente y un recuerdo de horror como mudos testigos de su paso.

Temblando, sin fuerzas, Henry permanecía de pie sobre el cuerpo. La luz había abandonado los pálidos ojos, reduciendo su color a un gris apagado. La sangre teñía todo el muro. Sangre cálida y roja. Henry, que estaba desesperadamente necesitado de alimento, dio gracias a Dios porque aquella sangre no atrajese a su hambre. Hubiera preferido morir de inanición antes de alimentarse de aquel hombre.

A pesar de que su piel repudiaba el contacto, recogió el grimorio del suelo y salió tambaleante a la noche.

_-_-Debería haberlo destruido _-_-Henry miraba fijamente al grimorio con las palmas de las manos apoyadas contra el cristal de la librería. Nunca se había preguntado por qué no lo había hecho. Dudaba que quisiera conocer la respuesta.

_-_-¡Eh, Hermione!

Hermione se encontraba dentro de una cabina telefónica entreabierta. Se volvió, mientras su corazón realizaba una interpretación personal pero bastante fiel del funcionamiento de un martillo neumático.

Tony sonrió.

_-_-Oye, mira que estás tensa. Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a volver a trabajar de turno de noche.

_-_-En el turno de noche _-_-le corrigió ella de forma ausente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a recobrar un ritmo normal_-_-. ¿Acaso parece que estoy trabajando?

_-_-Siempre parece que estás trabajando.

Hermione suspiró y lo miró de arriba abajo. Físicamente no tenía buen aspecto. La pátina de mugre que lo cubría revelaba que había estado durmiendo en la calle, y su rostro demacrado que las comidas no habían sido demasiado abundantes en los últimos tiempos.

_-_-No tienes buen aspecto.

_-_-He estado mejor _-_-admitió él_-_-. No me importaría comerme una hamburguesa y algunas patatas fritas.

_-_-¿Por qué no? _-_-el contestador automático de Henry insistía en que todavía no estaba disponible_-_-. ¿Puedes contarme lo que has estado haciendo últimamente?

Él entornó la mirada.

_-_-¿Acaso tengo pinta de loco?

Los tres carbones ardían en el fondo de una sartén de hierro que su madre le había comprado. Era la primera vez que la utilizaba. El oro, el incienso y la mirra ya habían sido añadidos. Las tres gotas de sangre crepitaban en el fuego. Norman se apartó rápidamente. Por si acaso.

La noche anterior, algo había impedido que el demonio se materializara pero, puesto que hasta el momento era la primera y única vez que tal cosa ocurría, la estadística dictaba que esta noche el demonio debía de ser capaz de atravesar la barrera. Norman creía ciegamente en las estadísticas.

El aire en el interior del pentagrama tembló. Los dedos vendados de Norman comenzaron a arderle, y por un momento temió que volviera a ocurrir. No debería. Estadísticamente. No debería.

No ocurrió.

_-_-Te he convocado _-_-declaró, inclinándose hacia delante cuando el demonio se hubo formado por completo_-_-. Soy tu amo y señor.

_-_-Eres mi amo y señor _-_-concedió el demonio. Parecía casi asustado y no dejaba de mirar detrás de sí.

Norman contempló con sorna a aquella miserable herramienta. Después de aquella noche gobernaría a un demonio de verdad, y entonces nada podría detenerlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 12 _**

_-_-¿Sabes lo que es un grimorio?

_-_-Sí, maestro _-_-se alzaba, encorvado, en el centro mismo del pentagrama. Todavía temeroso después del ardiente dolor que lo había enviado de vuelta a su mundo la última vez que fuera convocado.

_-_-Bien. Irás aquí.

El amo le mostró un edificio señalado sobre el mapa. Tradujo la información a su propia imagen de la ciudad, una visión más compleja y mucho menos limitada.

_-_-Te dirigirás a este edificio por la ruta más directa. Robarás el grimorio del apartamento 1407 y volverás de inmediato al pentagrama utilizando la misma ruta. No permitas que nadie te vea.

_-_-Debo alimentarme _-_-recordó al maestro con tono hosco.

_-_-Sí. Muy bien. Aliméntate entonces de camino allí. Quiero el grimorio tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Has comprendido?

_-_-Sí, maestro _-_-llegado el momento, se alimentaría de éste que lo convocaba. Así le había sido prometido.

Podía sentir la impaciencia del Señor Demoníaco al que servía. Podía sentir su cólera creciendo mientras se alejaba del camino que representaba su nombre. Sabía que esta cólera caería sobre él de forma aún más severa cuando por fin se manifestase en la Tierra.

Había innumerables vidas a lo largo de su ruta. Tantas, que por fin decidió alimentarse en un lugar que señalaba el nombre de un segundo Señor. Harían falta cuatro muertes más para finalizar el trazo de este segundo nombre, pero quizá este otro Señor podría protegerlo del primero si llegaba a controlar el portal.

No conocía la esperanza, porque la esperanza le era extraña a los de su raza, pero en cambio sabía bien lo que era el oportunismo, así que no dejaría pasar las oportunidades de aprovecharse.

Sin embargo, se alimentó con rapidez y viajó cautelosamente, tratando de no atraer la atención del poder que había interrumpido la invocación la noche anterior. La raza de los demonios había combatido a este poder en el pasado y, por su propio interés, no deseaban volver a hacerlo.

A medida que se aproximaba al edificio que el maestro había señalado, comenzó a sentir la proximidad del grimorio. Extendiendo las alas, descendió lentamente, una sombra contra las estrellas, y se posó en el balcón. La llamada del libro se hacía más y más poderosa. Su oscuro poder estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de uno de los suyos.

Sintió también una vida junto al libro, pero no reconoció su naturaleza; demasiado rápido para ser un mortal y demasiado lento para ser un demonio. No lo comprendía pero, ¿qué podía importar eso? La comprensión no le era necesaria.

Husmeó el metal que rodeaba el cristal y no le impresionó. Un metal blando, un metal mortal. _No dejes que te vean. _Si no podía ver la calle, entonces las vidas de la calle no podrían verlo a él. Hincó las garras en el marco y arrancó la puerta de sus goznes.

_El capitán Roxbomugh se acercó, con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo y los ojos verde grisáceo siguiendo constantemente la hoja._

_-_-_Seguramente no creerás... -_-_comenzó. Sólo unos reflejos felinos le permitieron salvar la vida cuando la navaja describió un letal arco hacia él y tuvo que apartarse de un salto. Todo un pliegue de su camisa había sido sajado, pero la piel que había debajo permanecía intacta. Con un esfuerzo supremo, logró no perder los nervios._

_-_-_Estoy empezando a perder mi paciencia contigo, Smith._

Henry se quedó helado, con los dedos suspendidos sobre el teclado. Había oído un ruido proveniente del balcón. No un sonido fuerte, sino algo así como el rumor de las hojas agitadas por el viento. Pero era algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

En apenas un par de segundos se encontraba en el salón. La abrumadora peste a podredumbre le advirtió de lo que iba a encontrarse. Un hábito de doscientos años de edad le hizo llevarse una mano a la cadera, a pesar de que no había utilizado espada desde los primeros años del siglo diecinueve. Sólo poseía un arma, su revolver de servicio, y ésta se encontraba envuelta en hule y guardada en el sótano. _Y no creo que tenga tiempo de ir a por ella._

La criatura se encontraba de pie. Su silueta se recortaba contra la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía la puerta de cristal entre las garras. Su cuerpo casi ocupaba por completo el pequeño solano que enlazaba el comedor con el balcón.

Entrelazado alrededor de la peste como una cuerda roja sentía el aroma de la sangre fresca. Henry advirtió que la criatura acababa de alimentarse, y al mismo tiempo recordó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que él lo hiciera. Respiró profundamente y se estremeció. _¡He sido un idiota por no haber protegido el apartamento! _Un pentagrama abierto como el que había preparado junto al río Humberd habría sido suficiente. _Debería haberlo sabido... _Ahora, todo se derrumbaba entre sus manos.

_-_-¡Detente, demonio! ¡No se te ha invitado a entrar!

Unos ojos enormes, amarillos, sin párpado, se volvieron hacia él mientras sus rasgos parecían reformarse para acomodarse al movimiento.

_-_-Se me ha ordenado _-_-siseó. Le arrojó la puerta.

Henry se hizo a un lado y el cristal se hizo añicos en el lugar que acababa de abandonar. Cerró las manos, saltó y golpeó con ambos puños la cabeza del demonio. La superficie del cuerpo de éste se colapso sobre sí misma como corcho húmedo, absorbió el impacto y volvió a cobrar forma. Su contragolpe sorprendió a Henry con la guardia baja y lo envió volando contra la mesita de café, que se hizo pedazos. Rodó por el suelo, evitando por estrecho margen un golpe mortal, y de un salto se puso en pie. Ahora sostenía en la mano un puntal metálico, cuyo extremo roto mostraba una punta brillante y afilada.

El demonio hirió el brazo de Henry por debajo del codo.

Conteniendo un grito, Henry se tambaleó, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y clavó el puntal en la cadera de la criatura.

Un golpe del ala estuvo entonces a punto de detenerlo, pero el pánico le dio fuerzas y avanzó dando patadas. Bajo sus talones sintió que el tejido cedía. Su hombro recibió un golpe dirigido a su garganta. Se dejó caer, trató de sujetar un pie deforme y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. La parte trasera del cráneo del demonio resultó ser más resistente que la televisión de Henry, pero no mucho más.

_-_-¡Abajo, Owen! ¡Tranquilo! _-_-la señora Hughes se inclinó sobre la correa y logró cogerla y atar con ella al perro justo antes de que el animal, ladrando de forma histérica, se precipitase hacia delante y la arrastrase por todo el pasillo_-_-. ¡Owen, cállate! _-_-apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. El perro era tan ruidoso... sus ladridos, al rebotar contra las paredes, resultaban aún más molestos de lo que habían sido dentro del apartamento. Aunque el edificio estaba insonorizado, aquel estrépito debía de estarse oyendo en todos los apartamentos. Tenía que sacar a Owen a la calle antes de que el comité de vecinos se decidiera a sacarla a ella.

Una puerta se abrió al otro extremo del corredor y apareció un vecino al que apenas conocía. Se trataba de un militar retirado, dueño a su vez de otros dos pequeños perros, cuyos ladridos podían escucharse provenientes del interior de su apartamento. Sin duda respondían al frenesí de Owen.

_-_-¿Qué demonios le pasa? _-_-le gritó cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse oír.

_-_-No lo sé _-_-se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando Owen se abalanzó bruscamente contra la puerta del apartamento de Henry Fitzroy. El animal comenzó a escarbar en los bordes de la puerta con las uñas y, al ver que de esa manera no conseguía nada, trató de excavar debajo de ella. La señora Hughes tiró de él sin demasiado éxito. Le habría gustado saber lo que Owen tenía contra el señor Fitzroy. Naturalmente, no antes de estar segura de que no iban a expulsarla de la comunidad por perturbar la paz.

_-_-¡Owen! ¡Siéntate! _-_-Owen la ignoró_-_-. Nunca había actuado así antes _-_-se explicó_-_-. De repente se puso como loco y ha comenzado a ladrar como si estuviera poseído. Pensé que si lo sacaba a la calle...

_-_-Al menos estaríamos todos más tranquilos _-_-concedió el hombre_-_-. ¿Puedo echarle una mano?

_-_-Por favor... _-_-su voz sonaba un poco desesperada.

Entre los dos, lograron arrastrar al mastín, que continuaba ladrando, hasta el ascensor.

_-_-De verdad que no lo comprendo _-_-jadeó la anciana_-_-. Normalmente no le haría daño a una mosca.

_-_-Bueno, en realidad no le ha hecho daño a nadie, aparte de unos pocos tímpanos _-_-la tranquilizó. Apartando la rodilla de la compuerta del ascensor, añadió_-_-. ¡Buena suerte!

Mientras el ascensor descendía, siguió oyendo los profundos ladridos de Owen, así como los enfurecidos aullidos de sus dos perros. Entonces, tan repentinamente como habían comenzado, pararon. El hombre se detuvo, frunció el ceño, escuchó un último aullido quejumbroso y entonces se hizo a su alrededor un completo silencio. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a entrar en su apartamento.

Un fluido viscoso y amarillento manaba de sus numerosas heridas. Recogió el grimorio y cojeó hasta el balcón. Los nombres y encantamientos que contenía aquel volumen de conocimientos demoníacos suponían un peso terrible. Con mucho, era la cosa más pasada que jamás hubiera tenido que transportar. Y además estaba herido. Aquel no-mortal con el que había luchado había logrado herirlo. La mayor parte de su superficie se agitaba con lentitud, cambiando de un negro moteado de gris a un gris moteado de negro y la membrana de su ala derecha había sido desgarrada.

Debía llevar el grimorio a su maestro, pero antes tendría que alimentarse. A pesar de la membrana herida podría alcanzar la calle desde aquella elevada vivienda, pero una vez allí tendría que dar rápidamente con una vida para poder curarse. Había muchas cerca. No tendría ninguna dificultad en encontrar una.

Planeó hacia la noche, dejando tras de sí una mancha oleosa, amarillenta y brillante.

La señora Hughes sonrió al escuchar a Owen saltar entre los arbustos. Para su tranquilidad, el animal se había calmado en el ascensor y desde entonces se había comportado como una oveja. Como si fuera consciente de sus pensamientos, reapareció en un claro, se aseguró de que ella seguía allí, ladró con alegría y volvió a sus juegos entre los arbustos.

Sabía que debía llevarlo con la correa, incluso en el descampado cercano al barranco, pero cuando salían solos de noche, sin nadie en los alrededores, siempre le dejaba correr suelto. Esto era bueno para ambos, porque a ninguno le gustaba caminar al ritmo del otro.

Enterró las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió para protegerse de una repentina ráfaga de viento helado. Primavera. Estaba segura de que, cuando ella era niña, la primavera llegaba antes de Pascua y nunca tenían que llevar guantes un dieciséis de abril. El viento volvió a soplar y la señora Hughes arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Desde el Este llegaba un hedor insoportable. Olía como si algo del tamaño de un mapache hubiera muerto y se encontrase ahora en una avanzado estado de descomposición. Y, lo que era peor, por la manera en que los arbustos estaban agitándose, era evidente que Owen también lo había percibido y se disponía a seguir el rastro.

_-_-¡Owen! _-_-avanzó un par de pasos, preparando la cadena_-_-. ¡Owen! _-_-el fétido olor a carne putrefacta se hizo más intenso y ella suspiró. Primero la histeria y ahora esto. Tendría que pasarse toda la noche bañando al perro_-_-. Ow...

El demonio arrancó la segunda parte de la palabra de su garganta, recogió el cuerpo que se desplomaba con la otra garra y se llevó la zona herida al agujero informe que era su boca. Sorbiendo ruidosamente, comenzó a ingerir la sangre que necesitaba para curar sus heridas. Pero entonces trastabilló y estuvo a punto de soltar la comida cuando un enorme peso se arrojó sobre su espalda y unas garras dibujaron líneas de dolor desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Gruñendo y babeando un fluido rojo, se volvió.

Owen enseñaba los dientes y tenía las orejas gachas, pegadas contra el cráneo. Su propio gruñido se convirtió en un aullido y se abalanzó sobre la criatura. El demonio detuvo su vuelo con un golpe terrible y aterrizó pesadamente sobre tres patas. La sangre teñía sus cuartos delanteros, casi completamente negros. Enloquecido por la proximidad del demonio, volvió a gruñir y lanzó un mordisco al pedazo de ala que pendía medio desgarrado, destrozándolo con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Antes de que el animal pudiera utilizar los poderosos músculos de su cuello y sus cuartos delanteros, el demonio le propinó una patada. La garra destrozó una costilla y se incrustó quince centímetros en el cuerpo del animal, derramando una brillante masa de intestinos sobre la tierra.

Pero Owen, con una última y débil sacudida de la cabeza, logró rasgar la herida membrana un poco más, antes de que la luz de sus ojos se apagara con lentitud. Con un postrer gruñido lleno de odio, murió.

Pero incluso después de muerto, sus mandíbulas mantenían la presa y el demonio tuvo que destrozarlas antes de poder liberarse.

Diez minutos más tarde, una pareja de adolescentes que andaban buscando un poco de intimidad, llegó hasta el barranco. La senda que seguían estaba salpicada de rocas y agujeros y, puesto que sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado todavía a la oscuridad, resultaba doblemente traicionera. El muchacho caminaba ligeramente adelantado, conduciendo a la chica de la mano detrás de sí. No es que experimentase una caballerosa necesidad de comprobar la seguridad el camino. Simplemente estaba un poco más ansioso por llegar a donde pretendían.

Cuando él comenzó a caer, agitando enloquecidamente su otro brazo, ella le soltó la mano. No quería verse arrastrada en su caída. Él golpeó el suelo con un peculiar sonido sordo y allí se quedó, inmóvil, durante unos momentos, tratando de escudriñar las densas sombras.

_-_-¿Pat?

Su respuesta fue casi un lloriqueo. Se arrastró precipitadamente hacia atrás y se puso en pie. Tanto sus manos como sus rodillas estaban sucias, como si hubiera caído sobre barro. Despedía un olor que ella no terminaba de identificar pero que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

_-_-¿Pat?

Los ojos del muchacho estaban abiertos por completo. Estaba casi blanco. Su boca estaba abierta pero no emergía ningún sonido de ella.

Ella frunció el ceño y, después de dar dos pasos cautelosos en su dirección, se agachó. La tierra que palpaba con las yemas de los dedos estaba húmeda y ligeramente pegajosa. El olor se había hecho más intenso. Gradualmente, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y entonces, libre como estaba de cualquier atavismo machista, gritó. Y continuó gritando durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione entornó la mirada, tratando desesperadamente de enfocar las turbias y distantes luces. Sabía que el brillante haz de luz blanca que se internaba en el barranco tenía que ser el reflector de un coche de policía, pero no conseguía distinguir el coche en cuestión. Podía oír una confusa algarabía de voces, pero no localizaba a la multitud de la que debía provenir. Era tarde. Debería estar en el apartamento de Henry. Pero debía de haber algo allí que pudiera hacer para ayudar... con una mano apoyada en el muro de hormigón que rodeaba la oficina central de ManuLife, se volvió hacia la plaza de St. Paul y se dirigió hacia la luz.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarla lo rápidamente que un accidente de cualquier clase podía atraer a una multitud. Incluso un domingo a medianoche. ¿Es que ninguna de aquellas personas tenía que levantarse a la mañana siguiente para trabajar? Dos coches más de policía pasaron cerca de ella y un par de jóvenes que se apresuraba a unirse a la multitud de curiosos estuvieron a punto de derribarla. Apenas se percató de su presencia. Más allá de la medianoche...

Deslizando los dedos por el hormigón, comenzó a avanzar más deprisa hasta que una de las voces, que se destacaba por encima de la algarabía, la hizo detenerse en seco.

_-_-...con la garganta destrozada como los anteriores.

Henry se había equivocado. El demonio había vuelto a asesinar esta noche. Pero, ¿por qué aquí, prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad, a kilómetros de distancia del patrón que delineaban las otras muertes? Henry y la _extraña sensación _que lo había mantenido en su apartamento aquella noche...

_-_-¡Maldita sea! _-_-confiando en que sus pies pudiesen encontrar el camino que sus ojos no veían, Hermione se volvió y comenzó a correr. Se abrió pasó entre el constante flujo de curiosos que se dirigían al lugar. Tropezó con un bordillo que no había visto, se golpeó el hombro contra una confusa sombra que probablemente era una farola y tuvo que esquivar por lo menos a tres personas demasiado lentas como para apartarse de su camino. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a casa de Henry.

Cuando se encontraba ya junto a su edificio, pasó a su lado una ambulancia a toda velocidad. Al poco, surgiendo del otro lado de la avenida circular, apareció un grupo de personas. Siguiendo a la ambulancia doblaron la esquina y se adentraron en la plaza de St. Paul como una comitiva de fantasmas. El guardia de seguridad debía de ser uno de ellos, porque cuando Hermione atravesó las puertas y penetró en el vestíbulo, su mesa estaba vacía.

_-_-¡Maldita sea dos veces!- luego de dicho recordó el tiempo en que no decía ninguna palabrota, el tiempo en que aquello habría importado, pero luego de estar en un departamento del ministerio rodeada de solo hombres, aquello había terminado siendo inevitable.

Extendió una mano insegura y logró encontrar el interruptor que abría la puerta interior pero, como ella se había temido, el cerrojo estaba echado y el guardia se había levado la llave consigo. Demasiado furiosa y demasiado preocupada hasta para soltar un improperio, sacudió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió mientras la cerradura protestaba soltando un chasquido. Entró de puntillas, se tomó un par de segundos para cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de sí _-_-los viejos hábitos nunca mueren_-_-, atravesó a la carrera el vestíbulo interior y golpeó rápidamente los botones del ascensor.

Sabía que seguir golpeándolos no serviría de nada, pero a pesar de ello no pudo dejar de hacerlo.

La subida hasta el decimocuarto piso pareció tardar días, incluso meses y el exceso de adrenalina la obligó a golpear las paredes. La puerta de Henry estaba cerrada. Tan segura estaba de que se encontraba en problemas que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido llamar. Revolvió su bolso a toda prisa hasta dar con las ganzúas y respiró profundamente varias veces para que su pulso se calmase. Pese a que su miedo seguía gritando _¡Deprisa! _se obligó a trabajar calmada y meticulosamente. Introdujo lentamente la ganzúa adecuada y más lentamente aún realizó las delicadas manipulaciones que conseguirían reemplazar a la llave.

Después de unos pocos segundos extendidos hasta la agonía, durante los cuales llegó a pensar que la compleja cerradura estaba más allá de su habilidad, justo cuando comenzaba a desear que apareciera Harry el Sucio para arrancar la puerta de sus goznes, escuchó el familiar chasquido. Volvió a respirar; gracias a Dios que los constructores no habían instalado cerraduras electrónicas. Arrojó las ganzúas de nuevo a su bolso y abrió la puerta.

El viento que penetraba en la habitación por el balcón había disipado la mayor parte de la pestilencia, pero aún permanecía en la habitación el rastro de un olor a podredumbre. Volvió a recordar el cadáver de la anciana que había encontrado en pleno verano, seis semanas después de su muerte. Pero esta vez su imaginación le puso al cuerpo el rostro de Henry. Era consciente de que el olor provenía del demonio, pero sus tripas insistían en pensar de manera diferente.

_-_-¿Henry?

Extendiendo la mano hacia atrás, cerró la puerta y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. No veía una maldita cosa. Henry podría estar muerto a sus pies y ella nunca...

No estaba a sus pies. Yacía tendido de bruces sobre el volcado sofá. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por la tapicería desgarrada. Y no estaba muerto. Los muertos yacen en una postura imposible de imitar para los vivos.

Por todas partes, innumerables y diminutos cristales cubrían la alfombra, haciéndola brillar como una pista de patinaje cubierta. La puerta de cristal del balcón, la mesita de café, la televisión... la parte de hermione entrenada para observar en medio del desastre inventariaba los diferentes fragmentos coloreados a medida que ella se movía. De hecho, Henry parecía encontrarse en mejor estado que su apartamento.

Luchó contra la puerta del solano hasta obligarla a cerrarse por encima de unos grumos pastosos y pegajosos de fluido amarillo, y entonces se arrodilló junto al sofá y puso las manos sobre la húmeda piel de la garganta de Henry. Su pulso era tan lento que cada latido de su corazón parecía llegar sólo después de un pensamiento.

_-_-¿Esto es lo normal? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber lo que es normal en tu caso?

Apartó de él la tapicería desgarrada con tanto cuidado como le fue posible y descubrió que, milagrosamente, no parecía tener ningún hueso roto. Mientras enderezaba con lentitud sus brazos y piernas advirtió lo pesados que eran sus huesos, y se preguntó por un instante si serían el resultado de su naturaleza vampírica o simplemente una herencia de su pasado mortal. Pero la verdad es que en aquel momento no importaba. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y laceraciones, provocados tanto por los fragmentos de cristal como por lo que no podían ser otra cosa más que las garras del demonio.

Las heridas, incluso las más profundas, apenas sangraban. Y no todas lo hacían.

Su piel estaba fría y húmeda, los ojos vueltos hacia atrás y él mismo no respondía a ningún estímulo. Parecía haber sufrido una conmoción. Hermione supo de pronto que al menos se equivocaban en un punto: Henry Fitzroy no era más inmortal que ella; se estaba muriendo.

_-_-Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Guiando con una mano el cuerpo de Henry para deslizado sobre los destrozados cojines, levantó con esfuerzo el sofá hasta colocarlo de pie. Volvió a arrodillarse y recogió su bolso, su varita no le servía de nada, y se había prometido no enseñarla estando con Henry pero era un caso de emergencia, cuando al fin tuvo su varita, se sintió inútil, no sabía hacer aparecer magia, pero si sabía hacer algo, apoyo su varita en su muñeca y conteniendo el dolor se hizo una herida, mientas elevaba una silenciosa plegaria para que aquello funcionase. No importaba en qué estuvieran equivocadas las leyendas sobre vampiros. En esto tenían que estar en lo cierto.

No le dolió tanto como había esperado. Presionó el corte contra los labios de Henry y aguardó. Una gota carmesí resbaló por el borde de su boca, dibujando una línea rojiza a lo largo de su mejilla.

Entonces su garganta se movió, un pequeño trago convulso. Sintió que los labios se ajustaban a su muñeca y su lengua lamió una vez y luego otra la sangre que brotaba de ella. El vello de su nuca se erizó y, casi involuntariamente, apretó la herida con más fuerza contra la boca de él.

Él comenzó a alimentarse. Al principio de forma frenética. Luego más calmadamente, cuando un jirón de su consciencia pareció advertir que la sangre no le iba a ser negada.

_¿Sabrá cuándo ha de detenerse? _Su respiración se agitó poderosamente a medida que las sensaciones que recorrían su brazo provocaron respuestas en otras partes de su cuerpo. _¿Seré capaz de detenerlo si no lo hace?_

Durante dos, tres minutos le vio alimentarse, y en todo ese tiempo él no fue más que eso: hambre, nada más. Le recordó a un recién nacido aferrado a un pecho, y ese pensamiento provocó que bajo la chaqueta, el suéter y el sujetador, los pezones se le endurecieran. Comprendió por qué tantas historias de vampiros asociaban la sangre con el sexo. Aquella era una de las acciones más íntimas en que había tomado parte en toda su vida.

Primero sólo había dolor, pero luego llegó la sangre. No había nada más que sangre. Su mundo era la sangre.

Ella contempló como la consciencia comenzaba a retornar a su cuerpo. La mano de él se alzó lentamente, agarró la suya y la apretó contra su boca.

Ahora comenzaba a sentir la vida que la sangre le suministraba. La olió, la escuchó, la reconoció y combatió la neblina rojiza que demandaba que la tomara. Sería tan fácil abandonarse al hambre...

Ella fue consciente del forcejeo interior que lo azotaba mientras él bebía un último trago y entonces apartaba su muñeca casi con brusquedad. No comprendía. Ella podía sentir su necesidad y se sentía a su vez arrastrada hacia él. Levantó la muñeca de nuevo y la dirigió hacia su boca. Gotas carmesí comenzaron de nuevo a brotar del corte.

Él la apartó de sí con una fuerza que la sorprendió. Los brazos de ella mostraban las marcas blancas de sus dedos. Desgraciadamente, era toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Su cuerpo volvió a quedar inerte y la cabeza cayó sobre el hombro.

El dolor causado por su presa la ayudó a disipar la niebla. Volvía a ser consciente, aunque todavía resultaba desesperadamente difícil pensar. Cambió de posición. La habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor, y mientras trataba de combatir las sombras que pesaban sobre su mente advirtió por qué se había detenido él. No podía darle toda la sangre que necesitaba, no sin entregarse ella misma en el proceso.

_-_-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _-_-no es que fuera muy creativo, pero la hizo sentir mejor.

Apoyó la espalda contra el sofá, puso una mano sobre el cuerpo de él y sacó las llaves de sus pantalones. Si iba a salvar la vida de Henry no podía perder más tiempo forzando cerraduras. _Necesita más sangre. Tengo que encontrar a Tony._

Trató de ponerse en pie a toda prisa, lo que no resultó ser una buena idea. El mundo se deslizó hacia un lado y corrió tambaleante hacia la puerta. _¿Cómo podía haber tomado tanto en tan poco tiempo? _Respirando pesadamente, logró salir al pasillo y llamó frenética al ascensor.

_-_-Dios mío, es Owen.

¿Owen? Greg se abrió camino a empujones entre la multitud. Si Owen había sido herido, la señora Hughes podía necesitar su ayuda.

Owen no sólo había sido herido. Sus mandíbulas habían sido desgarradas y tenía la cabeza destrozada.

En cuanto a la señora Hughes, ya no necesitaba su ayuda o la de nadie.

Tenía que llegar a Yonge y Bloor, pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando. Su confusión no se estaba desvaneciendo. De hecho, empeoraba cada vez más y se veía obligada a esquivar un objeto tras otro. Pero, obstinadamente, se negaba a abandonar. Para cuando alcanzó la calle Church, la rendición se había convertido en una posibilidad plausible.

_-_-Eh, Hermione

Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron mientras se desplomaba y se aferró a la chaqueta vaquera de Tony. Se mantuvo así, inmóvil, casi inerte, hasta que la acera dejó de amenazar con levantarse y golpearla en la cara.

_-_-¿Estás bien, Hermione? Tienes un aspecto de mierda.

Ella se apartó un poco. Soltó su chaqueta y se colgó de su brazo. _¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a hacer esto?_

_-_-Tony, necesito tu ayuda.

Tony la estudió un momento, entornando los ojos.

_-_-¿Alguien te ha dado una paliza?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y rezó por no haberse golpeado sin darse cuenta mientras se arrastraba hasta allí.

_-_-No. No es eso. Yo...

_-_-¿Estás drogada?

_-_-¡Claro que no! _-_-la involuntaria indignación la hizo enderezarse.

_-_-Entonces, ¿qué cojones te ha pasado? Hace veinte minutos estabas perfectamente.

Lo miró guiñando los ojos. La luz de las farolas hacía más difícil enfocar la vista. Parecía más enfadado que preocupado.

_-_-Te lo explicaré de camino.

_-_-¿Quién dice que voy a ir a ninguna parte?

_-_-Tony, por favor...

El momento que él tardó en cambiar de opinión fue el más largo que hermione había pasado en mucho tiempo.

_-_-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer _-_-dejó que ella lo condujera_-_-. Pero espero que tengas una buena explicación.

Greg observaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, por encima del hombro del fornido agente de policía. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver de la señora Hughes era un zapato con la planta manchada de rojo y un poco de una pierna cubierta con leotardos. El investigador bloqueaba la visión del cuerpo. Pobre señora Hughes. Pobre Owen.

_-_-No hay duda _-_-el juez se levantó e indicó con un gesto a los camilleros de la ambulancia para que se hicieran cargo del cuerpo_-_-. Lo mismo que los otros.

Un murmullo atemorizado recorrió la multitud. Lo mismo que los otros. ¡El vampiro!

En respuesta al sonido, uno de los investigadores de la Policía se volvió y contempló la ladera de la colina.

_-_-¿Qué demonios está haciendo toda esa gente ahí? Llévenselos detrás de los coches. ¡Inmediatamente!

Greg se movió con los otros. No prestaba atención a las especulaciones que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Estaba entregado a sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, reconoció entre la multitud a varios de los inquilinos de su edificio. Henry Fitzroy no estaba entre ellos. Tampoco estaban muchos otros a los que conocía, pero la ausencia del señor Fitzroy se había vuelto de pronto muy importante.

Owen, a quien gustaba todo el mundo, nunca había mostrado simpatía por el señor Fitzroy.

Incapaz de olvidar la expresión que había aflorado a los ojos del joven ni el terror que le había provocado, Greg no tuvo dudas de que el señor Fitzroy era capaz de matar. La cuestión era, ¿lo había hecho?

Abriéndose paso por el borde la multitud, se apresuró de vuelta a la calle Bloor. Había llegado la hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

Vampiros. Demonios. Tony se dio un golpecito con la uña del pulgar contra los dientes y estudió el rostro de Hermione con expresión neutral aunque cautelosa.

_-_-¿Por qué me cuentas este secreto a mí?

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la pared del ascensor y se frotó las sienes. Eso era. ¿Por qué?

_-_-Porque estabas cerca. Porque me debes algunos favores. Porque confío en ti y sé que no me traicionarás.

La miró asustado y luego, de pronto, complacido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien confiara en él. Que confiara de verdad. Sonrió. De repente, parecía varios años más joven.

_-_-Esto va en serio, ¿no, Hermione? ¿No es ninguna coña?

_-_-Ninguna coña _-_-asintió Hermione abatida.

Caminando cuidadosamente entre los cristales. Tony llegó junto al sofá y miró a Henry desde lo alto. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

_-_-La verdad es que no tiene mucha pinta de vampiro.

_-_-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un esmoquin y un ataúd? _-_-no parecía haber experimentado cambios desde que ella se marchara y, si no estaba mejor, por lo menos no había empeorado.

_-_-Oye, relájate. Esto es una cosa muy rara, ¿sabes?

Ella suspiró y apartó un mechón de cabello dorado-rojizo de la frente de Henry.

_-_-Lo sé. Lo siento. Estoy preocupada.

_-_-Tranquila _-_-Tony le puso una mano en el hombro mientras rodeaba el sofá_-_-. Lo comprendo _-_-exhaló un profundo suspiro y se frotó las manos contra los vaqueros_-_-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ella le mostró dónde debía arrodillarse y entonces colocó la punta de la navaja contra su muñeca.

_-_-Quizá sea mejor que lo haga yo mismo _-_-sugirió al verla vacilar.

_-_-Quizá sí.

El contraste entre el rojo de su sangre y la palidez de la piel era muy intenso, y Hermione sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras conducía el corte a la boca de Henry.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? _se preguntó mientras éste comenzaba a succionar y la expresión de Tony se tornaba casi beatífica. _Hago de chulo para un vampiro._

Sangre de nuevo. Pero esta vez, su necesidad no era tan grande y le costó mucho menos cobrar consciencia del mundo que lo rodeaba.

_-_-Lo está haciendo. De verdad es un...

_-_-Un vampiro, sí.

_-_-Es... eh, interesante _-_-cambió un poco su posición, tirando de la pernera de sus pantalones.

Hermione recordó la sensación y dio gracias porque Tony no pudiera verla sonrojarse. Se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió al baño, preguntándose si el vampiro moderno guardaría algo de utilidad en el botiquín. La severidad de las heridas de Henry requería algo más que el diminuto equipo de primeros auxilios que llevaba en su bolso, aunque improvisaría si era necesario.

Para su sorpresa, el vampiro moderno tenía tanto gasas como esparadrapos. Los recogió, junto con dos manoplas de baño, una toalla y un albornoz de felpa que colgaba de la puerta y volvió a toda prisa al salón, apoyándose en las paredes y los muebles siempre que le era posible.

Primero se ocuparía del profundo corte que Henry tenía en el brazo y luego descansaría. Posiblemente durante un par de días.

Con dificultad a causa del temblor de sus manos, Greg logró abrir el casillero de la sala de recreo y sacó el poste de croquet de su caja.

_-_-Sólo por precaución _-_-se dijo mientras examinaba la punta_-_-. Una precaución razonable.

Tratando de no pensar en la profundidad o la gravedad del corte, Hermione limpió la herida y, después de presionar todo lo que pudo los desgarrados bordes de la piel y el músculo, la vendó con la gasa. El brazo de Henry se estremeció, pero no hizo ademán alguno de apartarlo.

Tony mantenía los ojos cuidadosamente apartados.

Con la percepción del yo vino la confusión. ¿De quién se estaba alimentando? El olor de Hermione era inconfundible, pero no conocía al otro joven.

Podía sentir cómo retornaban sus fuerzas, cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a curarse. Ya tenía sangre más que suficiente para mantenerse con vida. Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

_-_-Creo que ha terminado.

_-_-¿Se ha detenido, entonces?

Tony levantó la muñeca.

_-_-Eso es lo que suele significar "terminado" _-_-el corte de su muñeca tembló un poco, pero sólo una minúscula gota de sangre resbaló bajo la mugrienta manga de la chaqueta vaquera.

Hhermione se inclinó hacia delante.

_-_-¿Henry?

_-_-Espera un minuto _-_-Tony se balanceó sobre sus talones y se puso en pie_-_-. Si vas a despertarlo, será mejor que me largue.

_-_-¿Qué?

_-_-No me conoce y no creo que sea una buena idea que me quede aquí mientras tú tratas de convencerlo de que no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

Hermione lo pensó de nuevo y llegó a la conclusión de que no era una mala idea. No sabía cómo se tomaría Henry el que ella hubiese traicionado su secreto con un completo extraño. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, también se mostraría cauta.

Acompañó a Tony hasta la puerta.

_-_-¿Cómo te sientes?

_-_-Cachondo. Y un poco confuso _-_-añadió antes de que ella pudiera decir nada_-_-. No creo que haya tomado de mí tanto como de ti. Además, soy mucho más joven.

_-_-Y mucho más bocazas _-_-extendió un brazo y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

_-_-Gracias _-_-dijo con suavidad.

_-_-Hey, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo _-_-por un instante su rostro fue franco, vulnerable. Entonces regresó su sonrisa arrogante_-_-. Ya me contarás cómo acaba todo el asunto.

_-_-Te lo contaré _-_-sacó un puñado de billetes de su bolsillo y se los puso en la mano_-_-. Bebe mucho líquido en las próximas horas. Y, Tony, cuando salgas, trata de no dejarte ver por el guardia de seguridad.

_-_-Que te follen, Hermione.

En el ascensor, Greg golpeaba el poste de casi un metro de longitud contra su pierna. En realidad no creía que Henry Fitzroy fuera un vampiro. No del todo. Pero es que tampoco podía creer que la señora Hughes estuviera muerta y, sin la menor duda, lo estaba. A lo largo de su prolongada vida había llegado a descubrir que la creencia no tiene demasiado que ver con la realidad.

Al llegar al piso decimocuarto se cuadró de hombros y salió al corredor. Estaba completamente determinado a hacer lo que debía. No se consideraba un hombre especialmente valeroso, pero tenía una responsabilidad sobre los inquilinos del edificio. No había vacilado contra los nazis, no había vacilado en Corea y no pensaba vacilar ahora.

Frente a la puerta del piso de Henry Fitzroy se aseguró de que la pernera de su pantalón cubría la estaca. No la utilizaría si no era necesario. Llamó a la puerta.

_-_-¡Maldita sea! _-_-la mirada de Hermione corrió alternativamente de Henry a la puerta. El que había llamado no era un policía. La llamada de un policía era inconfundible. Pero en las actuales circunstancias, lo peor que podía hacerse era ignorarla. Si alguien de la calle había visto al demonio encaramado en el balcón de Henry...

La mirilla le mostró la distorsionada imagen del viejo guardia de seguridad de la entrada principal. Mientras ella lo observaba, levantó la mano una segunda vez y volvió a llamar. No sabía lo que quería. No le importaba. No podía dejarle hablar con Henry. Tendría que librarse de él sin permitirle ver el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el salón. Si el guardia abrigaba alguna sospecha _-_-y su expresión revelaba que no estaba del todo tranquilo_-_- tenía que convencerlo de que Henry se había pasado el último par de horas muy ocupado. Y si no sospechaba, tenía que asegurarse de que no empezase a hacerlo.

_Esto es una locura, _se dio cuenta Greg de pronto. _Debería estar aquí después del amanecer, cuando esté durmiendo. _Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente arriba y abajo del palo de croquet. _Puedo conseguir la llave maestra y asegurarme, de una manera u otra y..._

La puerta se abrió y con ella su boca. Una mujer con el pelo revuelto, más o menos cubierta con un albornoz de hombre, lo miraba con aire soñoliento.

Hermione había apagado todas las luces del apartamento excepto la que había directamente a su espalda, sobre la entrada, confiando en que su brillo deslumbrara al guardia y le impidiera ver algo más allá de su cuerpo. Sostenía la varita con la mano herida procurando que no viera ninguna de las dos cosas, si algo salía mal contra su voluntad tendría que hacer magia. De pie entre la puerta y el marco, apoyada contra ambos, dejó que el borde superior del albornoz se escurriera un poco hacia abajo. No es que pretendiera cegar al guardia con su belleza, pero si había evaluado al anciano correctamente, esta era exactamente la clase de situación que podría avergonzarlo.

O puede que no fuera más que una idea estúpida. Pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

_-_-¿Puedo ayudarlo? _-_-preguntó, conteniendo un bostezo no del todo fingido.

_-_-Um, no, yo... ¿es esta la casa del señor Fitzroy?

_-_-Sí _–_Hermione se colocó las gafas en su lugar. Sin que ella lo pretendiera, el albornoz se escurrió un poco más_-_-. Pero está durmiendo. Esta un poco... _-_-se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que las orejas del guardia terminasen de enrojecer_-_-... exhausto.

_-_-Oh _-_-Greg se aclaró la garganta mientras se preguntó como podría salir de aquello conservando un poco de dignidad. Saltaba a la vista que Henry Fitzroy no había abandonado su apartamento en las últimas horas. Y era igualmente evidente que no se había dedicado a clavar sus garras en el cuello de aquella joven... o en ninguna otra parte de su anatomía. A la que, por cierto, Greg no estaba mirando_-_-. Yo sólo... eh... el caso es que ha habido un _incidente _en la zona del barranco y pensé que tal vez el señor Fitzroy pudiera haber visto algo o escuchado algo, ya que normalmente está despierto de noche. Quiero decir, ya sé que sus ventanas no dan a ese lugar, pero...

_-_-No creo que haya podido advertir nada. Estaba... _-_-de nuevo la pausa. De nuevo el rubor en el rostro del guardia_-_-... ocupado.

_-_-Mire. Siento de veras haberles molestado. Hablaré con el señor Fitzroy en otra ocasión.

Parecía completamente deprimido.

Sin poder contenerse, Hermione extendió una mano hacia él.

_-_-Ese incidente del que habla. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a alguien que usted conozca?

Había simpatía genuina en su voz. Greg respondió:

_-_-La señora Hughes y Owen. Owen era su perro. Viven justo al final del pasillo _-_-señaló en aquella dirección y Hermione se sobresaltó al descubrir lo que su mano sostenía.

Él siguió su mirada y se ruborizó aún más. Las brillantes franjas pintadas en la parte alta del poste de croquet parecían burlarse de él. Se había olvidado de que lo llevaba consigo.

_-_-Niños _-_-explicó apresuradamente_-_-. Dejan trastos por todas partes. Voy a devolverlo a su lugar.

_-_-Oh _-_-con gran esfuerzo, ella logró apartar la vista de la estaca. Sería catastrófico demostrar demasiado interés en ella. Arrebatársela de la mano y arrojarla por el hueco del ascensor, que era lo primero que se le había ocurrido hacer, sería posiblemente considerado un exceso de interés_-_-. Siento mucho lo de la mujer y el perro _-_-logró decir.

El hombre volvió a asentir.

_-_-También yo _-_-entonces se enderezó y Hermione pudo casi ver cómo se echaba el sentido del deber y la responsabilidad sobre los hombros_-_-. Tengo que volver a mi puesto. Siento mucho haberles molestado. Buenas noches, señorita.

_-_-Buenas noches.

Esperó hasta escuchar el chasquido del cerrojo y entonces se dirigió de vuelta al ascensor. Mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él, dedicó una mirada al poste de croquet y sacudió la cabeza. La última vez que se había sentido tan avergonzado había sido a los diecinueve, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando por equivocación había entrado en los baños del Cuerpo Femenino Auxiliar de la Armada Británica.

_-_-Vampiros. ¡Ja! Debo de estar volviéndome senil.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la puerta. Le temblaban las rodillas. Había estado muy cerca. Volvió a encender la luz del salón y se acercó a Henry.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y había levantado un brazo para protegerlos de la luz.

_-_-¿Te sientes mejor? _-_-preguntó.

_-_-Eso depende... ¿Mejor que qué? _-_-dejó caer las piernas del sofá y se sentó derecho. No se había sentido tan mal desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Ella se sentó junto a él y, al ver que estaba a punto de caerse, le ayudó a ponerse derecho.

_-_-Aparentemente el señor Stoker no estaba exagerando cuando describió los poderes de recuperación de los vampiros.

Henry trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

_-_-El señor Stoker era un escritorcillo _-_-giró los hombros y extendió ambas piernas. Todo parecía funcionar correctamente, aunque no con facilidad ni sin dolor_-_-. ¿Quién era el chico?

_-_-Su nombre es Tony. Ha vivido en la calle desde que era un niño. Es de los que aceptan a la gente por lo que es.

_-_-¿Incluso a los vampiros?

Ella estudió su rostro. No parecía enfadado.

_-_-Incluso a los vampiros. Y sabe lo que es estar solo.

_-_-¿Confías en él?

_-_-Absolutamente. O hubiera pensado en otra cosa. Otra persona _-_-aunque no tenía la menor idea de en qué o en quién. Ni siquiera había pensado en Malfoy. Ni una sola vez. _Lo que es buena muestra de que, al menos inconscientemente, soy más lista de lo que parezco. Malfoy _ no habría reaccionado de manera positiva. _Supongo que podría haber robado algo en la Cruz Roja-_-. Necesitabas más y no querías...

_-_-No podía _-_-la interrumpió con voz tranquila_-_-. Si hubiera tomado más, lo habría tomado todo _-_-bajo la contusión púrpura y verde que mostraba su frente, sus ojos estaban sombríos_-_-. Podía sentir tu vida y podía sentir el creciente deseo de tomarla.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-Henry no veía razones para sonreír. Esta noche, la muerte los había rondado a ambos muy de cerca.

_-_-Una frase de un libro infantil que, no sé cómo, acaba de aparecer en mi cabeza. _No es como un león domado. _Parece ser que tampoco tú estás domado del todo, ¿verdad? Porque aparentas ser tan civilizado...

Él pensó sobre ello unos instantes.

_-_-Puede ser. Supongo que, desde tu punto de vista, no lo estoy. ¿Eso te asusta?

Ella levantó ambas cejas e inmediatamente las volvió a dejar caer. Estaba demasiado cansada para mantener la expresión.

_-_-Oh, por favor.

Henry sonrió entonces, tomó su mano y la condujo hasta la luz. Examinó la muñeca.

_-_-Gracias _-_-dijo. Suavemente, trazó con un dedo la trayectoria de la vena.

Cada pelo en el cuerpo de Hermione se erizó y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar.

_-_-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

Con la mano de ella todavía entre las suyas, la sonrisa de Henry cobró de pronto un aire confundido.

_-_-Llevas mi bata.

Empujando las gafas contra su nariz, Hermione trató de refrenar el impulso de arrojarse contra la pila de ropa que se amontonaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

_-_-Es una larga historia _-_-le dejó que la atrajera hacia sí y se humedeció los labios. Su piel palpitaba bajo su mano. _Y ni siquiera está tocando una zona sensible._

Entones, repentinamente, la expresión de Henry cambió y ella se volvió para ver lo que había causado tal expresión de horrorizada incredulidad. Una de las puertas de cristal de la librería, intacta como por milagro, estaba abierta.

_-_-El demonio _-_-dijo Henry. Su voz era fiel reflejo de su expresión_-_-; tiene el grimorio.


	13. Chapter 13

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 13 _**

Henry se puso trabajosamente en pie. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Se balanceó.

_-_-Debo...

Hermione corrió a su lado, lo sostuvo y le ayudó a volver al sofá.

_-_-¿Qué debes hacer? Ahora mismo no puedes ni tenerte en pie.

_-_-Debo recuperar el grimorio antes de que el Señor Demoníaco sea convocado _-_-apartó las manos de ella y volvió a levantarse, más firme esta vez_-_-. Si comienzo ahora mismo, podría ser capaz de seguir el rastro del demonio. Si quiere llevarse el grimorio consigo, tiene que mantener por fuerza su forma física.

_-_-¿Cómo vas a seguir su rastro?

_-_-Por el olor.

Hermione miró al balcón y luego a Henry.

_-_-Olvídalo. Tiene alas, ¿recuerdas? Irá volando. No importa lo que seas. No podrás seguir el rastro de algo si no puedes oler el lugar por el que ha ido.

_-_-Pero...

_-_-Pero nada. Si no fueras lo que eres, estarías muerto. Puedes creerme. No he vivido tantos siglos como tú, pero he visto los suficientes cadáveres como para estar segura.

Tenía razón. Henry caminó hasta la ventana y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal. Frío y suave, ayudó a calmar el dolor de su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo funcionaba, pero todo él le dolía. No podía recordar la última vez que se sintiera tan débil o que su cuerpo estuviera tan castigado. Ahora que el ímpetu inicial que proporcionaba el acto de alimentarse había pasado, la necesidad de descanso para curar sus heridas resultaba doblemente evidente.

_-_-Me has salvado la vida _-_-admitió.

_-_-Entonces no la desperdicies _-_-Hermione sintió un tenue eco de calor emanando del corte de su muñeca. Lo ignoró. Puede que más adelante tuvieran la oportunidad de continuar donde lo habían dejado, pero ciertamente, éste no era el momento. _Aparte de que cualquier cosa más enérgica que unos pocos besos probablemente nos mataría a ambos. _Recogió sus ropas, se dirigió a la cocina y cerró la puerta.

_-_-Ya has hecho todo lo que has podido. Ahora deja que otro se encargue.

_-_-O sea, tú.

_-_-¿Acaso ves a alguien más por aquí?

Henry logró esbozar media sonrisa.

_-_-No _-_-ella también estaba en lo cierto en eso. Había tenido su oportunidad y había fallado.

_-_-Estupendo _-_-se cerró la cremallera de los pantalones y se quitó el albornoz_-_-. Puedes reunirte conmigo después de la caída del sol si para entonces te ves capacitado para moverte.

_-_-Dame un día de descanso y estaré completamente recuperado. De acuerdo, tal vez no completamente _-_-se enmendó al oír el bufido incrédulo de Hermione_-_-. Pero lo suficientemente bien como para ser de utilidad.

_-_-Eso bastará. Te dejaré un mensaje en el contestador automático tan pronto sepa dónde es más posible que vaya a estar.

_-_-Tienes menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrar a la persona que se ha hecho con el grimorio en una ciudad de más de tres millones de habitantes. Puede que hayas sido una buena policía, Hermione, pero...

_-_-Era la mejor _-_-le informó mientras se ponía la sudadera tratando de evitar que las gafas cayeran al suelo.

_-_-Está bien. Eras la mejor... pero no eres _tan _buena. Nadie lo es.

_-_-Puede que no _-_-su tono discutía el argumento, aunque sus palabras no lo hicieran_-_-. Pero mientras tú pasabas las noches esperando el ataque del demonio, yo no me he pasado los días de brazos cruzados _-_-caminando cuidadosamente sobre los cristales, volvió al sofá y se sentó para calzarse_-_-. Uno de los objetos que el demonio robó fue un ordenador de tecnología punta. Aparentemente, no los fabrican más listos ni más rápidos que éste en particular. Después de reunir numerosas pistas y conexiones, esta mañana he estado en la universidad de York y he hablado con el jefe del departamento de Informática. Me ha dado una lista de veintitrés nombres. Los nombres de los estudiantes que podrían hacer funcionar esa máquina _-_-se enderezó y se colocó las gafas en su lugar_-_-. Así que en vez de una entre un millón, las posibilidades se reducen a veintitrés entre casi veinte mil.

_-_-Magnífico _-_-Henry se arrancó la destrozada camisa del cuerpo mientras atravesaba la habitación. Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el sofá y la arrojó hecha un ovillo sobre lo que quedaba de su televisión_-_-. Sólo uno entre veintitrés entre veinte mil.

_-_-No es una relación tan mala. Y lo que es más, no tengo que preocuparme por los veinte mil. La gente que figura en esa lista forman parte de un grupo limitado y bastante definido. Si no puedo encontrarlos directamente, creo que podré reconocerlos.

_-_-¿En un día? Porque si el grimorio va a ser utilizado mañana por la noche, ese es todo el tiempo con el que cuentas antes de que la matanza dé comienzo.

Ella levantó la barbilla y frunció las cejas.

_-_-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Qué abandone porque tú piensas que es imposible? Creíste que podrías derrotar al demonio menor, ¿recuerdas? _-_-su mirada recorrió sus numerosas heridas_-_-. Así que no puede decirse que seas infalible en lo que a este asunto se refiere.

Henry cerró los ojos. Sus palabras cortaban más profundamente que cualquier otro golpe que hubiera sufrido aquella noche. Tenía razón. Por su culpa el grimorio había desaparecido. Por su culpa el mundo podía afrontar dolor y muerte a una escala que muy pocas mentes mortales podían siquiera concebir.

_-_-Henry, lo siento. No tenía que haberlo dicho.

_-_-Pero es cierto _-_-se le había acercado. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón haciendo temblar el aire que había entre ellos. Sus manos tomaron suavemente las de él y supo que ahora vendrían todos los tópicos que no podrían aliviar su culpa.

_-_-Sí _-_-dijo ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente.

_-_-Pero no habrías vivido tanto tiempo de no haber sido capaz de aprender de tus errores. Cuando encuentre a esa persona, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

_-_-Vaya, muchas gracias _-_-justo lo que ahora necesitaba, ser tratado con condescendencia por una persona cuyos antepasados sin duda se habían apiñado en una miserable cabaña campesina cuando él cabalgaba al lado de un rey. Apartó sus manos de la de ella. El movimiento le provocó un agudo dolor en el brazo, pero se esforzó en permanecer impasible.

_-_-Antes de que su Alteza Real empiece a comportarse como un esnob, quizá quieras considerar a quién más puedo recurrir. Créeme, una sospecha de invocación demoníaca no será suficiente para impresionar a la Policía. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que constituya un crimen.

_-_-¿Qué hay del joven Tony?

_-_-Tony sigue su propio camino. Y, además, este no es el tipo de cosas en las que él puede ayudarme.

_-_-¿Así que soy el único valiente de la ciudad?

_-_-Eres el único valiente de la ciudad.

Sus ojos se encontraron un momento y Hermione recordó repentinamente que aquello era algo que no se debía hacer. Todas las historias, todas las películas sobre vampiros advertían de ello. Por un momento se sintió suspendida en equilibrio sobre el borde de un abismo y tuvo que combatir el impulso de arrojarse a sus profundidades. Entonces el momento pasó y donde antes se encontraba el abismo no quedó más que un par de cansados ojos almendrados. Ella se dio cuenta, con el corazón sobresaltado, de que era el hombre y no el vampiro el causante de sus reacciones. O quizá el hombre en cuanto vampiro. O el vampiro en cuanto hombre. O cualquier cosa. _Maravilloso. La ciudad, quién sabe si el mundo, está a punto de estallar en llamas y yo me dedico a pensar con la entrepierna._

_-_-Hay algo que quiero contarte, algo que pensé era mejor mantener en secreto – ella no le miro a los ojos.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Me has ocultado algo?

- sí, algo muy importante…pero tengo mis razones, y si ahora te lo cuento es porque confió en ti y porque esta información puede sernos útil.

Él la miro confundido, ¿que era aquello que le costaba tanto decir? Henry levanto una ceja esperando que continuara.

- la verdad es que yo tampoco soy una persona normal, por eso no fue difícil para mi entender que eres un vampiro.

- ¿no eres normal? – la miro de pies a cabeza sabia que la apariencia no era una buena base para juzgar.

- yo soy una bruja, y no metafóricamente hablando claro está – dijo sacando la varita de su bolsillo y la movió prendiendo la luz de la cocina.

- ¿estás diciéndome que todo este tiempo has tenido la posibilidad de usar magia y no lo has hecho?

- sí, y no, no puedo hacer magia en el mundo Muggle, aunque en casos especiales está permitido mientras otros Muggles no me vean.

- ¿te das cuenta de que puede ser el fin del mundo? Bueno eso no importa –se masajeo la sien-¿puedes hacer algo para seguir su rastro?

-no voy a usar magia si no es estrictamente necesario

-no te vas a saltar las reglas, ¿sin importar que miles de personas puedan morir?

Hermione se quedo callada, recordó a Harry y todas las reglas que se habían salvado sin pensarlo si quiera, usar un poco de magia solo la haría pasar por el ministerio y justificarlo, la verdadera razón de que no lo hiciera es que tenía miedo, enfrentarse a demonios, era algo de lo que no sabía nada, algo de lo que no había leído nada, se sentía insegura.

-he buscado información y nunca los magos han tenido peleas con demonios, es algo a lo que no se enfrentarme, no es que no quiera saltar las reglas, es solo que no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿puedes al menos curar algunas de mis heridas?

Ella no se negó, una poción sería algo más efectivo pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de ir a realizar una así que en silencio y sin mirarse ni una sola vez curo sus heridas superficiales y luego se aparto de él.

Tengo que empezar temprano. Será mejor que me vaya.

_-_-Supongo que sí.

Quedaban muchísimas cosas por decir.

Él la contempló mientras se ponía la chaqueta. El rumor de sus latidos era casi abrumador. De haber tomado un poco más de su sangre, no habría podido contenerse y le habría arrebatado también la vida. Las vidas. No había alimento más dulce para los vampiros. Muchos de los de su raza habían sucumbido a ese insano apetito. Al traerle al joven, ella los había salvado a ambos. Realmente era una mujer extraordinaria. Muy pocos mortales hubieran tenido la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a la atracción de su necesidad.

Ahora deseaba más. Más de ella. Si sobrevivía a las siguientes veinticuatro horas...

Ella se detuvo de camino a la puerta, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla.

_-_-Acabo de acordarme. ¿Dónde estabas antes? Te estuve llamando y siempre me encontraba con tu contestador.

_-_-¿Por eso llegaste tan tarde?

_-_-No tenía mucho sentido venir si no te encontrabas aquí.

_-_-Estaba aquí. Conecté el contestador para poder seleccionar las llamadas _-_-sus cejas se alzaron mientras las de ella se arrugaban_-_-. ¿Tú no lo haces?

_-_-Si estoy en casa, contesto el teléfono.

_-_-Si yo lo hubiera hecho y tú hubieras estado aquí cuando apareció el demonio...

_-_-Ambos estaríamos muertos _-_-ella finalizó la frase.

Él asintió.

_-_-¿Hermione?

Con la mano en el picaporte, ella se volvió.

_-_-¿Te das cuenta de que hay muchas posibilidades de que fracasemos? ¿De que es muy posible que no encuentres nada o que tal vez no haya nada que podamos hacer para detener al Señor Demoníaco?

Ella le sonrió y entonces Henry descubrió con asombro que no era él el único depredador presente en la habitación.

_-_-No _-_-contestó_-_-. No me doy cuenta de tal cosa, menos ahora que sabes la verdad, Descansa.

Y entonces se marchó.

_Ríos de sangre recorrían las calles la ciudad. Y quienes, implorantes, se arrastraban por ellas, volvían su rostro hacia hermione en busca de salvación. Levantó las manos para auxiliarlos y vio que la sangre manaba a borbotones de grandes heridas melladas en sus muñecas._

_-_-_Está llegando, Hermione -_-_Henry Fitzroy cayó de rodillas delante de ella y dejó que la sangre fluyera sobre él. Abrió la boca bajo la riada._

_Ella trató de retroceder pero no pudo moverse. Sus piernas estaban hundidas en el hormigón hasta las rodillas._

_-_-_Está llegando, Hermione -_-_dijo Henry de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer la sangre que corría por sus brazos._

_Repentinamente, un viento helado azotó su espalda y pudo oír el sonido de unas garras contra la piedra. Algo inmenso se arrastraba hacia ella. Pero no podía volverse a mirarlo. El hormigón y las manos de Henry la inmovilizaban. Sólo podía luchar contra lo que la apresaba y escuchar cómo aquello se acercaba, más y más, más y más. El olor de la putrefacción se hizo más intenso _y _cuando ella volvió a mirar hacia abajo ya no era Henry quien se encontraba allí, sino el cuerpo en descomposición de la anciana, cuya boca se aferraba a su muñeca. Junto a ella se encontraba lo que quedaba de Draco Malfoy._

_-_-_¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -_-_inquiría a través de aquella ruina que era su boca-_-. _¿Por qué no me lo contaste?_

Hermione buscó a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara y se sentó jadeante al hacerse la luz. Su corazón latía furiosamente. La pesadilla que la acababa de despertar no era más que la última de una prolongada serie. Afortunadamente, no recordaba las anteriores en detalle.

Con manos temblorosas, se colocó las patillas de las gafas sobre las orejas y consultó el reloj. 5:47. Ni siquiera tres horas de sueño.

Apagó la alarma, que estaba programada para las 6:30 y sacó los pies de la cama. Si la persona que convocaba al demonio seguía actuando como lo había hecho hasta entonces, el Señor Demoníaco aparecería a medianoche. Eso le proporcionaba poco más de dieciocho horas para encontrarlo, a él o a ella, y hacerle tragar el maldito grimorio página a página. Las pesadillas la habían aterrorizado y nada la enfurecía más que el miedo respecto al que no podía hacer nada.

Lenta, cuidadosamente, se levantó. Sin duda, el litro de zumo de naranja y los dos comprimidos de hierro que se había tomado al llegar a su apartamento la habrían ayudado a compensar la pérdida de sangre, pero sabía que no iba a encontrarse en las mejores condiciones. No hoy. No durante algún tiempo. El corte de su muñeca parecía haberse curado casi por completo, aunque la piel que lo rodeaba parecía un poco magullada y sensible. El recuerdo de la alimentación de Henry se había mezclado con el del sueño, así que los apartó a ambos a un lado. Ya tendría tiempo de separarlos más tarde. Por ahora, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Por su gusto, se hubiera quedado más tiempo en la ducha, tratando de limpiarse la sensación que el sueño le había dejado sobre la piel, pero no podía apartar de su cabeza la absurda idea de que había algo detrás de ella. El vapor bloqueaba la vista y el sonido. Se sentía vulnerable y tuvo que abandonar el baño.

Después de haber encendido la cafetera y con otro litro de zumo de naranja en la mano, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó de pie un momento junto a ella, contemplando las calles. Sólo se veía luz en una o dos ventanas más. Mientras observaba, el joven Edmond Nag apareció en el portal y se dirigió a la esquina para recoger el montón de ejemplares del periódico matutino que debía repartir. No era consciente de que aquel podía ser su último trayecto. En sólo dieciocho cortas horas, las hordas del Infierno podrían estar haciendo pedazos la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

_-_-Y lo único que se interpone en su camino es una sangre sucia medio ciega y el hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII _-_-dio un largo trago a la jarra de zumo y empujó las gafas contra su nariz_-_-. Esta clase de cosas le hacen pensar a una, ¿no es cierto?

El único problema era que no quería pensar en lo que aquello traía a su mente.

Encontrar a uno entre veintitrés entre veinte mil. En realidad, de poder recurrir a los recursos de la Policía, las probabilidades no serían del todo malas. Aunque no pudiera conseguir las direcciones de todos los estudiantes de la lista de la administración de la universidad _-_-y, francamente, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo sin una orden_-_- hablar con algunos de ellos podía proporcionarle mucha información. Normalmente, cualquiera que perteneciese a un grupo sabía quién compartía su forma de ver las cosas; y si uno de los veintitrés era la persona a la que estaba buscando, cualquiera de ellos podría señalárselo.

Naturalmente, cabía la posibilidad de que después de reunir todas las piezas y evidencias hubiese formado una imagen errónea. De que no sólo estuviera buscando el árbol equivocado, sino que lo estuviera haciendo en el bosque equivocado.

Una gota de sudor descendió por su espalda y tuvo que esforzarse para no darse la vuelta. Sabía que el apartamento estaba vacío, que no había nadie detrás de ella, y no pensaba dejarse asustar por fantasmas. Ya había suficientes horrores de verdad en los que invertir el miedo.

Todavía tenía tiempo para desayunar antes de salir para York; no tenía sentido presentarse en un campus vacío. A las 6:35, después de haberse comido unos huevos revueltos y haber apurado casi por completo una segunda taza de café, telefoneó a Draco. Dejó que sonara tres veces y colgó. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué pensaba que sabía quién era el asesino? Eso lo había sabido desde la noche en Woodbine, cuando había conocido a Henry. ¿Que uno de los veintitrés genios de la informática de la universidad de York se dedicaban a convocar demonios en su tiempo libre y que si no era detenido iba a convocar más de los que él o ella o cualquiera podrían controlar y destruirían el mundo? Pensaría que estaba loca.

_-_-Todo acaba por desembocar en el demonio. Todo. Mierda _-_-el ordenador robado que apuntaba, si bien de forma tenue, hacia uno de los veintitrés estudiantes no tenía relación alguna con los asesinatos que Draco estaba investigando salvo por el demonio_-_-. ¿Y cómo es que conozco la existencia del demonio? Me lo ha contado un vampiro.

Se podía imaginar a Draco eufórico y gritándole por no contárselo, por mezclarme con ellos, por no pensar las cosas, por no llevar su varita encima, le reprocharía que cada vez actuaba más como una Muggle, y tenía razón, casi no usaba la varita, y todo por decidir vivir en el mundo Muggle, no se sentía cómoda usando magia.

Apuró la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. El asa se rompió en su mano. Con una brusca sacudida del brazo la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación y escuchó satisfecha como se hacía añicos al chocar contra la pared.

Su satisfacción desapareció un latido más tarde.

_-_-Una sangre sucia que no usa su magia, medio ciega y el hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII _-_-repitió, hundiéndose más y más en la certidumbre de que ya empezaba a pensar que no sabía como usar la magia. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus ojos y a pesar de su resignación, durante los últimos ocho meses había seguido pensando en sí misma como en una policía. Y ya no lo era. No tendría apoyo ni soporte. Estaría completamente sola hasta la puesta de sol, y quien necesitaba contar con toda la información no era Draco Malfoy, sino Henry Fitzroy.

_-_-Maldita sea _-_-se frotó los ojos con la manga y al hacerlo empujó las gafas hasta la punta de su nariz. No le hacía más feliz pensar que nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos de seguir formando parte del ministerio de criminalística, que las reglas y los reglamentos, con todo lo flexibles que pretendían ser, le hubieran atado las manos. Tampoco hubiera llegado tan lejos si _nunca _hubiera estado ese ministerio, estar allí cambio su visión de las cosas había aprendido muchas cosas valiosas, confiaba mas en sus capacidades que nunca antes.

Respiró profundamente y relajó las mandíbulas.

_-_-Bien, vamos con ello _-_-los huevos se habían asentado en su estómago como un pedazo de plomo y su garganta parecía haberse convertido en un pilar doloroso que guardaba poca semejanza con la carne. Eso estaba bien. Podía aprovecharlo. Con suerte, más tarde habría tiempo para preocuparse de sus sensaciones.

Debiera haber llevado una copia de la lista al apartamento de Henry la noche anterior. Ahora no tenía tiempo de copiarla ni de pasar por allí para entregársela.

_-_-Henry, soy Hermione _-_-afortunadamente, el contestador podía aparentemente almacenar mensajes de duración ilimitada, porque la lista de los nombres y sus planes para aquel día consumieron casi cinco minutos de cinta_-_-. Cuando sepa algo más te lo haré saber.

Las siete menos cinco. Diecisiete horas. Hermione metió la lista en su bolso, recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Tardaría una hora en llegar a York, así que sólo contaría con dieciséis horas para su búsqueda.

Ya estaba en la puerta, tratando de encontrar la llave, cuando sonó el teléfono. Intrigada por saber quién podía llamarla tan temprano, esperó mientas sonaba el mensaje de su contestador y luego el tono.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger? Hola. Soy Coreen. Mire, si ha estado tratando de localizarme, lo siento. Es que no estaba por aquí. Me había ido un tiempo con unos amigos.

Hermione echó el cerrojo. Hablaría con Coreen más tarde. De un modo o de otro, a medianoche el caso estaría cerrado.

_-_-Es que me encontraba un poco deprimida porque la chica que asesinaron, Janet, era una buena amiga mía. No es que pueda hacer nada, pero pienso que si no hubiera sido tan idiota con lo de Norman Birdwell, ella me hubiera esperado para que la acercara a casa.

_-_-¡Mierda! _-_-la cerradura resultaba tan difícil de volver a abrir como lo había sido de cerrar. Norman Birdwell era uno de los nombres de la lista.

_-_-Supongo que si consigue encontrar al vampiro que mató a Jack, también habrá dado con el que mató a Janet, ¿no cree? Ahora más que nunca, quiero que dé con él.

Se detuvo y su suspiro fue casi enmascarado por el traqueteo de la cerradura al abrirse.

_-_-Bueno... eh... estaré todo el día en casa por si quiere llamar...

_-_-¿Coreen? No cuelgues. Soy yo, Hermione

_-_-Vaya. Hola _-_-parecía un poco avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida hablándole al contestador_-_-. ¿La he despertado? Mire, siento haberla llamado tan temprano, pero es que tengo un examen hoy y quería pasar por la biblioteca para estudiar un poco.

_-_-No hay problema, te lo aseguro. Necesito hablarte sobre Norman Birdwell.

_-_-¿Por qué? No es más que un cretino.

_-_-Es muy importante.

Hermione casi oyó su encogimiento de hombros.

_-_-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere saber?

_-_-¿Lo conoces bien?

_-_-Pooor favoor... ¿no le he dicho que es un cretino? Está en mi clase de Religiones Comparadas. Eso es todo.

_-_-Has dicho antes que fuiste idiota con lo de Norman Birdwell...

_-_-¿Qué?

_-_-Acabas de decir que si no hubieses sido tan idiota con lo de Norman Birdwell, es posible que Janet te hubiese esperado para que la llevaras a casa.

_-_-Sí, bueno... nunca hubiera ido con él si no me hubiera tomado las cervezas, pero dijo que podía demostrar que los vampiros existen y que sabía quién había matado a Jack. Bueno, es posible que no fuera eso exactamente lo que dijo... pero en todo caso fue algo muy parecido. Sea como sea, el caso es que fui con él a su apartamento, pero todo lo que él quería era... ya sabe, darse el lote. No tenía nada que ver con los vampiros.

_-_-¿Te llegaste a fijar si en su apartamento había algún ordenador? Uno grande y bastante complicado.

_-_-Bueno, tenía uno. No sé lo complicado que era. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de evitar que me achuchase mientras contaba todas aquellas patrañas sobre convocar demonios.

El mundo se detuvo un instante.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Está usted ahí?

_-_-Créeme, no me voy a ninguna parte _-_-Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y lo revolvió todo en busca de un algo con lo que escribir_-_-. Esto es muy importante, Coreen. ¿Dónde vive Norman?

_-_-Eh... en algún lugar al oeste del campus.

_-_-¿Puedes darme su dirección exacta?

_-_-No.

_-_-¿NO? _-_-Hermione respiró profundamente y trató de recordar que gritar no serviría de nada. Colocando el auricular bajo su barbilla cogió el listín telefónico que había junto al escritorio. Bird... Birddal... Birden...

_-_-Pero si es tan importante, quizá podría llevarla hasta allí. Bueno, aquella noche conduje hasta el lugar, así que probablemente podría volver a encontrarlo. Probablemente.

_-_-Probablemente es suficiente para mí _-_-no figuraba ningún Birdwell en el listín telefónico. Tenía sentido. Era muy posible que se hubiese mudado al apartamento aquel mismo otoño, al comienzo del curso y la compañía telefónica no registraba los nuevos números hasta finales de mayo, aproximadamente_-_-. Estaré allí enseguida. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos?

_-_-Bueno, no puedo quedar hasta las cinco. Como le he dicho, hoy tengo un examen.

_-_-¡Coreen, esto es importante!

_-_-También lo es mi examen _-_-su tono no revelaba la menor disposición para el compromiso.

_-_-¿Y antes del examen...?

_-_-Tengo _mucho _que estudiar.

Muy bien. 5:00, un poco más de dos horas antes de la puesta del sol y siete horas antes de la medianoche. Contaba con una identificación positiva, así que siete horas debía de ser tiempo de sobra. Y, además, gritar no serviría de nada.

_-_-A las cinco, entonces. ¿Dónde?

_-_-¿Sabe donde se encuentra el Auditorio Burton?

_-_-Puedo averiguarlo.

_-_-Nos encontraremos en la entrada norte.

_-_-Perfecto. A las cinco en punto en la entrada norte del Auditorio Burton. Allí te veré.

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se quedó un momento sentada frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. De todas las posibles situaciones que podrían haberse producido, incluyendo la última y desesperada lucha con el Señor Demoníaco, ésta, la de que aparecería alguien para entregarle la solución en las manos, no se le había pasado por la imaginación. No debería sorprenderla; a menudo, una vez que se sacaban a la luz las preguntas apropiadas, las respuestas no tardaban en seguirlas.

Mientras dibujaba garabatos sobre la cubierta del listín telefónico, llamó al directorio de asistencia de la compañía. Por si acaso.

_-_-Hola. Estoy buscando un número reciente. Norman Birdwell. No tengo su dirección, pero sé que se encuentra en algún lugar al oeste de la universidad de York.

_-_-Un momento, por favor. Sí. Aquí tenemos un número perteneciente a un tal N. Birdwell...

Hermione apuntó el número sobre la cubierta, a lo largo de la interpretación de un artista de un aparato de teléfono.

_-_-¿Sería tan amable de proporcionarme también su dirección?

_-_-Lo siento, pero no se nos permite facilitar esa información.

_-_-Más lo sentirá cuando llegue el fin del mundo _-_-murmuró Hermione mientras cortaba la comunicación con el pulgar. El que le hubieran dado la respuesta que era de esperar no lo hacía menos frustrante.

En el número que le habían proporcionado no se oía más el pitido de un módem. Hermione colgó rápidamente.

_-_-Parece que tendré que confiar en Coreen.

8:17. Bostezó. Podía pasar el resto del día tratando de localizar a N. Birdwell, quien, además, podía o no ser Norman Birdwell, pero lo que de verdad necesitaba eran otras cuatro o cinco horas de sueño. Siempre le había gustado levantarse temprano y acostarse pronto. La pérdida de sangre, combinada con la falta de sueño, la había dejado atontada. Probablemente, a pesar de todo debería ir a la universidad de York y tratar de hablar con el resto de quienes figuraban en la lista, pero ahora que la oportunidad de recuperar algo de sueño le había sido puesta al alcance de la mano, su cuerpo parecía estar tomando por su cuenta la decisión de aprovecharla.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, arrojó la ropa al suelo y logró permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente como para programar la alarma para la una de la tarde. Sus ojos se cerraron casi antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada. La llamada de Coreen había disipado la incertidumbre, había definido la amenaza y había proporcionado a Hermione un arma con la que combatir las pesadillas si volvían.

_En ocasiones es la potencia de fuego la que nos proporciona el triunfo, ya sea por superioridad numérica o por la calidad de nuestras armas, pero la mayoría de las veces es el conocimiento lo que define nuestras victorias. Cuando conoces algo, pierde todo su poder sobre ti._

Hermione despertó con las palabras de uno de sus instructores de la academia resonando en su cabeza. Era un hombre muy dado a la retórica florida, una especie de Shakespeare de poca monta, pero lo que le había redimido a los ojos de los cadetes no era sólo el hecho de que creía con plena convicción en lo que decía sino que la mayoría de las veces estaba en lo cierto.

El monstruo tenía un nombre. Norman Birdwell. Ahora, podía ser derrotado.

Después de comer un cuenco de sopa, un bocadillo de tomate asado y otro comprimido de hierro, llamó a Henry.

_-_-...así que en el mismo momento en que Coreen me lleve a alguna dirección, te llamaré y te lo haré saber. Por la forma en que habla de él, no creo que represente ninguna amenaza si no hay demonios por allí. Haré que Coreen me lleve de vuelta a York y te esperaré.

Con el dedo sobre el botón de desconexión, se sentó escuchando el tono del teléfono. Su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia. Trataba de tomar una decisión. Finalmente se decidió.

_-_-Bueno, no puede hacer ningún daño _-_-fuera a creerlo o no, en todo caso era información que debería tener.

_-_-¿Malfoy Draco, por favor? Sí. Espero.

No estaba en el edificio y el joven que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono no resultaba demasiado cooperativo.

_-_-Si fuera tan amable de decirle que ha llamado Hermione Granger

_-_-Sí, señorita. ¿Es eso todo? _-_-evidentemente, aquel joven no había oído hablar de ella y no estaba impresionado.

El tono de hermione cambió. No había alcanzado su rango siendo tan joven sin adquirir la habilidad de tratar con jovenzuelos insolentes. Disparó las palabras como una ráfaga:

_-_-Dígale que debería investigar a un estudiante de la universidad de York. Nombre, Norman Birdwell. Le diré más cuando sepa más.

_-_-¡Sí, señor! Quiero decir, señorita.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza al colgar.

_-_-Muy bien. Así que ya no soy una policía Muggle que realmente es una maga _-_-le dijo a la foto que había sobre el escritorio y que la mostraba vestida de uniforme_-_-. Esa no es razón para tirar al niño por el retrete. Puede que haya llegado la hora de establecer una nueva relación con el Departamento de Policía.

Como contaba con tiempo y muy pocas cosas que hacer con él, decidió dirigirse a la universidad de York en transporte público. La experiencia de una juventud pasada tratando de ahorrar hasta el último penique la mantenía alejada de los taxis siempre que le era posible, y a pesar de que se quejaba e injuriaba a la CTT tanto y tan a menudo como cualquier otro habitante de Toronto, tenía que admitir que si no tenías demasiada prisa o no te importaba perder el tiempo en un habitáculo lleno hasta los topes con sólo Dios sabía quién, te acababan llevando a donde querías ir y más o menos cuando necesitabas llegar.

Durante el largo trayecto hasta la universidad, reunió todo lo que sabía en un largo y meticuloso informe. Para cuando hubo llegado al último trasbordo, ya había dado con la pregunta final. Cuando tuvieran a Norman Birdwell, ¿qué hacían con él?

_Primero le arrebatamos el grimorio, con lo que la amenaza inmediata queda conjurada. _Su mirada se perdió más allá de la ventana en dirección a las moles grisáceas de los edificios industriales de una sola planta. _¿Y entonces qué? Lo máximo por lo que se le podría encausar sería por posesión de objetos robados y por guardar un arma prohibida. Una palmada en la muñeca y unas pocas horas de trabajo comunitario y a la calle para que pueda volver a convocar demonios otra vez... eso si no le liberan directamente por algún tecnicismo. _Después de todo, era el responsable de que siete personas hubieran sido asesinadas, antes incluso de haber puesto sus manos sobre el grimorio. Tenía que haber alguna salida. Porque la única solución que se lo ocurría, la más evidente, la más permanente, no podía siquiera considerarse. _Puede que si le dice al tribunal cómo consiguió el ordenador, la chaqueta y todo lo demás, le declaren loco._

Encuéntralo.

Consigue el grimorio.

Deja que la Policía se encargue del resto. Sonrió a su translúcido reflejo. Dejar que la Policía se encargara de ello... desde donde se sentaba, sonaba agradable.

Coreen esperaba en el exterior del Auditorio Burton, junto a la puerta principal. En medio de aquella tarde de primavera cubierta y un poco lluviosa, su pelo rojo parecía un faro iluminado.

_-_-He acabado el examen antes de lo que pensaba _-_-dijo mientras Hermione se aproximaba_-_-. Menos mal que usted también se ha adelantado. Me hubiera aburrido de tener que esperar demasiado. Mi coche está aparcado en la parte de atrás _-_-mientras se dirigía hacia él acompañada por Hermione, se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Sus brillantes ajorcas de plástico tintinearon_-_-. Nunca sé si es bueno o es malo acabar los exámenes muy pronto. Puede significar que lo has bordado o que has metido la pata y te vas creyendo que lo has bordado.

No parecía esperar una respuesta, así que Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, pensando: _yo nunca fui tan joven._

_-_-Personalmente creo que me ha salido muy bien. Jack siempre decía que no tiene sentido creer que has fracasado cuando no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto _-_-al recordar a Jack pareció entristecerse y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que estuvieron en el coche, de camino a Shorenham Drive.

_-_-Norman lo está haciendo después de todo, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró fijamente a la joven. Sus nudillos estaban blancos sobre el volante.

_-_-¿Haciendo el qué? _-_-preguntó. Lo hacía para ganar tiempo, porque no sabía lo que Coreen quería decir.

_-_-Convocando demonios, como me dijo. Estuve pensando en ello después de que hablase con usted. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un vampiro y no un demonio lo que mató a Jack y Janet? Por eso estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Hermione consideró sus opciones. La verdad tendría que valer. Obviamente, Coreen no pensaría que había perdido la cabeza. Considerándolo todo, aquel era un dudoso consuelo.

_-_-Sí _-_-dijo calmadamente_-_-. La verdad es que lo está haciendo.

Coreen tomó la curva en dirección a Hullmar Drive. Las llantas chirriaron débilmente contra el pavimento.

_-_-Y usted está aquí para detenerlo.

No era una pregunta, pero Hermione la contestó a pesar de todo.

_-_-No. Estoy aquí para encontrarlo.

_-_-Pero yo ya sé... cuatro, cinco seis... dónde está _-_-entró en el aparcamiento de un complejo formado por cuatro edificios de apartamentos_-_-. Es ese edificio de allí_-_-. Detuvo el coche a cierta distancia de la puerta mientras Hermione anotaba la dirección.

_-_-¿Recuerdas el número de su apartamento?

_-_-Nueve algo _-_-Coreen se encogió de hombros_-_-. El nueve es un número poderoso. Probablemente lo ayuda en sus encantamientos.

_-_-Perfecto _-_-Hermione salió del coche y Coreen fue tras ella.

_-_-Creo que deberíamos cogerlo ahora mismo.

Hermione se paró en seco. Miró a la muchacha de arriba abajo.

_-_-¿Perdón?

Coreen le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

_-_-Usted y yo. Deberíamos cogerlo ahora mismo.

_-_-No seas ridícula, Coreen. Ese hombre es muy peligroso.

_-_-¿Norman? ¿Peligroso? _-_-bufó con aire burlón_-_-. Puede que su demonio sea peligroso, pero Norman es un desgraciado. Yo misma puedo cogerlo si usted no está interesada _-_-hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Hermione se interpuso en su camino.

_-_-Quieta ahí, chica. No es el momento de jugar a la heroína aficionada.

_-_-¿Heroína aficionada? _-_-la voz de Coreen se elevó una octava_-_-. ¡Está despedida, señorita Granger! _-_-girando sobre sus talones, evitó el cuerpo de Hermione y se dirigió con firmes zancadas hacia el edificio.

Hermione suspiró y la siguió. Sólo utilizaría la fuerza física como último recurso. _Después de todo, ni siquiera podrá entrar en el edificio._

La puerta que daba al vestíbulo interior estaba entreabierta y Coreen irrumpió por ella como Elliot Ness persiguiendo a Capone. Pegada a sus talones, Hermione alargó los brazos para detenerla.

_-_-Coreen, yo...

_-_-Quietas las dos.

El hombre que acababa de aparecer desde detrás de la palmera no tenía el menor atractivo. Alto y desgarbado, se movía como si algunas partes de su cuerpo le hubiesen sido prestadas por cualquier otro. Por encima del bolsillo de su camisa asomaban innumerables bolígrafos y sus pantalones de poliéster estaban cortados casi cinco centímetros por encima de sus tobillos.

Coreen entornó la mirada y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

_-_-Norman, no seas i...

_-_-Coreen _-_-la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro la detuvo en seco_-_-. Quizá sería mejor que hiciéramos lo que el señor Birdwell sugiere.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Norman levantó el AK-47 robado.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a apostar la vida de nadie a que el claramente visible cargador estuviera vacío, y menos cuando el informe de la Policía aseguraba que también había desaparecido munición, aun tenía su varita en el bolsillo trasero pero no podía arriesgar la vida de Coreen.

Uno de los cuatro ascensores del edificio se encontraba en el vestíbulo en aquel momento. Sus puertas estaban abiertas. Norman indicó con un gesto a las dos mujeres que entraran.

_-_-Estaba mirando por mi ventana y os vi en el aparcamiento _-_-les dijo_-_-. Supe que estabais aquí para detenerme.

_-_-Bueno, tienes razón... _-_-comenzó a decir Coreen, pero inmediatamente, al sentir que Hermione apretaba el puño que sujetaba su brazo, se calló.

Hermionei apenas tenía dudas de que podía arrebatarle a Norman el arma sin que nadie, salvo tal vez el propio Norman, saliese herido. Peto tan seguro como el demonio que no tenía intención de hacerlo mientras se encontraran en el interior de un ascensor cuyas paredes parecían ser de acero inoxidable. Después de la primera ráfaga, las balas rebotadas los hubieran hecho pedazos a los tres. Siguió aferrando el brazo de Coreen mientras atravesaban el pasillo hasta el apartamento de Norman. El cañón del rifle de asalto ruso se movía alternativamente de la una a la otra como alguna especie de indicador enloquecido.

_Que nadie abra la puerta, te lo suplico, _rezó. _Puedo ocuparme yo sola de esto si todo el mundo se mantiene en calma. _No podía contar con que no apareciese repentinamente ningún vecino para interponerse accidentalmente en la línea de fuego, así que tendría que esperar a que llegasen al apartamento antes de hacer su movimiento.

El apartamento de Norman no estaba cerrado con llave. Hermione empujó a Coreen delante de sí. _En el preciso instante en que cierre la puerta... _Escuchó el chasquido, soltó el brazo de Coreen, se volvió... y fue apartada a un lado por la furiosa Coreen que se arrojaba sobre su secuestrador.

_-_-¡Maldita sea!

Esquivó un codo que se movía salvajemente y trató de apartar a Coreen de la línea de fuego. El oscuro, casi azulado metal del cañón chocó contra sus gafas. Entrevió fugazmente los blancos dedos de Norman aferrando el asidero del arma. Coreen se agarró a su hombro. Su visión periférica estaba muy limitada y no pudo ver el arco que la culata reforzada de acero describía hacia su cara. El golpe falló el frágil hueso de su sien por un pelo, pero impactó contra su cráneo, empujándola contra la pared y sumiéndola en las sombras.

Las cejas de Malfoy dibujaron una aguda "V" al encontrarse con la gran cantidad de mensajes telefónicos que lo esperaban. Los desparramó sobre su mesa y comenzó a comprobar sus remitentes. Dos periodistas, una tía, Hermione, los de la tintorería, uno de los periodistas de nuevo... y de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra, gruñendo, los estrujó y se los guardó en el bolsillo. No tenía tiempo para esa clase de basura.

Había pasado todo el día peinando el área donde se habían encontrado los cadáveres de la última mujer asesinada y de su perro. Había interrogado a los dos chicos que encontraran los cuerpos y a la mayoría de la gente que vivía en un radio de cuatro manzanas. Habían encontrado, diseminadas por todo el lugar, gran cantidad de huellas que sugerían que el hombre al que estaban buscando iba descalzo, tenía sólo tres dedos en cada pie y unas uñas larguísimas. Nadie había visto nada, aunque un borracho que dormía un poco más allá del barranco aseguraba haber oído un ruido extraño, algo así como el batir de la orza de un velero, mientras el viento arrastraba hasta él un olor a huevos podridos. El laboratorio de la Policía acababa de informarle de que entre los dientes del mastín se habían encontrado unas partículas idénticas al pedazo de lo que fuera que DeVerne Jones sujetaba cuando había muerto. Y no se había acercado un ápice a la resolución del caso.

O al menos no se había acercado a una respuesta que estuviera dispuesto a considerar.

_Más cosas en el Cielo y en la Tierra..._

Abandonó dando un portazo la sala de la brigada y entró con pasos ruidosos en el pasillo. El nuevo edificio del cuartel general de la Policía parecía haber sido concebido para amortiguar el ruido pero a pesar de ello había hecho todo cuanto podía.

_A este lugar le faltan algunas puertas con las que dar portazos. ¡Y el jodido Shakespeare podría haberse metido en sus malditos asuntos!_

Mientras pasaba junto a la mesa del cadete de guardia, éste se inclinó hacia él.

_-_-Eh, detective. Una tal Hermione Granger llamó antes preguntando por usted. Se mostró muy insistente en que usted debería investigar...

La mano levantada de Malfoy le obligó a detenerse.

_-_-¿Pusiste todo eso por escrito?

_-_-Sí, señor. Le dejé una nota sobre su mesa.

_-_-Entonces has hecho tu trabajo.

_-_-Sí, señor, pero...

_-_-_No _me digas cómo hacer el mío.

El cadete tragó saliva nerviosamente, haciendo que su nuez se balancease sobre el rígido cuello de su uniforme.

_-_-No, señor.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Malfoy siguió su camino. Necesitaba estar sólo para pensar un poco. En este momento, la última cosa que necesitaba era a la insufrible sabelotodo.


	14. Chapter 14

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 14 _**

Henry salió de la ducha y frunció el ceño al encontrarse frente a su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Los cortes menores y las abrasiones que había sufrido la noche anterior ya se habían curado. El corte más grave lo estaba haciendo y no le causaría problemas. Desenrolló la tira de esparadrapo de alrededor del vendaje de su brazo y con mucho cuidado tiró de la gasa. Dolía. Sospechaba que seguiría haciéndolo durante algún tiempo, pero por el momento podía utilizar el brazo si era cuidadoso. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que sufriera una herida grave que su mayor problema sería acordarse de ello para no hacerse más daño.

Se volvió ligeramente de lado y sacudió la cabeza. Grandes manchas verdosas debidas a las contusiones que ya comenzaban a desvanecerse cubrían todavía la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

_-_-De hecho, me resulta familiar...

La punta de la lanza lo alcanzó por debajo del brazo derecho, lo levantó y lo arrojó de la silla. Durante el breve instante de un latido de corazón se quedó suspendido en el aire y entonces, mientras la multitud estallaba en vítores y aclamaciones, se desplomó con gran estrépito sobre el suelo. El sonido provocado por su armadura al chocar contra la tierra del campo de liza rebotaba en el interior de su cabeza tanto o más de lo que su cabeza rebotaba contra el interior del yelmo. Casi no le importarían las caídas si no fuesen tan rematadamente ruidosas.

Cerró los ojos. _Sólo hasta que el ruido se detenga..._

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba frente a sir Gilbert Talboy, el marido de su madre. _¿De dónde diablos ha salido? _se preguntó. _¿Dónde ha ido mi yelmo? _Le gustaba sir Gilbert así que trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero su cara no parecía responder a las órdenes.

_-_-¿Podéis levantaros, Henry? Su Gracia, el Rey, se está aproximando.

Las palabras de sir Gilbert estaban teñidas de una urgencia que atravesó el zumbido de los oídos de Henry. ¿Podría levantarse? No estaba muy seguro. Todo el cuerpo le dolía pero no parecía tener nada roto. El Rey, a quien no debía de haber complacido que hubiera sido desmontado, se mostraría menos complacido todavía si lo encontrada tendido sobre el polvo. Con los dientes apretados, permitió que sir Gilbert lo ayudara a ponerse de cuclillas y entonces, terminó de ponerse en pie.

Henry se balanceó pero, de alguna manera, consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Incluso después de que todas las manos que lo sostenían se hubiesen retirado. Su visión se enturbió y luego volvió a concentrarla en el Rey, una figura resplandeciente vestida de seda roja y tela dorada que se aproximaba desde la tribuna del campo de torneos. Desesperadamente, trató de reunir su disperso ingenio. No había gozado del favor de su padre desde que tontamente había dejado que se supiera que seguía considerando a Catalina la única y verdadera Reina de Inglaterra. Esta sería la primera vez que su padre hablaba con él desde que se había unido a aquella zorra luterana. Tres años después, la corte de Francia todavía bullía con las historias de su hermana mayor, María y Henry no podía creer que su padre hubiera colocado en el Trono a Ana Bolena.

Desgraciadamente, Enrique VIII había hecho exactamente eso.

Dando gracias a Dios porque su armadura no le permitiese inclinarse sobre una rodilla _-_-dudaba de que una vez en el suelo pudiese volver a levantarse o, en su caso, controlar la caída_-_- Henry hizo una reverencia lo mejor que pudo y esperó a que el Rey hablara.

_-_-Llevas el escudo demasiado lejos del cuerpo. Acércalo más y ningún hombre podrá introducir la punta de su lanza por debajo de él _-_-levantó un brazo cuyas Reales manos estaban cubiertas de resplandeciente oro y pedrería y lo colocó doblado contra su costado_-_-. Llévalo aquí.

La coraza se clavó contra una contusión particularmente sensible y Henry, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un gemido.

_-_-Te duele ¿no es así?

_-_-No, Sire _-_-admitir el dolor no haría mucho en favor de su causa.

_-_-Bueno. Si no te duele ahora, lo hará más tarde _-_-un cacareo sordo escapó de su garganta y entonces arrugó las cejas dorado-rojizas sobre un par de profundos y pequeños ojos_-_-. No nos ha complacido verte tendido en el campo.

La siguiente respuesta era la que contaba. Henry se humedeció los labios.

_-_-Lo siento, Sire. Ojalá hubieseis estado vos en mi lugar.

La gruesa cara enrojeció peligrosamente.

_-_-¿Hubierais deseado ver a vuestro Soberano desmontado?

El área circundante se sumió inmediatamente en el silencio, mientras los cortesanos contenían la respiración.

_-_-No, Sire, porque de haber estado vos en mi silla, habría sido sir John el que mordiese el polvo.

El Rey Enrique se volvió y contempló a sir John Gage, un hombre diez años más joven que él y que se encontraba en el cénit de su fuerza y su fortaleza. Comenzó a reír.

_-_-Sí, gran verdad, muchacho. Pero el novio nunca participa en le justa no vaya a ser que se le rompa la lanza.

Tambaleándose a causa de una amistoso golpe en la espalda, Henry hubiera caído de no ser por la discreta ayuda de sir Gilbert. Rió con los otros, pues para eso había hecho el Rey un chiste, pero aunque estaba agradecido de volver a contar con su favor todo en lo que de verdad podía pensar era en sumergir su magullado cuerpo en un baño caliente.

Henry levantó un brazo.

_-_-Quizá un poco más delgado, pero definitivamente el mismo de siempre _-_-dejó escapar un gemido cuando, al hacer girar los músculos de sus hombros, se rozó una de las abrasiones a medio curar. Heridas que en el pasado habrían tardado semanas o incluso meses en curarse, ahora desaparecían al cabo de pocos días, y Hermione había ayudado en ello_-_-. Ella es una maga… lo que significa que ella y yo jamás…

La pasada noche... había tomado más sangre de Hermione y su joven amigo de la que habitualmente consumía al cabo de un mes. Ella le había salvado la vida, casi a costa de la propia, y le estaba agradecido, pero aquello no hacía sino provocar toda una nueva serie de complicaciones. Nuevas complicaciones que tendrían que esperar a que las viejas se hubiesen resuelto.

Se puso el reloj en torno a la muñeca. 8:10. Puede que Hermione hubiera llamado mientras él se encontraba en la ducha.

No lo había hecho.

_-_-Magnífico. Norman Birdwell, universidad de York y te llamaré. Así que llama de una vez _-_-se quedó mirando al teléfono. La espera era la peor parte del saber que el grimorio estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte, a punto de ser utilizado.

Se vistió. 8:20. Todavía ninguna llamada.

Las guías de teléfonos estaban guardadas en el armario del pasillo. Las sacó, por si acaso. No figuraba ningún Norman Birdwell. De hecho, no aparecía un solo Birdwell.

El mensaje lo encadenaba al apartamento. Ella esperaría encontrarlo allí cuando llamase. No podía marcharse y comenzar a buscar por su cuenta. Y en cualquier caso, no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando ella estaba tan cerca.

8:56. Ya había recogido la mayoría de los cristales. El teléfono sonó.

_-_-¿Hermione?

_-_-Por favor, no cuelgue. Está usted hablando con un ordena...

Henry estrelló el auricular contra el teléfono con la suficiente fuerza como para agrietar el plástico.

_-_-Maldita sea _-_-volvió a escuchar el mensaje de Hermione, por tercera vez desde que se pusiera el sol y no le dijo nada nuevo. Esta vez colgó con más cuidado. Nada parecía haber sufrido daño excepto la carcasa.

9:17. El montón de chatarra metálica que había sido su televisión y la estructura de una mesita de café yacían apilados junto a la entrada, esperando a que los bajaran al cuarto de la basura. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con el sofá. Para ser sinceros, no le importaba un ápice el sofá. ¿Por qué no llamaba?

9:29. Todavía quedaban manchas sobre la alfombra y el balcón seguía sin tener puerta _-_-aunque había cubierto la entrada con una plancha de madera contrachapada_-_-, pero esencialmente todo rastro de la batalla había desaparecido del apartamento. Ya no quedaba ninguna tarea repetitiva y mecánica que le impidiese pensar. Y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo quebrantado de una mujer, colgado de un gancho oxidado.

_-_-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Llama ya! -El espacio vacío de la estantería atrajo su atención, y los remordimientos que hasta entonces había conseguido mantener a raya asaltaron las barricadas. El grimorio era suyo. La responsabilidad era suya. Si hubiera sido más fuerte. Si hubiera sido más rápido. Si hubiera sido más listo. Con sus cuatrocientos cincuenta años de experiencia debiera haber sido capaz de mostrar más inteligencia que un único mortal cuya edad no era siquiera la décima parte de la suya.

Miró a la ciudad lleno de pesar.

_-_-Debería haber... _-_-dejó que su voz se apagara. No había nada que pudiera haber hecho de forma diferente. Aunque hubiera seguido creyendo que el asesino era un niño abandonado de su raza, aunque Hermione no se hubiera topado con él mientras se inclinaba sobre aquel cadáver, aunque no se hubiera decidido a confiar en ella, nada de todo aquello hubiera cambiado la batalla de la noche pasada. Nada hubiera cambiado su derrota y la pérdida del grimorio. Lo único que podría haber cambiado el desenlace habría sido la destrucción del grimorio cuando cayó en sus manos, en el siglo diecinueve y, francamente, dudaba que hubiese podido destruirlo, entonces o ahora.

Con la mano derecha se sujetaba ligeramente el antebrazo izquierdo. En contraste con el austero blanco de la venda, su piel parecía aún más pálida que de costumbre.

_-_-Sin embargo _-_-reconoció_-_-, si Hermione no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino yo estaría muerto _-_-y entonces no quedaría nadie para impedir la llegada del Señor Demoníaco. Se mordió los labios_-_-. Aunque no es que esté haciendo demasiado para impedirlo.

¿Por qué no llamaba?

Comenzó a caminar, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, junto a la ventana.

Ella había perdido mucha sangre la noche anterior. ¿Se habría topado con algún problema que su debilidad le hubiera impedido solventar?

Recordó el tacto de la carne muerta de Ginevra contra sus manos mientras la descolgaba. Había estado tan viva. Tan viva como Hermione...

¿Por qué no llamaba?

Hacía ya un buen rato que se encontraba consciente y desde entonces había permanecido inmóvil, tendida, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el latido que azotaba sus sienes dejase de retumbar en sus oídos. El tiempo era esencial, sí, pero cualquier movimiento brusco la haría vomitar, y no veía en qué podría eso ayudarlas. Era mejor aguardar, reunir toda la información y todas las fuerzas posibles y moverse sólo cuando pudiera conseguir algo.

Lamió sus labios y notó el sabor de la sangre. Podía sentir su cálida humedad descendiendo morosamente desde su nariz.

Le habían atado los pies por los tobillos. Igualmente, sus brazos estaban maniatados juntos, desde las muñecas hasta casi los codos; sus ataduras eran de tela, no cuerdas. La habían tendido sobre un costado, con las rodillas alzadas y la mejilla izquierda sobre una superficie dura y pegajosa. Probablemente el suelo. Alguien le había quitado la chaqueta. Sus gafas no estaban sobre su nariz. El pánico la asaltó al darse cuenta de ello y tuvo que esforzarse por contenerlo.

Podía oír _-_-o quizá sentir_-_- unos pasos cercanos, detrás de ella y una respiración gangosa proveniente de la misma dirección. Norman. De la dirección opuesta le llegaba una respiración agitada y cortante, cada exhalación un gruñido de furia. Coreen.

_Así que todavía está viva. Bien. Y por cómo suena su respiración, no parece herida. Mejor aún. Hermioone_ sospechaba que Coreen estaba también atada. De otro modo, no se hubiera quedado tan quieta. _Con todo, esto es algo bueno. Poca gente muere tan deprisa como los héroes aficionados. Claro que, no es que los profesionales lo estén haciendo mucho mejor, _añadió, mientras una aguja candente se abría paso por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Durante un momento no pudo más que repetir para sus adentros _si Coreen no hubiera interferido, _hasta que el nuevo dolor se confundió sobre el fondo del antiguo.

La peste residual dejada en el ambiente por el demonio era muy fuerte. Y se mezclaba con los olores del carbón ardiente, las velas, los ambientadores de aire y las tostadas. Sólo en un edificio acostumbrado a la presencia de estudiantes hubiera sido posible una cosa como aquella.

_-_-Podrías ofrecerme algo, ¿sabes? Me muero de hambre.

_-_-Ya comerás después.

Hermione no se sorprendió de que Norman hablara con la boca llena. _Probablemente se saca los mocos y lleva calcetines con las sandalias. En todos los aspectos, un gran tipo._

_-_-¿Después de qué?

_-_-Después de que el Señor Demoníaco te haga mía.

_-_-¡Sé realista, Birdwell! Los demonios no son tan poderosos.

Norman lanzó una carcajada.

Unos dedos helados dibujaron un patrón arriba y debajo de la columna vertebral de Hermione y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no volverse. No quería que la cosa en que se había convertido Norman Birdwell estuviera a su espalda. Había oído una vez a un hombre reír de aquella manera. El equipo de los SWAT había necesitado siete horas para acabar con él, y entre tanto habían perdido dos de los rehenes.

_-_-Ya verás _-_-dijo, mientras masticaba la tostada_-_-. Primero había pensado en cortarte en pedacitos, muy, muy despacio. Después iba a utilizarte como parte del ritual para invocar al Señor Demoníaco. ¿Te he dicho ya que necesito una vida? Hasta que apareciste, había pensado en utilizar al niño del apartamento del otro lado del pasillo _-_-su voz se hizo más cercana y pudo sentir un dedo extendido tocando su espalda_-_-. Ahora he decidido utilizarla a ella y conservarte a ti para mí.

_-_-¡Eres repugnante, Birdwell!

_-_-¡NO DIGAS ESO!

Contusionada o no, Hermione abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo Norman se arrojaba hacia delante y abofeteaba a Coreen en el rostro. Privada de sus gafas, apenas percibía los detalles, pero por la manera en que había sonado, debía de haber sido un golpe muy fuerte.

_-_-¿Te he hecho daño? _-_-preguntó. La furia había desaparecido de su voz tan repentinamente como apareciera.

La brillante masa de cabello de Coreen se agitó de un lado a otro mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_-_-No _-_-le dijo levantando la barbilla. Había un rastro de miedo en su voz, pero por encima de él, la rabia seguía siendo mucho más poderosa.

_-_-Oh _-_-Norman se terminó la tostada y se limpió las manos en el pantalón vaquero_-_-. Bueno. Ya te lo haré.

Hermione podía comprender la furia de Coreen y la aprobaba. Ella misma estaba furiosa. Por la situación, por Norman, por su impotencia. Pero, aunque hubiera preferido vociferar y gritar, se esforzaba obstinadamente por mantener su rabia a raya. Liberarla ahora, cuando se encontraba maniatada, no le haría ningún bien a ella, ni a Coreen, ni a la ciudad. Aspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud. Se sentía como si su cabeza estuviese suspendida en un peligroso equilibrio sobre el fin del mundo y un movimiento en falso pudiese hacerla caer al infinito.

_-_-Perdone _-_-no había pretendido susurrar, pero sus exiguas fuerzas no daban para más.

Norman se volvió.

_-_-¿Sí?

_-_-Me preguntaba... _-_-_Traga saliva. Combate el dolor. Continua-_- ... si podría... mis gafas _-_-_respira, dos, tres, mientras Norman espera pacientemente. No se va a marchar a ninguna parte, después de todo-_-. Sin ellas no puedo ver lo que está haciendo.

_-_-Oh _-_-aunque no podía verlo, casi podía sentir cómo se arrugaban sus cejas_-_-. No sería justo que te perdieras esto.

Abandonó al trote su línea de visión para buscarlas. _Así que no sería justo, ¿eh? Bien, supongo que debo alegrarme de que no haya decidido vender entradas para la función._

_-_-Ten _-_-acuclillado sobre ella, colocó muy cuidadosamente las patillas de plástico sobre sus orejas y subió las gafas hasta lo alto de su nariz con un delicado empujón_-_-. ¿Mejor?

Hermione parpadeó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enfocar el intricado diseño que dibujaban las puntadas de sus botas de vaquero.

_-_-Mucho mejor. Gracias _-_-tan de cerca y considerando sólo sus rasgos y no la expresión, no podía considerársele tan poco atractivo. Quizá un poco delgado y desgarbado, pero eso era algo que se solucionaría con el tiempo. Un tiempo con el que tristemente, y gracias a Norman Birdwell, ninguno de ellos contaba.

_-_-Bien _-_-le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y el toque, sutil como había sido, provocó ondas de dolor por toda su cabeza_-_-. Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a ella. Si gritas o haces cualquier sonido fuerte, os mato a las dos _-_-se incorporó y continuó_-_-. Por cierto, tenias algo interesante en tu mano – busco en el sillón y saco su varita, la acaricio por sobre el diseño- ¿para que querías un pedazo de madera?- Hermione noto como Coreen levantaba la mirada y abría los ojos, de seguro ya sabía lo que eso significaba, para alivio de la castaña la chica no dijo nada- lo que sea, si es valioso para ti me quedare con el – se alejo con la varita en el bolsillo- Ahora voy a lavarme los dientes. Siempre me los cepillo después de comer _-_-extrajo de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un grueso bolígrafo y desenroscó el capuchón. Era un cepillo de dientes portátil, con un depósito de pasta de dientes en el mango_-_-. Deberíais tener uno de estos _-_-les dijo, haciendo una demostración de su funcionamiento. Su tono era santurronamente presumido_-_-. Yo _nunca _he tenido una caries.

Por suerte no esperó a que respondieran.

Alguna providencia afortunada había situado a Coreen justo al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, por lo que Hermione no necesitaba mover la cabeza para verla. Estudió a la joven durante unos segundos y advirtió la contusión rojiza que coloreaba una de sus pálidas mejillas. Incluso con las gafas experimentaba dificultades para enfocar la vista.

_-_-¿Estás bien? _-_-preguntó en voz baja.

_-_-¿Tú qué crees? _-_-Coreen no se molestó en bajar la voz_-_-. Estoy atada a una de las sillas de la cocina de Norman Birdwell... ¡con calcetines!

Hermione bajó la mirada. En efecto, al menos media docena de calcetines ataban cada pierna de Coreen a las patas cromadas de la silla de cocina. Calcetines de nailon gris, negros y marrones, estirados hasta el límite, imposibles de romper. Intrigada a pesar de todo, dio un tirón experimental a sus propias ataduras; no respondían como si fueran calcetines. Puesto que parecía más seguro que mover la cabeza, deslizó sus brazos a lo largo del suelo hasta que pudo verlos. Corbatas. Al menos cuatro, puede que cinco. Las sombras arremolinadas del tejido de cachemira y el choque de los discordantes colores impedían asegurarlo. Puede que tuviera más que ver con su propia debilidad que con la habilidad de Norman _-_-dudaba que hubiese sido miembro de los boy-scout_-_-, pero lo cierto era que parecía saber cómo hacer nudos.

_-_-Estabas a punto de usar magia sobre él, ¿verdad?

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-Hermione alzó la mirada y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, porque su cuerpo protestó con oleadas alternativas de vértigo y náuseas.

_-_-Cuando entramos en el apartamento y yo... yo... vaya. Lo siento.

Sonaba más a desafío que a disculpa.

_-_-No te preocupes por eso ahora _-_-Hermione tragó saliva, tratando de no alimentar el charco que comenzaba a formarse bajo su barbilla_-_-. Lo único importante es... tratar de escapar de este lío.

_-_-¿Qué te crees que he estado intentando? _-_-Coreen dio un fuerte tirón que sólo consiguió enviar la silla un par de centímetros hacia atrás_-_-. ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Es que no puedo creérmelo!

Al detectar en su voz la inminencia de un ataque de pánico, Hermione, adoptando el tono más seco de que era capaz, dijo:

_-_-Es algo así como _La Revancha de los Novatos, _de Alfred Hitchcock.

Coreen la miró perpleja, sorbió y sonrió de forma un tanto convulsa.

_-_-O _La Invasión de los Ultragenios, _de David Cronenberg _-_-ofreció en respuesta.

_Buena chica. _A Hermione le hizo falta toda la energía que le quedaba para poder sonreír de forma aprobadora. Aunque el que Coreen no se tomase en serio a Norman resultaba peligroso, el peligro sería aún mayor si la chica se derrumbaba.

Trató de luchar una vez más contra sus ataduras, pero en vano. Le hacía más daño a ella que a las corbatas. Sin embargo, no dejó de intentarlo. Si de verdad estaba llegando el fin del mundo, estaría maldita si abandonaba bajo el tacón de las ridículas botas de vaquero de Norman Birdwell. Podía herirla o matarla si es lo que quería, pero aquello sería un insulto.

_-_-¡Ya es suficiente! _-_-Henry se apartó de la ventana y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Tenía un nombre y tenía un lugar. Ya era hora de que se uniera a la caza_-_-. No tendría que haber esperado tanto.

Se frenó junto a la puerta, recogió su abrigo y logró aparecer en el pasillo con una cierta apariencia de normalidad. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, odiando la charada que le obligaba a caminar a la velocidad de un mortal.

Una vez en el rellano, abandonó la máscara y se movió con tanta velocidad como sus doloridos músculos le permitían.

Faltaban poco menos de dos horas hasta la medianoche.

Había olvidado por completo que la escalera estaba incluida en el sistema de vigilancia por video del edificio.

Hermione se arrastró de vuelta a la conciencia pensando, _esto tiene que terminar. _Cada vez que trataba de moverse, cada vez que intentaba levantar la cabeza, volvía a sumergirse en el pozo. Ocasionalmente, la oscuridad la reclamaba cuando no estaba haciendo otra cosa que yacer completamente inmóvil, mientras trataba de reservar sus fuerzas para otro intento de liberarse. _Voy a tener que pensar en algo más._

El debatirse una vez tras otra no había conseguido más que empeorar su condición física. Su reloj había quedado al descubierto. Lo consultó.

_Las diez y siete minutos. Probablemente Henry esté echando pestes en este preciso instante. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Henry! _Su involuntaria sacudida provocó un nuevo destello de dolor. _Olvidé advertirle sobre el guardia de seguridad..._

Pese a que reconocía la importancia de las cámaras de vigilancia, a Greg nunca le habían gustado. Siempre le hacían sentirse como un mirón. Dos o tres guardias en patrulla constante mientras otro los supervisaba desde una posición central en la caseta, esa era la clase de trabajo que le gustaba. Una cámara no podía sustituir a un hombre entrenado cuando llegaba el momento. Pero a los hombres había que pagarles y a las cámaras no, así que ellas eran sus únicas compañeras.

Mientras la joven y atractiva mujer abandonaba el _jacuzzi _y recogía su toalla, Greg apartó recatadamente la mirada. Puede que se estuviese haciendo viejo, pero aquellos dos diminutos jirones de tela no eran lo que él llamaría un traje de baño. Cuando volvió a mirar, el monitor no mostraba más que ordenadas filas de coches en el aparcamiento del edificio.

Se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla y arregló la banda negra que lucía alrededor del brazo en honor de la señora Hughes y Owen. El edificio no sería lo mismo sin ellos. A medida que la noche avanzaba, seguía esperando verlos aparecer para dar su último paseo antes de irse a la cama, y cada vez que le ocurría tenía que recordarse que nunca los volvería a ver. El joven al que había sustituido había levantado una ceja ante la banda negra y ante su explicación. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no poseían un concepto real del respeto; ni por los muertos, ni por la autoridad ni por ellos mismos. Henry Fitzroy era uno de los pocos jóvenes que había conocido durante los últimos años que comprendían tales cosas.

Henry Fitzroy. Greg se mordió el labio inferior. La pasada noche había hecho una cosa muy, muy estúpida. Se sentía avergonzado y un poco triste pero, extrañamente, no estaba del todo seguro de haber cometido un error. Como su viejo sargento solía decir, _Si camina como un pato, habla como un pato y actúa como un pato, hay buenas probabilidades de que se trate de un pato. _El sargento se estaba refiriendo a los nazis, pero Greg pensaba que la máxima resultaba asimismo aplicable para los vampiros. Aunque albergaba muchas dudas sobre que un joven de la clase del señor Fitzroy hubiese podido cometer tan brutal asesinato _-_-no había ni un asomo de locura en la mirada que Greg había sorprendido semanas atrás; en realidad, había resultado terroríficamente cuerda_-_-, tampoco podía creer que un caballero como el señor Fitzroy permitiese a una dama que estuviera visitando su apartamento acudir a contestar la puerta vestida con una deshabillé. Se hubiera levantado y hubiera abierto la puerta él mismo. Cuando se había calmado lo suficiente como para poder pensar sobre ello, Greg se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía que estar escondiendo algo.

¿Pero qué?

Un movimiento en uno de los monitores atrajo su atención y Greg se volvió a mirarlo. Frunció el ceño. Una sombra negra había parpadeado a través de la escalera de incendios del séptimo piso. Algo demasiado rápido para que pudiera reconocerlo. Se acercó a los controles y comenzó a activar las cámaras de las escaleras.

Segundos más tarde, la cámara del quinto piso captó a Henry Fitzroy bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Parecía encolerizado. Tenía el aspecto de un joven perfectamente normal, de mal humor, que se hubiera hartado de esperar al ascensor y hubiera decidido bajar andando por las escaleras. Aunque el propio Greg nunca habría bajado desde el piso catorce, tuvo que admitir que no había nada sobrenatural en que Henry Fitzroy lo hiciera. Ni en la manera en que lo hacía.

Suspirando, devolvió los controles a su habitual secuencia fortuita.

_-_-¿Y qué pasa si no actúa como un pato todo el tiempo? _-_-se preguntó en voz alta.

Henry había llegado al sexto piso cuando el sobreesfuerzo al que había sometido a su cuerpo, unido al castigo sufrido la noche pasada, comenzó a pasarle factura y tuvo que ralentizar su marcha hasta acomodarla a un ritmo más parecido al de una carrera humana. Mientras doblaba el recodo agarrado al pasamanos, gruñó al descubrir que sus músculos no le respondían como debieran. En vez de tocar el suelo sólo entre vuelo y vuelo, tenía que descender los escalones de dos en dos.

Estaba de _mal _humor cuando llegó a su coche y ascendió la rampa del aparcamiento mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera sido prudente. El tubo de escape chirrió contra el hormigón. El estridente sonido le obligó a calmarse. No llegaría antes si destrozaba el coche o atraía la atención de la Policía.

En el semáforo, mientras esperaba con impaciencia la luz verde, descubrió un olor familiar.

_-_-¿Un BMW? Debes de estar de coña _-_-Tony apoyó los antebrazos sobre la ventana abierta y chasqueó la lengua_-_-. Si ese reloj es un Rolex _-_-añadió en voz baja_-_-, quiero que me devuelvas mi sangre.

Henry sabía que tenía una gran deuda con el muchacho, así que hizo todo lo posible por contener la furia que lo embargaba. Trató de evitar que sus labios se hicieran atrás y advirtió que no había tenido demasiado éxito.

Si Tony dudaba de lo que había visto la noche anterior, la expresión de Henry lo convenció de que había muy poca humanidad en él. De haberse dirigido aquella furia contra él, habría salido corriendo y no se hubiera detenido hasta la salida del sol. Sea como fuere, apartó los brazos del coche, por si acaso.

_-_-Pensé que tal vez querrías hablar...

_-_-Más tarde _-_-si el mundo sobrevivía a aquella noche, hablarían. Por el momento, no le preocupaba.

_-_-Sí. Estupendo. Mas tarde me va bien. Una cosa... _-_-Tony arrugó el entrecejo_-_-. ¿Victoria se encuentra bien?

_-_-No... _-_-la luz se puso verde. Puso el coche en movimiento_-_-... lo sé.

Tony se quedó mirando al coche desaparecer a toda velocidad, con los labios apretados y las manos enterradas profundamente en los bolsillos. Jugueteaba entre los dedos con una moneda de cuarto de dólar.

_-_-_Este es mi número de teléfono -_-_Hermione le tendió la tarjeta y le dio la vuelta para que él pudiera ver el número escrito en el reverso-_-_. Y este es el número al que puedes llamar si estás en apuros y no puedes dar conmigo._

_-_-_¿Draco Malfoy? -_-_Tony sacudió la cabeza-_-. _No me cae muy bien._

_-_-_¿Y qué?_

_-_-_Tampoco yo le caigo bien._

_-_-_¿Tengo pinta de que me importe? Llámalo de todos modos._

Sacó la moneda de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la cabina telefónica de la esquina. Después de pasar cuatro años por infinidad de bolsillos la tarjeta se había desgastado, pero el número todavía resultaba legible. Ya había llamado al número que figuraba en el anverso y había desperdiciado un cuarto de dólar para hablar con el estúpido contestador. Todo el mundo sabía que Hermione nunca tenía el contestador encendido si se encontraba en casa.

_-_-Quiero hablar con Draco Malfoy

_-_-Al aparato.

_-_-Hermione tiene problemas _-_-estaba tan seguro de ello como alguna vez lo hubiera estado de algo en toda su vida.

_-_-¿Quién?

Tony entornó los ojos mirando al auricular. Y pensar que le llamaban el mejor policía de la ciudad. Menudo gilipollas.

_-_-Hermione Granger. Alta, rubia, agresiva, antes era poli... ¿te acuerdas?

_-_-¿Qué clase de problemas?

Bien. Malfoy parecía preocupado.

_-_-No tengo ni idea.

_-_-¿Dónde?

_-_-No lo sé _-_-Tony podía escuchar cómo alguien rechinaba los dientes al otro lado de la línea. De no ser la cosa tan seria, estaría disfrutando como un niño_-_-. Tú eres el poli. Averígualo.

Colgó sin esperar a la explosión. Había hecho lo que podía.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirando fijamente al teléfono y le lanzó una retahila de insultos en italiano. Después de pensar un poco, había reconocido la voz. Pertenecía al pequeño protegido callejero de Hermione, y eso le otorgaba a la información suficiente credibilidad como para que no pudiera ignorarla sin más. Sacó del bolsillo una bola de papelitos rosas arrugados, los arrojó sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a revisarlos.

_-_-Norman Birdwell. Universidad de York _-_-lo sostuvo frente a la luz en un gesto por completo fútil y entonces lo arrojó junto a los otros.

Hermione nunca había sido una temeraria. Siempre había jugado según las normas, las había hecho trabajar para ella. Nunca hubiera tratado de detener a un posible asesino en serie _-_-a un posible asesino en serie psicópata_-_- sin contar con apoyo. _Pero es que ya no cuenta con apoyo, ¿no es así? Y podría ser que sintiera que tiene algo que demostrar..._

Marcó el número de la central antes siquiera de haber concluido el pensamiento.

_-_-Soy Draco, Theo. Necesito el número de alguien que esté en la Administración de la universidad de York. Ya sé que estamos en plena noche. Necesito el número de su domicilio. _Ya sé _que no estoy de servicio. Tú no eres el que paga mi tiempo libre, así que ¿qué coño te importa? _-_-sostuvo el teléfono bajo la barbilla y recogió su mochila del respaldo de la silla. Mientas esperaba, registró su interior_-_-. Bueno. Llámame a casa cuando lo tengas. Y, Theo, esto tiene la máxima prioridad. Quiero ese número para ayer.

Recogió su chaqueta y la colocó junto al teléfono. Odiaba tener que esperar. Siempre había odiado tener que esperar. Recuperó el papelito rosa de la pila.

Norman Birdwell.

_-_-No sé de qué chistera has sacado este nombre, Granger _-_-gruñó_-_-. Pero si acudo al rescate y no te encuentro cubierta de mierda hasta el cuello, los desarreglos oftalmológicos y la inseguridad serán los menores de tus problemas.

Norman le hablaba al grimorio. Llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo. Sus murmullos apagados habían acabado por convertirse en un constante ruido de fondo que acompañaba a Hermione en sus entradas y salidas de la consciencia. Ocasionalmente lograba distinguir unas pocas palabras, relacionadas normalmente con que el mundo comenzaría muy pronto a tratar a Norman de la manera en que se merecía. La castaña estaba harta.

_-_-¡Hey, Norman!

El murmullo se detuvo. Hermione trató de enfocar la mirada en Coreen. La muchacha parecía... ¿avergonzada?

Con el grimorio apretado contra el pecho, Norman entró en su campo de visión. El mero pensamiento de que alguien pudiese sostener ese libro tan de cerca la hizo estremecer. La única vez que lo había tocado, allá en el apartamento de Henry, su piel se había apartado de él y el recuerdo todavía dejaba un poso de incomodidad en su mente.

_-_-Mira, Norman. Creo que tengo que ir al servicio _-_-la voz de la muchacha era baja e intensa y no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su sinceridad. Repentinamente, Hermione se encontró deseando que la muchacha no hubiera dicho eso.

_-_-Eh... _-_-evidentemente, Norman no tenía idea de cómo tratar con el problema.

_-_-Mira. Si me desatas, caminaré tranquilamente hasta el baño y entonces volveré a mi silla para que puedas atarme de nuevo. Puedes apuntarme con tu estúpida arma todo el rato si lo crees necesario. _De veras _tengo que ir.

_-_-Eh...

_-_-Tu Señor Demoníaco no va a quedar muy impresionado si aparece y se encuentra con que me he meado en su pentagrama.

Norman miró fijamente a Coreen durante un largo rato. Sus manos acariciaban de arriba abajo la cubierta de piel oscura del grimorio.

_-_-No creo que lo hagas.

_-_-Ponme a prueba y verás.

Puede que fuera por su sonrisa, o puede que fuera por el tono de su voz, pero el caso es que Norman decidió no arriesgarse.

Mientras la desataba, Hermione volvió a perder la conciencia. Poco más tarde la recuperó. Coreen volvía a estar atada en su silla. Estaba diciendo:

_-_-¿Qué hay de ella?

Norman balanceó ligeramente su arma.

_-_-Ella no importa. De cualquier modo muy pronto va a estar muerta.

Hermione comenzaba a sentir la inquietante sensación de que él podía estar en lo cierto. Sencillamente, no tenía fuerzas a las que recurrir y cada vez que trataba de escapara de la negrura, el mundo parecía apartarse de ella un poco más de ella. _Está bien. Si estoy muerta de todas formas, grito, él me dispara, los vecinos llaman a la Policía. Esa cosa no tiene un silenciador. Por desgracia, puede volver a golpearme en la cabeza. _Esa era la última cosa que necesitaba. _Si consigo que Coreen grite también, puede ser que lo pongamos tan nervioso que dispare a una de las dos._

Pero Coreen, la muchacha que creía en la existencia de los vampiros, los demonios, la magia y quién sabía qué más, no comprendía realmente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. _No es culpa suya. No se lo conté._

Consideró el peso de la vida de Coreen contra el de la ciudad. No era una decisión que tuviera derecho a tomar. Pero lo hizo de todas formas. _Lo siento Coreen._

Se humedeció los labios y aspiró tan fuerte como le fue posible.

_-_-Cor... _-_-la culata del rifle golpeó el suelo a escasos centímetros de su nariz, haciendo retumbar las baldosas. El sonido y la vibración le arrancaron de los pulmones lo que le quedaba de su cuidadosamente atesorado aliento. Dejó escapar un grito casi silencioso de dolor. _Gracias a Dios, tenía el seguro puesto..._

_-_-Calla la boca _-_-dijo Norman con prepotencia.

No tenía muchas más alternativas aparte de obedecer, porque la oscuridad estaba volviendo a reclamarla.

Norman recorrió el apartamento con la mirada. Se sentía exultante, satisfecho consigo mismo. Pronto, todos aquellos que lo habían tratado como si fuese un don nadie, una cosa insignificante, pagarían. Extendió el brazo y acarició el libro. El libro lo decía.

10:43. La hora de comenzar a dibujar el pentagrama. Era mucho más complejo que el que había utilizado hasta entonces y quería asegurarse de hacerlo correctamente.

Iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

**En el ultimo capitulo, me demorare un poco chicas, tengo que agregar cosas, claramente no borrare nada, solo quiero agregar cosas mágicas, espero que estén ansiosas de saber que pasara! Las veo en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo!**


	15. Chapter 15 (FINAL)

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.01)**

**_ 15 _**

No era tan estúpida como para subir a los coches de los extraños. Se había criado entre historias de terror sobre secuestros y violaciones y jovencitas cuyos cadáveres eran encontrados semanas más tarde en avanzado estado de descomposición en canales de irrigación. Pero a pesar de ello, todas las advertencias de su madre se habían desvanecido de sus pensamientos en el instante mismo en que se había encontrado con los ojos del extraño y había acudido a su llamada.

_-_-Las oficinas de administración, ¿dónde están?

Sabía dónde se encontraban las oficinas de administración, o al menos creía saber dónde se encontraban... claro que ya no estaba segura de lo que pensaba. Se humedeció los labios y respondió:

_-_-El edificio Ross _-_-había visto una oficina en Ross: puede que más de una.

_-_-¿Que está dónde?

Ella se volvió y señaló. Un instante más tarde, se encontró preguntándose qué hacía a aquellas horas en medio del bulevar de St. Lawrence, mirando fijamente los faros de un coche que se alejaba en dirección al campus y embargada por una vaga sensación de decepción.

Henry consultó el directorio del edificio y frunció el ceño. Sólo una de las oficinas que figuraba en la lista podía contener lo que necesitaba: la Oficina de Programas Estudiantiles, S302. Sintió la presencia de algunos mortales desperdigados por el edificio. Tendría que ocuparse de ellos sobre la marcha.

10:52. El tiempo se agotaba.

La tenue luz era una bendición. Cualquiera que hubiera estado vigilando no habría visto más que una sombra un poco más densa parpadeando a través del oscuro vestíbulo.

El primer tramo de escaleras que encontró conducía sólo al segundo piso. Encontró un segundo, subió hasta el tercer piso y comenzó a seguir los números que mostraban las placas de las puertas. 322, 313, 316... ¿340? Se volvió y miró a la salida de incendios que acababa de dejar atrás. Tenía que haber un patrón. Nadie, ni siquiera en el siglo veinte, numeraría las dependencias de un edificio completamente al azar.

_-_-No tengo tiempo para esto _-_-gruñó.

340, 342, 344, 375a... al llegar a un corredor en cruz, los números se dividían en dos direcciones. Se detuvo. Había voces en alguna parte y decían cosas que no podía ignorar.

_-_-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabais? Habéis pronunciado el nombre de un Señor Demoníaco en el templo de su consorte.

¿Templo? ¿Consorte? ¿Había más gente implicada? ¿También se había equivocado al suponer que era una sola persona la que estaba convocando al demonio? No tenía tiempo de asegurarse. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo.

Siguió por el corredor y dobló un recodo. Al fondo del pasillo, se veía luz detrás de una puerta. Parecía haber varias personas hablando a la vez.

_-_-No estarás sugiriendo que el Demonio tiene un alias...

_-_-Exacto. ¿Qué hacéis?

_-_-¿Qué podemos hacer? Esperamos.

_-_-Tú puedes esperar si quieres _-_-se alzó una tercera voz sobre el tumulto_-_- pero Lexi le da un puntapié a la estatua y grita con todas sus fuerzas: _¡Ashwarn, Ashwarn, Ashwam! ¡Devuélvenoslo!_

Henry se detuvo, con la mano apoyada en la puerta. Había seis vidas en el interior de la habitación, pero no sentía ninguna presencia demoníaca. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

_-_-No ocurre nada.

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir con nada?

_-_-Exactamente lo que acabo de decir. Nada _-_-el joven que se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa reparó en la presencia de Henry, que los miraba parpadeando desde el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió.

_-_-Hola. Parece que se ha perdido.

Estaban jugando a un juego. Saltaba a la vista por la presencia de numerosos dados de colores sobre la mesa. Pero, ¿qué clase de juego trataba sobre invocaciones demoníacas?

_-_-Estoy buscando los archivos sobre los estudiantes.

_-_-Amigo, está en el lugar equivocado _-_-un muchacho alto se rascó su oscura barba_-_-. Lo que usted busca es el EOO _-_-como Henry lo mirara sin comprender, sonrió y añadió_-_-. El Edificio de Oficinas Oeste. EOO. Ahí es dónde está toda esa mierda.

_-_-Sí, pero el EOO cierra a las cinco _-_-dejando cuidadosamente encima de la mesa la figurilla de plomo que había estado sosteniendo, uno de los otros jugadores consultó de un vistazo su reloj_-_-. Son las once y ocho minutos. No creo que encuentre a nadie allí.

Las once y ocho minutos. Más tiempo desperdiciado en una búsqueda fútil.

_-_-Hey, no se ponga así, hombre. ¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo?

_-_-¿Podemos seguir jugando? _-_-musitó una chica. El resto la ignoró.

¿Por qué no? Después de todo, buscaba a un hombre que se dedicaba a convocar demonios. La conexión era más bien tenue pero no se perdía nada por intentarlo.

_-_-Estoy buscando a un tal Norman Birdwell.

El joven que presidía la mesa torció el labio.

_-_-¿Por qué? _-_-preguntó_-_-. ¿Le debe dinero?

_-_-¿Lo conoces?

_-_-Desgraciadamente _-_-dijo todo el grupo al unísono.

Se hubieran reído, pero Henry se encontraba junto a la mesa antes siquiera de que el primer sonido escapara de sus bocas. En silencio, intercambiaron miradas inquietas y Henry pudo notar cómo el recuerdo de nueve cuerpos, con las gargantas destrozadas, afloraba inmediatamente a sus mentes. No podía dominar mentalmente a un grupo tan numeroso como este. Sólo podía confiar en que fuesen lo suficientemente jóvenes como para responder a la autoridad.

_-_-Necesito su dirección.

_-_-Nosotros... eh... una vez jugamos en su apartamento. Grace, ¿no la tenías tú apuntada?

Todos volvieron la vista hacia Grace mientras ella comenzaba a buscar entre sus papeles. Parecía haberse dedicado a apuntarlo todo y Henry tuvo que contener un impulso de ayudarla en la búsqueda.

_-_-¿Se ha metido Norman en problemas?

Henry mantuvo la mirada en los papeles, deseando que la muchacha encontrara cuanto antes el que necesitaba.

_-_-Sí.

Los jugadores que se encontraban más próximos a él se apartaron discretamente. Habían reconocido a un depredador. Un segundo más tarde, con la arrogancia propia de la juventud, decidieron que ellos no podían ser la presa, se relajaron y volvieron a su lugar.

_-_-Dejamos... eh... dejamos de jugar con él porque comenzaba a tomarse el asunto demasiado en serio.

_-_-Sí. Comenzaba a actuar como si todo esto fuera real. Como si fuese a encontrarse con guerreros y hechiceros y bestias de enormes patas detrás de cada esquina.

_-_-Está zumbado.

_-_-Es sólo un juego.

_-_-Un juego al que apenas jugamos _-_-señaló uno de ellos.

_-_-¿Tiene problemas serios? Me refiero, los de Norman.

_-_-Sí.

Dejaron de hablar después de eso. No poseían la experiencia necesaria para comprender en plenitud las implicaciones del tono de voz de Henry.

Grace le tendió el papel dubitativamente. No estaba segura del todo de que fuera a conservar los dedos.

_-_-Espere un momento _-_-protestó el muchacho alto_-_-. A mí tampoco me gusta Norman, pero no creo que debamos darle su... _-_-Henry se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El muchacho se puso pálido y los cerró.

Mientras ponía el coche en marcha y abandonaba el aparcamiento quemando el caucho de sus ruedas, Henry consultó su reloj. 11:36. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

_-_-...y una última línea aquí _-_-Norman se enderezó y contempló orgullosamente el suelo de su apartamento. El contorno blanco del pentagrama quedaba casi oculto por los símbolos rojos y amarillos que lo rodeaban. Acarició la página por la que había abierto el grimorio, siguiendo con las yemas de los dedos el trazo del diagrama que acababa de reproducir.

_-_-Pronto _-_-le dijo al libro_-_-. Pronto.

El olor de la pintura acrílica, tan cercano a la nariz de Hermione, aumentaba sus nauseas y provocaba que le picaran los ojos. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ignorarlo, así que lo soportó sin más. Se le había ocurrido la idea de borrar un poco el pentagrama sin que Norman se diese cuenta, pero la había desechado al darse cuenta de que lo único que conseguiría sería liberar al demonio mucho antes. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiese hacer. No admitiría, no podía admitir, que Norman Birdwell hubiera ganado.

Coreen lanzaba miradas al pentagrama y a Norman, y luego de nuevo a la pintura húmeda. Después de todo era real. Todo ello era real. Y aunque siempre lo había creído, sólo ahora comenzaba a _creer. _Se le había quedado la boca seca y su corazón latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura de que el delgaducho cretino podía oírlo; trató con más fuerza de liberar su pierna derecha. Cuando Norman la había atado de nuevo al volver del cuarto de baño, había conseguido aflojar un poco los calcetines. Desde entonces, mientras él se dedicaba a hacer sólo Dios sabía qué, ella había conseguido poco a poco liberarse un poco más. Más pronto o más tarde, conseguiría soltar la pierna. Por el momento, su mente se negaba a considerar cualquier cosa aparte de esta.

Las cinco velas que Norman había colocado alrededor del pentagrama eran todas nuevas. Había sido mucho más fácil encontrar las velas rojas y amarillas en espiral, necesarias para el nuevo ritual, que las negras de cualquier clase. Llevaba el grimorio consigo, guardado debajo de un brazo cuando necesitaba utilizar las manos y apretado contra el pecho cuando no era así. Había comenzado a sentirse incompleto sin él, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo e incluso se lo había llevado al Neumático Canadiense cuando había comprado el nuevo hibachi. Mientras lo sostenía junto a sí, tenía una clara consciencia de que sus más locos sueños estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

El latido de su cabeza se había hecho más intenso, más salvaje y más imperativo. Su tono variaba con sus ficciones... o quizá sus acciones variaban con su tono. Norman ya no estaba seguro.

Después de sacar la diminuta barbacoa de su caja y situarla junto al balcón, se volvió para comprobar si su audiencia estaba impresionada. La mujer mayor había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Sus gafas se habían escurrido por su nariz lo suficiente como para poder ver sobre ellas, pero todavía respiraba y eso era lo único que importaba. Se hubiera sentido realmente molesto si hubiera decidido morirse, porque entonces hubiera tenido que utilizar a Coreen en su lugar y tenía otros planes para ella. A su vez, Coreen no parecía impresionada, pero al menos estaba asustada. Por el momento, eso sería suficiente.

_-_-Ya no te ríes _-_-la tocó con el grimorio en la espalda. El modo en que ella se retorció tratando de apartarse de su contacto le hizo estremecer de placer. Entonces se agachó para colocar las tres briquetas de carbón.

_-_-No hay nada de lo que reírse, Norman _-_-Coreen se agitó en su silla, tratando de volverse. Norman se encontraba un poco detrás de ella y odiaba no ver lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque quería gritar, trató de mantener un tono de voz calmado. A los locos hay que hablarlos con cuidado. Al menos eso era lo que ella había leído en un libro_-_-. Mira, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. La señorita Granger necesita que la vea un médico _-_-suplicar un poco no le haría ningún daño_-_-. Por favor, Norman. Déjanos ir y olvidaremos que te hemos visto.

_-_-¿Dejaros ir? _-_-esta vez le tocó a Norman reírse de ella. Seguramente, ni siquiera el Señor Demoníaco podría proporcionarle algo que lo complaciera tanto. Se rió de ella de la manera en que todo el mundo, durante toda su vida, se había estado riendo de él. Su risa creció y creció y Norman se acabó encogiendo bajo su peso. Sintió cómo resonaba en el grimorio, sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reverberar con el sonido, lo sintió entrelazarse alrededor del latido de su cabeza.

_-_-¡Norman! _-_-Hermione no pudo gritar demasiado fuerte, pero bastó para interrumpir su risa. _De acuerdo. Así que es verdad que los nombres contienen poder. Otra cosa que añadir a la nutrida lista de cosas en las que me he estado equivocando últimamente. _Hermione trató de enfocar la vista en la cara del joven, no pudo hacerlo y abandonó. La demente histeria de su risa se había detenido. Eso había conseguido con las pocas fuerzas con que contaba, y tendría que contentarse con la victoria ganada.

Las cejas de Norman dibujaron una profunda "v". Miró disgustado a la mujer tendida sobre el suelo. Estaba contento de que ella fuese a morir. Había hecho que dejase de reír. Todavía ceñudo, encendió las velas y apagó la luz de la habitación. Ni siquiera el respingo que dio Coreen ante el inesperado crepúsculo fue suficiente para mejorar su humor. Su expresión no se dulcificó hasta que las briquetas estuvieron encendidas y el aire de la habitación, inundado por el humo de un puñado de incienso, comenzó a tornarse de un azul espeso.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió más pánico que en cualquier momento a lo largo de aquella noche.

_¿Cuándo se ha vuelto todo tan oscuro?_

No podía ver más que cinco puntos de luz parpadeantes. El resto de la habitación, Norman, Coreen, todo, había desaparecido. Y el aire... olía de una manera extraña, densa. Costaba respirar.

Santo Dios, ¿estoy muriéndome?

Trató de moverse, de luchar, de vivir. Sus brazos y sus piernas seguían atados. Eso le dio fuerzas. Todavía estaba viva. Su corazón y su respiración se calmaron. Si seguía atada es que no estaba muerta. Todavía no.

Las luces eran velas, no podían ser otra cosa y el aire estaba saturado de incienso. Debía de haber empezado.

No vio a Norman acercarse, ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia hasta que, cuidadosamente, volvió a colocarle las gafas en su lugar. Sus manos estaban calientes. La agarró por los brazos y tiró de las cuerdas hasta exponer su muñeca izquierda. Ella creyó ver la tenue línea que señalaba el lugar en el que Henry se había alimentado la noche anterior y supo que su imaginación la estaba engañando. A esta hora, con esta luz, ni siquiera podría haber visto la herida si le hubiesen arrancado la mano de cuajo.

Sintió el frío contacto de una hoja contra su piel y el corte que le abría una vena. Y luego otra. No eran cortes horizontales, seguros, como el que ella y Tony se habían hecho la noche anterior, sino cortes verticales que dejaban su muñeca sumida en la oscuridad y que hacían que un charco caliente comenzase a formarse en la palma de su mano.

_-_-Tienes que permanecer con vida durante toda la invocación _-_-le dijo Norman. Separó sus brazos del cuerpo y los colocó junto a algunos de los símbolos que rodeaban el pentagrama_-_-. Así que sólo te voy a hacer esto en una muñeca. No te mueras demasiado deprisa _-_-ella escuchó el sonido metálico del cuchillo al caer sobre el suelo y los pasos de Norman alejándose.

_Ya lo creo que no... _la rabia la fatigaba, así que dejo que se esfumara. _Ahora sólo lo esencial. No te vas a morir. _Especialmente cuando morirse significaba desangrarse sobre un suelo mugriento y desencadenar sobre la ciudad, por no mencionar al mundo, un Armagedón. Estaba tendida sobre el costado izquierdo. Su corazón no podía encontrarse a más de diez centímetros del suelo. Recurriendo a todas sus escasas fuerzas, consiguió colocar el brazo derecho bajo el izquierdo y elevó la muñeca herida todo lo posible. Quizá no más de diez centímetros, pero ayudaría a retardar el fluir de la sangre.

La presión debe de ser muy baja... podría aguantar... durante horas.

Puede que sólo fuese una cuestión de tiempo, pero mientras le quedase un jirón de vida el tiempo era suyo, no de él.

Con la oreja aplastada contra el suelo por el peso de su cabeza, todo lo que podía oír era un rítmico siseo, como el sonido del mar dentro de una caracola. Permaneció escuchando ese sonido, ignorando el cántico que se alzaba a su alrededor.

Podría haber identificado el edificio concreto dentro del complejo aunque no hubiera tenido la dirección. El poder que lo rodeaba, la inminencia del mal, provocaban que cada pelo del cuerpo de Henry se erizase. Salió del coche antes siquiera de que se hubiese detenido por completo, y un instante después atravesó la puerta cerrada de cristal e irrumpió en el vestíbulo. El cristal reforzado no era suficientemente grueso como para resistir el macetero de hormigón que había arrojado contra él.

Norman escupió la última palabra disonante y dejó que su mano izquierda se posara sobre el grimorio abierto que sostenía con la derecha. Le dolía la garganta, le picaban los ojos y temblaba de excitación, esperando la vibración del aire que señalaría la proximidad del demonio.

No se produjo.

Un instante el pentagrama estaba vacío y el pulsante latido entonaba un ritmo glorioso dentro de su cabeza. Al siguiente, sin un aviso, algo ocupaba el interior del pentagrama. Y en su cabeza, aparte un tenue eco, reinaba el silencio.

Norman lanzó un grito y cayó de rodillas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y el grimorio, olvidado, cayó al suelo.

Coreen se agitó y se debatió contra sus ataduras. Su consciencia, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba viendo, la abandonaba.

Hermione intentó respirar tranquilamente entre sus apretados dientes. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba agradecida por no poder _ver _de verdad. Cada miedo que alguna vez había abrigado, cada pesadilla sufrida, cada terror experimentado desde la infancia hasta aquel preciso instante parecía emanar de la forma apenas definida que se encontraba en el interior del pentagrama. Se mordió los labios para no gritar y recurrió a su condición física, al dolor, a la debilidad, para aislarse de la presencia del Señor Demoníaco. _Duele tanto que no puede doler mucho más._

Su reacción pareció divertir a la cosa del pentagrama.

Los colores que brotaban de ella adoptaban tonalidades que ningún color debería poseer, creando tinieblas que aterrorizaban el corazón y sombras que helaban el alma. De pronto, la oscuridad se arremolinó y cobró forma: una criatura de rubios cabellos, ojos azules y dientes muy, muy blancos. Delgado y hermafrodita, no tenía sexo, sino que parecía pertenecer a ambos al mismo tiempo.

_-_-Ya basta _-_-dijo el Señor Demoníaco. Examinó los lindes de su prisión y entonces a las vidas que lo rodeaban. Ignoró a Coreen pero, acercándose al borde del pentagrama junto al que estaba tendida Hermione, se agachó y sonrió con aprobación, observando los patrones que su sangre derramaba dibujaba sobre el suelo.

_-_-Así que tú eres la vida que abre mi camino al poder _-_-sonrió y Hermione dio gracias por no ser capaz de ver más que una borrosa sombra de su expresión_-_-. Pero no estás cooperando demasiado, ¿verdad?

Sólo la laxitud de sus músculos le dio el tiempo suficiente para combatir el impulso de bajar la muñeca sangrante hacia el suelo. Repentinamente, reconoció algo en la criatura y eso le dio fuerzas.

_-_-Yo... te conozco _-_-no su cara, no la criatura específicamente, pero la esencia, oh, la esencia la conocía bien.

_-_-Y yo te conozco a ti, Granger _-_-algo se retorció en el interior de los ojos del Señor Demoníaco_-_-. No es que me guste tener tu sangre sucia, pero en este momento eso no me importa, esta vez he ganado. Se ha acabado, Luego de matarte a ti iré por Potter.

Hermione odiaba realmente aquel nombre.

_-_-No hasta que... cante la gorda.

_-_-¿Un chiste? ¿En tu posición? Creo que harías mejoren utilizar tu fuerza para suplicar clemencia _-_-se alzó y se limpió las manos contra los muslos_-_-. Es una pena que no pueda permitírsete vivir. Me hubiera proporcionado inmenso placer comprobar tus reacciones a mis planes.

En aquel momento, todo lo que Hermione deseaba era reunir saliva suficiente para poder escupir.

Se volvió a Norman, quien todavía se ocultaba acobardado detrás del hibachi.

_-_-¡Levántate!

Recogiendo el grimorio y sosteniéndolo frente a sí como si fuera un talismán, Norman se puso en pie.

_-_-¡Libérame!

El labio inferior de Norman cayó y en su semblante se pintó una expresión testaruda.

_-_-No. Yo te he convocado. Soy tu amo y señor.

La risa de Voldemort ahora el conocido Señor Demoníaco hizo añicos las ventanas del apartamento.

Como si sus miembros estuviesen sujetos por hilos y el Maestro Demoníaco fuese el titiritero, Norman comenzó a avanzar tambaleante hacia el pentagrama.

_-_-No _-_-gimió_-_-. Soy tu amo y señor.

_Está luchando, _advirtió Hermione. Había esperado que su voluntad se consumiría inmediatamente como una cerilla. La presunción y el egoísmo resultaban mejor defensa de lo que pensaba.

Mientras Henry abandonaba el ascensor en el noveno piso, el olor de la sangre estuvo a punto de abrumarlo. Se elevaba por encima del persistente hedor demoníaco y lo atrajo hasta la puerta que buscaba. Estaba cerrada.

El metal resistió. Pero la madera de la jamba se astilló y cedió.

Hermione escuchó el ruido como si le llegase desde una gran distancia. Lo reconoció, comprendió su significado, pero no le importó demasiado.

El Señor Demoníaco se percató también del ruido, pero lo ignoró. Su atención estaba centrada en Norman, quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros del borde del pentagrama, sudando, temblando, perdiendo la batalla.

La palabra que lo impelía parecía formada en su mayor parte por consonantes. Desgarraba sus oídos y desgarraba su garganta.

El Señor Demoníaco gruñó y se volvió. Se movió, desprovisto ya de toda semblanza de humanidad. Cuando reparó en Henry sus facciones se asentaron y sonrió.

_-_-¿Vienes a verme, Niño de la Noche? ¿Eres tú el campeón? ¿Has venido a salvar al mundo mortal de la dominación?

Henry sintió que su voz golpeaba su mente y se sacudió su influencia. Cuando respondió, su propio gruñido apenas era un poco menos demoníaco.

_-_-¡Vuelve a tu agujero, engendro de Satán! ¡Este mundo no te pertenece!

_-_-¿Engendro de Satán? _-_-El Señor Demoníaco sacudió la cabeza_-_-. Estás desfasado, Henry Fitzroy. El engendro de Satán fue derrotado por mí, el mago más grande de todos los tiempo, he regresado de entre las tinieblas por el mismo propósito, los Muggles no creen en la existencia de Satán disfrutaré demostrándole lo equivocado que está, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para impedírmelo.

_-_-No te permitiré destruir este mundo sin luchar _-_-no se atrevía a apartar la mirada del Señor Demoníaco para mirar a Hermione, pese a que sabía que la sangre cuyo aroma inundaba la habitación era la de ella.

_-_-Lucha todo lo que quieras _-_-hizo una elegante reverencia_-_-. Igualmente perderás.

_-_-¡NO! _-_-Norman se encontraba de pie, con las piernas separadas y el grimorio debajo del brazo, sujetando el AK-47 con tal fuerza que sus dedos se habían puesto blancos_-_-. ¡_Yo _he pronunciado tu nombre! ¡YO SOY TU AMO Y SEÑOR! ¡NO ME IGNORARÁS! ¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡NO LO HARÁS!

Una corta ráfaga atravesó el pentagrama, cortando prácticamente al Señor Demoníaco por la mitad. Bramando de furia, éste perdió el control de su forma y volvió a convertirse en el torbellino de sombras que había sido al principio.

_Tenencia ilícita de armas de fuego, _pensó Hermione confusa, mientras los casquillos rebotaban contra los armarios de la cocina, detrás de ella.

El estrépito devolvió a Coreen a la conciencia. Con la fuerza que le prestaba el pánico, comenzó a debatirse salvajemente contra sus ataduras. Se balanceaba violentamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que la silla rebotase sobre el suelo.

Como una noche cayendo sobre sí misma, el Señor Demoníaco volvió a reformarse al mismo tiempo que la temperatura del apartamento descendía bruscamente. Sonrió, mostrando unos enormes y curvados dientes que antes no había tenido. Una vez más. Norman comenzó a avanzar hacia él, tambaleante.

La luz inundó la habitación, disipando bruscamente las sombras y una voz gritó:

_-_-¡Quietos! ¡Policía!

El primer instante de expresiones heladas por la sorpresa fue casi divertido. Entonces Henry se protegió los ojos con el brazo, el Señor Demoníaco giró sobre sus talones para encararse con aquel nuevo adversario y Norman se precipitó hacia la puerta, gritando:

_-_-¡No, es mío! ¡No podéis detenerme! ¡Es mío!

Draco malfoy, de pie junto al interruptor de la luz, con su varita en la mano no se detuvo demasiado tiempo a pensar, vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo desangrándose y mirando a Norman con odio movio su varita y un hechizo verde le golpeo en el pecho. El muchacho trató de mantener el equilibrio, agitando los brazos, hasta que la luz se fue de sus ojos, el grimorio cayó al suelo. Un segundo más tarde, Norman se desplomó sobre el pentagrama.

Entonces ya no hubo Norman, pero sus aullidos se prolongaron uno o dos segundos.

El Señor Demoníaco se volvió hacia él.

_-_¡NO! ¡Yo debía tomar su vida, su cuerpo vacio ya no me sirve! Draco… tanto tiempo, de seguro te acuerdas de mí, aunque ahora poseo otro cuerpo mejor, te refrescare la memoria, te uniste a mí para salvar a tu madre aquella noche cuando la torture con un Crucius.

Aquello era peor que cualquier cosa que Malfoy pudiese haber imaginado. Voldemort había regresado y estaba allí frente a él.

_-_-¿Quién ha hecho esto? _-_-inquirió mientras se acercaba a Hermione y se inclinaba sobre una rodilla_-_-. ¿Qué está pasando? _-_-esta vez su tono había resultado un poco desesperado. Mientras buscaba el pulso en la garganta de Hermione, no perdió de vista al Señor Demoníaco. Después de lo visto al entrar, aquella era la amenaza más obvia.

_-_-Más o menos lo que parece _-_-contestó Henry. Saltaba a la vista que el fornido agente de la ley era un amigo de Hermione. Ahora no importaba por qué se encontraba allí_-_-. Aquel es un Señor Demoníaco. Acabas de destruir a... la persona que lo invocó y nosotros tenemos un montón de problemas.

_-_-¿Problemas? _-_-preguntó Malfoy, sin plantearse por el momento si creía en todo aquello o no.

_-_-Sí _-_-dijo el Señor Demoníaco y atravesó el pentagrama. Malfoy ahora se percato de la presencia de una Muggle, luego veria como solucionar eso.

Malfoy le observó pasar a su lado, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, y entonces, con los labios apretados, se inclinó sobre Hermione, comenzó a deshacer los nudos de las corbatas y vendó su muñeca herida con la primera que consiguió desatar, intentando protegerla curo su herida con la varita, al menos impediría que siguiera desangrándose, aunque no estaba seguro de si ya era demasiado tarde.

_-_-No servirá de nada _-_-dijo el Señor Demoníaco. Mientras toda la atención se concentraba en Hermione se deslizó a un lado, se arremolinó y se lanzó hacia el grimorio.

Henry fue más rápido. Recogió el libro y retrocedió. Para su sorpresa, el Señor Demoníaco gruñó, pero le dejó ir.

_-_-No tienes poder _-_-advirtió Henry_-_-. Estás en este mundo pero no tienes poder.

_-_-La invocación no habrá terminado _-_-admitió el Señor Demoníaco, sin apartar los ojos del libro_-_- hasta que la mujer haya muerto.

_-_-Entonces la invocación no va a terminar _-_-Draco consiguió soltar las ataduras a base de fuerza bruta y arrojó con rabia las corbatas rotas al otro extremo de la habitación.

_-_-Terminará muy pronto _-_-señaló el Señor Demoníaco_-_-. Se está muriendo.

_-_-No. No es así _-_-gruñó Draco mientras incorporaba el cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

Sí. _Me estoy muriendo. _Hermione deseó poder sentir la mano que sostenía su rostro, pero no había podido sentir nada desde hacía algún tiempo. Le picaban los ojos, pero no tenía fuerzas para parpadear. Ojalá no estuviera acabando de aquella manera. Pero había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. Ahora sólo deseaba tiempo para descansar.

Entonces el Señor Demoníaco alzó el rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos, con expresión de impaciencia, pero abiertamente triunfante.

Cuando ella hubiera muerto, él habría ganado.

_Maldita sea si le dejo ganar. _Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la vida que le quedaba y la sacudió. _No voy a morir. ¡No voy a morir!_

_-_-No... voy... a morir.

_-_-Así se habla _-_-Draco no se molestó en sonreír. Ninguno de ellos lo hubiera creído_-_-. Escucha.

A través de las destrozadas ventanas, llegaba hasta ellos desde la calle el sonido de las sirenas.

_-_-¿La caballería? _-_-preguntó Hermione.

Él asintió.

_-_-Llamé a los refuerzos en cuanto llegué al edificio. Parecía que el lugar estaba bajo asedio. Viene una ambulancia con ellos. No importa cuánta sangre hayas perdido. Te la repondrán y...

_-_-Creo que también he sufrido una conmoción cerebral...

_-_-Tu cabeza es demasiado dura. Lo soportará _-_-se volvió hacia el Señor Demoníaco arrojándole su convicción sobre los hombros mientras lo hacía_-_-. No te vas a morir.

La criatura sonrió de forma desagradable.

_-_-Todos los mortales mueren con el tiempo. Naturalmente, haré todo lo posible para que ocurra más temprano que tarde.

_-_-Sobre mi cadáver _-_-dijo Malfoy, y algo tembloroso llevo la varita a su antebrazo Hermione lo vio y puso la mano para impedirlo.

- no necesitas hacerlo… - se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos pero Draco continuo conjuro y una de sus venas salió de su brazo el otro extremo se cerró momentáneamente, tomando el extremo largo la acerco a el brazo de Hermione y volvió a conjurar, el brazo de Hermione hizo lo mismo y conecto ambas venas- irónico… tendré sangre pura en mi cuerpo.

- al menos ya estarás contenta, no volveré a llamarte sangre sucia – el sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

_-_- No puede matarla o ya lo habría hecho en el instante mismo en que abandonó el pentagrama. Su muerte es la culminación del ritual y él no puede interferir en el ritual. Todo lo que puede hacer es esperar- dijo Henry intentando no mirar lo que estaban haciendo, estaba celoso de no poder hacer algo así por ella.

_-_-Si te quedas _-_-dijo acercándose al Señor Demoníaco_-_-, no dejaremos de combatirte. No podemos destruirte, pero sin tu poder lo pasarás muy mal.

El Señor Demoníaco lo observaba mientras se movía, entornando los ojos.

_No, _advirtió Hermione _no lo mira a él. Mira al grimorio._

_-_-Así que, ¿qué es lo que sugieres? _-_-se burló_-_-. ¿Qué me rinda? Tiempo es todo lo que necesito. Y lo tengo en abundancia.

Hermione apretó el brazo de Draco, tratando de apartarlo de delante de sí.

_-_-Un trato... quieres... el grimorio _-_-si su lengua no estuviera tan jodidamente espesa_-_-. Vete... rompe la invocación... es tuyo.

_-_-En su momento, tendré el grimorio. No tenéis la menor idea de cómo utilizar el conocimiento que contiene _-_-no se molestaba en esconder su deseo mientras miraba fijamente el volumen de saber demoníaco_-_-. Vuestro trato no me ofrece nada.

_-_-El poder dado libremente tiene más fuerza que el que se toma por la fuerza _-_-Coreen enrojeció cuando los dos hombres y el Señor Demoníaco se volvieron hacia ella_-_-. Bueno, es así. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

_-_-Y el poder otorgado voluntariamente no es algo muy común en el mundo del que tú vienes _-_-añadió Henry, asintiendo con lentitud_-_-. Podría ser el fundamento de un golpe maestro.

_-_-El nombre... escrito... en la ciudad _-_-la raza de los demonios había demostrado que no carecía de ambición.

_-_-Un advenedizo, un avaro _-_-el Señor Demoníaco pronunció una cuantas palabras más en un lenguaje que sonaba como una pelea de gatos y su forma comenzó a agitarse de nuevo.

_-_-¿Por qué esperar a tener este mundo cuando podrías tener otro ahora mismo? _-_-le espetó Henry_-_-. Quieres el grimorio. Con él podrás controlar a otros de tu raza. Derrotar a tus enemigos...

_-_-Ssssí...

_-_-Te lo daremos voluntariamente a cambio de que rompas la invocación y vuelvas al lugar del que has venido. Aquel que te ha convocado ha desaparecido. Nada te retiene aquí ya. ¿Por qué esperar cuando puedes gobernar?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, el Señor Demoníaco consiguió mantener su forma y extendió unas manos que ya no eran manos del todo.

_-_-Dámelo. Cumpliré el trato.

_-_-Júralo sobre tu nombre.

_-_-Assssí lo jjjjuro.

_-_-Y jura que nunca lo utilizarás contra la humanidad _-_-añadió Coreen precipitadamente, antes de que Henry pudiese moverse.

_-_-Susss conocimientos ssssólo pueden utilizarsssse contra los demoniossss.

Ella frunció los labios.

_-_-Júralo de todas formas. Sobre tu nombre.

_-_-Lo jjjjuro. Lo jjjjuro.

Henry avanzó un paso y depositó el libro sobre lo que quedaba de las manos del Señor Demoníaco. Al instante, el ente y el grimorio desaparecieron.

Hermione comenzó a reír tontamente.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-le espetó.

_-_-Sólo... me estaba preguntando... qué es lo que... pensabas... poner en tu informe Muggle.

_-_-He hablado con Henry _-_-Tony se terminó la gelatina y depositó el tazón sobre la bandeja_-_-. Vino y me contó lo que había ocurrido. Dijo que tenía derecho a saberlo. Es un tío la mar de frío. Creo que me estaba probando.

_-_-Probablemente _-_-asintió Hermione_-_-. Lo que sabes sobre él es muy peligroso.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Yo no soy una amenaza. Me trae por culo la hora a la que un tío se levanta.

_-_-Me trae sin cuidado... _-_-le corrigió ella.

Sonrió.

_-_-Eso es lo que he dicho.

Los zapatos de la enfermera chirriaron ligeramente contra el suelo mientras entraba en la habitación.

_-_-La hora de visitas ha terminado. Puede volver mañana.

Tony miró a la enfermera, luego a Hermione y se levantó. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se volvió.

_-_-Guárdame la gelatina.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

_-_-Es toda tuya _-_-prometió.

La enfermera se entretuvo unos instantes; alisó las mantas y revisó el goteo y los vendajes que cubrían el brazo izquierdo de Hermione desde la mano hasta el codo, la transfusión de sangre mágica era un hechizo no admitido por ser magia negra y dejar heridas difíciles de cerrar. Al salir, se topó con Malfoy.

_-_-Lo siento _-_-incorporándose, bloqueó la entrada_-_-. Las horas de visita han terminado.

Draco la apartó con suavidad y, mientras ella comenzaba a protestar, le mostró su placa y dijo:

_-_-Asuntos de la Policía _-_-y cerró la puerta.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver los círculos color púrpura bajo los ojos de Hermione, chasqueó la lengua mirando al goteo, se inclinó, la besó y dijo, sin incorporarse.

_-_-Estás hecha una mierda.

_-_-En realidad, cada minuto me siento mejor _-_-ella extendió el brazo y apartó el cabello rubio de Draco-. Ayer _si _que me sentía hecha una mierda. Y hablando de ayer, ¿dónde estuviste?

_-_-Escribiendo mi informe _-_-se dejó caer sobre la silla que Tony acababa de abandonar, junto a la cama_-_-. Sí. Ríete todo lo que quieras. Es una parte del trabajo policial de la que puedes alegrarte de haberte librado.

No la dolió tanto como antes. Con el tiempo, sospechaba, dejaría de dolerle del todo.

_-_-¿Qué has contado?

_-_-La verdad _-_-sonrió como respuesta a su expresión_-_-. De acuerdo. No _toda _la verdad. Tu nuevo novio parece un poco tímido.

Su tono la hizo sonreír.

_-_-Ya te lo he dicho. Es escritor. Está acostumbrado a la soledad.

_-_-Claro. Y como yo te he dicho a ti, eres una pésima mentirosa. Pero le debo una por haberse ocupado de esa... adolescente, así que lo dejaré estar por ahora.

La sonrisa de Hermione se torció. Coreen no sabía que finalmente había dado con su vampiro y que ese vampiro había logrado _convencerla _de que muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido no habían pasado en realidad. Gracias a la intervención de Henry, para Coreen, tanto el demonio menor, los vampiros, los magos y el Señor Demoníaco nunca habían existido, y el único culpable de todo había sido Norman Birdwell. De algún modo, Norman estaba consiguiendo por lo menos el reconocimiento que se merecía.

Extendió su brazo sano y le dio un azote en el muslo.

_-_-Esa adolescente, como tú la llamas, acaba de pagarme una minuta más que decente por todo este embrollo, así que será mejor que empieces a tratarla con un poco más de respeto.

Draco hizo una mueca.

_-_-Hermione, esa chica es una cabeza loca. No tengo idea de cómo consiguió él que se mantuviera callada. Bueno, ya sabes... _-_-no podía decirlo. Eso lo haría demasiado real_-_ ... pero me aterrorizaba la idea de que fuese con el cuento a la prensa. Y ahora _-_-se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta_-_- creo que será mejor que me marche a ver si puedo dormir un poco.

- Draco….- Hermione se quedo mirando su espalda- Gracias, por lo que hiciste por mí.

- no te iba a dejar morir, y es tiempo de que lo de la sangre deje de importarme a mí y a el resto del mundo mágico, señorita mestiza.

Ambos sonrieron, el se acerco y la beso suavemente por unos momentos, luego solo se retiro para dejarla dormir.

El sueño tardaba en llegar. Jugueteó con las píldoras que pretendían que se tomara, escuchando el creciente silencio del hospital.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

_-_-Estás despierta _-_-dijo con suavidad.

Ella asintió en silencio, consciente de que él podía verla a pesar de que ella no pudiera.

_-_-¿Me estabas esperando?

Ella trató de responder con un tono desenfadado.

_-_-Bueno. El caso es que pensé que probablemente no te presentarías en las horas regulares de visita _-_-sintió que la cama se arrugaba al tomar él asiento en un borde.

_-_-No estaba muy seguro de si querrías verme.

_-_-¿Por qué no iba a querer?

_-_-Bueno. Supongo que no guardas recuerdos demasiado agradables de los momentos que hemos compartido.

_-_-No demasiados, no _-_-de hecho, algunos de los recuerdos eran realmente agradables, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de querer recordárselo. Con cuatrocientos cincuenta años de experiencia, sin duda habría jugado muchísimas manos.

Protegido por la oscuridad, Henry frunció el ceño. Sus palabras habían dicho una cosa, pero su olor...

_-_-Debe de haberte costado entrar aquí.

_-_-Los hospitales no tienen demasiadas sombras _-_-admitió él_-_-. Esperaba poder verte después de que salieras...

_-_-Claro _-_-¿entendía él lo que le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Y ella?_-_-. Podemos ir a cenar.

Ella no pudo verlo sonreír, pero escuchó su risa y sintió la fría presión de sus dedos contra su mano.

_-_-¿Crees en el destino? _-_-preguntó él.

_-_-Creo en la verdad. Creo en la justicia. Creo en mis amigos. Creo en mí misma _-_-no lo había hecho durante algún tiempo, pero ahora volvía a hacerlo_-_-. Y creo en los vampiros.

Los labios de Henry acariciaron la piel de su muñeca y el cálido contacto de su aliento erizó cada pelo de su cuerpo.

_-_-Eso bastará- subió hasta su mejilla y luego a sus labios donde ambos se unieron en un cálido beso.

FIN

**OHHH SIII, ACABAN DE TERMINAR DE LEER EL PRIMER LIBRO, no prometo que hare los 5 libros, pero es probable que si, xD espero que les gustara mucho chicas! De momento este es el fin, fue un placer adaptar este libro para ustedes, compartir esta grandiosa saga.**

**Yo, no podría escoger entre Henry y Draco, asi que entiendo porque Hermione se queda con ambos xD!**


End file.
